Ice That is it
by Cotitobleu
Summary: UA. El patinador Katsuki Yuuri cambió, hace un año su corazon y esperanza se rompió en mil pedazos y ya no es el mismo, luchó por cambiar... por eso mismo planea quitarle el oro y todos los títulos a su más grande competencia cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1: The Origin

_Hola A todos los que estén allí!_

 _He comenzado esta historia pensando en qué pasaría si el comienzo fuera distinto. Ojalá disfruten leerla!_

 _Todo comentario y/o critica son bienvenidos siempre._

 _Mis mejores deseos a todos y ¡gracias por leer!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: The Origin._**

Nunca fue difícil perderse viendo esa figura atlética y perfecta sobre el hielo, creado movimientos estratégicos: cada dedo, hebra de cabello y respiración preparados de antemano para cautivar hasta lo más profundo del alma. El cuerpo en perfecta armonía y saltos contemplados para sacar suspiros ahogados. Desde que Yuuri era un chiquillo apenas púber, ese ser de monstruosa perfección le robó el aliento, conllevando una obsesión más allá de lo natural.

Soñaba despierto las rutinas de su ídolo y veneraba los posters que cada mañana de su adolescencia, al abrir los ojos, lo recibían. Caras de belleza descomunal, dedos largos y elegantes, mirada de incalculables tonos de azul dirigidos a él… Con esos rostros estampadas eternamente en el tiempo pensaba encontrarse cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana luego de que la alarma de su celular comenzara a sonar alocadamente instándolo a abrir los ojos, sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensionados en un dolor quemante que tan bien conocía, usual luego de una competencia; pero el techo y paredes que lo recibieron no eran las acostumbradas. Prístinas e impersonales, las blancas paredes y el techo blanco generaron que demorara unos segundos en que su cerebro moviera el manto sedoso del sueño para razonar, giró para encontrar los anteojos en la mesita de noche y se los colocó rápidamente, tratando que la mejora en su visión pudiera traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, medio alegrándose de no encontrar sus ojos con las orbes azules de estampas que hacían dos años había optado por destrozar.

"ah… Sochi…" Apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, entrenada con los años, arrancó de su cuerpo el agradable calor que las mantas le daban. El aire frío terminó por despertarlo completamente mientras caminaba directo a la ducha, dejando en su camino la playera y pantalones demasiado grande para su cuerpo; ingresó solo cuando el agua tomó la temperatura, para él, adecuada: rallando en lo soportable para cualquier mortal, usual para alguien acostumbrado al calor de las aguas termales del hogar que hace tanto no visitaba.

Los músculos se destensaron sólo un poco bajo el chorro hirviente de la ducha y decidió quedarse un par de minutos más de lo acostumbrado, con la mente en blanco, rogando que el quemante dolor de sus extremidades pasara pronto. Golpes en la puerta del baño lo sacaron de ese momento y se enjuagó la cara rápidamente.

"¡Ya salgo!" Fuera podía oír la voz de Celestino diciendo algo en el rápido italiano que usualmente utilizaba cuando estaba apurado. Al salir del baño su entrenador estaba sentado en la cama con el celular en las manos.

"¡Buongiorno*, Yuuri!" El japonés sonrió en respuesta y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras Celestino continuaba pasando las noticias en su celular. "Hoy debemos estar en el hielo temprano para repasar la segunda mitad del programa antes que llegue la prensa." Yuuri asintió nuevamente, tragando saliva dolorosamente al saber que aún le faltaba presentar el programa libre, ánimos decayendo al saber ese año sería casi imposible alcanzar el oro, a pesar de la excelente actuación del día anterior.

"Uhm… sí…" su entrenador notó al instante la baja energética de su pupilo y se levantó para pasarle en la mano el tazón de café que había traído consigo.

"Vamos Yuuri… el programa corto te ha dejado segundo y treinta puntos arriba del tercero… debes saber aprovechar la ventaja." Yuuri clavó los ojos en los verdes de su entrenador, sin sentir ni un ápice de confort. "¿Es por Nikiforov?" Yuuri asintió en silencio, dando pequeños sorbos al café que su entrenador tan atentamente le había dado. Un suspiro de agotamiento salió de entre los labios del hombre y con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido comenzó con la cantaleta usual cada vez que debía competir contra el ruso. "Yuuri, este año estás en condiciones de pelear el oro incluso contra Nikiforov. No te lo diría si no conociera tus capacidades como la palma de mi mano; demasiados años llevo mirándote patinar como para saber cuándo estás listo y créeme, el año pasado solo tu ansiedad fue la culpable de tu caída. Por eso mismo te obligué a asistir a terapia y mira cuán lejos hemos llegado. ¡No eres la misma persona que hace un año!" Esa última frase fue la única en toda la verborrea de su entrenador que marcó la diferencia e hizo magia en su interior.

Pasado estaba el periodo en que añoraba solo alcanzar un ápice del nivel de su ídolo, creyéndolo siempre imposible y lanzándolo a un espiral de ansiedad destructiva que rápidamente fue descubierta por su terapeuta. Por algo los posters habían salido de las paredes de su habitación en Detroit y bajo constante supervisión de su entrenador las maratónicas tardes revisando las rutinas del ruso o incluso las presentaciones en vivo habían quedado en el pasado.

Él ya no era el mismo, la sombra perfecta alrededor de él, a punta de esfuerzos sobrehumanos y entrenamiento riguroso, había quedado rezagada a un pequeño punto negro en su corazón, una espina minúscula que no lograría vencerlo. Él había cambiado luego del Worlds*, él se había prometido cambiar luego de Shanghái* y con la mirada llena de estoica decisión camino rumbo al ascensor seguido por su entrenador.

::::::::::

"¡Tu pierna libre esta floja!" La voz de Celestino retumbó en la arena para llegar a los oídos de Yuuri, que practicaba su Lutz cuádruple. El patinador se acercó a la baranda que separaba el hielo del alfombrado suelo de la pista para tomar algunos sorbos de té tibio bajo la atenta mirada del italiano. "Estás con la cabeza llena de cosas y cometiendo errores de principiante, Yuuri. Ayer pudiste hacer un Axel triple sin siquiera notarlo." Yuuri asintió en silencio, continuando con pequeños sorbos de té que calentaban sus entrañas.

"Estoy pensando demasiado en el ángulo externo antes de entrar…" Celestino frunció las cejas, sabía que el tendón de Aquiles de su pupilo estaba dándoles algunos dolores de cabeza a ambos, pero jamás imaginó que justo en este momento el maldito dolor se hiciera presente. Y aunque Yuuri no se lo dijera directamente, él, considerando los años que llevaba observando el patinar del japonés, sabía exactamente a qué se refería con esa frase.

"Es suficiente, sal del hielo y elonga un rato. Prefiero que no lo intentes demasiado hasta la competencia…" ahora fue el turno del japonés para fruncir el ceño, no sintiéndose cómodo con la idea de dejar la práctica por un pequeño dolor.

"Lo intentaré una vez más." Celestino meneó la cabeza, pero aun así estiro la mano para recibir la toalla y botella de té que Yuuri extendía en su dirección.

Yuuri tomó velocidad rápidamente, esquivando a un par de patinadores que también practicaban sus saltos se preparó para la entrada; al doblar el pie sobre el filo externo sintió una punzada de dolor en el tendón, pero obviándola completamente izó el vuelo: cuatro rotaciones perfectas antes de que la pierna libre tocara con fuerza el hielo, leve error de su parte, pero que logró la pérdida de equilibrio, lanzándolo violentamente contra la pared de la pista. En cuanto se levantó notó unas risas y agudizó la mirada en busca del dueño de tan humillante sonido, mientras los otros patinadores detenían toda actividad y su entrenador gritaba su nombre.

Divisó el inconfundible cabello plateado en las gradas junto con otros rostros indescifrables, por la falta de sus anteojos, alrededor. Trató de forzar la vista lo mejor posible, pero sabía perfectamente quien se reía y de qué lo hacía, aunque de pronto las risas habían desaparecido completamente. ¿Habían sido antes o después de que cayera? Se afirmó de la baranda y aupando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en medio de la vergüenza y caminó hacia Celestino que aún trataba de llamar su atención por medio de gritos.

En cuanto todos notaron que el patinador japonés se deslizaba tranquilamente por el hielo hacia la salida, volvieron a sus propias actividades, las caídas no eran novedad a menos que conllevaran la llegada de una camilla y de los médicos o que hubiera sangre o pérdida de conocimiento.

"¿Yuuri?-" Levantó la mano en señal de que todo estaba bien, el italiano de ojos verdes asintió despacio y le pasó los protectores. Al levantar la pierna para enfundar las cuchillas notó el dolor en su cadera.

"quiero salir de aquí ahora." Celestino se apuró lo más que pudo en recoger las cosas de su pupilo y meterlas en el bolso deportivo mientras Yuuri se calzaba la chaqueta para caminar a paso rápido hacia los camarines.

No hubo intercambio de palabras hasta que estuvieron en la habitación del japonés y tampoco fue un intercambio: Celestino se encargó de revisar el tobillo y rodillas, al no notar nada fuera de lugar dejó a Yuuri solo con comida caliente, indicándole que tenía dos horas libres antes de partir nuevamente a la arena.

En vez de comer, tal como casi se lo había ordenado Celestino, Yuuri caminó al baño y mirándose en el espejo trató de realizar los ejercicios de relajación que su terapeuta le había enseñado, pero cada vez que inhalaba todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones el recuerdo de las risas de hoy se intensificaba en sus oídos y cada vez que exhalaba mirando su reflejo, recordaba las mismas risas de hace un año… y esa pequeña espinita negra en su corazón se incrustaba un poco más profundo.

::::::::::

 _Hace un año y medio._

Su segundo gran momento en el circuito profesional adulto y Yuuri lo sentía en la piel sensible, en cada poro y en la sangre agolpándose en sus extremidades, titubeantes cada vez que se acercaba a alguno de los otros patinadores o caminaba por los pasillos. Su debut en la liga adulta no fue de los mejores, y su participación en la junior fue francamente solo aceptable, pero aun así sus puntuaciones de presentación no lograron aminorar la emoción de estar por primera vez patinando en el mismo hielo que su ídolo desde hacía una década.

Mas este año era distinto y, tal como le había dicho Celestino en algún momento, el debut había sido solo un precalentamiento del que tenía que sacar madurez, pero en estos momentos… este sí podía ser **su** Grand Prix*, más aún luego de haber roto su marca personal en el programa corto en la Copa de China* y un peleado tercer lugar en el Skate America* con una puntuación total cercana a los 200 que lo habían dejado clasificar cuarto. El Thai Phichit Chulanont, su mejor amigo, también patinador profesional en Detroit y unos años menor que él, le había indicado que en ese momento era el cuarto mejor patinador del mundo, -una clasificación un poco extrema según Yuuri, pero que aceptó con humildad y agrado-, siendo solo superado por el suizo Giacometti, el canadiense del cual no recordaba el nombre y el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov.

En ese último personaje su mente desvariaba llena de emoción cuando notó que perdió el rumbo entre los pasillos del estadio. En una primera instancia había tratado de localizar el baño solo, evitando que su entrenador le guiara, tratando de parecer adulto y confiado.

" _Mala decisión_ " pensó nervioso al no identificar los pasillos por los cuales caminaba. En un momento trató de buscar ayuda, pero solitarios rincones le encontraban cada vez que doblaba las esquinas hasta que escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una conversación a lo lejos. Caminó rápido tratando de encontrar el lugar de dónde provenían las voces, el volumen aumentando a cada paso, señalándole que iba por el camino correcto. A míseros dos metros, dentro de una habitación con la puerta a medio cerrar, dos voces masculinas hablaban de variantes del estilo de patinaje de algunos competidores.

De pronto Yuuri identificó el marcado acento de dobles r en un inglés más cercano al británico que al americano y su corazón dio un vuelco. Victor Nikiforov… **el** Victor Nikiforov en persona estaba a solo una puerta de distancia de él. Reunió todo el valor que fue capaz desde su interior y se dispuso a tocar la puerta para preguntar por direcciones, pero su mano se detuvo a milímetros de la madera, al comprender el cambio de tema.

"Te lo estoy diciendo… ese patinador japonés me va a dar dolores de cabeza… su programa corto fue bastante bueno y después del puntaje del libre en el Skate America, siento que debo esforzarme o perderé mi medalla…" Una risita siguió el comentario de la voz en inglés de acento francés, claramente Giacometti era la segunda persona en la conversación.

"No es Taro ni tiene el aire de él, aunque lo intentara-… hablando de Taro… fue el único que me hizo transpirar por el oro." Yuuri dio un paso atrás, sabiendo que no podía seguir escuchando esta conversación privada, pero la curiosidad ganó la batalla interna y se quedó lo más quieto y callado que pudo.

"¡Vitya! ¡Deberías habérselo dicho hace dos Prix!"

"Se lo dije cuando lo fui a visitar al hospital y presenté mis respetos." Yuuri se llevó una mano a la boca, por supuesto que él conocía a Aoe Taro, el –gran hijo- de Japón, el perfecto significado de su nombre. Él había sido uno de los mejores patinadores de Japón hasta que hace menos de un año, en el Cuatro Continentes*, donde perdió su carrera como atleta profesional por una caída seca sobre su rodilla de aterrizaje… una fractura que jamás lo liberó para pisar el hielo como competidor de alto rendimiento.

Yuuri sabía que su nivel aún estaba por debajo del de Taro, sus Lutz no eran perfectos y tenía serias dificultades para clavar los Axel, siendo su nivel de 12345 en estos últimos bajo el 15%. Además la secuencia de pasos de Taro no solo era preciso y vigoroso, si no también elegante y con un aire natural pareciendo casi ingrávido… aún así…aún así dolía saber que para su ídolo él no era nadie.

"El japonés nuevo no será problema para ti, pero sí para mí. Si no fuera maligno de mi parte pediría… ¡que se enfermara del estómago! ¡Pero es tan lindo con esos ojos marrones grandes y llenos de juventud!" Escuchó nuevamente el trino de la risa de su ídolo, claramente el comentario había sido jocoso en extremo.

"Un patinador más o uno menos da igual, ni siquiera sé su nombr- ¡Haz la maldita extensión completa, Chris!" Yuuri sintió el corazón apretársele en el pecho, las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas y salió corriendo de allí. Su ídolo, la persona por la cual había decidido comenzar a patinar profesionalmente, ni siquiera tenía interés en saber su nombre. Para Victor Nikiforov, el dios y leyenda viviente del patinaje sobre hielo, Katsuki Yuuri no era más que un patinador del montón… Yuuri siempre lo supo, pero esperanzadoramente anhelaba que alguien más creyera en él y claramente todos lo veían como una mala copia de Taro.

Ese fue el hecho que destruyó su segundo Grand Prix, el recuerdo del trino de la risa de una de las personas que había marcado su vida aparecía cada vez que saltaba lo que provocó errores una y otra vez; la comparación con Taro en la secuencia de pies, logró que su pie izquierdo tocara el derecho, haciéndolo caer de inmediato sobre la fría superficie. Cómo pudo se levantó y trato de continuar. Pero ya su alma había sido rota y lo poco y nada que tenia de confianza se había ido por el retrete… lo único que le quedaba era un poco de supervivencia y rogar que todo acabara pronto.

No es necesario indicar que quedó último, un sexto lugar merecido luego de destruir su programa libre a punta de caídas y errores de principiante, de esta ni siquiera su perfecto programa corto del día anterior, al cual tenía tanto cariño, le había podido salvar. No quería mirar a la cara de Celestino, el entrenador no sabiendo qué diablos había ocurrido con su pupilo para patinar en esas condiciones, más guardó silencio en todo momento y procuró que Yuuri sintiera su mano amistosa sobre los hombros mientras se celebraba la ceremonia de premiación. Cuando los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, Celestino decidió sacarlos de allí a como diera lugar. Tomando a Yuuri por el brazo lo guió hacia la salida.

El japonés desvió la mirada hacia el podio encontrándose con la amplia sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov en lo más alto de la estructura, sosteniendo la medalla en su mano izquierda para cercarla a los labios y besarla con cuidado. Notó como Giacometti comentó algo y entre el bullicio de las cámaras y personas, juró oír la misma risa jocosa que se burlaba de él, por no ser bueno, por no ser Taro… por ser solo uno más del montón y sintió como si alguien le pegara una patada en las costillas... Cerró los ojos y lloró, prometiendo nunca más adorar a ese hombre.

::::::::::

* * *

*Buongiorno: "Buenos días" en Italiano.

*Worlds: Abreviación de World Figure Skating Championships (Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artistico sobre Hielo). Competencia anual de la International Skating Union (ISO). Generalmente realizada en marzo, es una de las competencias más prestigiosas de la ISO (que también incluye la Competencia Europea, la Cuatro Continentes y el World Junion Championships). Exeptuando la medalla Olímpica se puede considerar uno de los títulos de mayor logro competitivo en el patinaje artístico.

*Grand Prix: ISU Grand Prix de patinaje artístico. Son una serie de competencias de patinaje artísticos organizadas por la ISU desde 1995, incorporando varios eventos previos. También existe la ISU Junior Grand Prix para menores de 14 años al 1 de julio del año del premio. Se necesita un puntaje minimo para poder participar, los que cambian dependiendo de los que indique la ISU. Los competidores de este premio son el Skate America, Skate Canada Internacional, la Copa de China, Trophée de France, Rostelecom Cup (Copa de Rusia) y el Trofeo NHK.

*Copa de China: copa competidora para el Grand Prix. Creada y unida a la serie del Grand Prix en el 2003, reemplazando el evento Alemán. Se lleva a cabo en las ciudades chinas de Beijing, Shanghái, Harbin y Nanjing.

*Skate America: copa competidora para el Grand Prix. Originada en 1979, ha sido parte de la serie Grand Prix desde 1995, las locaciones cambian anualmente.

*Cuatro continentes: Four Continents Figure Skating Championships (Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes de Patinaje Artístico). Competición anual, establecida por la ISU en 1999 para la representación de los patinadores de países no europeos similar a la antigua European Figure Skating Championships (Campeonato Europeo de Patinaje Artístico). El nombre del evento hace referencia a África, las Américas, Asia y Oceanía.

* * *

 _Lo sé... Victor fue un poco cruel... ¡pero Yuuri fue un poco extremo!_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: It Started

_Muchas Gracias a todos los que están leyendo, especialmente a Malu por el review que dejó!_

 _Espero que este cap les guste! ¡Disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: It Started.**_

::::::::::

 _Presente._

Abrió los ojos despacio. La meditación en conjunto con los ejercicios de elongación le ayudó a acercarse a su centro. Los oídos tapados perfectamente por los tapones de insonorización en los que había invertido más dinero del que quería admitir, pero que hacían de la espera mucho más llevadera. Un leve gesto frente a su rostro de la mano morena y grande de Celestino le indicó que ya debían caminar a la pista.

Sin sacarse los tapones y con los ojos cerrados se desprendió de la chaqueta, y sólo cuando la mano cálida de Celestino se posó en su hombro abrió los ojos y retiró los objetos de sus oídos, el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido producto del ambiente de la multitud en la arena.

"Respira Yuuri… así, respira…" una larga inhalación seguida de una mucho más larga exhalación coincidieron con el llamado que le indicaba debía ingresar al hielo.

Se deslizó tan suavemente como pudo levantando las manos, con una sonrisa sincera hacia los asistentes.

"Desde Japón, Yuuri Katsuki." La voz casi mecánica de los parlantes le indicó tomar su primera posición, pero los aplausos incesantes lograron que sonriera fugazmente hacia el público una vez más, esperando que todos disfrutaran su interpretación tanto como la del día anterior.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto empezó la suave melodía de los violines y su cuerpo, labrado a pulso con entrenamientos espartanos y memoria muscular, comenzó a moverse ágilmente por el hielo. Tomó velocidad en menos de dos segundos y…

"¡Cuatro rotaciones! ¡Un Perfecto Quad Toe Loop!" Hisashi Morooka, comentarista japonés senior, presente en todas las competiciones de patinaje sobre hielo, seguía la carrera de Yuuri con especial interés; esperaba ansioso el programa de su coterráneo y lo dejaba notar en su voz. Yuuri sonrió antes de comenzar algunos movimientos delicados de enlace, únicos en la coreografía que tantas noches en vela les habían costado a Celestino, Minako y a él mismo. "Se prepara para su próximo salto… ¡Un fantástico Triple Axel" Morooka gritó este último salto, que en la competencia anterior había dejado a Yuuri con el trasero pegado al hielo por un segundo.

En el hielo Yuuri ya realizaba una pirueta y cambiaba a otra de manera veloz y calculada, para comenzar con una elegante secuencia de pasos con la mente casi en blanco. Por un segundo saboreo el momento: el sonido del filo de sus patines al cortar el hielo, el frío viento en la cara y los aplausos cariñosos del público… sí, algo que nunca le podría quitar nadie era su amor por el hielo.

"Experta secuencia de pasos de Yuuri Katsuki…" El japonés comenzó a tomar un poco más de velocidad. "Maravillosa combinación de saltos. Un quad Loop, triple Salchow y Doble Axel. ¡Sí que estamos viendo un show esta noche!"

Celestino levantaba los brazos en completa alegría, pero sabía que el programa aún no terminaba y dos de los saltos más difícil se acercaban en esta segunda mitad, asegurando la multiplicación de los puntos. Yuuri siguió saltando y moviéndose como si el cansancio no existiera en su vocabulario, pero internamente los músculos ya gritaban en agonía; según la música le quedaba un minuto y fracción, con los componentes y saltos más complicados por delante.

Recordó brevemente la risa de hoy en la mañana de su práctica, lo que consiguió que el Triple Salchow fuera un doble. Aún así ingresó a la combinación de giros con toda la energía que pudo, controlando la respiración y tratando de sacar el recuerdo de su mente. Pensó en su familia, en Vicchan y sonrió de nuevo. Tomó velocidad y sí… por fin podía respirar nuevamente.

" ¡Hemos visto una de las combinaciones más difíciles de todos los programas que Katsuki ha realizado y que pocos han osado practicar en la segunda mitad… damas y caballeros un Quad Lutz seguido de un triple Toe Loop!" Yuuri ya no escuchaba la música ni nada a su alrededor, aun así siguió saltando y exigiendo su cuerpo al límite. Ya para las últimas piruetas con giro, rogó que la velocidad le alcanzara para finalizar… de pronto el cerebro recalculó los tiempos y su cuerpo, con la precisión de un reloj suizo, se detuvo en seco tomando la posición final.

Los gritos de los asistentes lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y levantó el rostro comenzando a realizar la usual reverencia hacia el público y los jueces. Mientras se movía por la pista hacia la salida, recogió algunos presentes que los asistentes habían lanzando como muestras de afecto, a las cuales aún no estaba completamente acostumbrado, pero que calentaban su corazón como un tibio y agradable baño.

Celestino lo abrazó con fuerza apenas salió, él devolvió el abrazo gustoso. Ese hombre aún confiaba en él y siempre se encargaba de demostrárselo, a veces pensaba cuanta esperanza tenía su entrenador en el y se sentía liviano con solo saber que alguien más sabía que él sí podía.

Caminaron al Kiss and Cry* para esperar pacientemente la puntuación, en el camino y solo por el rabillo de ojo distinguió la incomparable chaqueta roja y blanca, cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando que el personaje pasara de largo rápidamente, en ese instante fue que a su nariz llegó el aroma de un perfume particularmente atrayente, aún así y sin saber si fue por su ruego o azares del destino, Victor Nikiforov no se detuvo.

"¡puntuación total de 317,56! ¡Con 210, 67 en el programa libre! Yuuri Katsuki en el primer lugar de este Grand Prix en Sochi, Rusia!" Los brazos de su entrenador se aferraron firmemente a su cuerpo sabiendo que tenía asegurado un lugar en el podio.

Yuuri escondió la cara en el hombro del italiano, no decidiendo cómo tomar el puntaje, conocía demasiado bien a su competidor: la nota técnica* del programa de Nikiforov era tres puntos más elevada que la suya, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que realizó con esos cuatro quads, no sería suficiente. Sumado a eso estaba la nota de componentes*, que también sería alta, considerando todos los programas que había visto de él- obviamente en el pasado-, y no desluciría bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Podría conformarse con la plata? Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando por los altos parlantes se escuchó aquel conocido nombre, moviendo las manos con cuidado y despidiéndose a la cámara hizo que Celestino lo sacara de allí antes de que empezara el programa que menos quería ver.

::::::::::

La medalla de plata ya colgaba en su cuello, luego de las fotografías de rigor, en donde utilizó la mayor parte de su energía fingiendo una sonrisa, notó los ojos de la leyenda viviente sobre él junto a una sonrisa rayando en lo cálida. Mirando de reojo, y solo de vez en cuando, decidió mantener el statu quo.

Christophe Giacometti, el tercer lugar, se acercó para felicitarlo con una sonrisa genuina y brillante.

"¡Felicitaciones! Merecido segundo lugar, Yuuri." El aludido devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, aún no se acostumbraba a las felicitaciones.

"Felicitaciones también a ti, Christophe… tu programa corto fue muy atrayente." Christophe sonrió de lado y le guiñó uno de sus grandes ojos verdes de pobladas y kilométricas pestañas.

"Ya nos conocemos Yuuri. Llámame Chris." Yuuri iba a contestar, pero los fotógrafos pidieron otra sesión de instantáneas, esta vez con los campeones abrazados sobre el hielo.

Chris lo notó, los fotógrafos también lo notaron y hasta el público tuvo un atisbo: Yuuri se movió rápidamente para situar al suizo entre de él y el ruso. Podría haber pasado como un error del momento producido únicamente por la adrenalina, endorfinas y cualquier otra hormona o sustancia o pensamiento de ese segundo. Pero no lo había sido, Yuuri se había prometido poner la mayor distancia entre él y el ruso, así como también no mirarlo a los ojos. Y esto último fue patente, incluso para alguien tan distraído en materias generales como Victor; cuando se acercó a darle la mano y felicitar al japonés. Yuuri, de forma casi ensayada, posó su vista en algún lugar en la frente, que era de por si amplia, y recibió las palabras de congratulación educadamente, pero en extremo apático.

"Felicitaciones, Yuuri… ¿Pronuncie bien tu nombre? ¿Yuuri? ¿Es así?" Yuuri mantuvo la vista fija sobre los ojos del ruso y asintió despacio. Segundos pasaron y Yuuri no devolvió los saludos, más cuando su cerebro -aun recordando los buenos modales japoneses- le indicó que al menos debía dar las gracias, Victor comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con una media sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

"Ese doble Salchow pudo haber sido un Quad Flip, no son tan difíciles." Yuuri levantó la cara anonadado, el tono había tenido una pizca de burla estudiada, irónico por decirlo menos. Sin saber cómo responder o sentirse, frunció las cejas dispuesto a restregarle en la cara su falta de tino pero en ese momento Chris los tomó a ambos por los hombros para deslizarlos en grupo hacia el público.

Reverencias, saludos varios y Yuuri pudo casi prever lo que vendría: Victor Nikiforov tomó la medalla dorada entre sus largos dedos y la acercó a sus labios con una sonrisa perfecta, a pesar de que no estaba viendo, por el grito del público supo que la había besado, bajó la vista apretando los puños con fuerza... Sí… ese podría haber sido un Quad Flip o un Quad Salchow y si así hubiera sido, él seria quien ahora tendría el oro colgando del cuello.

Una hora después y habiendo evitado cualquier otra cercanía con el campeón actual, Celestino le miraba de pies a cabeza; Yuuri ocupado guardando todo su equipo luego de un rápido cambio de ropa, notó la mirada de su entrenador y levantó la vista. Los ojos de Celestino brillando de emoción, orgullo y algo de preocupación.

"¿Ya podemos marcharnos?" El entrenador negó con la cabeza, tomando aire pesadamente para responder.

"Ahora viene la conferencia de prensa, luego de eso tienes una hora antes de la exhibición y a las 21 comienza el banquete…" Celestino pudo ver en la cara de Yuuri la desesperación y una pregunta casi saliendo instantánea de entre los labios. "… Sí, Yuuri. Es necesario que vayas a la conferencia y al banquete, dos de tus patrocinadores estarán allí y debes comenzar a mostrarte más en público; De hecho, podrías aprender de Pichit y ser más activo en las redes sociales." Yuuri abrió los ojos casi aterrorizado. "Lo sé, lo sé… solo trata de disfrutar este momento, es **tu** momento y lo has ganado a pulso… disfrútalo Yuuri, estuviste solo cinco puntos bajo el mejor patinador del mundo… ¡nada indica que no puedas pelear el oro en el World o en las olimpiadas!

Se encogió internamente, su personalidad, tranquila y callada, no iba bien con este tipo de cosas. Hecho extremadamente extraño si se consideraba que estaba –acostumbrado-, por no encontrar una mejor palabra, a patinar frente a miles de personas. Suspiró agotado, extendiéndole la presea plateada a Celestino, quien la tomó con cuidado para guardarla en la cajita de terciopelo negro.

::::::::::

En cuanto ingresó a la habitación los flashes de las cámaras lo encandilaron al instante, y la sensación general de su cuerpo era como ser una gelatina. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de un segundo a otro estaba sentado a la izquierda de Nikiforov, desvió la mirada del cabello plateado y posó su vista en Chris, que con la mano levantaba y una sonrisa amistosa lo saludaba alegremente desde el otro extremo.

Frente a él un mar de periodistas con cámaras, luces y micrófonos se presentaban como una de sus peores pesadillas. Era su primera vez en una situación tan confusa como esta y no sabía que esperar o cómo comportarse. En Japón la historia había sido otra luego de ganar los torneos, pues conocía las integras formas de comunicación, respetuosas y elegantes, que sus coterráneos utilizaban; nunca antes se había sentido tan fuera de lugar; fijó la vista en una de las luces del fondo de la habitación tratando por todos los medios de quitar su atención de la figura a su lado… había notado la actitud desenfadada y confiada del hombre a su derecha, sentado cómodamente con los brazos sobre la mesa y una mano en el mentón mientras sonreía a la nada. Chris por su parte guiñaba sus ojos verdes de vez en cuando y comentaba algunos secretos al oído del ruso mientras esperaban el inicio de la conferencia. Y ahí estaba, el trino cristalino de la risa de Nikiforov, nuevamente taladrando en sus tímpanos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar, la voz del ruso apareció en su memoria "... p _udo haber sido un Quad Flip, no son tan difíciles_.", de forma dolorosa un pequeño gemido escapó cuando exhalo. Las manos firmemente apretadas contra sus muslos bajo la mesa estaban sudorosas, como así también su frente comenzaba a perlarse.

"Comenzaremos en unos segundos, la prensa que tome sus asientos y guarde silencio por favor." Uno de los organizadores de la ISU estaba de pie al lado de Chris y comenzó a dar la palabra a los periodistas. Las primeras preguntas Yuuri no las escuchó, a pesar de que la mayoría estaban hechas en inglés, en esos momentos su cerebro no era capaz de computar nada más que el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, tratando de atravesar el pecho. Una presión en su antebrazo lo hizo girar el rostro a la derecha y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron con las orbes azuladas del ruso, quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

"¿vas a vomitar?" rápidamente Yuuri posó la vista en el mechón de cabello plateado y negó, escuchó a Chris hablando un rápido francés y fijó la vista nuevamente en la prensa.

"Rick Danielson, ESPN. Yuuri, primero que todo: felicitaciones. ¿Cómo te sientes después de obtener la plata considerando tus pocas victorias anteriores? ¿Hiciste algún cambio en tu entrenamiento?" Yuuri fijó la vista en los ojos del periodista de acento norteamericano.

"Em… Me esforcé pero sé que puedo dar más… el… el pasado me enseño a ser más riguroso. Sí… se puede decir que hubo un cambio en el régimen de entrenamiento…"

"¿con – dar más- te refieres a ganar el oro o romper las marcas históricas?" las manos comenzaron a temblarle bajo la mesa tanto que al otro lado Chris lo notó y soltó una carcajada.

"¡Espera! Esa pregunta es absurda… ¡todos buscamos el oro!" una carcajada generalizada inundó la habitación y Yuuri agradeció internamente que el suizo haya intervenido, aún así el hombre no tenía ganas de dejarlo tranquilo.

"¿y tus siguientes planes para esta temporada, planeas agregar un Quad Flip? Es el único salto que no has intentado." Yuuri respiró nervioso y apretó con fuerza sus manos temblorosas una sobre la otra. Ahí estaba de nuevo... "... p _udo haber sido un Quad Flip, no son tan difíciles_." Levantó la vista por primera vez seguro.

"Seguiré entrenando para las próximas competencias… y no, no tengo intenciones de agregar ese salto a mis rutinas."

"¿alguna razón en especial?" La espalda del japonés se comenzó a encoger más y más, las manos con los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza, pero dispuesto a responder abrió los labios solo un segundo después que el organizador de la ISU le llamó la atención al periodista.

"Señor Danielson, solo un par de preguntas por cadena." Yuuri dejó escapar el aire contenido en los pulmones. No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía decir que la única razón que no utilizaría ese salto era porque Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente, lo había hecho su salto insigne. No necesitaba más comparaciones... solo necesitaba ser el mejor... o mejor dicho: ser digno de ser el mejor.

"Joanna Beauchamp para Skating. Felicitaciones por tu actuación, Yuuri. ¿Estás al tanto de las felicitaciones que Aoe Taro te envió por romper el record japonés que él impuso hace tres años? ¿Planeas representar a Japón en las olimpiadas del próximo año?". Yuuri levantó la vista nervioso, tratando de localizar a la persona que había hecho la pregunta, cuando vio a la mujer delgada y rubia con el micrófono en la mano sonrió genuinamente, ni siquiera se había percatado de que todo eso había pasado mientras estaba en el camerino y la noticia logró relajarlo.

"No estaba al tanto de que Aoe-san siguiera mi carrera y no tuve conciencia que superé ese record. Sinceramente y con mucho respeto agradezco su interés y buenos deseos. Aprovecho esta instancia para enviarle un saludo especial. Em… las Olimpiadas… bueno, creo que depende de lo que el gobierno japonés estime conveniente." La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y anotó algunas cosas en su libreta.

"Mitchell Adams, Time Sports. Continuando con las felicitaciones y la pregunta de ESPN, ¿alguna razón en especial por no sumar el Quad Flip a tu repertorio? Y agrego: Todos notamos la renuencia a ser fotografiado al lado de Victor luego de la ceremonia. ¿Se debe a algún tipo de rivalidad personal? ¿Es por eso que no utilizarás ese salto a sabiendas que tiene su firma personal?." Yuuri bajó la cabeza, toda tranquilidad y seguridad ganadas con la pregunta anterior hechas añicos, tratando de que ese gesto pudiera hacerlo desparecer de la faz de la tierra, las mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer producto de la rabia.

"No siento que ese salto sea necesario para ganar una medalla. No me agrada ese salto, no hay otros motivos... Em… lo de las fotografías… no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento… yo… no sé… yo… disculpa, pero no puedo responder a esa pregunta." Los flashes se intensificaron y el griterío de los periodistas tratando de sacarle más información lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

"Por favor, solo hemos compartido un par de ocasiones el mismo hielo con Yuuri y no nos conocemos bien. No existe nada como rivalidad malintencionada entre nosotros, más allá de la típica competencia deportiva sana y personal... Ruego que no generen un rumor sobre algo sin fundamentos…" Yuuri se encogió más al escuchar la respuesta del ruso, era casi como que lo estuviera defendiendo y eso le molesto y lo hizo sentir pequeño, imberbe y débil. Después de eso contestó las preguntas de forma mecánica, con frases prearmadas que Celestino le enseñó hacía tiempo, todo muy políticamente correcto; ni siquiera escuchó las preguntas y respuestas de sus dos compañeros; no lo consideró necesario y trató solo de enfocarse en mantener la calma y respirar.

Media hora después se dio por terminada la conferencia de prensa y los tres campeones debieron levantarse para otra pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta vez el primer lugar, el gran campeón, sí posó entre el segundo y tercero. Yuuri sintió una cálida mano rodearle la espalda y acercarlo al costado del tibio cuerpo y tal como tantas veces había visto a Chris hablar al oído al ídolo, esta vez Victor Nikiforov agachó la cabeza unos centímetros para susurrar.

"Sonríe o de verdad pensarán que me odias…" Yuuri se quedó estático al sentir el suave aliento sobre su piel, sumado a la grave voz de marcado acento; dos segundos después de que su cerebro analizara la frase una sonrisa fingida y rígida se posó en sus labios. Por supuesto que sería contraproducente para la imagen de la leyenda viviente tener una rencilla con uno de los competidores y pensándolo fríamente, no les convenía a ninguno de los dos.

::::::::::

Ya nuevamente a minutos de estar en el hielo comenzó a elongar en un rincón apartado de todo el bullicio, con sus aislantes de sonido muy bien puestos en sus oídos, no notó las conversaciones a su alrededor; y era mejor así, la última vez que había escuchado algo que no debía su corazón se había roto y la participación en su segundo Prix se había transformado en una desgracia.

Por segunda vez en su vida no quería estar sobre el hielo y los nervios tan usuales debido a su ansiedad, aumentada por la conferencia de prensa, no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Levantó la vista y se topó de frente con esos ojos azulados que de pequeño le quitaban la respiración, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la nada y continuó con sus ejercicios, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y de pronto los latidos se detuvieron cuando un par de patines negros con las cuchillas doradas aparecieron en su campo visual.

Levantó la vista para ver el gesto que el ruso realizaba, pidiéndole que sacara los aislantes. Sacó uno y bajó la vista inmediatamente, sin dejar de estirar sus músculos.

"Tienes buena elasticidad… ¿Ballet?" Desde el suelo Yuuri asintió despacio. Unos segundos de silencio y a sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido de un suspiro. "¿estás nervioso o no quieres que te hable?"Un salto en su pecho y el corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

"Prefiero estar solo." La cristalina risa llegó a sus oídos y el corazón le dolió, cuánto podía herirlo esa risa… cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Está bien. Yo soy el que lo siente, disculpa por molestar cuando solo quieres estar tranquilo, quizás en otra ocasión podamos conversar, Yuuri."

"sí..." los patines de cuchillas doradas salieron de su campo visual y tardo un minuto completo, contando segundo a segundo en su cabeza, para poder levantar la mirada y buscar a su alrededor, en donde ya no había rastros del ruso. Suspiró aliviado y recordó el burlesco comentario sobre los saltos, el pecho se le apretó y el recuerdo de la risa del ruso llenó su cabeza, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y la voz de su terapeuta apareció como un salvavidas: " _Respira… respira tan detenidamente como puedas, concentra toda tu atención en el movimiento de tu pecho al inhalar y al exhalar_ " y eso hizo hasta que llegó la hora de enfrentarse al hielo.

::::::::::

En cuanto el campeón terminó su magnífica presentación, -sólo lo supo por el aullido del público, pues Celestino se encargó de mantenerlo en un rincón oscuro con los aislantes de sonido y tampoco era como si él quisiera ver esa exhibición-, los encargados hicieron que él y Chris pasaran al hielo nuevamente para hacer un par de vueltas a la pista saludando a los asistentes. Flashes y gritos; flores, animalitos de felpa, cojines -entre mil y un objetos- fueron lanzados al hielo. Entre los tres recogieron algunas cosas y agradecieron con variadas reverencias. Yuuri miró a la salida y comenzó a patinar lentamente, dejando a las dos brillantes figuras aún saludando desde el medio de la pista.

"Felicitaciones de nuevo Yuuri. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Celestino lo abrazó fuerte después de que se calzó los protectores. Yuuri sonrió melancólicamente y su entrenador comprendió. "Yuuri, acabas de ganar la plata en un Grand Prix… sonríe…" el japonés curvó un poco los labios en una tímida sonrisa, a lo que Celestino sólo suspiró. "Está bien. Ve a cambiarte, yo debo saludar algunas personas, estaré contigo en unos minutos." Yuuri asintió y vio la espalda de su entrenador perderse entre la multitud.

Camino rápidamente a la sala que le indicaron podía utilizar para cambiarse a una tenida más cómoda para volver al hotel, en su cabeza solo podía recordar la presea plateada que lo esperaba en la habitación y suspiró agotado. ¿Cuándo sería digno del oro? ¿Alguna vez podría ser digno de ganar? ¿Podía ser alguien? Optó nuevamente por respirar, tratando de esconder las preguntas y posibles respuestas en el fondo de su cerebro.

Se descalzó los patines y calcetines y apoyó los pies en la superficie plana y fría. Algunas heridas se habían abierto y otras nuevas habían aparecido. Tomó los implementos necesarios de su bolso y con cuidado comenzó a limpiarlas una por una. Perdió un poco el sentido del tiempo realizando aquel trabajo tan meticulosamente como estaba acostumbrado, por lo que cuando la puerta se abrió dio un salto nervioso.

Tratando de parecer invisible, continuó con su tarea y no le dio importancia a la alta figura que hacia ingreso. Sólo cuando escuchó la masculina voz se atrevió a levantar la vista.

"¡Chéri*! Maravillosa presentación, me emocionaste." Yuuri sonrió en silencio y dejó la gaza con desinfectante a un lado.

"Tu presentación estuvo perfecta, Chris." El suizo le guiño un ojo coquetamente y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, mirando detenidamente los pies del japonés.

"¿Estas usando patines nuevos?" Yuuri negó un par de veces mientras aplicaba el ungüento cicatrizante.

"Si se puede llamar nuevos a seis meses de uso, quizá sí… he tenido… últimamente he tenido problemas con mi tendón de Aquiles, por lo que patino de forma distinta…" Yuuri no sabía por qué estaba dando tantos detalles, pero se le hacía muy fácil conversar con el coqueto hombre de ojos verdes y acento afrancesado. El suizo soltó una risa y le palmeó la espalda delicadamente.

"No se ha notado… si necesitas un buen médico te puedo recomendar al Dr. Bécaud en Berna. Es uno de los mejores traumatólogos deportivos de Europa." Yuuri lo miró tranquilamente y sonrió casi como un niño.

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento… si lo necesito trataré de localizarte…" Chris asintió y utilizó la oportunidad en toda su gloria.

"¡Entonces debemos intercambiar números telefónicos! Te estuve buscando en las redes sociales pero solo encontré algunos perfiles sin actividad reciente." Yuuri sacó su teléfono y escribió los números que el suizo recitaba para luego enviar un mensaje con su nombre y una carita feliz. "¿Te veré en el banquete?" la ansiedad y nerviosismo de Yuuri se hicieron evidentes, más aun para alguien tan dedicado a los detalles como Chris, así que optó por restarle importancia a la situación que el mismo había iniciado. "… ¡oh! ¡por supuesto que te veré allí!... esta cabeza mía… ¿has visto una chaqueta con la bandera suiza en el brazo derecho?" Yuuri levantó la vista nuevamente y miró en todas direcciones.

"No, lo siento." El suizo se encogió de hombros y sonrió levantándose.

"Habría jurado que la dejé por aquí… iré a buscarla a los otros camerinos… ¿alguien te ha dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos?... deberías tratar de no esconderlos bajo esas gafas… ¡y cuida esos pies, Yuuri! ¡Con ellos me ganaste!..." le dio otra pequeña palmadita, esta vez en el muslo y se levantó para salir de la habitación. A Yuuri le tomó poco tiempo y respiraciones, controlar el nerviosismo, lo que no fue difícil debido a la actitud tranquila y amistosa del suizo. Miró hacia la puerta una vez más antes de ponerse los calcetines pensando en la serena forma en que Chris había asumido la derrota. No había nada de seco en sus palabras, nada que le indicara que no eran fidedignas, no estaba tratando de adularlo para conseguir algo y tampoco parecía que le molestara la presencia de Yuuri como competidor; suspiro una vez más y se calzó las zapatillas, ya pensaría en eso en la merecida ducha que lo esperaba.

:::::::::::

"Yuuri… hice que compraras dos corbatas y te has puesto exactamente el mismo adefesio de siempre." La voz de Celestino denotaba resignación.

"Pichit me las mostro por face time hace 15 minutos…" El hombre meneo la cabeza y se acercó para arreglar el nudo de la horrible tela azulina.

"Son muy útiles en Detroit estando tu aquí, en Rusia." Yuuri se sonrojó un poco, pero en cuanto su entrenador comenzó a reír, él también lo hizo. "Yuuri, debes mantenerte tranquilo. Es importante que hables y te muestres seguro. ¿Quieres una copa antes de bajar?" Yuuri asintió, en este tipo de oportunidades Celestino era extremadamente comprensivo y sabía que un poco de alcohol relajaría a su pupilo.

Luego de dos copas de champagne y un pequeño tentempié ambos hombres hacían ingreso al salón. Patinadores con sus entrenadores, patrocinadores, miembros de la ISU y un montón de gente parecían tener un rato agradable.

Celestino le colocó una copa en la mano a Yuuri y comenzó a pasearlo por el salón, haciendo las presentaciones de rigor y obligándolo a tener una pequeña conversación coloquial con cada persona. Mientras se movían grupo en grupo, Yuuri sonrió ante la idea de ser un producto y bebió otro sorbo de su copa; si alguien realmente lo conociera tal y como era, sabrían que era un producto defectuoso con un valor de mercado bajo, pero con el apoyo del champagne y las sinceras palabras de elogio que su entrenador decía a cada persona logró sentir solo un poco de relajo… quizá y solo quizá… el poder de venta de Celestino hiciera que los patrocinadores no notaran su baja calidad.

Luego de poco más de dos horas de ir y venir, de conversar del tiempo y qué zapatos o patines eran sus favoritos –Además de algunas preguntas sobre qué productos utilizaba para cuidar su piel-, Celestino le dejó quedarse en una esquina para descansar un poco; antes de irse le había puesto otra copa en la mano y había dicho algo sobre lo tranquilo que se veía y el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo. Yuuri se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Tomó otro sorbo del burbujeante líquido y sonrió para sí, notando un leve mareo. ¿Cuántas copas llevaba? Parece que había dejado de contar en la décima y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás… Trato de estirar la espalda pero, poco acostumbrado a andar con traje, le fue difícil y se sintió oprimido por la tela, optando por sacarse la chaqueta - muy a duras penas- y dejarla caer al suelo. Miró a las figuras bailando en el medio de la pista… ¡él podía bailar mejor que eso! Sonrió nuevamente al notar que no podía enfocar al cien por cien.

"¡Yuuri! Pensé que no vendrías." La grave voz de Chris lo sacó del sopor en el que estaba entrando y le sonrió ampliamente, relajado y confiado. "oh… veo que no lo estás pasando tan mal… ¿necesitas otra copa?" Yuuri bajó la vista a su mano, la copa vacía estaba casi horizontal.

"No deberhía…pero… quizaz zí…" El suizo sonrió y le quitó el cristal que se movía peligrosamente entre los dedos de Yuuri.

"Mmm... mejor no… ¿un vaso de agua tal vez?" Yuuri asintió rápidamente, lo que fue una pésima idea, el rápido movimiento de cabeza hizo que la sensación de mareo se intensificara, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa. Chris le pasó un brazo por la espalda, riendo tiernamente. "Creo que no es una buena idea invitarte a bailar ahora…" Yuuri levantó la vista como si el suizo hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo.

"¿Noh quierez bailarr conmigo?" Chris soltó otra risotada, lo que al parecer encendió una chispa en Yuuri, quien se soltó como pudo de entre los brazos del suizo y agarró otra copa de champagne para beberla de un sorbo. Secándose la boca con el antebrazo miró a su alrededor y comenzó a gritar.

"Thu… ¡hada! ¡Hada de los bozques!" Yuuri apuntaba directamente a una figura pequeña, de delicado cabello rubio y contextura delgada. En la mente ebria y confundida – y extremadamente desinhibida- de Yuuri, aquella persona era un hada etérea y hermosa. Chris se giró para identificar al –Hada- de Yuuri y luego del impacto inicial comenzó a reírse con todo su ser.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Yuri Plisetsky levantaba la vista con fuego ardiendo en sus pupilas al escuchar el apodo al cual le tenía tanto odio. Primero vio el dedo de un japonés apuntándolo y luego a Chris doblado en una posición extraña, afirmándose a dos manos el abdomen por la risa.

"Hada de los bozques o del hieloo… tenemos que bailarrr… juntoz los doz…" Los gritos de Yuuri se hicieron, claramente, notar en el salón y varios ojos se desviaron para ver la escena.

"¡¿cómo mierda estas llamándome, puerco?! ¡Nadie es un Hada aquí, yo soy el tigre de Rusia!" Yuuri por un segundo trató de analizar las palabras del Hada, pero le fue difícil, más sí comprendió el insulto… se acercó con pasos rápidos hacia Yuri y lo encaró.

"¡Tu erez un Hada! ¡Yo no soy un puer-co!" Los ojos verdes de Yuri se encendieron.

"¡Cierra la boca, puerco!" Yuuri lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al medio de la pista.

"¡Duelo de baile!... ¡el ga-na-dor ez lo que quiera zer!" Todos en el salón se quedaron mirando al japonés, que con las mejillas enrojecidas –probablemente por el alcohol- retaba a uno de los patinadores con peor humor del circuito a una batalla de baile. En cuanto Yuri notó cómo todos los ojos estaban sobre él, en espera de una respuesta, se acercó con pasos decididos a la pista y con un dedo golpeó el pecho del hombre que había osado retarlo.

"… De esta no saldrás victorioso, puerco." Ambas figuras comenzaron a moverse por la pista, Chris sacó su celular en menos de lo que uno demora en parpadear y varios otros patinadores comenzaron a sacar fotografías; cada vez que un paso o movimiento difícil se hacía presente, los aplausos y vítores llenaban el salón.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Chris giró la cabeza solo lo necesario para sonreírle a Victor, que miraba la escena perplejo, sin entender cómo Yuri podía estar bailando de esa forma con Yuuri.

"Yuuri ha retado a Yuri a una batalla de baile después de que se llamaran Hada y puerco… ¡hace mucho que no me entretenía tanto!" Victor continuaba mirando la escena como si fuera parte de una película de ciencia ficción, con una mano en la boca y los ojos bien abiertos una sonrisa se le escapo.

"Espera… ¿Yuuri?... ¿el mismo que ni siquiera puede mirarme a los ojos?" Chris asintió enérgicamente.

"¡Esto es tan divertido! ¡Oh, Yuuri va ganando!... ¡Vamos Yuuri!" En esos momentos el japonés realizaba un complicado giro de break dance y algunas personas aplaudían como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando fue evidente quien era el ganador, Yuri se acercó al japonés y le extendió la mano aceptando la derrota, lo que provocó más vítores del público.

A estas alturas Yuuri tenía la camisa medio abierta y la corbata casi colgando, se acercó a Chris que aun continuaba grabando y sacando fotografías.

"¿Vez…. Chrizzzz?... ¿Por qué… noh quierez bailar conmigo…? ¿Tan…tan malo shoy?... ¡Te rheto a un duel-lo de baile!" Carcajadas llenaron la habitación y Chris… siendo Chris, le pasó el celular a Victor para que continuara con la grabación/fotografías y comenzó a sacarse la corbata.

"¡Reto aceptado, Yuuri!" Nunca nadie supo de donde salió el caño, pero apareció como por arte de magia casi en medio de la pista. Ambas figuras comenzaron a torcerse en posiciones casi imposibles y extremadamente sensuales, el ambiente comenzó poco a poco a entibiarse.

Yuri se acercó a Victor secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga del traje.

"Ese cerdo, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, sabe cómo moverse… ¿De dónde salió ese caño?" Victor no podía dejar de mirar los suaves movimientos del patinador que con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos por el champagne se negaba a mirarlo de frente. De un segundo a otro Yuuri estaba sobre las piernas de Chris, en una pose sugerente y victoriosa, dandole de beber a Chris con champagne directo de la botella.

"¡Acepto la derrota Yuuri!" Ambos se bajaron del caño riendo y aún medio desnudos. Chris inmediatamente notó la dura y posesiva mirada que su amigo ruso estaba dirigiéndole a esa perfecta aparición japonesa y, siendo Chris, optó por ayudar un poco. "Mira Yuuri, Victor llegó y creo que también tiene ganas de bailar contigo." El japonés trató de entornar la mirada hacia la alta figura de cabello plateado mientras Chris le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa y negó seria casi dolorosamente, toda la alegría y energía reducidas a nada.

"No… no quiero." Chris desvió la mirada de los botones de Yuuri, primero hacia Victor y luego hacia el hombre de ojos marrones y soltó una risa baja.

"¿Yuuri? ¿No quieres bailar con Victor?" Los ojos de Yuuri se posaron en los de Chris y negó nuevamente.

"Nho quiero eztar cerc-a de él." El grupo de cuatro se quedó estático y en silencio. Yuri miraba a todas las caras de una en una, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando para que la persona animada y sociable de hace solo segundos atrás, utilizara ese tono agrio y feroz -incluso posible distinguir a través de las palabras medio juntas y mal pronunciadas-. Eso era una afrenta directa hacia Victor.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, puerco?" Yuuri le sonrió a Yuri, completamente olvidada la imagen anterior, y negó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta.

"Nho… nh noo nooo… Yuuri. Mi nombrhe ez Yuuri." Yuri se tapo la cara con una mano, exhasperado, sin saber si reír o golpearlo. Era como si fuera dos personas completamente distintas... ¿Podía ser el alcohol? ¿El puerco se había golpeado la cabeza con el caño?, iba a responder pero Chris se le adelantó.

"Esta demasiado ebrio, es mejor que dejemos de molestarlo." Ahora Chris estaba nervioso y se notaba en el tono de su voz, miraba de reojo la actitud de Victor, que en completo impacto no atinaba a decir nada.

"¡¿Yuuri?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!" Celestino venia casi corriendo, con los pantalones de Yuuri en una mano y la chaqueta en la otra, en su camino hacia el salón alguien se los había pasado, felicitándolo por la actuación fuera de los cánones –aburridos- de los banquetes que su pupilo les había regalado. Chris se giró y sonrió.

"¡Ciao Ciao! Common ca va?*… Yuuri nos estaba mostrando cómo se debe bailar… ¿cierto Yuuri?" El japonés asintió, la sonrisa abierta y tranquila nuevamente volviéndole a la cara. Celestino miró a todos en el grupo, sin entender muy bien por qué Yuuri y Chris estaban casi desnudos en medio de un evento de gala.

"Bien Chris, gracias…. Debo llevarlo a la habitación… ¿puedes cuidarlo unos minutos? Debo ir a hablar con sus patrocinadores…" Chris soltó otra risita.

"Si tienes que hacer yo lo puedo llevar, mañana mi vuelo sale temprano y estaba pensando en cerrar la noche hasta que Yuuri apareció." Celestino lo miró como si fuera el salvador de turno.

"Te lo agradecería… ¿De verdad no es problema?" El suizo se encogió de hombros.

"Yo me he ofrecido. Solo dime el número de su habitación." Celestino le indicó el número y le pasó la tarjeta para poder abrir la puerta.

"Siento si Yuuri ha hecho algo indebido… generalmente no se comporta así…"

"Deberías tener más control sobre tu gente, viejo." Todos miraron al jovencito que con tanta ferocidad le había llamado la atención a uno de los mejores entrenadores del patinaje. Victor golpeó con el codo las costillas de Yuri y sonrió mientras Celestino levantaba una ceja, obviando el comentario. Para alguien tan distraido como Victor, la mirada de Celestino al marcharse fue descartada, pero Yuri notó un brillo extraño en los ojos verdes del italiano: algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, casi como si ese entrenador de cuarta no quisiera que Victor estuviera cerca.

"Nos marchamos Yuuri. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir." Yuuri levantó la cabeza, que había caído como peso muerto.

"¿Irnos?... ¿Dónde?"

"A tu habitación."

"¿Tengo una habitación?" El suizo soltó una carcajada y miró a Victor.

"¿acaso no es uno de los borrachos más adorables que hayas visto?" Pero ante la mirada dura y pseudo dolida del ruso, cerró la boca, recordando lo frío y seco que Yuuri había sido para con él. De pronto Chris tomó en cuenta una pequeñísimo detalle: él aún estaba en ropa interior y no tenía ni la más mínima idea en dónde estaban sus otras prendas, se miró a sí mismo, solo en boxers sería difícil mover a Yuuri por todo el hotel. Miró a Victor a los ojos, que suspiró agotado al comprender exactamente el tren de pensamientos de Chris.

Extendió los brazos para que el suizo le pasara el peso medio muerto Yuuri, que al sentir el contacto de otra persona sobre su cuerpo levantó la vista nervioso y comenzó a retorcerse al identificar al dueño de los brazos que lo sostenían. Chris inmediatamente entró en acción.

"Shhh, Chéri. Tienes que ser bueno y quedarte quieto…. Él nos ayudará…" Yuuri trato de enfocar pero le fue imposible, el alcohol y cansancio terminaron por dejarlo dormido entre los brazos de Victor a mitad de la explicación de Chris.

::::::::::

Ya en el avión Yuuri trataba de sobrevivir a su dolor de cabeza y recordar qué había pasado. Lo único que tenía era lo que Celestino le indicó: Había bebido mucho –claramente verdad considerando la condición actual de su cuerpo- y que Chris lo había llevado a la habitación, lo que explicaba el vaso de agua, las aspirinas y el bote de basura cerca de la cama en caso que quisiera vomitar. Miró por la ventana urgiendo a su mente a recordar, pero no había nada más que un vacío oscuro. Cerró los ojos y decidió que le enviaría al suizo algún regalo por su buena disposición y cuidados. Por ahora podía descansar un poco y prepararse para el Cuatro Continentes… sonrió, al menos no vería a la leyenda viviente por un tiempo.

* * *

* Kiss and Cry: (Besos y llanto) Área al lado de las pistas de hielo donde los patinadores esperan por sus marcas/puntajes luego de su presentación. Su nombre se debe generalmente a que patinadores y entrenadores saludan a las cámaras con besos para celebrar una buena marca y lloran (especialmente los patinadores) cuando obtienen un puntaje bajo. Usualmente este lugar está localizado en una esquina de la pista y amoblada con un sillón o sillas además de varios monitores para poder ver los resultados.

*Nota Técnica: hace referencia a la dificultad de los componentes ejecutados en los programas, sumado a la calidad y/o ejecución de los mismos.

*Nota de componentes: abarca cinco componentes básicos en el programa: técnica del patinador, movimientos de enlace entre elementos, ejecución del programa en general, coreografía e interpretación.

*Chéri: Cariño, querido o cielo en francés.

*Common ca va?: ¿Cómo estás? En francés.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer!... Personalmente estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia... Aunque me apena haber creado un Victor tan... tan... "Amo del Hielo", Como bien dijo Malu y -No se cómo vas a tomar lo que estoy diciendo y tampoco pensaré en ello- . Prometo que se convertirá en el Victor que todos queremos!

Nuevamente, si tienen algún comentario, idea o critica; por favor no duden en enviarme un mensaje!

Gracias y que tengan una maravilloso día, semana y mes!


	3. Chapter 3: Negligence

_Nuevamente hola a todos los que estén leyendo._

 _Muchas gracias a Malu, Meikojoker y Karime-chan por sus reviews... ¡realmente lograron que tuviera aún más ganas de seguir escribiendo, me inspiraron tanto que terminé un nuevo capítulo en dos días!_

 _Las actualizaciones dependen exclusivamente de la inspiración y con cuánto tiempo libre dispongo en general. Trataré de actualizar todas las semanas. (O cómo esta vez, dos veces a la semana, dependiendo de mis actividades externas.) ;)_

 ** _Ojalá lo disfruten! Y gracias nuevamente!_**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Negligence**_

"¡Yuuri! ¡Estás logrando que mi úlcera se abra!" Yuuri se levantó adolorido, en medio del hielo al escuchar la voz de su entrenador. Llevaba semanas tratando de perfeccionar la combinación de Quad Salchow y triple Axel, pero hasta el momento era imposible.

"Solo dame cinco minutos para descansar y lo intentaré de nuevo…" Al otro lado de la pista Celestino podía notar la cantidad de esfuerzo que le costaba a pupilo levantarse del hielo. No podían seguir con ese régimen de entrenamiento. Esperó a que el patinador llegara a la baranda y le tendió una toalla y agua.

"Yuuri… continuemos con la combinación que ya teníamos preparada." Estaba tratando, por todos los medios de llegar a un consenso, pero Yuuri negó, más serio que nunca. "¿Qué demonios quieres conseguir?" A Celestino se le estaba acabando la paciencia; esto era más que suficiente. Dos semanas completas viendo a Yuuri caer pesadamente sobre el hielo era mucho, incluso para él mismo, acostumbrado a sobre exigir a sus pupilos.

Sabía de todos y cada uno de los moretones que Yuuri se empeñaba en esconder. Pichit se lo había comentado, preocupado por el carácter obsesivo que Yuuri estaba demostrando; El Thai le había rogado a Celestino hablar con Yuuri, tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, simplificar o disminuir el entrenamiento de casi 10 horas que el japonés se auto imponía, cuando él no fue capaz de que su amigo escuchara. Pichit estaba preocupado y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar más que develar las heridas de Yuuri a Celestino… y vaya que había hecho bien, el entrenador tenía una leve idea de los dolores y moretones que Yuuri, obviamente, tendría después de caer como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, pero jamás imagino que los estuviera ocultando, menos aún los calambres que despertaban no solo a Yuuri, sino también a Pichit, en medio de la noche, debidos netamente a la sobre exigencia de músculos y tendones.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron ansiosos mirando de frente a Celestino, era claro lo que él quería conseguir.

"El World… quiero ganar el World…" Celestino suspiró, completamente agotado.

"Yuuri, por el amor de todos los Dioses… Oro en el NHK, medalla de plata del Prix, ganaste el Cuatro Continentes rompiendo tu marca personal… no estoy entendiendo que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos… De verdad que comprendo que quieras el World, ¡yo también quiero lo mismo para ti! Pero no así, Yuuri… a este paso terminarás destruyendo tu carrera." Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, era obvio que no quería impactar negativamente su carrera, era obvio que no deseaba lesionarse y menos debido a algo tan absurdo como sobre entrenamiento, pero debía ganar, debía ser capaz de demostrarle al mundo y a él mismo que sí era posible, que sí podía ser alguien en el mundo del patinaje. ¿Qué era lo que ahora estaba mal con él?; trató de morderse la lengua y así no decir todo lo que estaba en su cabeza… pero claro que Celestino lo sabía, de hecho, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Una semana antes de que Yuuri compitiera en el Cuatro Continentes, el Campeonato Europeo había tenido lugar y en esa ocasión, Victor Nikiforov había roto el record mundial impuesto por el mismo hacía dos años en el programa libre. Estuvo tres días sin poder dormir hasta que decidió que la única forma de competir contra eso era agregar una combinación de saltos más difícil y una marca de componentes más alta a su programa, así no tendría necesidad de utilizar los saltos y movimientos de Nikiforov. No sería un Quad Flip, tan fácil a ojos de su competidor… pero sí un Quad Salchow con un triple Axel en la segunda mitad, algo que el ruso jamás había siquiera intentado.

Yuuri miró el suelo, apretando la baranda con fuerza, Celestino apoyó una mano levemente en su hombro.

"Esto dejó de ser una simple competición y lo sabes. ¡Estás obsesionado y te está dañando! ¡Mira tus tobillos! ¡Tus rodillas! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que ayer estaban tan hinchadas que no podías siquiera caminar de vuelta al departamento?... ¡mírate hoy! ¡Demoraste dos minutos en pararte del hielo porque tus piernas están tan cansadas que ya casi no te sostienen después de dos horas de práctica!"

"Puedo seguir patinan-"

"¡No!, no puedes y te lo prohíbo. Estamos a tres semanas del World y me niego dejarte seguir con esto a sabiendas de lo que puede ocurrir. ¿Quieres lesionarte y perder lo que queda de temporada? ¿Es eso es lo que quieres?" Yuuri negó con la cabeza sintiéndose completamente derrotado. "Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El régimen de entrenamiento cambiará de aquí en adelante. Por ahora solo vete a casa y toma una ducha, deja de pensar en el programa; Yo me encargaré de eso. El entrenamiento ha acabado por hoy. Mañana espero que llegues con una actitud distinta… por favor, Yuuri."

::::::::::

Camino al departamento que compartía con Pichit, el peso de sus piernas lo obligó a sentarse en una banca en el medio del parque. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos; Celestino tenía razón, estaba completa y absolutamente en lo correcto. Su necesidad de ser valorado, de sentirse alguien lo estaba llevando por un camino destructivo y peligroso. Respiró un par de veces y apretó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Era claro que la combinación de saltos que estaba intentando no estaría lista para el World… ¿quizá una combinación de pasos? ¿Giros? Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, continuaba haciendo exactamente lo que Celestino le pidió no hacer… miró las palmas de sus manos con cuidado, algunos moretones ya estaban cambiando de color a un verdoso extraño, mientras unas marcas rojas pronto se volverían moradas, las apretó despacio y trató de moverse en la banca pero el dolor en su cadera lo impidió y decidió quedarse quieto… A esto exactamente Celestino se estaba refiriendo… soltó una risa cansada y triste. Sinceramente… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Había algo que podía hacer? ¿Algo, cualquier cosa? De pronto comprendió: sacó su celular rápidamente y marcó, mientras esperaba que la llamada fuera contestada una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Sí, había solo una cosa que podía hacer por ahora para tratar de entender y sanar… y estaba trabajando en ello.

::::::::::

Finalmente -luego de casi cuatro horas después de que hiciera esa llamada- camino al departamento, decidió pasar a un café cercano y comprar un chocolate caliente para llevar, rogando que el dulzor cálido le ayudara a reconstruir su cuerpo. Caminando despacio para no forzar las adoloridas articulaciones y mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos del reconfortante líquido, recordó las palabras que la Dra. Hills había dicho al terminar la sesión de emergencia.

" _Creo que debes replantearte tu meta, Yuuri. ¿Cuál es en estos momentos? ¿Superar a ese personaje de tu infancia o superarte a ti mismo?... ¿Con qué te sentirías más feliz?... " Yuuri la había mirado sin saber cómo responder, porque realmente no había visto el problema desde ese prisma, de hecho había estado completamente cegado por la ansiedad de ser mejor. La Dra. Hills le había sonreído tranquilamente. "Yuuri, creo que hace tiempo habíamos concordado en que no podías permitir que el pasado con esta persona influyera negativamente en tu futuro. El hecho ocurrido es pasado y estamos en el aquí y ahora… ¿Verdad?" La mujer lo había mirado unos segundos, apoyando la espalda sobre el amplio sofá que solía usar para sus sesiones. "¿Qué puedes cambiar en el aquí y ahora para sentirte tu otra vez?... Mira a tu alrededor, todas las personas que te estiman, que siguen tu carrera, tus amigos y familia… te quieren y valoran por ser quien eres, solamente por ser tú… Debes seguir siendo tu, para ti y para ellos. Debes reencontrarte contigo mismo, evolucionar por ti y para ti. Es tu vida… no la vida de ese ruso o de cualquier otro. Tú eres tú y siempre serás tú. Piensa en eso."_

Suspiró cansado, las piernas nuevamente temblándole producto del agotador régimen al que se había sometido. Miró al cielo y agradeció no haber sufrido alguna lesión producto de su propia estupidez.

Sonrió mirando su celular, Pichit le había enviado una foto con la mesa llena de comida. Seguramente Celestino le había indicado que lo apoyara, a pesar de que en estos momentos Yuuri tendría que ser quien estuviera apoyándolo, había descuidado su amistad producto de una racha obsesiva. Yuuri sonrió apenado, trataría de cambiar también por Pichit, ser un mejor amigo era un buen inicio. Miró nuevamente la foto del agasajo que lo esperaba en casa, una de las formas de apoyo de su amigo era haciendo un banquete con platos de su tierra. ¿Qué podía hacer él por Pichit?, estaba tratando de pensar cuando su estómago gruño ante el recuerdo del apetitoso Pad Thai que su amigo preparaba, más dulce que picante, lleno de vegetales. Casi podía saborear la cerveza que Pichit –obviamente- tendría helada y lista. Sí, hoy se merecía una cerveza. Brindar por Pichit y por él mismo; Había comenzado a romper una parte un poco enfermiza de él y la estaba reconstruyendo desde cero, completamente nueva y sana. Sonrió relajado y apretó el teléfono con fuerza. Sí… quizás y solo quizás, esta vez podría ser simplemente él.

:::::::::::::

"¡Yuuri!" Yuuri no escuchó a Chris saludándolo desde el otro lado de la sala reservada para los patinadores, pero por el rabillo del ojo divisó a una figura alta acercándose a él. Se sacó uno de los aislantes de sonido y al ver la sonrisa de Chris, brillante y amistosa, dirigida a él, no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. "Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo, pero ahora entiendo todo." Chris señaló al tapón aislante que estaba en la mano de Yuuri.

"¡Oh, lo siento Chris! Em… sí, a veces los uso… ¡Felicitaciones por la plata en el Campeonato Europeo!" El suizo le guiño un ojo y mientras Yuuri continuaba su sesión de estiramientos, sin ningún reparo se encargó de posar sus ojos en el perfecto y apretado trasero del japonés.

"Gracias, Yuuri, ¡Fui la envidia de todos cuando publicaste mi nombre en Twitter!... ¡y tú tan sensual como siempre, Chéri!" Yuuri saltó cuando la mano del suizo se posó en una de sus nalgas, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda de arriba abajo y brincó hacia un lado, tratando infructuosamente, de evitar el apretón que siguió a continuación.

"¡C-Chris!" El suizo le guiño un ojo y sonrió con esa mueca voluptuosa a la que Yuuri poco a poco se acostumbraba.

"Aww, Yuuri. ¿Después de todo lo vivido sigues siendo tímido conmigo? Aunque debo aceptar que esa imagen pura y retraída también te sienta bien y es increíblemente excitante…" Yuuri trató de reírse abiertamente – y casi salió espontanea, pero no por eso menos autentica- . Desde que había hablado con la Dra. Hills, se había obligado a sí mismo a ser más accesible y tomarse las cosas de manera más simple, no era fácil pero tampoco imposible y él siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad de aprendizaje.

Sabía perfectamente que Chris no estaba cortejándolo y menos seduciéndolo o tratando de burlarse –que finalmente para él era lo más importante-, simplemente era Chris siendo Chris. Pero algo en las palabras del competidor le llamaron la atención… ¿ _Después de todo lo vivido_?... ¿Qué cosa habían **vivido**? Quizás el suizo se estaba refiriendo a la ayuda que le prestó en el banquete y su cerebro se relajó por el momento.

"Em… Chris, gracias por el banquete del Prix… yo… de verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó… y… Gracias…" Chris se encogió de hombros y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Yuuri, para acercarlo y así susurrarle al oído.

"Debo decirte que eres una caja de sorpresas… y no soy el único que piensa eso." Yuuri apretó los ojos, no estado seguro si quería saber realmente qué había pasado aquella noche. Quizás era mejor dejar a su mente descansar y evitar la vergüenza de los detalles. "¡ha llegado JJ!" Yuuri se giró hacia donde Chris estaba mirando. Un muchacho joven y con demasiado desplante ingresaba a la sala, seguido por una cámara y un sonidista.

"Hello People*! ¡JJ ha llegado al edificio!" La mayoría de los patinadores levantaron la vista y rápidamente se hicieron los desentendidos, evitando por todos los medios cruzar miradas con el patinador.

"¿JJ? ¿El canadiense?" Chris suspiró, dándose fuerzas.

"... Aww Yuuri, cada vez eres más adorable. Sí, un personaje de cuentos de terror, si me permites la indiscreción. Trata de no cruzarte en su camino, está filmando un reality de su vida… ¿será en vivo?" Yuuri soltó una risita. Había estado tan concentrado en la conversación con Chris que no había notado la pequeña figura parada al lado de ellos, que con expresión letal miraba a JJ. "Yuri... ¿qué haces aquí?". El jovencito desvió la mirada y cruzó la vista con Yuuri.

"Mi debut senior es el próximo año y Yakov dijo que sería una buena idea venir y conocer las competencias de primera fuente, no es que me importe mucho... de una forma u otra les pateare a todos el trasero… especialmente a ese intento de patinador. Hola, puerco." Yuuri frunció el ceño, no sabía por qué, pero el insulto y actitud se le hacían profundamente familiares, aunque claramente tenía conocimiento de la joven revelación rusa que estaba rompiendo la liga junior, no recordaba haberlo conocido con anterioridad. Extendió la mano en dirección al ruso.

"¿Yuri Plisetsky? Creo que no nos han presentado. Katsuki Yuuri." Yuri miró la mano y la tomó con fuerza –demasiada fuerza-, tanto que dejó a Yuuri masajeando la extremidad adolorida. Los ojos fijos y verdes del rubio chiquillo inquisitivos sobre él.

"Ya era hora que demostraras modales, puerco." El japonés desvió la mirada a Chris, que hacía un gesto con la mano, intentando que Yuuri no lo tomara en cuenta. El joven ruso se arregló el pelo y suspiró, un atisbo de vergüenza tiño las blancas mejillas. "Vi el video de tu combinación de saltos…" Yuuri se sonrojó y bajó la vista, rogando que no se estuviera refiriendo a la combinación endemoniada que casi lo llevó a la locura y auto destrucción. "… tú tienes… tú balance es muy bueno." Los ojos verdes ahora eran los que estaban pegados en el suelo, y las palabras habían sido dichas en un tono bajo y tímido, muy lejos de la imagen habitual del ruso.

"Muchas gracias." Pero inmediatamente luego del agradecimiento, los ojos de Yuri refulgieron.

"No lo tomes a la ligera. ¡Necesitaras más que eso para ganarme en el próximo Prix! ¡Tú también cuídate las espaldas, suizo." Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Chris y a Yuuri estáticos por unos segundos. Yuuri sintió la mano de Chris sobre su hombro y volteó.

"Recuerda este momento, Yuuri. El chico malo de Rusia te ha hecho un cumplido." Iba a contestar, pero de un segundo a otro, la sala quedó en absoluto silencio. Yuuri desvió la vista para ver a la persona por la cual todos callaron. Victor Nikiforov, con una sonrisa calmada entraba mirando su celular con expresión tranquila y completamente feliz.

Por algunos minutos, con Chris y luego Yuri, había olvidado completamente que tendría que encontrarse con él en algún momento, desvió la mirada hacia Chris y dando una disculpa rápida medio huyó hacia un lugar más tranquilo, mientras insertaba el tapón de insonorización firmemente en su canal auditivo y salía lo humanamente más rápido que le permitía el cuerpo.

:::::::::::

"Espero que hayas venido preparado, Nikiforov." Victor levantó la vista y ambas cejas. JJ lo había detenido a mitad de la sala, la cámara que seguía al canadiense casi en su cara y el micrófono por sobre ambos. "¡Esta vez si te enseñaré lo que es el JJ Style!" Victor sonrió de manera mecánica, la misma sonrisa utilizada para el público, solo que mucho más fría, cabeza ladeada y un dedo sobre la mejilla

"Mmmm… ¿y tú eres…?" Chris se tapó la boca con una mano evitando soltar la carcajada que tenia atragantada en el medio de la garganta. Se acercó y le sonrió a JJ coquetamente.

"JJ. Qué bueno verte por aquí… suerte en tu programa." Sin siquiera dejar tiempo para que JJ respondiera, tomó a Victor por el brazo y lo urgió a moverse. "¡Victor! Common ca va?" Victor levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Chris y caminó unos pasos con él hasta que estuvieron lejos del canadiense, que ya había desviado su atención a la siguiente víctima.

"Chris, Chris, tienes que ver esto… ¡es el vídeo de perros más gracioso del mundo!" La leyenda viviente hizo un ademán para entregarle su celular a Chris, pero el suizo negó un par de veces; al parecer era el único agradeciendo haber sacado a su amigo de esa situación y el ruso pensaba sólo en los vídeos de perros. Los ojos de Victor se aguaron… Chris medio sonrió, con Victor no se podía hacer mucho.

"Vamos… sabes que soy más un hombre de gatos." El ruso ladeo la cabeza no comprendiendo por qué una cosa anulaba la otra. "He visto a tu Yuri." Los ojos de Victor se abrieron grandes y brillantes, Chris inmediatamente reformuló la oración. "No ese… el otro." Victor ladeó la cabeza para el otro lado, con clara expresión de ignorancia. "… el Yuri ruso…" Victor levantó las cejas y suspiró, bloqueando su celular.

"Yakov le dijo que viniera. Su debut es la próxima temporada y necesita confianza o algo así…" Chris soltó una carcajada.

"¿Estás seguro que -confianza- fue la palabra que Yakov usó?" Victor se encogió de hombros y Chris continuó riendo.

"hablando de vídeos… Pichit subió unos **muy** interesantes el otro día…" Aunque este se suponía sería el primer año que estuvieran juntos –y por alguna razón no lo estaban-, todo el mundo conocía a Pichit. Su presencia en las redes sociales era extrema y extensa, si no lo tenías como contacto te estarías perdiendo la mitad de la vida y menesteres variados del hielo y del mundo. Los ojos de Victor se abrieron, pero rápidamente bajaron de nuevo a la pantalla de su celular. "¿algo que agregar?" La mirada de Victor de pronto se volvió suave y relajada, sonriendo a Chris contestó.

"Sin comentarios." Chris observó atentamente el semblante del ruso, completamente hermoso y perfecto, y soltó una carcajada.

"Es una respuesta que está usando mucho últimamente, Señor Nikiforov. Los periodistas aman cuando haces eso y ahora entiendo por qué... Nos vemos en un rato, tengo una sesión de estiramientos que realizar. ¡Esta vez sí estaré en el medio del podio!" En cuanto le golpeó un par de veces la espalda, Victor se quedó solo en medio de la habitación, notó una botella de agua azul oscuro en el suelo y la recogió.

"… ¿Qué haces con la botella del puerco?..." Victor se giró, los ojos de Yuri lo miraban confundidos, claramente el hada rusa había notado que Victor y Yuuri no se llevaban de lo mejor. El ruso miró la botella entre sus manos y sonrió, ni siquiera había imaginado a quién pertenecía aquel objeto.

"Yuri… ¿cómo sabes de quién es esta botella?" la frase había sido interpretada en ese tono tan usual que el ruso usaba cuando algo lo divertía. Inmediatamente las mejillas del Yuri se encendieron y miró hacia un lado, con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos.

"... Obviamente no es tu botella y conociendo al puerco, la tiene que haber olvidado, estaba hace poco elongando ahí mismo dónde estás tú. Cómo sea… Yakov te está buscando… ¿Puedes decirle que no soy un maldito secretario?" Victor comenzó a caminar con la botella muy afirmada en su mano, seguido de cerca por Yuri, que no sabía cómo sentirse al haber sido descubierto.

::::::::

Yuuri había optado por cambiar parte de su habitual comportamiento. Si quería un cambio, debía ser uno completo: Estaba estirando frente a un televisor, dispuesto a ver algunas de las rutinas de sus contrincantes; obviamente tenía puestos los tapones que bloqueaban cualquier tipo de sonido y no planeaba en quitárselos hasta segundos antes de su actuación… el cambio debía ser completo… pero quizá no tan extremo.

Observó detenidamente la secuencia de pasos de Otabek Altin, el kazajo de 18 años que había terminado tercero en el Cuatro continentes. Sin duda alguna esa secuencia de pasos era endemoniada; el joven patinador era rápido y preciso. Yuuri analizó los giros críticamente, perfectos pero le faltaba algo de la elegancia o delicadeza usual de los patinadores, pero Yuuri no sabía a qué se debía; a pesar de aquello, el kazajo era un rival a tener en consideración, más no en estos momentos… en el aquí y ahora de Yuuri, el rival era otro.

Volvió a sus asuntos, calzándose los patines detenidamente, sin prisas. Con los ojos cerrados inició su sesión de respiraciones hasta que Celestino le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa amplia en la cara, lejos de su mirada la preocupación de hace tres semanas.

"Ya es tiempo, Yuuri" Yuuri se levantó y le sonrió sinceramente a su entrenador mientras le pasaba la chaqueta deportiva y los aislantes de sonido. Caminó despacio hacia la entrada a la pista y aspiró con fuerza. "… _Aquí y ahora…_ "

::::::::::::

Yuuri terminó primero en la clasificación inicial por el programa corto y sólo a 0.67 puntos estaba el segundo lugar: Victor Nikiforov. Celestino no cabía en sí de alegría, tanto así que ni se inmutó cuando su pupilo le pidió abandonar el estadio y no hablar con la prensa ese día, a pesar de que varios periodistas comenzaron a gritar desesperados por algún comentario respecto a la posición de la tabla en cuanto terminaron las actividades competitivas. Celestino, con una gran sonrisa, se había acercado a la prensa para hablar en nombre de Yuuri mientras este se cambiaba en la sala privada de los patinadores; hasta ese momento había cumplido con la pequeña petición de su pupilo sin siquiera chistar, tratando de mantenerlo calmado y protegiéndolo de posibles preguntas que podían mermar la racha, sumado el hecho que deseaba premiarlo aunque fuera con algo tan banal como poner distancia de los periodistas.

"Celestino… ¿tienes mi botella de agua?" El entrenador comenzó a buscar en el bolso de Yuuri, que él llevaba colgado al hombro.

"¿La habrás dejado en el estadio? ¿Tienes otra de repuesto?" Yuuri se movió dentro de la habitación para buscar en su maleta. Celestino al notar que su pupilo no la encontraba, dejó el bolso en el suelo. "Está bien, ahora solo toma una ducha y descansa. Iré a comprar otra y pediré que te traigan la cena. Acuéstate temprano." Luego de agradecer y despedirse de Celestino, Yuuri se dejó caer en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo blanco de la habitación. " _Aquí y ahora…"_ , quizás no era tan difícil, solo debía poner un poco más de sí.

Tomó su celular cuando vibró en su bolsillo, una video llamada de Pichit.

"¡Yuuri, Felicitaciones!" Yuuri sonrió a la pantalla.

"Aún es pronto para las felicitaciones." El thai frunció el ceño.

"Yuuri… ¡acabas de romper tu marca personal por segunda vez en menos de seis meses!" el japonés sonrió avergonzado. Incluso a miles kilómetros de distancia, podía sentir a su amigo golpeándolo cariñosamente en el brazo.

"Gracias, Pichit… ¿cómo estás tú?" Pichit suspiró cansado.

"Bien, hoy la sesión de ballet fue más extenuante de lo normal… me arrepiento tanto de no poder estar allá contigo." Yuuri sonrió agradecido.

"No lo hagas. Es más importante que te prepares para la próxima temporada y que estés con Manee*." Pichit sonrió y Yuuri vio a uno de los hámster de su amigo corretear por su cabeza. "¡Manee!" Pichit soltó una risita y tomó a su mascota, poniéndola frente a la cámara, para que Yuuri pudiera verla mejor; el animalito comenzó a olisquear moviendo los vigores rápidamente, lo que hizo que Yuuri soltara una risita.

"Ya está mejor, el veterinario dijo que solo había sido exceso de semillas de girasol…" Continuaron hablando de todo y nada por media hora, hasta que unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Yuuri se disculpara con Pichit, prometiendo llamar después del programa libre.

Tocaron nuevamente, Yuuri se arregló el cabello, un poco desordenado por haber estado dando vueltas en la cama. Relajado y pensando que era el servicio de habitación que Celestino había mencionado, abrió la puerta sin ver por la mirilla. Al levantar la vista, la alta figura con cabello color plata de la leyenda viviente lo dejó estático.

Victor sonrió entretenido, era agradable saber que causaba esa reacción en Yuuri, aunque claramente él no sabía lo que había realmente detrás de la conducta esquiva del japonés.

"¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí?" Luego del impacto inicial y al notar la media sonrisa que recordaba tan bien de todos los poster de su infancia, la voz había salido titubeante de entre sus labios pero aceptable considerando la situación a la que se veía expuesto.

Victor hizo un ademán para acercarse pero Yuuri dio un paso atrás casi al instante y de pronto notó que el adorable japonés de ojos marrones, nervioso e impactado por su visita, miraba fijamente sus labios… No podía estar equivocado.

"Buenas noches, Yuuri." Yuuri trato de mirar hacia otro lado, y optó por mover la vista hacia una de las letras de la chaqueta deportiva que el ruso utilizaba.

"¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" Victor levantó la botella de agua, Yuuri desvió la vista, agradeciendo tener una excusa para hacerlo. "Mi botella…" El ruso soltó una risita ante el tono nervioso que Yuuri estaba utilizando, contento de haber sido capaz de sorprenderlo. Pero el pequeño gesto tuvo una reacción opuesta a la esperada. El japonés se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, hecho completamente obviado por Victor, que se acercó un paso más.

"La encontré en la sala de descanso… pensé que estarías deseando verla…" Yuuri frunció el ceño, ese tono era inusualmente bajo y profundo… ¿la botella era tan importante? Levantó la mano para tomar el objeto que la leyenda viviente le ofrecía, pero a milímetros de tocarla, Victor la levantó, obligando a Yuuri a mirarlo a los ojos en un acto reflejo. Yuuri abrió los ojos y apretó la mandíbula…ahí estaba, mirando de frente los azules ojos que se había prometido evitar a toda costa. "Creo que la tomaré como mi rehén…" Nuevamente ese tono profundo, rallando en lo sedoso, Yuuri sentía la sangre agolparse en su cabeza y la respiración comenzaba poco a poco a apresurarse en su pecho.

Yuuri trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero de un segundo a otro, una de las manos de Victor lo tomó por el brazo y el peso del cuerpo del ruso lo obligó a retroceder. Ahora ambos de frente, casi pegados en una habitación a puertas cerradas… la situación no se estaba arreglando. Yuuri respiró nervioso, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar; con toda su fuerza se desprendió del abrazo.

"¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?"Lo estaba mirando a los ojos casi por primera vez y el hecho hizo que comenzara a transpirar helado. La cara de Victor denotaba desconcierto. El ruso se llevó una mano al mechón de cabello y lo arregló por sobre su cabeza, aunque segundos después volvió a estar en su lugar, así como también la calma y control del dueño.

"Solo estaba jugando contigo… Encontré tu botella y la vine a devolver." Victor dejó la botella en la mesa al lado de la puerta y volteó a ver a Yuuri fijamente. La mirada del japonés no era lo que esperaba encontrar, pero haciendo uso de su capacidad de actuación comenzó a reír. "¿qué pensabas que estaba haciendo, Yuuri? ¿Alguna petición especial?" El aludido dio un respingo, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía para ser sinceros; no podía pensar en nada más que en retomar control sobre su propio cuerpo. Obviamente el tono de voz, la figura en frente, la actitud y la situación no estaban siendo de ayuda.

El silencio era sepulcral, Victor había mantenido la mirada de Yuuri en todo ese tiempo… ¿Cuánto había sido?... ¿2 minutos… 50?... ¿una eternidad? Cuando el ruso decidió actuar, Yuuri saltó hacia atrás y abrió los ojos como un cervatillo pillado en medio de la carretera y solo en ese momento Victor comprendió, lo que lo hizo apretar con fuerza los puños a sus lados.

"¿Te doy miedo, Yuuri?" Yuuri podía sentir el corazón saliéndole por la boca. ¿Qué mierda podía responder?, trató de aclararse la garganta, pero la saliva se había vuelto espesa y difícil de tragar; las pulsaciones de sus propios latidos retumbándole en los oídos le estaban impidiendo escuchar con claridad… algo horrible iba a pasar… algo horrible estaba pasando y era peor aún que fuera justo ahora.

"Necesito que te marches… por favor… ¡necesito que te vayas!" Victor abrió los ojos desconcertado al máximo. Trató de acercarse a Yuuri, pero este se alejó inmediatamente. La habitación llena con el sonido pesado y trabajoso de la respiración del japonés. Incluso para él, insensato e ignorante por naturaleza de las reacciones emocionales de otras personas, esto no era normal.

"¿Estás bien?... hey… solo estaba tratando de brome-…" Yuuri comenzó a tener más dificultades para respirar.

"¡Por… fa… favor...!" Pero el ruso no entendió el mensaje y aunque hubiera, no habría hecho caso. No era claro para él el qué estaba pasando, lo que sí sabía era que no era nada bueno. Se aceró un paso más y a Yuuri le fallaron las piernas, cayendo sentado en el suelo de la habitación mientras se trataba de aferrar a la esquina del edredón; en ese momento corrió al lado del patinador japonés y trató de tocarlo, pero Yuuri se movió como si la mano de Victor fuera una braza ardiente.

"¿qué puedo hacer?... ¿Yuuri, en qué puedo ayudar?" El japonés escondió la cabeza en la tela que aferraba como si en eso se le fuera la vida, Victor apoyó una mano sobre la de Yuuri, que estaba fría como el hielo. Sin saber cómo actuar decidió seguir su instinto, se sacó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la figura hecha rosca, temblante y sudorosa. Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño por un vaso de agua, _¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Sería correcto llamar a alguien y pedir ayuda? ¿911? ¿Chris tendría conocimientos médicos como para saber qué hacer? ¿Dónde mierda estaba el entrenador?_ Para cuando volvió Yuuri seguía en la misma posición y con los mismos síntomas. Espero pacientemente al lado de la figura vulnerable con el vaso extendido; Yuuri no lo tomó y tampoco trató de moverse, sólo se aferró más fuerte a la tela. Victor se llevó una mano a la cabeza desesperanzado al escuchar laboriosa respiración de Yuuri, como si a él mismo le costara respirar.

Se sentía inútil y un estúpido, inútil por no saber cómo ayudar -y tampoco Yuuri parecía querer guiarlo- y estúpido por haber tratado de flirtear tan violentamente sin conocer las reacciones de su objetivo, debía haber imaginado que Yuuri era más sensible que todos los otros. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y trató de controlar su propia respiración… ¡qué estúpido había sido!

Pasaron al menos diez minutos, quizás veinte, y la respiración del japonés comenzó a hacerse más pausada y liviana, lo que a su vez alivianó la preocupación de Victor. Yuuri, aún con la cara enterrada en el edredón, comenzó a hablar.

"Ne-necesito que te marches…" La voz era casi un susurro ahogado, Victor lo miró frunciendo las cejas, más nervioso y preocupado.

"No voy a dejarte así… al menos deja que llame a tu entrenador y-"

"¡no!"

"Entonces, déjame ayudar a levantarte… ¿está bien eso?" Yuuri asintió un par de veces, no sabiendo si sería posible por sus propios medios, generalmente después de estos episodios toda su fuerza se iba por el retrete. Sintió la mano del ruso tocarle el brazo y aferrarlo con fuerza, un escalofrío lo recorrió y apretó la mandíbula, controlándose. Luego sintió la otra mano en su cintura y finalmente un leve tirón para levantarlo.

Puso toda su concentración y energía en caminar hacia la cama, cinco pasos que se hicieron eternos… esto era épico… si no estuviera tan agotado y aún con leves oleadas de pánico, incluso se reiría: Victor Nikiforov… **el** Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del hielo y héroe de toda Rusia lo estaba arropando en su cama de hotel luego de acompañarlo durante todo su ataque de ansiedad.

"Yuuri… lo siento…" Esto sí que era aún más épico. Trato de abrir los ojos y ver con qué cara lo estaba diciendo, pero las energías ya se le habían agotado y no sabía si realmente podía verlo a la cara. Se sentía pésimo y a pesar de que no tuviera en alta estima a la persona a su lado, se sabía demasiado honesto y compasivo como para echarle la culpa.

"yo… esto… esto fue un ataque de ansiedad." Victor abrió los ojos, visiblemente afectado, tanto así que sin pensarlo se sentó en la cama tratando de racionalizar el hecho, al lado de Yuuri, que de no estar tan agotado hubiera saltado en la dirección opuesta.

"Esto… ¿Esto ocurrió porque estaba jugando contigo?... ¿Por qué no me quise marchar?" Yuuri se giró un poco hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Victor, no tenía sentido herirlo o buscar venganza a estas alturas, menos con un hecho tan delicado. " _…Aquí y ahora…_ "

"…He estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y… No es tu culpa." Media verdad y media mentira. No era mucho lo que podía hacer ahora, menos cuando sentía que su cerebro se apagaba poco a poco. A pesar de estar medio adormilado, Yuuri pudo escuchar la exhalación casi aliviada del ruso, apretó los ojos, rogando que se marchara.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. Lo siento mucho…" Ni supo si fue verdad, pero sintió el peso en la cama desvanecerse y una fría mano posarse en su frente, después de eso se quedó dormido.

* * *

*Hello People: ¡Hola Gente! (en inglés)

*Manee: nombre Thai femenino que significa piedra preciosa.

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer**. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Nuevamente, infinitas gracias por los reviews. Si tienen algun comentario o idea o critica o solo quieren hablar... ¡por favor no duden en dejar uno! (Trataré de responderlos... aun no sé como responder reviews en la página de los reviews... lo sé -Suspiro avergonzado-... pero de una forma u otra responderé!)_

 _Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana, inicio de semana y media semana -¿es eso una palabra?-_

 _Cariños!_


	4. Chapter 4: Bewilder

_Hola nuevamente a todos!. Nuevo capitulo escrito con mucho cariño._

 _Agradezco de corazón los comentarios de Karime-chan, Malu y Frí , sumado a los anteriores. También me tomo esta oportunidad para agradecer infinitamente a aquellas personas que marcaron el fic como favorito y a aquellas que lo siguen... ¡muchísimas gracias!_

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten!_**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Bewilder.**_

A la mañana siguiente se sentía como si un tanque le hubiera pasado por encima, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía -no de buena manera, como después de una sesión de entrenamiento intensivo o competencia- y sentía una leve sensación de desasosiego. Victor Nikiforov lo había visto en su segundo peor momento– si es que el pentacampeón había reparado en el primero-, lo había acompañado y arropado… incluso –probablemente- acariciado en la frente, cosa que esperaba no fuera verdad, aunque aún no determinaba si el hecho era efectivamente real, sería mejor o peor que si fuera una fantasía. Esta vez la vergüenza y humillación no tenían comparación alguna.

Se arregló rápidamente y esperó por Celestino tratando de ser paciente mientras respiraba de forma tranquila y relajada. Tres toques en la puerta y pensó que podía repetirse una situación como la de la noche anterior… esta vez sí miró por la mirilla.

"Buongiorno Yuuri!" Yuuri forzó una sonrisa despreocupada. Celestino le tendió la taza de café y una bolsa con una botella de agua en su envase sellado. "He estado pensando que quizás la sesión de calentamiento de hoy sea algo más tranquila; Prefiero que realices la secuencia de pasos antes que la combinación de saltos… ¿coincides?" Yuuri no lo miró mientras tomaba los objetos, más si asintió. Celestino levantó una ceja, alerta. "¿Te sientes bien?" Yuuri abrió los ojos nervioso y se volteó, tratando por todos los medios que su entrenador no notara la grieta en su persona.

"… si… sólo me duele la cabeza…" No era mentira, desde que despertó que sentía un martillazo constante en una de sus sienes, el dolor emigrando hasta la cuenca ocular. Celestino le tocó la frente con cuidado y esperó un par de segundos antes de respirar nuevamente.

"Debe ser muscular… coordinaré una sesión de masajes descontracturantes para después de la competencia… ¿la prefieres antes?" Yuuri lo miró con cara de circunstancias, conocida era su aversión a que personas desconocidas lo tocaran, pero era mejor no entrar en una discusión sin fin, de la cual claramente no saldría victorioso; sólo sonrió con un dejo de agradecimiento. "Toma tu café… ¿cenaste anoche?" Yuuri se paralizó por completo, estado absoluto de ansiedad llenando su cuerpo, respiró un par de veces intentando contestar; sonrió con una sonrisa forzada y asintió mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca, con el único objetivo de no contestar… ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de que había ocurrido con el servicio de habitación.

Celestino notó, a leguas, la actitud nerviosa y saltona de Yuuri… no era algo inusual, pero si más extrema de lo normal; decidiendo que era solo por el nerviosismo del día, lo dejó pasar, pero hizo una nota mental para mantener los ojos abiertos… hoy no podían dejar nada al azar.

"Iré a reservar una mesa para el desayuno… te veré abajo… Yuuri, lávate la cara… tus ojeras me están cansando a mi…" Yuuri se sonrojó, sabiendo que debía tener una cara de muerto viviente, pero sonrió de todas formas, tratando de calmar a Celestino.

En cuanto su entrenador se marchó corrió al baño para mirarse en el espejo… las ojeras estaban allí y su cara no demostraba nada más que agotamiento extremo. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavatorio, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar… pero hoy, justo hoy, no se lo podía permitir; aspiro con fuerza y exhalo largamente levantando la vista de nuevo… sí… hoy no era el día. _"…Aquí y ahora…"_

Se lavó la cara con agua fría por décima vez y caminó para recoger su bolso, en el camino divisó la inconfundible rojiblanca prenda que no era parte de sus pertenencias. El aire se agolpó en su pecho y apretó la mandíbula tanto que las muelas le dolieron: Ahí estaba la representación de su humillación… la chaqueta de Victor –la leyenda viviente- Nikiforov en su cama. Miró la prenda por minutos completos, recordando cada milésima de segundo de la noche anterior.

Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue recoger su bolso y marcharse, rogándole a todos los dioses que para cuando volviera la prenda hubiera desaparecido.

::::::::::

Celestino no había notado a Yuuri así de nervioso desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero decidió no decir nada y dejar que su pupilo estirara sus músculos en completo silencio, quizá si no hablaba ninguna de las hipótesis que su cerebro ideaba se volvieran realidad. Sabía que Yuuri notaría la mirada sobre él, por lo que decidió dejarlo solo.

Movió la mano un par de veces frente a la cara del japonés, quien levantó la vista casi al instante, con un pequeño salto nervioso.

"Esperaré fuera… recuerda que tienes solo 15 minutos." Yuuri asintió y dejó sus ejercicios para comenzar a calzarse los patines. Celestino cerró la puerta tras de él y se encamino al baño… quizá el agua fría lograría quitarle el nerviosismo que hacía mucho no sentía.

:::::

Yuuri amarraba con fuerza sus patines, por primera vez pensando únicamente en cómo el cordón debía quedar tenso en extremo, cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar que el corazón le saltara hasta la garganta.

"¿Podemos hablar un poco?" Ahí estaba, la voz de marcado acento y grave tono. Yuuri trató de voltear y no mirar a los ojos azules que lo atravesaban, pero sabía que era imposible. La vergüenza lo obligaba a –al menos- pedir disculpas de frente.

"Siento que hayas tenido que pasar lo de anoche…" Victor se quedó estático, la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Sólo en ese momento Yuuri notó el refulgente brillo dorado de las cuchillas cubiertas por los protectores. Levantó un poco la vista para encontrarse con las orbes de mil y un tonos de azul. Victor aún no decía nada, sólo su mirada plantada firmemente en él.

"Yo… agradezco haber estado allí…" Yuuri frunció el ceño, lo único que podía sacar de esa frase es que el ruso se alegraba de haberlo visto débil y humillado. Apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria sus cordones, la idea lo hacía sentir enfermo. ¿Cuán sádico podía llegar a ser el héroe de Rusia?

"Ok…" Fue lo único que pudo decir… y claro que no había sonado de la mejor de las formas. Victor dio un paso, pero el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó y esta vez él sí lo notó, retrocediendo casi en el mismo instante.

"Lo siento, Yuuri… de verdad no sabes cuánto…" Ahora, casi retándolo, levantó la vista enojado y adolorido; estaba harto de esas disculpas: todo lo que pasó la noche anterior podía haber sido iniciado por Nikiforov, pero era su falta el ser tan débil para no soportarlo, al fin y al cabo todo recaía en sí mismo y estaba acostumbrado a asumir sus errores –en el hielo y fuera de el-. Volvió a bajar la mirada, para fijarla en sus propias cuchillas.

"No más, por favor… Debo estar en el hielo en menos de 10 minutos." Muy a su pesar levantó la vista nuevamente y lo que vio lo aquejó más –si es que eso era posible -. Por primera vez era capaz de ver sólo a un humano, un mortal tal como cualquier otro, en medio de la belleza, perfección y brillantez detrás de los apodos que siempre lo habían elevado a un nivel divino e inalcanzable; lamentablemente ese atisbo de humanidad solo duró unos pocos segundos antes que los ojos azules volvieran a ser majestuosos y lejanos… inmortalmente vacíos.

"… buena suerte en tu programa, Yuuri… espero de todo corazón que tengas una actuación perfecta…" Yuuri suspiró, absolutamente consumido. Bajó la vista para no ver nuevamente al humano detrás de la leyenda.

"Igualmente." No supo muy bien en qué tono dijo aquello, aún así continuó atando sus cordones como si fuera lo único en el mundo que interesara; algunos momentos después escuchó lo puerta cerrarse y todos los músculos en su cuerpo cedieron.

::::::

No supo cómo ocurrió todo, pero de un segundo a otro estaba en el medio de la pista luego que Celestino lo encontrara en la sala, sentado solo en medio de la banca. Su entrenador lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta mientras caminaban a la pista y luego ya estaba en medio del hielo.

Respiró un par de veces y notó que Celestino incluso le había quitado los tapones. Cerró los ojos, esto lo haría por él mismo… para demostrarse a si mismo que podía –de una forma u otra- recuperar su orgullo, incluso luego de toda la humillación pasada frente a la leyenda viviente. Quizá patinaría con una emoción distinta a la que tenía previamente contemplada, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, sacarse todo el dolor que lo aquejaba y solo patinar. _"… aquí y ahora…"_

La resonancia de un acorde de piano, poderoso y grave, lo hizo cerrar los ojos; sólo cuando comenzó el suave sonido de la flauta comenzó, girando un par de veces, a mover los brazos tal como si buscara algo en medio de la nada: un son de ruego. Tomó velocidad y realizó un ejercicio de equilibrio, aún con los brazos extendidos en busca de aquello que añoraba, pero que no conocía.

Apretó los dientes y contuvo el aire.

"¡clavó su quad Salchow perfectamente!... ¡Katsuki Yuuri parece ser una caja de sorpresas en esta competencia!" Morooka no cabía en sí de gozo, así como también el público que aplaudía enérgicamente su salto… sonrió mientras realizaba una secuencia de pasos delicada… sí… ese era su tema de la temporada: La naturaleza etérea… quizá si se tranquilizaba un poco podría expresar la calma que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba solo en medio de la nada, rodeado de silencio y verde…, pero recordó la mortificación de la noche anterior, la rabia que lo embargó en la mañana cuando su cerebro analizó los hechos y frunció el ceño, necesitaba luchar por la dignidad que tenía perdida. La naturaleza también podía ser poderosa y cambiante… ¿no?

"¡elegante y potente combinación de Triple Axel con triple Toe Loop! Al parecer el patinador japonés ha decidió elevar el componente técnico de sus saltos…" Yuuri continuo desplazándose por el hielo como el viento pasando sobre los arboles, para realizar la combinación de giros… las hojas movidas por el viento de un tornado… el público comenzó a aplaudir nuevamente… ¿podía estar tranquilo? Sí, pero primero tenía que sacar todo lo oscuro de su interior... ¿podía ser simplemente él?... quizás.

La música cambio de ritmo a uno más rápido, lo que lo obligó a dejar el salto que tenía preparado para comenzar la secuencia de pasos que acompañaba el cambio de compás. El público comenzó a aplaudir junto con la música mientras Yuuri movía los pies tan rápido como podía, desplegando todos los componentes con la mayor dificultad y perfección posible, agradeciendo la memoria muscular que horas y horas de práctica le estaban entregando. Tomó velocidad y… sí… ahí estaba el Quad Toe Loop clavado justo en la nota más alta de la música; algunos movimientos de enlace y conociendo la melodía como la palma de su mano, decidió incorporar un movimiento que le recordaba sus días en Hasetsu, cuando patinaba al lado de Yuuko sin la presión de la adultez y caminaba tranquilo mientras las flores de cerezo caían al agua.

"¡Brillante salto ruso en la mitad de su rutina! ¡Combinación de triple Axel y triple Loop! ¡Algo ha ocurrido para que Katsuki Yuuri esté dándolo todo en este momento! ¡Y agradecemos profundamente el despliegue de energía que está realizando hasta ahora… realmente es una bendición a los ojos… ¡Sí que quiere conseguir el oro!"

Yuuri realizó algunos ejercicios de equilibrio, ahora tenía planificado un triple Lutz, aumentaría la dificultad a como diera lugar –entraría con un componente de entrada más difícil e incluso osaría en levantar el brazo- y obtendría todos los puntos. Tomó velocidad y lo clavó, el triple se transformó en un Quad. Abrió los brazos hacia el público, lejos de demostrar tranquilidad era como si una verdadera tormenta eléctrica estuviera sacudiendo el hielo y así se sentía: dejando en el hielo toda la vergüenza de la noche anterior, rasguñando hacia la salida a la luz… o era todo o era nada… _"Aquí y ahora"_

"Ahora está haciendo sus pasos de enlace para la siguiente combinación de saltos… ¡Oh por dios!... ¡Esto es historia! ¡Combinación de Quad Lutz con triple Axel y Loop simple!" Yuuri sintió el dolor en sus rodillas y muslos, todo su cuerpo rogando a gritos caer laxo y tendido sobre el hielo. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contener el dolor… no supo porque pero el sonido del público se había convertido en un simple murmullo mientras entraba a las rotaciones finales. Algo en su pie de despegue dolía infinitamente y su rodilla de aterrizaje estaba entumida... " _El dolor a veces libera…"_ ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?... pero sí, se sentía más liviano y libre… libre de la cobardía, libre de las lagrimas por haber tenido aquellos ataques que tanto lo avergonzaban. Su orgullo como patinador volviendo a él, porque eso era lo que **él** era, en toda su esencia… sin el patinaje no podría existir Katsuki Yuuri.

Clavó el final de su rutina, con los brazos extendidos al cielo y la cara en alto, la tormenta ya había pasado. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el hielo y el ruido del estadio llegó a sus oídos, la tormenta ahora en el exterior. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar la cara y menos saludar al público; apoyó las manos sobre la fría superficie, tratando de encontrar apoyo mientras buscaba que más aire entrara a sus pulmones. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirado en medio de la pista, sin ser capaz de que sus músculos obedecieran, pero al público parecía no importarle y tampoco se cansaron de aplaudir y gritar… al parecer la tempestad de desesperada búsqueda de sí mismo los había cautivado.

Se levantó con las piernas temblándole e hizo solo dos reverencias, sin energías para recoger algún presente del hielo, comenzó a moverse a la salida; sintió las rodillas arderle por dentro y los tobillos comenzar a flaquear; apuró el paso y se aferro a la baranda antes que las piernas le fallaran, mientras Celestino lo miraba con una expresión que nunca antes había visto: por primera vez su entrenador se había quedado sin palabras.

Levantó la vista y divisó el cabello plateado, el perfecto rostro exponiendo completa conmoción le dio más valor y por primera vez no tuvo miedo de mirarlo a los ojos: clavó su vista en la del héroe ruso, retándolo abiertamente a superar su programa, a arrebatarle lo que había por fin encontrado. Notó a Victor abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en menos de un segundo, su entrenador lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a moverlo para que entrara al hielo, el contacto visual perdido.

Celestino lo ayudó a caminar al Kiss & Cry y pasó un brazo firmemente por los hombros de su pupilo, ya la cara de estupefacción cambiada a una de completo orgullo, Yuuri sonrió completamente fatigado, el cuerpo gritando de dolor a cada segundo. No habían hablado y las palabras tampoco era necesarias. Los resultados aparecieron en la pantalla y Celestino lo abrazó con fuerza, Yuuri trató de moverse y ver su marca, pero le fue imposible desprenderse de los brazos del italiano, solo cuando escuchó los resultados comprendió qué estaba pasando.

"¡… Yuuri Katsuki: 223,17 puntos! ¡Total combinado de 329,89! ¡Ha roto nuevamente su mejor marca personal general y libre! ¡Yuuri Katsuki señoras y señores!" Morooka no cabía en sí de gozo; gritó las marcas y aplaudió como si la victoria fuera propia, el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Celestino lo apretaba a cada segundo más y más. Yuuri escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su entrenador.

"gracias, Yuuri…" Yuuri no comprendió lo que su entrenador quiso decir, aún así sonrió. Después de unos minutos Celestino lo ayudó a levantarse y pasar por medio de la prensa indicando que en unos momentos, en cuanto su pupilo pudiera ser capaz de caminar nuevamente, volverían a responder sus preguntas.

Yuuri fue guiado por entre los pasillos del estadio y Celestino lo ayudó a sentarse en una banca, para luego proceder a sacarle los patines con cuidado.

"Fue una presentación perfecta, Yuuri… pero me temo que apretaste demasiado tus cordones…" Yuuri sintió el dolor recorrerlo en cuanto la sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente, el blanco calcetín estaba cubierto de líneas rojas, yagas que se habían abierto y sangrado por la presión del patín y el roce contra su piel.

"No me di cuenta…" Las palabras habían salido nerviosas y suaves, el italiano sonrió mientras curaba las heridas, tarea que demoró menos de tres minutos y levantó la vista sonriendo.

"¿cómo están las rodillas?" Yuuri se encogió de hombros, implícita estaba la respuesta; Celestino suspiro y lo miró a los ojos. "…Hoy sí debes hablar con la prensa… Yuuri… ha sido tu mejor presentación a la fecha… ¡la combinación de saltos que casi nos mata fue un éxito!" Yuuri se sonrojó, al parecer lo había logrado; la tormenta de sentimientos en su interior lo había hecho resplandecer fuerte y valeroso, casi como un renacimiento… sí… eso era.

En cuanto entraron a la arena los flashes lo cegaron, gritos y aplausos por todos lados, gente gritando su nombre. Yuuri miró a Celestino, quien tenía la vista fija en una de las pantallas y la boca abierta, los ojos grandes y confundidos. Yuuri sacó sus anteojos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los posicionó rápidamente sobre el puente de su nariz, miró la tabla de posiciones… ahí estaba… su nombre sin ningún otro arriba… Cerró los con fuerza mientras Celestino lo abrazaba de nuevo, incluso levantándolo del suelo y respondió el abrazo casi desesperado… por fin lo había conseguido.

::::::::::

"¡Felicitaciones, Yuuri! ¿Qué sientes en estos momentos, luego de esa perfecta y agotadora presentación? ¿Algunas palabras para el público?" Yuuri se arregló los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, el rubor aún no había abandonado sus mejillas.

"Agradezco el apoyo y espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado el programa. Jamás me había sentido tan bien conmigo mismo… Esto… realmente… es como un sueño hecho realidad." La mujer sonrió escribiendo en su libreta.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¿Has tenido posibilidad de hablar con Victor?" Yuuri bajó la mirada, no era como si no hubiera estado esperando una pregunta similar. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó la vista.

"No, no hemos hablado. Quizá luego de la ceremonia…" La respuesta fue seca pero apegada al protocolo. Después de eso el grupo comenzó a gritar más preguntas y de pronto hubo una división, la mitad de los flashes y gritos se dirigió a la derecha, Yuuri desvió la vista y notó el inconfundible cabello plateado, los ojos azules buscando algo entre la multitud.

"¡Chéri! ¡Casi me hiciste llorar como un colegial enamorado!" Los brazos de Chris lo rodearon y Yuuri respondió en un acto reflejo. El suizo lo separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, lejos de bromear, la mirada era preocupada en extremo, lo que alertó a Yuuri. "… ¿estás bien?... ¿te sientes mejor?" Yuuri no comprendió la pregunta, pensando que se refería a sus piernas sonrió nervioso.

"Si… procurare darme un baño caliente en cuanto llegue al hotel…" Chris levantó una ceja y lo abrazo de nuevo.

"Espero que esto sea lo que estabas buscando, Yuuri… Felicitaciones." Yuuri sonrió y de pronto lo recordó.

"Yo… lamento que tu no… que tu…" Chris sonrió de lado, comprensivo y agradecido.

"Quizás el próximo año… ahora tengo más competidores que aventajar… Yuuri-" Iba a seguir hablando, Yuuri lo notó, pero uno de los organizadores comenzó a mover a la prensa para que los patinadores pudieran hacer ingreso al hielo nuevamente, por lo que luego de otro gran abrazo y un apretón a su nalga izquierda, Chris lo dejó. Yuuri le pasó su chaqueta a Celestino, que aun tenía una amplia sonrisa mostrando casi todos los dientes.

Las palabras de introducción y Yuuri comenzó a sentir intranquilidad, pensando que quizás había sido un error… tenía que haber un error… quizás era nuevamente la plata y no el oro, a lo mejor hubo un error en las puntuaciones, un juez podría haber extendido un reclamo… un entrenador… el propio patinador. Sintió el corazón comenzar a latir violentamente, la transpiración mojando sus manos temblando contra las caderas, contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta en cuanto la música comenzó a llenar el estadio.

"Campeón y medalla de oro del World Figure Skating Championships 2016, Boston, USA. Desde Japón: ¡Yuuri Katsuki!" Yuuri soltó el aire y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, alguien lo empujó delicadamente –probablemente Celestino- y entró al hielo, deslizándose por la pista, por fin creyendo lo que estaba pasando, realizó profundas reverencias a todos lados y subió al podio con el pecho lleno de orgullo, aún los latidos de su corazón violentamente veloces, esta vez por un buen motivo.

"Segundo lugar y medalla de plata, desde Rusia: ¡Victor Nikiforov!" Yuuri observó a la elegante figura deslizarse por el frío hielo, posicionarse en el mismo lugar que hace poco él había utilizado y hacer las reverencias de rigor, tenía que admitir que la gracia en que todo el recorrido fue realizado era exquisita. Cuando se acercaba, con pequeñas piruetas hacia el podio las miradas se cruzaron, algo extraño en los azules ojos que evitaron mantener el contacto; luego de eso Yuuri no miró hacia abajo y Victor tampoco hacia arriba, manteniendo un tenso ambiente en el podio.

"Tercer lugar y medalla de bronce, desde Canadá: ¡Jean-Jacques Leroy!" El canadiense se movió más que nadie sobre el hielo, saludando y lanzando besos, en vez de las reverencias realizaba un extraño gesto con las manos, cosa que al parecer encantó al público.

Luego de que la presea dorada y flores le fueran entregadas por el representante de la ISU, Yuuri pudo sonreír tranquilo: ya era una realidad, nada ni nadie le podría quitar la medalla ahora, nadie podría robarle su victoria.

El himno japonés llenó el estadio y Yuuri se sintió completo. Esto era por su familia, por sus amigos, por todo Hasetsu, pero principalmente por él mismo.

Al finalizar el extraño ambiente en el podio continuaba, una brecha gigantesca entre el ruso y él, el canadiense comportándose de forma extraña y ruidosa sin prestarles mucha atención, viviendo para las cámaras y la gente.

Las fotografías de rigor iban bien hasta que ambos competidores subieron con él a la tarima del primer lugar, la mano de Victor rodeó delicadamente su cintura, mientras JJ repetía el extraño gesto con las manos. Yuuri levantó la vista solo una milésima de segundo y nuevamente, bajo todas las luces del estadio y los flashes, estaba el brillo de lo humano en la azul mirada. En cuanto el calor del cuerpo de su competidor lo abandonó, juró sentir que las piernas le dolían aún más.

Salieron del hielo luego de muchísimas más fotografías. Ya con los protectores sobre las cuchillas sintió una mano sobre su hombro, el canadiense le sonreía con una sonrisa torcida y estiraba la mano derecha, Yuuri la tomó sin segundos pensamientos.

"Felicitaciones, Katsuki. Fue una participación muy interesante… ¡Deberás decirme cual es la debilidad de Victor!" Yuuri se quedó quieto, con la sonrisa congelada en la cara, y levantó ambas cejas, no comprendiendo el comentario de JJ. El canadiense le pasó un brazo por los hombros y bajó la cabeza hasta poder hablar en el oído de Yuuri. "No sé si fue la conversación que tuvieron o tu actuación, pero lograste sacudir sus cimientos; nunca antes lo había visto tan descuidado y ansioso. Por eso, debes decirme cuál es tu secreto para perturbarlo de esa forma… ya sabes… en el hielo todo se vale…"

"No estoy comprendiendo…" JJ le guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada.

"¿no conversaron antes de tu actuación?... te estaba buscando por todo el estadio diciendo que necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que patinaras…" Yuuri tragó saliva dolorosamente… ¿eso era lo que pensaba la gente? ¿Qué había encontrado el punto débil del héroe ruso y por eso había ganado? El canadiense sonrió nuevamente y al ver a su familia le dio unos toques en el hombro. "Felicitaciones de nuevo, espero nos veamos pronto."

"felicitaciones a ti..." Yuri había escuchado toda la conversación, no esperaba una respuesta tan educada de parte de Yuuri, si hubiera sido él le hubiera roto más de un diente al intento de rey canadiense; realmente no era su problema pero al ver la cara de Yuuri, pálida y dolorosamente aturdida, decidió intervenir.

"¡Muévete engendro!" Le dio un codazo a JJ caminando sin detenerse hasta donde el japonés continuaba estático. "Fue una muy buena rutina… espero un nivel más alto la próxima temporada para cuando compitas contra mi…" Sonrió de lado y sólo cuando Yuuri se sonrojó y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa dio media vuelta y se marchó, procurando lanzarle una mirada fría a JJ, otro codazo en las costillas y continuar su camino.

Siguió con la vista al joven ruso, que se encaminaba al grupo donde un par de reporteros hablaban con Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri desvió la mirada, no pudiendo evitar que el ruso lo notara. Se disponía a voltear, tratar de huir y no enfrentar lo que sea que venía en su camino, pero una mano larga y delgada, de perfectas uñas lo detuvo.

"Yuuri…" Yuuri volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules, un brillo desesperado y nervioso. Yuuri sonrió mecánicamente.

"Felicitaciones… yo…" Victor escondió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la vista levemente baja, aun nerviosa.

"Gracias… Felicitaciones a ti… tu programa… tu programa fue perfecto… Yuuri, yo..." Pero un grupo de patinadores se acercó a felicitarlos, Yuuri mirando de reojo cada reacción del ruso: la actitud anhelante, el brillo y color de los ojos, los sobrios y extremadamente corteses comentarios, la sonrisa pública de blancos dientes que no alcanzaban la mirada… algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo lo hacía pensar que Victor Nikiforov no estaba siendo Victor Nikiforov y eso lo asustaba.

Cuando quedaron solos nuevamente y en un afán de huir rápidamente de allí, Yuuri extendió la mano, los ojos de Victor se abrieron ampliamente, Yuuri pudo ver la duda antes de que el ruso apretara su mano con cuidado. Levantó la vista y la mirada de Victor parecía casi doliente, el brillo de los ojos se apagó por una milésima de segundo, aun así Yuuri lo notó… ahora estaba aterrorizado.

El ruso iba a hablar de nuevo, pero Celestino llegó, indicándole que debía hablar con algunos periodistas más antes de marchar al hotel. El intercambio entre su entrenador y la leyenda también fue extraño… ¿Estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas? Mientras celestino lo guiaba por entre la gente, Yuuri se miró la mano que había tocado al héroe ruso… Esta intranquilidad no era a la que estaba habituado, era distinta, más penetrante y aguda… algo no estaba bien ni con él ni consigo mismo.

Luego de media hora recibiendo felicitaciones y respondiendo preguntas de la prensa, Celestino lo encaminó hacia uno de los camarines, solo debía cambiarse e irse al hotel. Se supone que tendría que estar tranquilo ahora que había ganado un oro esforzándose hasta el límite de su cuerpo –todas sus articulaciones y músculos rogaban un descanso y un baño caliente-. Pero las palabras de JJ le habían dejado un amargo sabor en la boca… ¿podría ser posible que la leyenda viviente, en un intento absurdo por disculparse por lo de anoche, haya disminuido el puntaje de su rutina? ¿JJ era la única persona que pensaba eso?

Celestino entró nuevamente y al no verlo cambiado soltó un suspiro.

"Yuuri, ya debemos irnos… tienes una sesión de masajes programada en media hora…" Yuuri levantó la vista nervioso, de verdad que ahora menos que nunca –sobre todo por ese peso inusual que sentía en la boca del estómago- deseaba que alguien extraño lo tocara.

"No… prefiero tomar una ducha y dormir… Celestino…" El entrenador levantó la vista de su teléfono, donde ya estaba cancelando al masajista. "Tu… ¿Tu viste… la presentación de Victor?" Celestino levantó ambas cejas asombrado, no sólo por el hecho que su pupilo estuviera preguntando por ese personaje en particular, sino también porque había utilizado el nombre de pila de la leyenda.

"¿qué?... estuve todo el tiempo contigo. No sé a qué te refieres, Yuuri." Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y apretó con fuerza las manos, llenando sus pulmones de aire en un intento para ganar valentía.

"¿Has escuchado algún comentario sobre la actuación de Victor Nikiforov?" Celestino guardó el celular en su chaqueta y parpadeo un par de veces, no sabía por qué Yuuri preguntaba todo esto justo ahora, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para negarle algo a la fuente de esa felicidad y orgullo.

"Sí, escuché algunas cosas…" Se detuvo, pero la mirada de Yuuri lo instó a continuar, lo que hizo mientras recogía las cosas de su pupilo y las guardaba en el bolso. "… Estuvo demasiado ansioso… no pudo conectarse bien con el ritmo de la música, algunos incluso mencionaron un cambio en el tenor de su rutina. Clavó todos sus saltos, cuatro quads perfectos según lo que escuché…. Al parecer la nota de componentes lo dejó en segundo lugar, no la técnica… ¿a qué viene todo esto Yuuri?" El japonés bajó la vista, nervioso.

"No lo sé…" Celestino soltó una carcajada de magnitudes y le palmeo la espalda con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

"Ya, ya, Yuuri. ¡Ganaste el oro, es todo lo que importa ahora!" Yuuri sonrió nervioso... sí, había ganado el oro, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar el por qué.

:::::::::

Se separó de Celestino en el lobby del hotel, murmurando que tomaría un baño de tina y luego iría a dormir. A pesar que su entrenador lo apremió a que salieran de copas para celebrar su victoria o que tuvieran una cena en el restaurant del hotel, Yuuri sonrió cansado y Celestino comprendió lo agotado que debía sentirse, por lo que le palmeó la espalda un par de veces y le hizo prometer que el próximo día saldrían a celebrar a como diera lugar.

Ya en su habitación tomó el celular y llamo a Pichit, su amigo comenzó a gritar en una mezcla de thai e inglés, usual cada vez que estaba muy emocionado. Yuuri esperó pacientemente a que su amigo sacara todo lo contenido en su sistema.

"Gracias Pichit… todavía no lo puedo creer…" El thai sonrió a la cámara y le guiño un ojo.

"¡Has destronado a la leyenda viviente!... ¡ahora solo tienes que ganar cinco títulos más y te convertirás en el próximo dios del patinaje! ¡En las redes todos están hablando de tu rutina!" Yuuri sonrió tristemente, lo que Pichit notó al instante. "¿Yuuri?... ¿Ocurrió algo?" El japonés negó con una exigida sonrisa.

"Estoy un poco cansado… ¿Seguiste toda la transmisión?" Pichit levantó ambas cejas mientras asentía. Yuuri decidió que si no preguntaba la duda lo seguiría carcomiendo. "¿Qué pensaste de la rutina de Nikiforov?" Ahora Pichit abría los ojos grandes como platos.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Dijo alguna estupidez nuevamente?" Yuuri negó lentamente, debía haber previsto que encendería las alarmas en Pichit, quien conocía casi todos los encuentros que había tenido o podido tener con el ruso. El thai lo miró unos segundos en silencio y luego suspiró, pensando ilusamente que quizás Yuuri solo quería saber cómo había patinado el héroe de Rusia para obtener el segundo lugar. "Bueno… fue extraño. En las redes sociales se habla de que fue una rutina ansiosa más que delicada. Hubo unos par de momentos en que sentí que no deseaba estar en el hielo… sus… sus saltos fueron brillantes… fue una muy buena rutina, pero la tuya fue mucho mejor… tu energía, la velocidad de tus movimientos hicieron que contuviera el aire mil veces; nunca te había visto patinar así… fue perfecto. ¿Yuuri?" Yuuri levantó la vista y su amigo le sonrió amablemente. "Mereces el primer lugar, tu rutina fue perfecta."El pecho se le apretó, nuevamente estaba preocupando a Pichit. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Gracias Pichit… ¿todo bien por allá?" El thai asintió un par de veces y le comentó casi todo sobre su día, pero notando que Yuuri estaba cansando decidió dar la conversación por terminada luego de solo 10 minutos, felicitándolo mil veces más, para terminar mostrándole la jaula de sus mascotas y proceder a apagar la cámara.

Yuuri dejó el celular a un lado en la cama y se acostó mirando el techo, la sensación de intranquilidad extendiéndose en su interior. Se levantó hacia el baño para ducharse y tratar de sacar esas ideas de su mente, pero en el camino divisó su medalla. Se acercó lentamente y la tomó con ambas manos, acunándola cuidadosamente. ¿La merecía? La apretó tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, giró la vista y sobre la silla, ordenada cuidadosamente, estaba la chaqueta roja y blanca que había olvidado por completo –hasta ahora-.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Y sin pensarlo metió la medalla al bolsillo de su propia chaqueta y caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de esa prenda maldita. La tomó casi temblando, el suave tacto de la tela en sus dedos lo hizo apretar la mandíbula con fuerza. Había solo una forma de liberar esa intranquilidad aguda que no lo dejaba sentirse plenamente feliz con su victoria.

::::::::

Luego de un periplo legendario para conseguir el maldito numero de la habitación –en un principio sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta si compartían hotel- estaba frente a la puerta número 2103, doce pisos arriba de su propia habitación, más exaltado que nunca antes. Cuando iba en el ascensor se debatía si realmente su acto era racional o no, si era necesario… si podría sobrevivir a la duda… pero ya frente a la puerta no había mucho que hacer y tampoco había muchas preguntas que él solo pudiese responder. Las manos le temblaban con fuerza, sosteniendo la bolsa de papel con la prenda ajena e inconveniente dentro. Se tenía que atrever o todo lo que dejó en el hielo sería por nada.

Levantó la mano lentamente y toco dos veces; esperó, pero ningún sonido desde dentro llegó a sus oídos. Tocó dos veces más y cuando estaba bajando la mano, pensando que esto sí que era una mala idea, la puerta se abrió. El corazón le subió a la boca.

"¿Yuuri?..."La voz de Victor fue suave, casi un murmullo, los ojos cansados y melancólicos. Yuuri se sonrojó al notar el cuerpo cubierto por nada más que una toalla firmemente aferrada a las caderas delgadas, con perfectos oblicuos bañados por gotas de agua. Tragó saliva. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

"De-dejaste esto en mi habitación anoche." Le tendió la bolsa en un movimiento brusco, lo que generó que Victor levantara las cejas sorprendido y tardara un par de segundos en tomar la bolsa y mirar dentro de ella. La sorpresa ya pasada y los ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo de aflicción que Yuuri había visto cuando el ruso lo felicitó luego de la ceremonia.

"Graci-" _"…Aquí y ahora…"_

"¿Me dejaste ganar?" Victor lo miró estupefacto, todo el cuerpo tenso en menos de un segundo y luego una sonrisa artificial con los ojos casi cerrados, tratando de demostrar diversión.

"¿de qué estás hablando?" Yuuri tomó aire y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"¿Me dejaste ganar?" el tono había sido más alto y exigente, ahora todo su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

"Este no es el tipo de conversación que debemos tener en medio del pasillo..." La sangre se le congeló en las venas, abrió los ojos angustiado, pero decidió luchar por la respuesta, tal como pensó había luchado por el oro… aunque al parecer había sido una batalla ficticia…

"Po- por favor… necesito que me digas si-"

Victor lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro dentro de la habitación, para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente después. Se volteó con una mirada adolorida y Yuuri no supo en qué momento todo aquello le había parecido racional y maduro, pero aquí estaba y debía obtener la respuesta que necesitaba o no podría respirar jamás tranquilo y menos sentir que había conseguido algo por el mismo, algo con lo que podía sentirse bien siendo solo él… que estaba bien ser él.

"No sé a qué viene esa pregunta…" La sangre comenzó de a poco a fluir a sus extremidades, que se habían vuelto frías como un témpano en respuesta a la oración anterior del pentacampeón. "Te lo dije en la arena: tu presentación fue perfecta. Y añado: la mía no. Es obvio por qué ganaste, Yuuri." Yuuri notó el dejo de dolor en las palabras del ídolo, pero luego nuevamente estaba allí esa sonrisa de revistas, vacía por completo. Algo aún no le hacía sentido, no tenían ninguna lógica las señales cruzadas que Victor estaba emitiendo; sentía rabia de no saber la verdad y sentía rabia de confiar tan poco en él mismo para obligarse a generar esta situación absurda, buscando confirmación en otro, ni siquiera sabiendo si podía confiar en la palabra de su única fuente de respuestas.

"¡Para mí no es obvio!...Te has disculpado más veces de las que puedo contar… lo que pasó anoche fue **mi** responsabilidad, pero tú lo hiciste ver como si fuera tuya ¡Te dije que no tenías nada que ver! ¡Por supuesto que estoy pensando que decidiste compensarme…! ¡Es obvio incluso lo que has pensando! ¿¡–Pobre niño al que le quité la respiración por haber bromeado un poco-?! ¡Todo mi esfuerzo, sangre y dolor quedaría reducido a **nada** si decidiste tratar de indemnizarme regalándome un oro sólo para alivianar tu conciencia!" Cada palabra lo había herido más que la anterior, Yuuri no lo había notado, demasiado alterado con su verborrea nerviosa y estridente. Victor lo miraba fijamente, el ceño fruncido y un severo rictus en vez de sonrisa.

"¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi? ¿Ahora no solo me tienes miedo si no que piensas que soy tan soberbio y superficial para decidir quién gana y quién no?... –Victor, el amo del hielo- ¿No?... ¿Eso es todo lo que soy?" Yuuri comenzó a notar una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo, una que no tenía en absoluto definida. La cabeza le comenzó a latir con fuerza y bajo la vista, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre él.

"…Solo… solo necesito saber…" Un suspiro derrotado se escuchó en la habitación y de pronto el alto hombre de cabello plateado estaba frente a él, a menos de veinte centímetros, los ojos afligidos y los músculos de la mandíbula tensos.

"¿Qué necesitas saber? ¿Qué confirmación más que esta necesitas?" Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces, mareado por la cercanía. Pero decidió hacerle frente al hombre, demostrarle que podía no tenerle miedo. Levanto la vista, chocando su mirada con la dolida de Victor.

"Necesito saber si la culpa absurda y sin justificación que demuestras sentir hizo que patinaras de la manera en que lo hiciste." Los ojos de Victor se agudizaron, Yuuri estaba tan cerca que incluso podía notar los distintos matices de azul en el iris del ruso y como la nuez de Adán se movía cada vez que tragaba.

"¿Piensas que patiné así por un sentimiento de culpa?" ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para tragar, esta vez algo nervioso, toda la energía anterior abandonándolo segundo a segundo; debía ser rápido o esto podría terminar muy mal.

"M-me pediste disculpas anoche y hoy justo antes de salir al hielo… tu… No pude suponer nada ma-" Victor lo tomó con fuerza de la barbilla y antes de que Yuuri pudiera siquiera respirar hizo que los labios colisionaran en un beso desesperado; Yuuri trató de protestar, pero una de las manos de Victor lo atrapó por la cadera, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo húmedo; la otra se aferró con más fuerza su barbilla, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. Abrió la boca, intentando hablar, y la sintió inundada por la lengua del ruso, cálida y suave.

Las piernas le flaquearon al instante en que a su nariz llegó aquel perfume del cual tenía leves recuerdos, por fin comprendiendo a quien correspondía esa fragancia a madera, sándalo y flores que a veces creía sentir en los pasillos antes de las competencias.

Sintió que Victor apretaba más su cuerpo al de él antes que los suaves labios del ruso lo abandonaran y luego ambas frentes se juntaron despacio. Sólo en ese momento Yuuri se atrevió a abrir los ojos: las facciones de Victor estaban exaltadas, los ojos azules, profundos y oscuros, fijos en los suyos y la respiración algo más apresurada de lo normal… ¿su respiración también se había acelerado?

"¿Es lo único que puedo sentir?... ¿Culpa?" Yuuri no se atrevía a realizar ningún tipo de movimiento, el cerebro apagado producto de la sorpresa y una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sofocante y adormecedora.

Parpadeó un par de veces y tragó con fuerza, en su boca aún podía percibir un suave y desconocido sabor que sabía no era propio. En un instante la mirada de pupilas dilatas que antes lo había mirado tan profundamente se intensificó –si es que eso era posible-, y sin quererlo Yuuri soltó un quejido callado a sentir cómo la mano de Victor apretaba con fuerza su cadera; la racionalidad abandonándolo por completo al sentir el ligero aliento de Victor sobre su cara; tragó pesadamente… ¿qué estaba pasando?... necesitaba pensar, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones, necesitaba que su corazón dejara de latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho, pero justo cuando iba a tratar de alejar su cuerpo de aquella cálida muralla de músculos a su alrededor, Victor Nikiforov lo besó de nuevo.

Esta vez notó un cambio, el beso era lento y suave, las neuronas en el cerebro de Yuuri estaban haciendo cortocircuitos por doquier. ¿Estaba temblando? ¿O era Victor quien lo estaba? ¿Respiraba? No tenía ni un ápice control sobre su cuerpo y tampoco podía siquiera hilar un pensamiento coherente, no sabía lo que estaban haciendo sus manos y tampoco tenía idea de si estaba o no moviendo los labios y la lengua. Se sentía aturdido y sin fuerzas, sin poder considerar nada más que el aroma que inundaba su nariz y el tibio sabor que llenaba su boca.

Algo en él despertó de ese letargo abrumador con el cual Victor lo había hechizado y empujando con todas sus fuerzas separó su cuerpo de esa asfixiante calidez. Ahora sí podía pensar y darse cuenta del estado general de su ser: la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos; las mejillas hirviendo y los ojos pesados y llorosos.

Victor lo miró detenidamente, sabía que al igual que él estaba haciendo un recorrido por todos aquellos lugares que presentaban un cambio evidente. Suspirando pesadamente, los ojos teñidos de estupor, se aclaró la garganta y la grave voz retumbó en sus tímpanos.

"… Lo siento, Yuuri… esto fue…" Yuuri frunció el ceño, ahí estaba la leyenda viviente nuevamente disculpándose por algo que no tenía sentido, apretó con fuerza las manos a sus costados, era increíble que el pentacampeón haya utilizado una treta tan absurda para callarlo, mordió los labios con fuerza recordando el beso… por supuesto que tendría que haber esperado algo así. Apretó la mandíbula y corrió hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta y aún corriendo, con el corazón saltándole encolerizado en medio del pecho bajó por las escaleras de emergencia.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, en el suelo alfombrado, hasta que sintió varios golpes en la puerta y la inconfundible voz del ruso llamándolo una y otra vez.

Se mordió el labio nuevamente, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, tanta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y abrió la puerta; agarró la chaqueta del ruso violentamente y lo hizo entrar, cerrando de un portazo.

"¿¡Cuánto más necesitas burlarte de mi!?" El ruso lo miró desconcertado, Yuuri nuevamente estaba frenéticamente exaltado, pero por motivos completamente distintos… a veces parecía que hablaban dos idiomas diferentes –Y aunque en el fondo era verdad, Victor se aseguró de recordar si todo había sido conversado en inglés… y así era-; trató de transformar la desesperación en calma, por el bien de él y de Yuuri.

"Yuuri…" El japonés se acercó y lo tomó con fuerza de la tela que cubría su pecho, los nudillos blancos por la presión.

"¿¡Cuánto más necesitas burlarte de mi?!" Victor frunció el ceño atónito ante esa pregunta; su cordura resquebrajada en una profunda y larga fosa de bordes indeterminados. Aferró las muñecas que lo sostenían con más fuerza de la necesaria, ahora todo control perdido.

"¿¡De que mierda me estás hablando?! ¡Tú eres quien se está burlando de mí! ¡Te aferras a mi desesperadamente pidiéndome que te valore, luego tienes un ataque de ansiedad solo porque me acerqué dos pasos; patinas de esa forma provocando que cada célula de mi cuerpo explote para luego aparecer en mi habitación acusándome e insultándome al decir que te dejé ganar!... ¿¡Cuánto más piensas tu seguir jugando conmigo?!" Yuuri se quedó estático, sopesando cada palabra… ¿valoración?... ¿En qué momento había siquiera hablando con el héroe de Rusia un tema así?... ¿Quizá lo estaba inventando? ¿Otro intento para hacer sus cimientos temblar y así verlo ansioso y mortificado? Por primera vez Victor pudo leer las tenues inflexiones en el rostro de Yuuri, le soltó las muñecas y para evitar tocarlo nuevamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"… Después del banquete… Yo te llevé a tu habitación, no Chris." Yuuri abrió ojos y boca en completa conmoción.

"…Yo… yo no recuerdo… nada…" Victor bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Yuuri jamás supo lo que había pasado esa noche, por lo tanto todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo el papel de idiota, tratando de flirtear con alguien que no quería ser seducido; y ahora menos que nunca tenía sentido alguno declarar lo ocurrido. Yuuri dentro de su completo abatimiento escuchó a la leyenda soltar una palabra en ruso. Levantó la vista y vio como el hombre de cabello plateado se pasaba la mano por la boca, desmoralizado. "…Yo… lo siento…" Victor levantó la mano para callarlo, tratando de ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Está bien… estabas ebrio… pensé… poimet'*" Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces y dándole el espacio que necesitaba mantuvo silencio. Luego de un momento Victor metió nuevamente la mano al bolsillo y miró a Yuuri directamente, el corazón del japonés se acelero de inmediatoal notar el cambio en el brillo de los ojos azules. "Lamento lo ocurrido. En respuesta a tu pregunta inicial… No. No te dejé ganar y no boicotee mi rutina de manera deliberada… Espero que sea suficiente." Yuuri asintió despacio, esta vez rompiendo el contacto visual con el ruso.

"Y…yo-yo lamento haberte encarado de esa forma… dije muchas cosas…cosas que…"

"Está bien. No tiene importancia." Yuuri levantó la vista solo un poco y noto la tensión alrededor del hombre… claramente algo no estaba bien.

"¿estás… tu… te sientes bien?" La sonrisa comercial apareció como por arte de magia, Yuuri frunció el ceño ante ese gesto que tan poca gracia le hacía.

"Perfectamente… ahora, creo que es momento de marcharme a mi habitación… Nuevamente, lamento la confusión y espero que todo haya quedado sanjado." Yuuri lo miró caminar hacia la puerta, esa respuesta era parecida a la que le daría a cualquier periodista o fan… él no era nada de aquello… un atisbo de rabía llenando su pecho... **él** no era nada de aquello.

"¿Po-por qué estas tratándome como a tu público…?" Victor tenía la mano casi en la cerradura de la puerta; la voz temblorosa, cargada de sentimiento lo hizo cerrar los ojos, casi pudiendo escuchar sus pensamientos racionales irse por el retrete… perfecto, sabía que Yuuri era frágil… y siendo así, probaría a romperlo, tal como él se sentía en ese momento.

"… porque si no lo hiciera ahora estaría sobre ti y continuaría sobre ti hasta que no pudiera distinguir tu piel de la mía…" Decidió voltear solo un poco la cara y ver la reacción de Yuuri, medio añorando que respondiera de forma positiva, pero la faz del japonés estaba pálida y afligida… ya lo había roto tanto como él mismo estaba… era más que suficiente. "Buenas noches, Yuuri." Y cerró la puerta a su espalda insatisfecho, pensando que quizás… esta no había sido una de sus mejores salidas.

* * *

*poimet': joder, carajo.(Fuck) En ruso.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Si tienen algún comentario, critica, idea, etc. Por favor no duden en escribir en la sección de comentarios ;) y - de nuevo- agradecer a aquellos que ya han comentado... ¡me hacen muy feliz! ¡gracias!

Que tengan un increíble fin de semana y semana!

Cariños!


	5. Chapter 5: Reverie

_**Hola a todos!** he aquí un nuevo capítulo... disculpen la demora, pero tuve que escribirlo casi 3 veces -y aún siento que está desordenado...- pero no quería hacerlos esperar más. _

_Mil gracias a Karime-chan, meikojoker, miss mcCoy, mini victor, , megalex, Minako Gou y Malu. Espero de corazon que este nuevo chap les agrade! lo escribí con mucho cariño!_

 ** _Espero que todos lo disfruten!_**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Reverie**_

Celestino cumplió su palabra y obligó a Yuuri a celebrar su oro con un gran almuerzo… y ahí estaba, sentado frente a un gigantesco plato de pasta y una carísima botella de vino en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de su entrenador. El italiano aún tenía los ojos brillantes por el triunfo de su pupilo y no paraba de brindar, lo que generó que a la botella solo le quedaran dos centímetros del caro brebaje dentro.

"Yuuri… ¿no te gustó la comida?" Celestino apuntaba al plato casi sin tocar que el japonés tenia en frente. Yuuri levantó la vista y sonrió, realmente lo último que tenía en la cabeza eran ganas de comer y celebrar después de lo que había pasado anoche, pero eso no era algo de lo cual Celestino pudiera enterarse.

"Um… no... no, está muy buena… solo que he pasado tanto tiempo ha dieta que presiento que mi estomago se ha vuelto más pequeño…" Celestino soltó una carcajada.

"No importa, lo que sí importa es que estés disfrutando… sí quieres podemos pedir que envuelvan lo que queda para llevar… ¿tienes ganas de turistear?" Yuuri sonrió, esa era una buena idea. Quizás caminando podría olvidarse de lo ocurrido o al menos encontrarle sentido.

"sí… me gustaría. Nunca había estado en Boston…" Celestino sonrió levantando la copa y haciendo otro brindis. Después de media hora, postres, una botella de vino dulce y los usuales ristrettos*; el entrenador dejó que Yuuri se marchara mientras el conversaba con algunos de sus coterráneos que trabajaban en el restaurante. Antes de dejarlo levantarse siquiera de la mesa, Celestino repasó toda la agenda de Yuuri nuevamente, indicándole que pasaría por su dormitorio muy temprano en la mañana para asegurarse que pudieran tomar el vuelo a Detroit sin contratiempos.

El aire frío de Boston lo golpeó con fuerza en las mejillas, era un día soleado pero inusualmente frío. Yuuri se arregló la bufanda y la mascarilla mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Sacó su celular, tratando de abrir la aplicación de mapas que le permitiera moverse por aquella ciudad desconocida… sí, esto estaba mejor que estar sentado mirando al infinito y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido… maldición… se había acordado de nuevo.

Maldijo a Nikiforov una vez más y también a él mismo, por culpa de todo ese problema no había disfrutado ni la llamada que sus padres le hicieron durante la noche para felicitarlo ni su cena y tampoco había podido dormir… en toda la noche. Por supuesto que la leyenda rusa no tuvo ninguno de esos problemas, claramente había dormido mejor que nunca habiéndolo sometido a ese yugo sádico que Yuuri aun no lograba interpretar y menos comprender. Apretó el celular con fuerza y notó que tenía un mensaje no leído; al abrirlo sonrió tímidamente; Un mensaje de Chris diciéndole que estaba turisteando e invitándolo a pasear juntos. Era de sólo 10 minutos atrás, por lo que Yuuri decidió que quizás, la mejor forma de pasar su tarde y no pensar en nada, era pasando el rato con un personaje tan lleno de historias como el suizo.

::::::::::

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del Jardín Público de Boston –sitio que Cris indicó como lugar de encuentro-, mirando las quietas aguas del lago, cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Volteó para saludar al patinador Suizo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con todo ese grupo, la sonrisa se congeló al instante.

"¡Chéri! ¡Mira a quienes encontré en mi camino!" Yuuri no quería mirar, aunque claramente ya lo había hecho. Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov venían caminando al lado de Chris, la cara de Victor indescifrable y Yuri con su típico mohín malhumorado. "Mientras más personas más entretenido… ¿no?" Yuuri sonrió forzadamente.

"Claro… ¿ya conocieron el parque?" Ni siquiera sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo, solo necesitaba cortar el hielo de alguna forma y que los demás no notaran el rígido ambiente que tenía con el héroe de Rusia.

"No sé que tanto hay que ver. Es un parque como cualquier otro… con… patos… ¡hay patos en la laguna!" Yuuri casi cayó en cuanto Yuri pasó por su lado, corriendo hacia la orilla, realmente era como un niño… y claro que lo era. ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿15 o 16? Sonrió genuinamente y sacó de su mochila el pan que el mesero había envuelto junto con su comida. Sabía que no era algo que debía hacerse –alimentar a los animales- pero vio al joven ruso tan emocionado que podría ser una buena excepción, además prefería poner distancia entre la leyenda y él; así que con gusto caminó los veinte metros que lo separarían de la ansiedad, sin siquiera un atisbo para reconocer su presencia, hecho que claramente fue advertido por Chris.

"Toma… Puedes darles esto…" Yuri levantó la vista con una sonrisa gigante.

"¿De verdad puedo alimentarlos?" Yuuri asintió y se sentó en cuclillas al lado, mientras el ruso cortaba pequeñas partes del pan y las lanzaba al agua, logrando que las aves comenzaran a nadar en su dirección. Luego de algunos minutos, aún lanzado migajas al agua, Yuri se aclaró la garganta.

"Hey, puerco… ¿está todo bien?" Yuuri movió las cejas nervioso, con lo cual el ruso chasqueó la lengua. "Es obvio que algo extraño te está pasando. Ayer ganaste un oro y tienes una cara depresiva como si hubieras salido último, tal como en el GP…" Yuuri se sonrojó, sin saber si era por la perfecta descripción que Yuri hizo o el saber que el ruso estaba pendiente de él hacia tanto tiempo –incluso en su momento más oscuro-. Al parecer Yuri solo en ese momento se percató de lo que acababa de decir. "Es… bueno… no es como si siempre te estuviera mirando… simplemente me acuerdo del Prix… y… ¡mierda! ¡Cómo sea! Sólo quiero saber que carajos está mal contigo." Yuuri se encogió de hombros; siendo completamente sincero ni siquiera él sabía que estaba pasando.

"Está todo bien… solo… necesito respirar…" Yuri levantó una ceja, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho o querido decir el japonés.

"Nah… solo trata de no deprimirte por algo estúpido, puerco. Puedo aceptar a Victor depresivo, pero tu ganaste, así que no tienes porque estarlo." Yuuri sonrió de lado y fijo su vista en uno de los patos que comía las migajas que no habían parado de ser lanzadas por el ruso.

"… Gracias por preocuparte, Yuri." El chico tiró lo que quedaba de pan al agua y se levantó violentamente.

"¡jamás podría preocuparme por un puerco como tú; Sólo quiero que estés en tu mejor forma para competir contra mí!" Yuuri sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero era muy fácil leer entre líneas al pequeño tigre de Rusia. Sonrió mientras lo seguía camino a la banca en la que estaban sentados los otros dos, conversando algo en francés. En cuanto Chris los percibió acercarse giró el rostro, cortando completamente la conversación que tenía con la leyenda viviente, quien mantuvo silencio y una posición elegante y relajada, completamente lejana.

"¿Ya se cansaron de alimentar a los patos?" La voz de Chris era suave y alegre, Yuuri se alegró de haber decidido pasar tiempo con él… exceptuando la figura sentada a su lado, con los anteojos de sol muy bien puestos, exudando con su postura completa falta de sentimientos.

"No es como que tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer… además ustedes aman tomarse selfies en conjunto, par de vejestorios…" Chris se llevó una mano al pecho, profundamente dolido por el comentario y solo una de las cejas de Victor se movió.

"¡Estoy en la primavera de mi vida!" Chris continuó hablando, pero Yuuri ya no escuchaba, los ojos fijos y pensamientos adormilados al ver al hombre de cabello plateado; tenía la sensación de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y no podía asegurarlo al 100 por 100, los anteojos oscuros sobre las orbes azules dándole completa libertad de dirigir la vista en cualquier dirección sin ser notado… pero algo le indicaba que así era, estaba mirándolo a él, especialmente por el escalofrío que le erizó la piel, tal como anoche.

"-¿Yuuri?" Yuuri movió la cabeza, tratando de espantar los recuerdos y se giró a Chris. "Te he estado hablando… ¿todo bien?" Yuuri asintió y medio sonrió. "…te decía que podríamos ir al acuario y luego a tomar algo. ¿Te parece?" sonrió nuevamente y asintió, arreglando su bufanda.

"Tomemos un taxi… ¡no voy a caminar por horas para ir a ver un par de pescados encerrados en una jaula de vidrio!" Chris y Yuri comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, mientras Victor Nikiforov se levantaba de la banca y comenzaba a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Yuuri tembló… sin siquiera una mísera palabra ese hombre podía elevar su nivel de ansiedad a niveles insospechados… más aun después de lo de anoche; se mordió el labio con fuerza instintivamente al recordar el beso y apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos… esto no era una buena idea.

"Cris… creo que volveré al hotel…" el suizo se acercó preocupado.

"¡Pero si nos acabamos de encontrar!... ¿Estás bien?... Si no quieres ir al acuario podemos elegir otro lugar…" Yuuri negó con la cabeza, tratando de ser sumamente delicado y agradable para con el suizo

"Ustedes vayan y disfruten… estoy muy cansado, y prefiero tratar de dormir… lamento no poder acompañarte." Chris asintió, pero inmediatamente notó algo extraño, no podía preguntar ahora, pero se encargaría de que una de las partes –las que él **sabía** \- involucradas le diera respuestas.

"¿Seguro que estás bien? Has estado tan callado y quieto…" Yuuri movió la mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, lo último que deseaba era que el suizo, tan atento y amigable, se preocupara por él en vez de disfrutar su día.

"No te preocupes… ¡ve! Nos veremos pronto." Chris sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo, tratando de darle apoyo.

"Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar… ¡Nos veremos pronto Chéri!" Yuuri sonrió y levantó la mano para despedirse de Yuri, que lo miraba con expresión de pocos amigos, aún así levantó la mano y luego se giró y comenzó a caminar. El héroe de Rusia se quedó un par de segundos mirando en su dirección, sin ningún otro movimiento, volteó y siguió a Yuri. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió y aceptó que esta era la mejor decisión, aunque él supiera que estaba simplemente huyendo.

Yuuri vio a los tres hombres alejarse y optó por emprender rumbo en dirección contraria, atravesando el parque y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos a medida que cruzaba el gigantesco pulmón verde de la ciudad.

Apretó los labios, en un mes más tendría que verle la cara nuevamente, pues era obvio que ambos serían seleccionados para el Team Challenge Cup* en sus respectivos grupos. Suspiró agotado al recordar que la federación japonesa había llamado a Celestino un mes antes indicándole que estaba invitado a participar en la competencia, así como también señalando que su participación en las olimpiadas de 2018 estaría sujeta a su desempeño en la temporada 2017. No era que la federación no lo apoyara o que estuviera poniéndole trabas a su carrera, el mejor que nadie conocía la enervante persecución de la perfección que podía tener la cultura nipona, aún así sentía que un poco más de fe no le vendría nada mal.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al límite del parque, sacó su celular y un par de dólares para pagar el bus que lo dejaría más cerca del hotel; agradecido de haber pensando en otra cosa más que en **esa**. Suspiró nuevamente mientras esperaba el bus, decidiendo darse un baño en cuanto llegara al hotel… necesitaba recuperar el sueño de la noche anterior. Relajarse, respirar… hacer lo que fuera que evitara que recordara aquellos labios sobre los suyos y la tibia respiración en su cara.

::::::::::

 _"¿Esto es lo que quieres, Yuuri?" Ese tono de voz se le hacía familiar; una mano firmemente pegada a su cadera y la otra sosteniendo la suya y dirigiéndola a la desconocida entrepierna. ¿Podía hablar? Se retorció un poco al notar la erección ajena y una risa lo obligó a levantar la cara para encontrarse con ese ser casi sin rostro… una sombra… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? La figura se inclinó y lo beso profundamente, apresándolo contra una suave superficie._

 _Las manos de la sombra acariciando cada pedazo de piel… ¿estaba desnudo?... ah, ya sabía que era esto y cómo iba… espera… esa voz él la conocía ¿verdad?… La mano del ser sin rostro apretó su erección con un movimiento rápido y comenzó la lenta cadencia por toda la superficie._

 _"No pienses Yuuri…" ¿qué?... ¿que no pensara? Sintió unos dedos largos y fríos abrirse camino por entre sus nalgas y se sintió soltar un gemido ahogado… ¿qué no debía pensar? Nuevamente una risita lo hizo levantar la vista y el corazón se detuvo. "No pienses, Yuuri… esta vez no voy a detenerme… ¿no lo dije antes? ¿–Hasta que no pueda distinguir tu piel de la mía-?"_

Abrió los ojos sentándose inmediatamente en la cama deshecha, mirando a todos lados en busca del hombre que supuestamente lo estaba acompañando; pero al encontrarse solo, con una erección bastante dolorosa y el atardecer entrando por las ventanas comprendió que estaba ocurriendo.

"Kuso*!" se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo mientras se dejaba caer a la cama nuevamente. Algo malo tenía que estarle pasando… por supuesto que no era el primer sueño erótico que tenia pero sí era el primero en donde recordaba perfectamente la cara de su compañero y que hacía mención a una situación particular. Miró hacia su cadera, la erección aún turgente, apretada bajo la tela de los bóxer… por un minuto pensó el liberarse, pero considerando el por qué la tenía prefirió levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha fría… al carajo si se agarraba un resfriado, prefería eso a liberarse sabiendo que todo era culpa de su estúpida –mil veces estúpida- mente.

Luego de la ducha fría aún no podía encontrar la calma, temblando de pies a cabeza comenzó a buscar desesperado en su celular la única forma de poner su mente en blanco y lo encontró, a menos de 15 minutos de caminata. Reviso el horario y agradeció que por lo menos pudiera estar dos horas antes del cierre. Estaba decidido, así que tomando todo lo necesario, dejó la habitación nuevamente.

::::::::::

Luego de pagar su entrada a un no muy amigable encargado se sentó en una de las bancas para calzarse los patines; mientras los abrochaba –con mucha menos tensión que la que usó para la competencia- miró detenidamente el hielo. Unas cinco personas estaban patinando y algunos niños intentaban realizar algo parecido a una coreografía de pares, sonrió recordando a Yuuko… en su momento ellos habían sido iguales, tratando de aprender más rápido por su cuenta bajo la atenta mirada de Takeshi. Cómo extrañaba Hasetsu… cómo extrañaba su hogar.

Entró en el hielo, pensando en solo dar unas vueltas tranquilas sin ejercer más presión a su cuerpo, después de todo los músculos y articulaciones aun no estaban completamente descansados después de la exigente rutina que pensó –ilusamente- era la solución a sus problemas.

Estaba pasando por el lado del grupo de niños, mirando fijamente la punta de sus patines cuanto escuchó un gritó ahogado a su lado; levantó la vista y una niña de cabello negro, enfundada en un enterito rosado lo apuntaba de manera casi histérica.

"¡Es el patinador de ayer!" Yuuri abrió los ojos nervioso, más sonrió tímidamente a la pequeña, que en menos de dos segundos estaba a su lado, mirándolo con expresión extasiada. "¿eres el patinador que ganó ayer? ¿Yuuri?" Yuuri sonrió de nuevo y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura de la pequeña.

"¿cómo sabes que competí ayer? ¿Te gusta el patinaje?" La niña se sonrojó y comenzó a aplaudir emocionada.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡es lo que más me gusta en todo el mundo!... mamá me llevó a ver la final por mi cumpleaños… tu rutina estuvo increíble ¡Cuando saltaste y tu pierna se movió hacia atrás! ¡y cuando movías los pies tan rápido que apenas podía verlos!… ¡algún día voy a patinar como tú y voy a ganar todas las medallas!" Yuuri soltó una risita, sin notar que otra niña rubia se acercaba.

"No seas tonta Hannah, Victor gana todas las competencias. Los saltos de Victor son lo máximo." Yuuri miró a la niña de pelo rubio, y sonrió con pena… eso no era una mentira y dolía.

"¡tú eres la tonta, Kristen! ¡Yuuri le ganó a Victor! ¡Yuuri va a ganar todas las competencias!" Yuuri apretó los labios, no deseando que la niña notara cuán bien le hacían sus palabras de defensa; Era la primera vez en toda su carrera que alguien lo defendía con ese ímpetu sincero, que calentó su corazón completamente. Decidió agradecerle a su modo y evitar un enfrentamiento entre las dos mujercitas. Obviando a la rubia se giró para centrar toda su atención en la señorita de rosa.

"Hey… ¿Hannah?" La niña de cabello oscuro sonrió, los ojos brillándole al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su nuevo ídolo. "¿quieres patinar conmigo?" La muchachita abrió la boca tan grande que Yuuri pensó que se le había desencajado la mandíbula, luego un sonrojó y un murmulló algo bajito, por lo que Yuuri tuvo que ladear la cabeza y acercarse para escucharla.

"…-es que yo no patino como tu… no soy rápida y a veces me caigo." Confirmó sus palabras apuntando a las rodilleras rosadas. Yuuri sintió su corazón apretarse frente a tamaña dulzura.

"No te preocupes… cuando yo empecé a patinar también me caía todo el tiempo. Tenía que usar rodilleras y coderas, a veces casco… ¿patinamos juntos? Te sostendré la mano todo el tiempo." La niña asintió rápidamente y extendió la mano para que Yuuri las tomara.

Dieron una vuelta a la pista lentamente, Hannah contándole que nadie en el grupo de patinaje le creería y haciendo algunas preguntas sobre temas que para ella eran de completo interés, como por qué los patines de Yuuri eran negros, cómo elegía sus trajes y su música y cuánto había demorado en saltar con cuatro vueltas, entre otras cosas.

Mientras miraba los pequeños pies enfundados en los albos patines sonrió tranquilo, por primera vez en toda su semana. La niña quizás jamás lo sabría –y es probable que poco comprendiera debido a su corta edad- pero le había dado lo que tanto estuvo buscando: un voto de confianza.

Se enteró que la niña patinaba hacía un año y que hoy se había quedado hasta más tarde con su grupo porque era el día en que su madre y la madres de los demás salían tarde del trabajo. La niña le explicaba que su mamá rara vez podía quedarse con ella en las prácticas cuando la voz de una mujer gritando el nombre de la niña lo hizo levantar la vista.

"Es la entrenadora Riley, mi mamá ya llegó a buscarme…" Yuuri miró a la mujer delgada y joven que extendía una mirada consternada al ver a la niña patinando con un adulto desconocido. Decidió acercase y dar las explicaciones correspondientes, evitando malos entendidos; pero mientras se acercaban Hannah soltó su mano y comenzó a gritar. "¡Entrenadora Riley! ¡Es Yuuri! ¡Ganó la competencia ayer! ¡Yuuri patinó conmigo y dijo que no importaba si me caía porque él también se cayó cuando aprendió!" La mujer levantó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Yuuri Katsuki!" Yuuri se sonrojó, luego de algunas palabras de felicitación por el oro, la mujer le pidió si podía tomar una fotografía de él con el grupo, que se había reducido a solo tres niños, incluyendo Hannah; no había rastros de la rubia. Posó con todos los niños uno por uno y luego con el grupo. La mujer luego pidió si podía tomarse ella una foto con él; acercando ambas caras sonrió relajado mientras la entrenadora sacaba la selfie con manos temblorosas, diciendo algo sobre la baja probabilidad de que esto realmente estuviera pasando y dándole mil veces las gracias mientras sacaba a los niños del hielo, indicándole que podía patinar a sus anchas y que ella cuidaría que nadie lo molestara más de la cuenta.

"¡Gracias por patinar conmigo, Yuuri… de verdad quiero que ganes todas las competencias y poder verte todas las veces y contarle a todo el mundo que patiné contigo y que seas el mejor de lo mejor del mundo! Yuuri sonrió y se agachó para mirar a la niña a los ojos.

"Gracias a ti por patinar conmigo, Hannah. Y recuerda ocupar siempre los protectores mientras estés aprendiendo." La niña asintió y se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla, para salir completamente sonrojada hasta donde la esperaba su entrenadora.

Se levantó viendo como el pequeño grupo se encaminaba a lo que pensó serían los camarines y suspiró contento, deslizándose por el hielo de forma lenta; miró hacia todos lados, ya no quedaba nadie en la pista, miró la hora en el gran reloj sobre las gradas y sonrió, solo habían pasado treinta minutos y sentía su cuello relajado y una cálida sensación en el medio del pecho, las mano que había tomado la de Hannah tibia; esto había sido mucho mejor que una sesión de entrenamiento excesivo… una pequeña niña de no más de 9 años lo había defendido férreamente y había puesto sus esperanzas en él. Sintió el pecho apretársele en cuanto recordó todas las acusaciones que había hecho en contra de la leyenda viviente, ojalá pudiera creer en el mismo tanto como Hannah.

Hizo algunos movimientos tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente, buscando en sus archivos mentales desesperadamente algo que lo hiciera obviar lo indeleble… y de pronto una secuencia de pasos vino a su mente; comenzó a realizarla despacio, al no recordar la música era un poco difícil seguirla, además no tenía idea de dónde la había aprendido. Recordó el inicio y decidió empezar desde cero. Se detuvo y tomó la posición de inicio, luego su cuerpo moviéndose casi por cuenta propia lo llevó a unos giros rápidos y elegantes… ¿La música era clásica… new age?... No, más parecía un blues… ¿De dónde recordaba esta rutina? ¿Su etapa Junior? No, la dificultad era demasiado elevada como para ser de esa época… ¿Alguna de sus rutinas anteriores?... quizás, pero tenía elementos que el usualmente no incorporaba en su secuencia de pasos. La memoria muscular le recordó que ahora venía un Triple Axel con un doble Loop, y ya que estaba en ello decidió simplemente continuar, a pesar de sentir una leve presión en su rodilla de aterrizaje. Se sentía liviano al realizar esa rutina, como si reviviera algún recuerdo agradable; los movimientos simplemente fluían a través de su cuerpo, moviendo brazos y dedos automáticamente; se estaba dejando llevar y el sentimiento que lo embargaba era de pura calma y satisfacción.

Siguió con los giros que su cuerpo parecía recordar tan bien… claramente era un programa libre por la extensión de la rutina… y de pronto, como una explosión, el próximo elemento apareció en su cabeza: Un Quad Flip. Ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse y si lo hacía corría el peligro de caer peligrosamente, por lo que contrajo todos sus músculos en el aire, manteniendo la posición lo necesario para clavarlo violentamente, deslizándose sólo lo preciso para no caer al detenerse.

Se quedó en medio de la pista, estático… por supuesto que conocía esa rutina, la había visto más de mil veces y practicado otras tantas a solas cuando aún pensaba en Victor Nikiforov como su héroe personal. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces… ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien patinar algo que recordaba con tanto amargor? No. No tendría que sentirse así, fuera como fuera las rutinas del ídolo ruso siempre eran impecables y repletas de pequeños elementos sorpresa; lo quisiera o no debía aceptar que en esa época el héroe ruso estaba en la cúspide de la montaña y aquella rutina describía precisamente aquello… sólo por eso se había sentido tan satisfactorio patinarla, por nada más.

Aún inmóvil sobre el hielo y poniendo las manos en su cadera suspiró agotado y derrotado… esto estaba siendo peor que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera pasado; a pesar de haber ganado un oro, sentía que estaba metido en una pesadilla sin posibilidades de poder despertar.

::::::::::

En cuanto llegó a su departamento en Detroit, Pichit comenzó a gritar en esa extraña mezcla de Thai e inglés que tanta gracia le hacía. Después de un tiempo y aún compartiendo un six pack de cervezas heladas –de la marca favorita de Yuuri, que Pichit había comprado especialmente para celebrar- el thai lo miró con expresión profunda.

"Hey, Yuuri…" El aludido levantó la vista de la agenda que tenía abierta sobre sus piernas, dándole toda su atención. Phichit se aclaró la garganta. "¿Pasó algo con Nikiforov?" Yuuri abrió los ojos nervioso y apuró un trago largo de su botella, por sobre todo no deseaba que Pichit supiera que había tenido otro ataque de ansiedad y menos de lo que ocurrió la noche en que ganó el oro.

"¿al…algo cómo qué?" Phichit suspiró, comprendiendo al instante que –efectivamente- algo había ocurrido; pero decidido a obtener respuestas, no lo iba a dejar ir tranquilo así como así.

"No lo sé… tu dime…" Yuuri apretó la mandíbula y en sus ojos pudo ver que estaba teniendo serios problemas para aceptar lo que fuera que hubiera acontecido. Iba a hablar, decirle que era mejor dejar el tema hasta allí, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

"-no sé cómo… explicarlo… aun-aún no le encuentro lógica a nada de lo que ocurrió en esos tres días… yo-" levantó la vista, casi rogando que Pichit lo detuviera y su amigo así lo hizo.

"Yuuri… detente. Cuando estés listo para decírmelo aquí estaré…" Pichit notó el alivio que empapó el cuerpo de Yuuri; sí, era mejor así. Deseaba saber pero no al costo de poner a su mejor amigo en una situación complicada y –claramente- dolorosa. Decidió cambiar el tema y comenzaron a hablar sobre las clases que Yuuri tendría que tomar para finalizar sus estudios; luego comenzó una animada y técnica charla sobre patinaje y las rutinas que Yuuri quería ejecutar a futuro. En ese momento el thai notó que Yuuri estaba extrañamente relajado y hasta optimista, en comparación a cómo se había ido de Detroit hacían cinco días, inclusive años atrás, como cada vez que hablaban de patinaje… fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado en Boston, si Yuuri podía ahora mostrar esa sonrisa amplia y confiada al hablar de su patinaje, lo alegró en lo más profundo de su corazón.

:::::::::

Una semana para el Team Challenge Cup que tendría lugar en Washington y Yuuri llegaba de su entrenamiento más agotado que de costumbre. Antes de entrar al departamento decidió sentarse en las escaleras a pensar –aunque más bien era a descansar, pues las piernas poco y nada le respondían a esas horas de la noche-. Miró el cielo con añoranza, queriendo salir de su cuerpo… volar libre por entre las nubes y descansar todo lo que no había descansado en esta temporada, especialmente en las últimas tres semanas, pues era poco y nada lo que había podido dormir; todo por culpa de esas pesadillas horribles de las cuales despertaba con una erección que se negaba siquiera a advertir casi por instinto de supervivencia; se rehusaba con uñas y dientes a malograr el poco orgullo y paz que había obtenido luego del World al liberarse después de tener una pesadilla erótica con Victor Nikiforov como principal figurante.

Ni siquiera era un tema que podía tocar con la Dra. Hills, que aunque sabía no se reiría en su cara y comprendería la situación, tomándola con el más puro cuidado y profesionalismo del cual siempre hacía gala; hablarlo significaría, de una u otra forma, aceptar que aquello **sí** estaba ocurriendo, que era una realidad tangible e innegable. Suspiró agotado nuevamente… si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría así –sentado en una escalera pensando en cómo dormir sin soñar- hubiese puesto todo su esfuerzo para evitarlo y algo podría haber conseguido.

Pichit venia llegando de sus clases de ballet, tatareando una canción de una banda pop thai que Yuuri había escuchado demasiadas veces como para no seguir el ritmo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro: uno desparramado en la escalera y el otro de pie con los auriculares aun en sus oídos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?" Yuuri soltó una risa, recordando el par de veces que perdió la llave del apartamento.

"No… sería más fácil si eso hubiese ocurrido… estoy tan cansado Pichit, que sólo pensar en continuar subiendo me debilitó…" El thai lo ayudó a levantarse y le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

"Cómo te entiendo, Yuuri… tampoco siento mis muslos o nalgas… y mañana no es día libre…" ambos suspiraron cansados y subieron las escaleras sin más que preocuparse de sus propias extremidades y músculos fatigados. Una vez dentro de departamento Yuuri fue directo a la nevera por dos cervezas heladas… últimamente estaba bebiendo más de lo habitual en un intento desesperado por dormir sin tener esas pesadillas que prefería no recordar en las horas diurnas –y tampoco en las nocturnas-. Le tendió una lata al thai, que la agradeció con la típica forma de su país.

"¿sigues sin dormir bien?" Yuuri saltó solo un poco y abrió su lata mirando por la ventana, apoyado en el lavaplatos de la cocina americana del apartamento que compartían. Solo un sonido de afirmación escapó de entre sus labios, Pichit entornó los ojos cuando Yuuri volteó, claramente con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, así que decidió hacerse el desentendido –leyendo los ingredientes de la cerveza por primera vez en su vida, junto con la tabla nutricional-, evitando presionarlo o acorralarlo y que así huyera como generalmente lo hacía.

"… en… en tu clase de psicología… ¿hablaron de los sueños?" Pichit no levantó la vista, pero sintió una sensación emocionante recorrerlo, por primera vez Yuuri estaba preguntando algo sin que él se lo sonsacara.

"¿Mi clase de psicología? ¿La del semestre pasado?" Yuuri asintió, visiblemente sonrojado e incomodo. "mmm… sí… algo se habló de eso, sí es que recuerdo bien." El japonés aspiro mucho aire, dándose fuerzas para continuar con la pregunta.

"em… entonces… tu… si- si una persona tiene el mismo sueño muchas veces… ¿tiene alguna significancia real?" Pichit miró a su amigo con una ceja levantada, pero evitando hacer cualquier otro tipo de consulta, sólo contestó.

"mmm… Bueno. Según lo que recuerdo, Freud estudió ampliamente la teoría de los sueños… en el fondo los sueños son deseos reprimidos por nuestro consiente, pero añorados con fervor por nuestro inconsciente; Al soñar realizas aquello que no te permites, en el fondo lo haces realidad, por lo tanto incluso puedes llegar a sanar… No recuerdo mucho mas… sólo fue un electivo… ¿sirve de algo? Podrías preguntarle a la Dra. Hills, seguro ella sabe todo acerca de eso." Yuuri abrió los ojos a punto del colapso y asintió despacio. Pichit tomó otro sorbo de su lata. "¿Cada cuanto tiempo sueñas lo mismo?" El japonés se exaltó y apuró su cerveza para poder vaciar la lata y voltearse a enjuagarla.

"em… este… no muy seguido… dos… tres… veces al mes…. Nada de importancia como para hablarlo con la Dra. Hills…" Se sintió horrible mentirle a Pichit, pero no admitiría –bajo ninguna circunstancia o tortura- que era más seguido que eso…. Desde hace tres semanas… todas las noches.

"Bueno, entonces debe ser que estas muy cansando y ansioso… ¿a no ser que sea algo extremadamente especifico?" Yuuri saltó nuevamente, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al sentir que Pichit estaba tratando de obtener información que él no deseaba compartir.

"No… no-no. Sólo cosas generales… como que vuelo o corro… hahaha" La risa salió mas fingida de lo que él hubiera esperado, pero a parecer Pichit comprendió la situación o simplemente la dejó pasar. Después de un minuto el thai comenzó a hablar sobre los nuevos saltos que estaba aprendiendo, lo que sacó a Yuuri de ese espiral nervioso en el que había entrado; agradeciendo internamente a su amigo por el brusco cambio de tema… ya pensaría en lo otro más adelante.

:::::::::

Los 7 grados Celsius de Washington se hacían notar, más aun por el frio viento que rozaba la frente de Yuuri mientras esperaban el taxi que los llevaría al hotel, donde por fin podría encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

Celestino le hablaba sobre los distintos monumentos e historias de la capital estadounidense, mientras Yuuri miraba por la ventana, apreciando el paisaje; aunque en el fondo no veía ni escuchaba nada. Demasiado preocupado estaba sobre un punto crítico para su tranquilidad mental y futura actuación: si compartiría o no hotel con el team europeo.

"-Yuuri… no has oído nada de lo que he dicho…" Yuuri se volteó a ver a su entrenador, que había sacado su celular y comenzaba a enviar mensajes –Celestino tenía esa capacidad para siempre parecer ocupado en cosas muy importantes-. Yuuri sonrió.

"He oído todo… solo estoy un poco cansando. Lo siento." Celestino se giró un poco para verlo a los ojos.

"Pichit mencionó que no estabas durmiendo bien, espero que no afecte tu desempeño de mañana, Yuuri. O tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas." Yuuri sonrió tratando de parecer tranquilo. Él ya había decidido cuál era la solución respecto a ese –pequeñísimo- problema; y sólo imaginar la realización de ese proyecto -que demoró una semana en poder reconocer como válido- era lo que más lo agobiaba.

"Está bien… solo queda esto y terminamos la temporada… necesito poder descansar aunque sea un par de días…" Celestino asintió, sabía que Yuuri se estaba sobre exigiendo constantemente; habían tenido resultados, pero al final todo traía consecuencias… las cuales su pupilo ya estaba viviendo en carne propia.

"Podrás descansar un poco antes que entrenemos hoy por la tarde. En la noche tenemos una cena programada con el Team Asia y una pequeña conferencia de prensa." Yuuri cerró los ojos, claramente nervioso por el último punto de la agenda del día.

::::::::::

Se sentía más tranquilo luego del entrenamiento, había clavado todos sus saltos y su secuencia de pasos, a pesar de haber sido realizada despacio y con calma, había salido mucho mejor que hacían dos días en Detroit, cuando solo tenía en la mente unos malditos ojos azules sobre él.

El inicio de la cena fue tranquilo –por no decir extraño-, estaba en la mesa con los dos otros integrantes en singles del team asiático: Otabek Altin, patinador kazajo ya conocido, y Seung-gil Lee, un extraño y callado personaje surcoreano. Frente a aquellas dos figuras, reservadas y estoicas por naturaleza, la conversación no era mucha y sólo se limitaba a una palabra cortés para pasar el agua o el pan.

Yuuri se sentía incomodo, pero mucho mejor eso a tener a figuras gritando y conversando sobre tópicos absurdos, tal como en la mesa de al lado, donde se encontraban los patinadores de pares. Miró a su entrenador que conversaba animadamente con la entrenadora del surcoreano, una mujer ya madura que de reojo observaba cada gesto y movimiento de su pupilo. De pronto, la cara del aludido surcoreano se iluminó, coincidiendo con Yuuri revisando su celular.

"¿Tienes un perro?" Yuuri levantó la vista de la pantalla y sonrió tímidamente al notar que el chico había visto su protector de plástico con imágenes de un poodle café, igual a Vicchan.

"Emm… tenía uno. Murió el año pasado." Seung-gil asintió despacio, murmurando algunas palabras de condolencias y le pasó su celular a Yuuri, en donde había mil fotos de un Husky Siberiano. Yuuri sonrió al notar el orgullo con el que el dueño pavoneaba a su mascota, que por cierto era extremadamente encantadora.

"Es un cachorro adorable." El surcoreano asintió y la mesa volvió a quedar en silencio.

:::::::::

Antes de entrar a la conferencia de prensa y después de casi cuatro horas de platos yendo y viniendo, discursos varios y fotografías, decidió darle un vistazo a su celular, no sabiendo si lo había puesto en silencio… y al parecer si lo había hecho porque 20 llamadas perdidas y cincuenta mensajes en todas las formas posibles –sólo de Pichit-, sin considerar varias decenas de e-mails, llamadas y mensajes de otras personas, brillaban en su pantalla. Asustado decidió llamar a Pichit, sabiendo que no tendría tiempo suficiente para revisar los mensajes, y claramente aquella monstruosa necesidad de contactarlo no indicaba nada bueno.

"¿¡Yuuri!? ¿¡Por qué no contestabas?!" El grito del thai lo obligó a alejar el celular de su oído. Nervioso decidió preguntar directamente.

"Estaba en la cena del Team Asia. Phichit, ¿estás bien?" Al otro lado de la línea pudo sentir a su amigo respirando agitado.

"¡Yuuri!. Estaba buscando un video para compartir en mi instagram ¡y me encontré con que hace un mes patinaste una rutina de Nikiforov! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando!? ¡Rompiste las redes sociales, Yuuri! ¡Has sido compartido más de 7.000 veces en tres horas!" Yuuri se quedó de piedra, por supuesto que recordaba aquel fatídico momento en que se percató que la rutina que tan bien lo hizo sentir era de nada más ni nada menos que del Héroe de Rusia. ¿pero una grabación?... ¿Cómo diablos? ¡él estaba solo en el hielo cuando comenzó y terminó de hacer tamaña estupidez!

"…Pi-Pichit… qué… quién…" el thai estaba casi hiperventilando –al igual que Yuuri-.

"No sé quién o cómo… ¡el punto es que estás ahí! ¡Estás en el puto ciberespacio patinando una rutina de Victor –perverso- Nikiforov! ¡Los periodistas te van a ahogar a preguntas! ¡Yuuri! ¡Hiciste un jodido Quad Flip como si fuera nada! ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho que podías hacer los quad Flip!?" Celestino notó la cara de Yuuri blanca como el papel y el inconfundible sudor frio que perlaba la frente de su pupilo cada vez que entraba a una espiral ansiosa, tomó el celular y habló con quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Yuuri mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, a punto de vomitar.

Luego de solo un minuto en que Pichit pusiera a Celestino al tanto, el entrenador tomó a Yuuri por los hombros y lo llevó a un lugar alejado.

"No estás en condiciones de hablar con la prensa. ¿Puedes ir solo al hotel mientras hablo con los organizadores y controlo a los periodistas?" Yuuri asintió despacio, aún en shock, repentinamente no recordando cómo hablar. Celestino suspiró. "Yuuri… sólo te duele el estomago… ¿entiendes? Es sólo un dolor de estómago, todo va a estar bien. Esto no es nada serio." Yuuri asintió de nuevo con la vista pegada en el suelo, tratando de comprender lo que su amigo le había medio gritado hacían minutos atrás; Celestino se levantó y lo tomó del brazo para comenzar a moverlo hacia una de las salidas de emergencia, mientras pedía un taxi a máxima velocidad a la vez que revisaba que todas las pertenencias de Yuuri estuvieran con él.

En silencio esperó a que el automóvil apareciera, en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de apoyar a Yuuri con una mano firme sobre el hombro; en cuanto el japonés se subió al taxi, Celestino lo meció para que saliera del estado de sopor en el que se encontraba.

"Yuuri, está todo bien. Hablaremos de esto cuando arregle todo aquí. No olvides respirar." Yuuri sonrió tristemente y asintió de nuevo, disculpándose con la mirada. Celestino le palmeó el antebrazo y cerró la puerta para que el taxi se pusiera en marcha.

::::::::::

Ya en la habitación y con el celular firmemente apretado en la mano se debatía si revisar o no las redes sociales en donde se había publicado y compartido el video. Después de tomar un largo sorbo de agua directo de la llave del lavamanos se miró en el espejo y sacando fuerzas del interior de su cuerpo se sentó en el retrete para abrir su cuenta de instagram –la cual no revisaba hacían dos semanas-.

Cómo siempre se encontró con comentarios variados, algunos felicitándolo por la rutina y el salto, otros basureándolo por haber osado remedar una de las rutinas del ídolo ruso. Claramente también tenía comentarios de otros patinadores que lo instaban a agregarlo a su rutina, pero la gran mayoría no eran más que palabras agrias de seguidores de la leyenda viviente que comparaban su salto con los realizados por el hombre de cabello plateado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el aparato entre sus manos, aun deslizando el dedo tratando de buscar alguna luz de esperanza.

El que más le llamó la atención fue un cometario de un periodista de ESPN, del cual tenía vivos recuerdos.

 _"RickDanielson_ESPNofficial: Y dónde quedaron las renuencias a hacer los Quad Flip? Casi nos convences… #Katsuki_Yuuri #quadflip #v-nikiforov #iceskating"_ suspiró agotado, era claro que ese hombre estaba tratando de generar una polémica más allá de lo que era, continuo deslizando comentarios hasta que un nombre especial llamó otra vez su atención. Había pasado a la cuenta de Pichit, que no pudiéndolo evitar –conociendo su obsesión con las redes sociales y número de seguidores- también había publicado el video.

 _"v-nikiforov: siempre he dicho que no son tan difíciles. #IceSkating #QuadFlip #Ice #practice"_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su frágil control, bloqueó el celular tratando de volver atrás el tiempo y olvidar que había visto la última publicación. Era obvio que la leyenda viviente, siempre activa en las redes sociales, vería el video tarde o temprano… pero una pequeña parte de su ser añoraba que fuera más tarde y que no emitiera ningún tipo de comentario.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó con las mantas completamente, el celular apagado en la mesa de noche y la habitación a oscuras. No había hecho nada malo, claramente lo sabía, pero sí era algo vergonzoso e iba en contra de todo lo que deseaba dejar en el pasado. Ahora todo el mundo pensaba que estaba tratando de imitar al ídolo. Había vuelto exactamente al mismo lugar donde había comenzado.

:::::::::::

Preparándose para entrar al estadio recordó los consejos de Celestino. Tendría que hacer uso de toda su capacidad de actuación –que de por si era casi nula-; por eso su entrenador lo había tenido frente al espejo media hora completa, practicando expresiones y respuestas pre armadas a las preguntas que tarde o temprano los periodistas le lanzarían. Celestino le había quitado importancia al asunto, diciendo que no era más que un mínimo factor, que si era utilizado debidamente, aumentaría su popularidad en el mundo; pero para que eso ocurriera debía ser capaz de manejar a los medios.

En cuanto bajaron del taxi, cámaras y micrófonos se lanzaron sobre él, preguntas gritadas desde todos lados tensaron al japonés. Celestino, habituado, sonrió y palmeo a Yuuri en la espalda, para que comenzara caminar y hablar.

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿Algún comentario sobre el video que circula desde ayer?!" Yuuri levantó la vista y sonrió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero sintiendo cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse producto del nerviosismo.

"em… a veces practico rutinas ajenas… por diversión. No-no tiene otra lectura más que esa." Sólo pudo caminar dos pasos antes de que una cámara con aquel periodista de ESPN –micrófono en mano- le cortara el paso. El hombre lo miró con expresión entretenida y burlesca. Yuuri frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le había hecho para que lo acosara tan descaradamente? Trató de respirar y contener el nerviosismo que lo embargaba.

"¿Estás entrenando tus quad flips? ¿Cambiaste de opinión respecto a la necesidad de integrarlos para aventajar a Victor?" Yuuri tragó saliva casi dolorosamente, pero agradeció que Celestino lo haya instruido sobre cómo responder aquella pregunta específica.

"No-no estaba entrenando, solo pasé un rato patinando en un rink de Boston… cómo dije antes, a veces realizo rutinas distintas…" Celestino hizo caminar a Yuuri y notó que el periodista estaba dispuesto a seguir hincando el dedo en la yaga por lo que volteó y comenzó a hablarle directamente, desviando la atención para que Yuuri pudiese ingresar al estadio lo antes posible.

"Señor Danielson. Yuuri ha indicado que no gusta de ese salto en particular y que sólo estaba pasando el tiempo, por favor no trate de leer entre líneas un asunto tan banal; para su tranquilidad, le informo que no hemos cambiado nuestro régimen de entrenamiento para efectuar ese salto en particular y sus rutinas no tienen necesidad de utilizar un Flip. ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado con **ese** salto? ¿No se percató que hace un mes Yuuri ganó el oro en el World con una rutina perfecta sin su utilización?" El hombre apretó la mandíbula, nervioso y derrotado.

:::::::

"Yuuri…" Celestino llamó su atención mientras con las piernas muy abiertas el japonés realizaba sus ejercicios de estiramiento en un rincón solitario de la sala reservada para el team Asia. Celestino se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos. "he estado pensando en por qué te puso tan nervioso todo este asunto del video…" Yuuri tragó saliva, comenzando a inquietarse más y más. El entrenador le palmeó el hombro con cariño, reconfortándolo dentro de sus capacidades. "¿sabes algo, Yuuri?... No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Eres un excelente patinador, mi mejor pupilo y el que más orgullo me ha dado hasta ahora. Si piensas hacer algo, hazlo por ti y para ti…" Yuuri sintió una cálida corriente recorrerlo, logrando que todo su cuerpo se relajara… era verdad, él seguía siendo él; pero a pesar de lo que dijera Celestino, sólo había una forma de demostrarle al mundo que aquellas comparaciones lacerantes no tenían fundamento alguno.

Asintió despacio y le sonrió al italiano, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole más energías. Después de aquella alza de empuje y confianza, continuo estirando sus músculos y luego de algunos minutos procedió a calzarse los patines bajo la atenta mirada de Celestino, ojos brillantes que le indicaban que tuviera cuidado con la tensión de los cordones. Ya estaba listo… _"Aquí y ahora"_

::::::::

No se molestó en mirar la tabla de posiciones, a pesar de que ya cinco puntajes estaban brillando en las pantallas. Celestino extendió la mano para recibir la chaqueta y anteojos de Yuuri, que con una sonrisa le agradeció el apoyo total que el italiano siempre procuraba darle. No miró a ningún lado, evitando romper el delicado estado de calma en el que se encontraba… no sabía qué podría ocurrir si divisara el atisbo de cabello plateado o si sus ojos se encontraran con aquellos azules que martirizaban sus noches.

Entró a la pista lentamente, saludando al público y dando un par de vueltas se detuvo en medio de la pista.

"Representando al Team Asia y el japonés Yuuri Katsuki." Aplausos y más aplausos. Yuuri respiró un par de veces y levantó la vista… " _mierda_ " ahí, en las bancas, podía distinguir una mata de pelo plateado, inconfundible a pesar de su corta visión. No importaba… él estaba ahí para demostrarse así mismo y al mundo que no había comparaciones, él simplemente era él.

"Primer elemento… se prepara para su primer Quad del programa… ¡Quad Lutz perfecto! Excelente altura en ese hermoso Lutz." Yuuri sonrió… sí, por él y para él. Tomó velocidad mientras ejercía una pequeña secuencia de pasos que lo haría entrar a algunos giros que lo ayudaban a descansar la rodilla de aterrizaje.

Por primera vez había optado por una música más rápida a las usuales que Celestino elegía, lo que lo obligaba a ser más preciso con los tiempos y la rapidez con la que debía completar los elementos aumentaba considerablemente. Recordó que ahora debía realizar un ejercicio de equilibrio… pero sorprendería al público.

"Triple Axel y triple toe Loop! Brillante combinación de saltos en medio de su rutina" Ahora podía respirar un poco más tranquilo y disfrutar deslizarse sobre el hielo… si lo buscaba a veces si podía dejar todos sus problemas fuera de la pista. Otra secuencia de pasos, más rápida que la anterior. Cerró los ojos mientras realizaba el ejercicio de equilibrio que había sacado hacia poco, el aire frío sobre las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo nunca se había sentido tan bien. Patinaba para él, pero esperando que el mundo pudiera comprenderlo.

"¡Los clavó! ¡Combinación de Quad Toe Loop, triple Loop y triple Salchow!" Yuuri se sentía pleno, por fin liberando toda la tensión acumulada por culpa de ese maldito video… ah, y también por no haber dormido decentemente en el último mes gracias a esos ojos azules y manos frías sobre su piel onírica. Tomó velocidad y lanzó un triple Axel para continuar con la combinación de giros que indicaba el final de su rutina. En cuanto se detuvo, clavando el toe pick* de su pie izquierdo sobre el hielo con fuerza, casi un simbolismo de él plantándose frente al mundo y el público enloqueció. Cada día, a cada segundo, gustaba más del aplauso al finalizar una rutina con la que él se sentía satisfecho.

"Damas y caballeros. ¡Yuuri Katsuki!" Yuuri levantó la mano para saludar nuevamente y logró escuchar el griterío que el team tenía en la grada designada, sonrió contento al notar –a muy duras penas- que incluso Altin y Seung-gil aplaudían de pie, mientras que las chicas de singles aplaudían y saltaban bamboleando pequeñas banderitas japonesas.

Tomó la chaqueta que Celestino le tendía y saludo a su equipo, al pasar a sentarse a las gradas para esperar su puntuación todos le palmearon la espalda y algunos comenzaron a posar a su lado frente a las cámaras que los rodeaban –incluso el kazajo-. Estaba tranquilo y se sentía bien, había demostrado que no era una copia, que no existían las comparaciones… solo el aquí y el ahora.

La líder del equipo, una patinadora China ya retirada, que hace nueve años rompió el record de programa libre femenino en las olimpiadas, estaba sentada a su lado, sonriéndole y posando junto a él a la cámara que tenían en frente.

"El puntaje para Yuuri Katsuki de Team Asia en su programa corto es de… ¡103,45 puntos!" sintió los brazos de todos rodearlo y diversas palmeadas en la espalda y los hombros. Sonrió saludando a la cámara, sintiéndose rebosante de tranquilidad.

::::::::

No podía levantarse ni moverse de esa grada a la cual estaba obligado; sentado al lado de dos patinadores de pares que conversaban sobre la sorpresa que esperaban ver en el programa que Victor Nikiforov presentaría luego de la actuación del estadounidense. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tratando de parecer compuesto ante la pregunta que el chino le hizo mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿qué crees tú Yuuri? ¿Realizará alguna combinación como la tuya o integrará algún elemento nuevo?" sonrió bobamente, tratando de pensar en cómo desaparecer de ahí antes de la actuación de la leyenda viviente; completamente avergonzado y cohibido, pues por primera vez la comparación estaba siendo en reversa, lo que le dejaba un agridulce sabor al final del paladar.

"supon-… supongo que combinaciones de saltos más difíciles…. Mis… mis combinaciones no son nada especial…" El kazajo lo miró fríamente desde la grada inferior, cruzado de brazos y estoico como siempre que lo había visto.

"No desvalorices tus victorias, Katsuki. Has logrado todo con el esfuerzo de un guerrero. Levanta la cara y siéntete orgulloso. Tus saltos son muy buenos, más si consideras que tu resistencia te permite poner los más difíciles en la segunda mitad; pero tu combinación de pasos y giros puede quitarle la respiración y poner en aprietos a cualquiera, especialmente a Nikiforov. Levanta la cara y párate derecho, lo mereces." Yuuri abrió los ojos sin saber si ponerse a reír, llorar o abrazar al patinador que le había dado uno de los cumplidos de mayor validez en todo este año –por venir de quien provenía y lo que decía específicamente-. Asintió nervioso y sonrojado.

"Gracias, Otabek." El kazajo asintió y volteó nuevamente en silencio para continuar viendo la presentación del patinador estadounidense.

Minutos antes que la presentación de la leyenda viviente, Yuuri comenzó a sentir un nerviosismo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, casi como electricidad a su alrededor. Continuaba primero en la tabla de posiciones, pero este era el preciso momento en que podría bajar y convertirse en segundo, y en el fondo ese no era el peor de sus problemas. Era el sólo hecho de saber que tendría que ver una actuación del ruso lo que le ponía la piel de gallina y generaba esa extraña palpitación en su pecho; no deseaba ver la presentación, pero al mismo tiempo sí quería hacerlo; la curiosidad jugaba un rol fundamental en esa yuxtaposición de emociones y deseos. A pesar que sentía más confianza gracias a su actuación y a las palabras que Otabek Altin le había dedicado, salvándolo de la angustia que siempre lo saturaba, algo más originaba un sentimiento con el cual no estaba familiarizado.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía ni una sola actuación del ruso, por lo tanto no sabía en qué tipo de patinador se había convertido o cómo había evolucionado, y el deseo de verlo con sus propios ojos, saber a qué competidor le arrebató la medalla de oro lo hacía sentirse inquieto.

Cuando el nombre del ruso se escuchó por los parlantes, todos los vellos en el cuerpo de Yuuri se erizaron al instante. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una vida, vio a la elegante figura tomar la posición inicial de su rutina y el grácil cuerpo moverse al compás de los primeros acordes de lo que parecía ser un tango.

Los movimientos era delicados pero energéticos, rebosantes de algo que Yuuri no podía describir; las cuchillas rompiendo el hielo con pasos precisos y sutiles, como si ejercer toda esa precisión fuera algo común y corriente; tomó velocidad y un perfecto Quad lutz en combinación con un triple toe Loop hizo que el público enloqueciera.

La alta figura continuó deslizándose por el hielo, meciendo los brazos tan perfectamente como Yuuri recordaba, en elemental armonía con el flujo de pies y música. Su salto insigne –el Quad Flip- clavado impecablemente, la pierna libre en perfecta tensión, demostrando porqué era conocido como **su** salto. Una pequeña combinación de giros hizo que Yuuri apretara las manos sobre sus rodillas… Todo, desde los movimientos de los dedos hasta la experta secuencia de pasos era perfecta y etérea, con una sensualidad que Yuuri desconocía haber visto antes, casi lujuria… completamente cegadora.

Un triple Axel, también perfecto, logró que el público aumentara los gritos y aplausos. Yuuri pudo reconocer porque Victor Nikiforov era el ídolo de las masas. Por segundos casi podía sentir que no estaba solo en el hielo, era casi como si estuviera tratando de seducir a un fantasma; recordó brevemente la significancia del baile argentino, pero claramente esta interpretación no era el típico baile de salón –menos en frente de un público-. Los movimientos del ruso lo llevaban a pensar en ese tango visceral que alguna vez Minako mencionó; ese tango de abrazos apretados y respiraciones agitadas, de cuerpos casi en completo contacto… caricias provocativas y sensuales en medio de la danza… no, sólo estaba imaginando eso por culpa de las malditas pesadillas que cortaban sus noches a la mitad y lo tenían con ojeras de cinco metros; todo era culpa de esa energía extraña que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo.

Estaban tan ido en sus pensamientos, que casi no alcanzó a observar detenidamente la combinación de Quad Toe Loop con un triple Loop que marcaba el pronto final de la rutina; la combinación de giros altos y bajos fue simplemente imponente; la pose final, marcada por una acorde franco y bajo, dejó al ruso en medio de la pista abrazando su cuerpo con la cabeza hacia un lado. Desde esa lejanía Yuuri no pudo distinguir la expresión facial –y no deseaba mirar a la pantalla gigante localizada en medio de la pista-, pues estaba seguro que sería muy parecida a la que aparecía en sus sueños. Y lo sabía, desde el momento en que perdió completamente el sentido del tiempo y del espacio viendo a la leyenda viviente deslizarse por la fría superficie cautivando a todos a su alrededor… había quedado segundo.

Observó atentamente cómo el ruso caminaba por frente a su grada, sonriendo de esa forma tan particular que reservaba a su público; pero algo, en esa milésima de segundo en que creyó que los azules ojos lo miraron de reojo con un brillo ávido, le detuvo el corazón. No podía asegurar si la mirada fue dirigida a él o a la grada en general, pues en ese preciso momento una de las patinadoras de singles lo abrazó para tomar una fotografía.

"Puntaje para Victor Nikiforov, representado al Team Europeo es de… ¡103,43!" Yuuri miró la tabla de posiciones, atónito… había jurado que la rutina del ruso lo lanzaría en picada al segundo puesto… pero sólo 0.02 puntos lo mantuvieron en primer lugar, los cuales Yuuri no tenía idea de dónde habían sido descontados… ¿quizás los jueces no vieron bien? ¿Alineación planetaria? ¿Una mosca en el computador? Algo debía haber pasado para que esa rutina no superara su puntaje; esa rutina, quisiéralo o no, había tenido más emoción que la propia. Yuuri continuaba paralizado, tratando de comprender de dónde venían esas décimas cuando todos los integrantes del equipo se lanzaron a felicitarlo y a agradecerle por esa victoria para el grupo, que les aseguraba un premio monetario no menor, a pesar de no aumentar sus posibilidades para ganar en la clasificación general.

:::::::::::

Mientras tomaba una bebida hidratante -que Celestino le obligaba a beber luego de cada presentación- las integrantes femeninas del equipo se abalanzaron sobre él para tomarse otra instantánea –esas mujeres eran peor que Pichit- y en el proceso, gran parte de la bebida de color anaranjado saltó por todos lados, manchando parte de su chaqueta y manos.

Caminó al baño, sintiendo las manos y boca pegajosa, nunca había gustado mucho de ese tipo de brebajes, pero aun así, cada vez que Celestino le pasaba la conocida botella, él la bebía rápidamente. Mirándose las manos entró al baño sin percatarse que había otra persona en el interior; cuando levantó la vista, Victor Nikiforov estaba apoyado sobre el lavabo, con ambas manos apretando fuertemente el borde de mármol. El corazón le dio un brinco.

La mirada que lo recibió, primero sorprendida y luego plana, desierta de brillo por completo, lo obligó a tragar con fuerza, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en alguna salida decente de esa situación, pero no encontró ninguna de forma suficientemente veloz.

"Felicitaciones, Yuuri." Bajó la cabeza nervioso, recordando pedazos de lo que esa misma voz decía en su oído casi todas las noches entre respiraciones agitadas. Un suspiro siguió a la congratulación y ese fue el preciso instante en que su cerebro respondió.

"… ¿P-puedes…?" Otro suspiro, esta vez agotado, lo obligó a levantar la vista. El ruso se tomaba la frente con una mano, la otra firmemente apoyada en su cadera.

"Estaba esperando esto. Debo advertirte que no tengo tiempo para este tipo de juegos. Así que sólo lo diré de nuevo: esta vez tampoco te dejé ganar. Ahora si me disculpas…" Yuuri abrió los ojos, pasmado por esa oración que no esperaba escuchar, sumado al tono neutro en que fue dicha; vio a la alta figura caminar en su dirección y pasar por su lado, volteó lo suficiente para ver los ojos azules mirándolo ahora con un brillo singular que no podía identificar; por instinto tomó la manga de la chaqueta deportiva del ruso, deteniéndolo al instante y generando consternación en los ojos azulados.

"yo… no-no… no es eso…" Luego del impacto inicial en la cara del ruso, apareció esa sonrisa vacía que tanto lo turbaba, apretó con más fuerza la tela en su mano.

"… la úl-última vez que hablamos… tú…" Los ojos azules se entrecerraron angustiados por una milésima de segundo, tan pequeña que Yuuri juró haberlo imaginado; luego una risa grave y un movimiento rápido para alejarse de Yuuri, hicieron que el japonés agudizara la vista súbitamente.

"¿qué Yuuri?… ¿quieres que lo haga de nuevo?" Los ojos marrones se abrieron extensamente, Yuuri acababa de recordar retazos de las pesadillas que estaba teniendo noche a noche, desvió la mirada avergonzado y humillado, Victor tragó dolorosamente ante la visión del japonés sonrojado y evitando su mirada; las manos actuaron por cuenta propia.

Lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo a la par que bajaba la cabeza rápidamente para tomar los labios de Yuuri entre los suyos. El japonés sintió la suave lengua recorrer la abertura formada cuando respiró pesadamente al chocar su espalda contra la puerta, ahora todo su cuerpo presionado por aquella maraña de músculos tensos y calientes; las manos frías metiéndose bajo su ropa para tocar la piel de su espalda. Trató de razonar, pero le fue imposible, más aún cuando los labios de Victor se posaron en su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo; la agitada respiración tan cerca de su oído le dio indicios de lo torpe que era la suya.

Esto no era su pesadilla, esto estaba siendo real… pero… ¿acaso sus sueños no lo eran también? Tan reales que despertaba sudoroso y agitado en medio de la noche, aterrado mientras buscaba en su habitación algún vestigio que indicara si algo había ocurrido. Un atisbo de coherencia pasó fugazmente por su cabeza… quizá esta era la solución para poder dormir tranquilo… necesitaba dormir tranquilo, tenía que dejar soñar con esos ojos azules, de sentir esas manos de dedos fríos sobre su piel y esa voz diciendo su nombre. En el momento en que sintió la erección ajena solo un poco más arriba de su propia entrepierna toda señal anexa, a las manos y boca sobre su piel, cesó y su cerebro paralizó por completo cualquier pensamiento ajeno a su cuerpo tan junto al del ruso.

¿Lo estaba abrazando? Al parecer sí –y fuertemente por cierto-, las yemas de los dedos le dolían al tratar de enterrarse en los firmes trapecios de la espalda de Victor. Tampoco había notado que su boca buscó por un segundo la del hombre, abriendo paso voluntariamente para dejar entrar la lengua suave y dulce. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la fría mano bajar por su costado buscando el inicio de su pantalón y metiéndose bajo la tela para agarrar su cadera, falanges delgadas enterrándose en sus oblicuos bajos.

Tal como en sus pesadillas, una fría mano tomó su antebrazo y lo dirigió hacia la ajena cadera, entre la ropa Yuuri rozó la piel sedosa, los dedos del ruso instándolo a explorarlo de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo; Cuando sus dedos y palma percibieron cada pequeña inflexión en los músculos del bajo abdomen, soltó un suspiro ahogado, que sirvió para que Victor dejara de guiarlo y lo tomara con fuerza por la cadera con ambas manos, hundiendo los dedos en su piel.

Desprovisto de toda razón y a una velocidad sobrehumana el ruso bajó sus pantalones y apretó delicadamente la mano contra su erección; Yuuri no supo cómo, pero de un segundo a otro, ambos bultos, sólo separados por la delgada tela de la ropa interior, se estaban rozando gracias a los rápidos y certeros empujones de la cadera del ruso contra la propia.

Alcanzó a oír un gemido intenso escapar de lo más profundo de la garganta… ¿había sido él? ¿Victor? Tuvo que dejar de cuestionarse el origen cuando los dientes del ruso mordieron con fuerza su labio inferior; luego, repentinamente, cuatro bruscos golpes en la puerta detuvieron el mundo.

Los ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, Yuuri pudo observar las pupilas de Victor tan dilatadas que sólo una pequeña parte del azul iris era visible. Victor juntó su frente con la de él y se aclaró la garganta.

"¡en mantención!" Yuuri comenzó a volver en sí y de pronto tuvo completa conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los ojos de Victor buscaron los suyos al instante en que lo sintió tensarse entre sus brazos; Yuuri pudo notar el brillo angustioso, las pupilas lentamente dejando ver más iris de ese tono azul que no podía definir. "… Yuuri…" Tragó saliva al percatarse de la voz medio ronca, que lo imposibilitó de ejercer cualquier tipo de movimiento. "… Yuuri…" ahora estaba tratando de llamar su atención, enfocó la vista en la del ruso y esperó, dándole tiempo a su mente de retomar control completo.

La frente de Victor volvió a juntarse con la suya; Yuuri notó que con los ojos cerrados las pestañas plateadas se veían largas y espesas. Sintió la respiración suave sobre su boca y tragó nuevamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar en lo absoluto... esto era verdadero, real y tangible; no habia posibilidad de abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo en su dormitorio y la mera constatación terminó de fragmentar la poca cordura que había recuperado, dejándolo inmóvil y hueco. El ruso subió sus pantalones y los de él, para proceder a tomar la barbilla de Yuuri con los dedos, besándolo fugazmente.

"Esta vez no voy a pedir disculpas." Una suave caricia del pulgar sobre sus labios lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y luego dejó de sentir el calor que el cuerpo del ruso le transmitía; dio un paso débil hacia el frente, tratando de retomar el equilibrio mientras la vista estaba fija en las baldosas del suelo. Volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio a la alta figura desaparecer detrás de la estructura. Sólo en ese momento, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras escondía la cara entre las palmas aun cálidas gracias al traspaso de calor de la piel que lo atormentaba por las noches.

* * *

*Ristretto: shot pequeño de café espresso. Son la primera mitad de una extracion completa de café en la cafetera. Es más concentrado y con diferente balance a un café común y corriente.

*Team Challenge Cup: (Copa de desafío de Equipos). Competencia de la ISU en donde compiten un equipo de Asia, un equipo de Europa y uno de Norte America. Cada patinador gana puntos para su equipo, además de que los mejores puntajes (un hombre y una mujer) ganan un premio en efectivo. El equipo con más puntos gana la copa final. El primer día compiten los singles, el segundo los singles con el programa libre y las parejas. (Es algo complicado de explicar, si quieren saber más recomiendo esta página web (fue la más clara entre tooooodas las que busqué: format )

*Kuso: mierda, carajo… (Fuck) en japonés.

*Toe Pick: la punta aserrada de las cuchillas de patines para patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Son usados principalmente cómo ayuda para los saltos, secuencia de pasos y giros, pero no para deslizarse.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 _Por favor, por favor sí tienen algún comentario, crítica o idea (de verdad que necesito ideas nuevas -risita nerviosa-) no duden en escribir en la sección de comentarios. Agradezco a todos aquellos que han comentado, los que pusieron el fic en favoritos y los que lo siguen... ¡mil gracias nuevamente y por siempre! -reverencia profunda-_

 _Espero de corazón que tengan un fin de semana I.C.R.E.I.B.L.E. y una semana igualmente buena._

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios:_**

 _Karime chan: ¡lamento romper tus sentimientos! créeme que los míos están rotos en micropartículas a estas alturas -a veces me doy rabia a mi misma-, estamos junt s en esto!_

 _meikojoker: efectivamente... algo debe haber pasado ahí ó... quizás no! 1313_

 _Miss mcCoy: muchísisisisimas gracias! me encanta que te encante!_

 _Mini victor: y continué! ;)_

 _Frí : muchísimas gracias! este mmm... -tono de voz bajito lo suficiente para que sólo tu escuches- no deberás esperar tanto. lo juro!_

 _megalex: ¿ves? aún no termina... hahaha_

 _Minako Gou: muchísimas gracias!_

 _Malu: hahaha, me marcó tanto tu comentario que debía ponerlo y cada vez que lo escribo me acuerdo de ti! mil gracias por darme tan increíble idea!_

 ** _Gracias y nos leemos pronto!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Miscalculation

_**Hola a todos nuevamente!** He aquí un nuevo chap escrito con muuuuuchisísimo cariño._

 _Agradezco profundamente los comentarios de: Minako Gou, Pelu chan16, Megalex, Frio Invierno y Soffy. También me tomo el tiempo para agradecer a aquellos que han puesto el fic en sus favoritos y a aquellos que lo siguen. ¡Mil millones de gracias! -reverencia extremadamente profunda-_

 _Bueno, aquí está..._

 _ **Espero que les guste**._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Miscalculation**

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, seguía en la misma posición en la que había caído cuando el ruso dejó el baño. Miró las baldosas cómo si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, como si esos pequeños cuadrados de blanco y negro pudieran darle las respuestas de todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Suspirando largamente se levantó, justo en el momento en que alguien ingresaba al baño; dio un salto rápido, estirando completamente su cuerpo para encarar a Nikiforov en caso que hubiese decidido regresar a admirar el estado nervioso y doblegado en que lo había dejado… pero no era la Leyenda. Trató de sonreír mientras volteaba nuevamente y se lavaba la cara con agua fría, intentando de algún modo que algo de sosiego volviera a su mente; gracias al cielo la persona entró rápidamente al retrete y cerró la puerta. Ese fue el momento en que luego de verse en el espejo y secar su cara con la manga de la chaqueta salió del baño tratando de olvidar qué había ocurrido allí.

::::::::::

Esa noche la pesadilla había sido peor a cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes, no despertó una sino dos veces exaltado y sudoroso, respirando tan agitadamente cómo cuando la leyenda viviente lo apretó contra la puerta. Poco y nada fue lo que pudo descansar y claramente, no tenía la mejor cara para estar sentado en esa grada a la cual, nuevamente, estaba pegado. Se levantó unos minutos antes de su presentación para estirar los músculos adoloridos por el mal dormir.

Celestino lo observó en silencio notando a su pupilo extrañamente anhelante y no podía identificar por qué. Desde el suelo Yuuri le dio una mirada de circunstancias y el entrenador dejó de mirar. Momentos después se decidió a hablar.

"considero que debes realizar solo tres Quads… Tu tobillo de entrada me tiene preocupado." Yuuri suspiró, claramente a él también le preocupaban los dolores que estaba teniendo en ese pie… maldito tendón de Aquiles y maldito Victor Nikiforov.

"Seguiré con la misma rutina… si no por mí, por el equipo." Celestino lo observó levantarse, profundamente concentrado y tenso… esto no era bueno.

"Yuuri…" El aludido lo miró sonriéndole y se encogió de hombros, queriéndole decir que no había mucho que hacer a estas alturas. Caminó hacia la pista mirando fijamente el hielo; no sabía quien estaba patinando y era mejor así. Comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y se la tendió a Celestino, que con cara de preocupación recibió la prenda y le palmeó la espalda.

Por supuesto que no cambiaría su rutina, se esforzaría tanto como si estuviera compitiendo por el oro nuevamente, tal como en el World. Porque nuevamente, ahora más que nunca necesitaba demostrarle al Héroe de Rusia que nada que hiciera, desde aparecer en sus sueños hasta besarlo contra la puerta de un baño público, podría someterlo.

::::::::::

Todo iba relativamente tranquilo hasta la última combinación de saltos en donde sólo tuvo energía para realizar un Axel doble luego del Quad Lutz, sin siquiera poder levantar los pies para el Loop simple. La zona del tendón de Aquiles ardiéndole al plantar el toe pick al final de su rutina lo hizo gruñir y cerrar los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Claramente no había sido su mejor presentación, nada parecido a lo de un mes antes; no hubo tormenta, no hubo pasión, sólo ansiedad e indecisión.

Celestino lo estaba esperando en la salida de la pista, con el ceño fruncido y cara de –te lo dije-. Yuuri cerró los ojos, esperando la reprimenda.

"Hablaremos después, ve a esperar tus resultados a las gradas con el equipo." Yuuri asintió, sabiendo que lo peor aún no ocurría.

Se sentó entre sus compañeros de equipo, quienes con brazos abiertos, sonrisas y felicitaciones lo recibieron. Mil fotografías fueron tomadas y muchas más palmadas en la espalda dadas, pero Yuuri no se sentía lleno y la puntuación terminó por desalentarlo aun más.

"Yuuri Katsuki, representando a Team Asia. ¡Puntuación en su programa libre de 212.05 puntos!" Yuuri cerró los ojos abatido, había estado 11 puntos y fracción bajo su marca de hacía un mes. Lo que lo llevó a descender al segundo puesto en la tabla de posiciones, sobrepasado sólo por Victor Nikiforov: La Leyenda Viviente.

Luego de dos actuaciones más, Yuuri se acercó a la líder del equipo para indicarle que debía ir con su entrenador a poner hielo en su tobillo. La mujer abrió los ojos nerviosa, instándolo a abandonar la grada lo antes posible, pues ella, como patinadora, sabía todo lo que se ponía en juego por no atender ese tipo de malestares a tiempo.

Celestino lo esperaba en la sala reservada para el Team, con una bolsa grande de hielo en la mano; le ayudó a descalzarse el patín con el mayor cuidado posible, las heridas por roce estaban ahí como siempre, pero una pequeña inflación en la parte posterior fue lo que llamó la atención del entrenador.

"Yuuri, debes tomar un antiinflamatorio… iré a hablar con el encargado de la ISU para que envíen al médico; mientras presiona el hielo con suavidad…" Yuuri tomó la bolsa y la posicionó tal como su entrenador indicaba, lo observó salir de la salita y sólo en ese momento pudo enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

Celestino no había dicho mucho, claramente preocupado por el estado de su pie, pero había sido evidente la mala rutina presentada. Algo en él lo hacía sentir más insatisfecho de lo normal, patinó demasiado rápido y con codicia de algo que no podía definir ni siquiera ahora, con la cabeza medianamente fría; por el momento no era –ni fue- capaz de demostrarle nada a nadie. Se sentía completa y absolutamente subyugado al héroe y no había mucho pudiese hacer para romper con el estigma que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Una lagrima corrió la mejilla, la que fue rápidamente borrada por el antebrazo enfadado… tampoco se sentía con derecho a llorar. Hoy no había derecho a nada. Miró su tobillo rodeado por el frío y agradable hielo… quizás esta era su recompensa por haber tratado de nadar contra la corriente, por no reconocer su lugar en el mundo.

:::::::::

Luego de que el médico lo revisara e inyectara un antiinflamatorio intramuscular Yuuri sintió un poco de alivio, aún así el profesional indicó que debía ver a su médico personal cuanto antes si la inflamación o dolor continuaban y que debía evitar continuar patinando por el día. Celestino había estado como un águila, mirando todo desde lejos sin dejar escapar ni el más mínimo detalle; en cuanto el médico de la ISU abandonó la sala se sentó al lado de su pupilo, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos mientras apretaba el hielo en su tobillo hinchado.

"¿qué piensas hacer después de la competencia?" Yuuri levantó la vista, buscando los ojos verdes de su entrenador, claramente no comprendiendo la pregunta; para él era obvio que debía seguir con su entrenamiento con mucho más ahínco si deseaba que la próxima temporada fuera un éxito y por sobre todo ambicionaba el oro olímpico, allí era donde estaba todo su deseo, no estaba dispuesto a continuar con esa soga alrededor de su cuello, no quería y no se podía permitir seguir aprisionado por Victor Nikiforov, por su bien mental y físico… por la tranquilidad de sus noches y días.

Celestino exhaló con fuerza. "¿No planeas visitar a tu familia en Japón?" Yuuri bajó la cara nuevamente, fijando su vista en la bolsa de hielo.

"No… no lo tenía contemplado… No-no puedo… yo…" Por supuesto que lo había pensado, eran casi cinco años en que no veía a su familia y no regresaba a su tierra, pero ahora menos que nunca se podía permitir ausentarse del hielo y tampoco se sentía merecedor de volver a su hogar, el sólo pensamiento le apretó el pecho… no se podía premiar así… aunque eso implicara un castigo para los suyos.

"Comprendo… me comunicaré con tu traumatólogo para que pueda verte en cuanto lleguemos a Detroit." Yuuri asintió en silencio, aún esperando que su entrenador dijera algo sobre su desastrosa rutina; pero el hombre sólo se levantó luego de palmearle la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. "Te vendré a buscar después, descansa un poco Yuuri." Lo dejó solo, Yuuri no pudo decidir si eso era bueno o malo; respiró profundamente, instando a su cuerpo a calmarse; cerró los ojos pero lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue la sensación de aquella respiración sobre su boca y esa frase que lo desintegró en mil pedazos: _"Esta vez no voy a pedir disculpas."_ Abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente la puerta, sintiendo un calor incierto recorrerle el cuerpo. _"Esta vez no voy a pedir disculpas." "Esta vez no voy a pedir disculpas." "Esta vez no voy a pedir disculpas."_ Apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria el hielo sobre su tobillo y un atisbo de dolor lo hizo volver a la realidad; en el fondo toda la situación había sido su culpa –al menos en un principio-, él mismo había negado a la Leyenda que otra disculpa saliera de su boca… ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Recibirlas o la actitud todopoderosa y absoluta? Suspiró tristemente… con esto menos que nunca podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

Tres golpes en la puerta consiguieron que aquella voz, manos y ojos en su mente se desvanecieran; un hombre mayor se asomó para luego entrar como si todo el lugar le perteneciera, observándolo detenidamente, de arriba abajo con expresión enojada, poniendo especial atención a la bolsa de hielo en su pie.

"¿has visto a Victor?" Yuuri levantó las cejas sorprendido; al parecer el hombre no sabía que esta era la sala reservada sólo para el Team Asia, aunque aquello era impensable por decir menos.

"¿Se-señor?... Esta es la sala del Team Asia… si-" el hombre soltó un par de improperios en ruso y suspiró pesadamente, aún con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño profundamente fruncido en un surco agudo.

"Por supuesto que sé en qué salón estoy, muchacho."Yuuri levantó la vista y la fijó en el hombre, que de brazos cruzados continuaba mirándolo… examinándolo detenidamente, lo que lo puso extrañamente nervioso, cómo si aquel hombre supiera exactamente que había estado recordando hacían solo segundos; evitando contacto visual volteó la vista de inmediato hacia su pie. El hombre frunció más aún las cejas y cerró los ojos, suspirando ligeramente.

"Katsuki. ¿Sabes quién soy?" Yuuri volvió a mirarlo, dejando el nerviosismo de la situación anterior completamente relegado a un mísero rincón de su cerebro producto de la sorpresiva pregunta.

"¿se-señor?" El hombre se descruzó de brazos, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, esperando una respuesta más completa que esa. Yuuri tragó saliva con los nervios comenzando a llenarlo nuevamente. "Usted es Yakov Feltsman, entrenador del equipo ruso…" el hombre asintió y gruño algo que Yuuri no comprendió.

"Así es. Hace poco hable con Celestino extendiéndote una invitación para asistir al campo de entrenamiento fuera de temporada en San Petersburgo… ahora te invito formalmente a ti." Yuuri abrió los ojos y la boca. El hombre soltó otro gruñido enfadado. "Piénsalo. Celestino tiene mi contacto." Yuuri asintió en silencio, sin aupar la fuerza para decir absolutamente nada, aún desconcertado por aquellas frases que no lograba poner en contexto y que por el momento no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido. El hombre apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. "Tu secuencia de pasos es muy avanzada, pero créeme que aún te falta mucho. Y tu pie de entrada en los saltos, a veces hay una oscilación que no debería existir, estás ejerciendo demasiada presión en vez de ayudarte de la velocidad y momento. Por eso ahora estas metido aquí con esa bolsa de hielo." En ese momento Yuuri sintió una energía poderosa recorrerlo, debía tratar de defenderse aunque fuera un poco.

"¿Por qué está ayudándome cuando soy el competidor de su pupilo estrella?" Yakov volteó mirándolo duramente, casi echando fuego por las fosas nasales.

"Si eso es lo único que piensas, muchacho, no vengas a San Petersburgo." Volteó luego de darle una mirada aún más irritado y salió de la habitación.

Yuuri se quedó de una pieza: primero el héroe ruso hizo lo que hizo y luego el entrenador de susodicho héroe le invitaba a su entrenamiento fuera de temporada… esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Cámara escondida? Absurdamente comenzó a buscar la cámara en el techo. Cuando pensó en lo ridículo de su suposición, Celestino ingresó palmeando las manos con fuerza instándolo a moverse y lo encontró con la mirada ansiosa buscando algo en el techo.

"¿Qué estas buscando Yuuri?" Yuuri lo miró largamente y se sonrojó solo un poco –sabiendo lo ridículo que se tiene que haber visto-, pero rápidamente retomó control de sus pensamientos y encaró a Celestino.

"Yakov Feltsman acaba de hablar conmigo…" El italiano sonrió de lado, por supuesto que sabía lo que Yuuri diría, aun así le decidió darle la oportunidad de explayar, debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso o Yuuri se cerraría a cualquier explicación. "¿Celestino?" El aludido se encogió de hombros.

"Sería una experiencia extremadamente útil para ti, si lo que quieres es ganar en las olimpiadas… ¿acaso no estabas pensando en eso cuando te pregunté por tus planes?" Yuuri frunció el ceño, no esperaba esa respuesta de su entrenador; claro que quería ganar las olimpiadas y todos los torneos del 2017, pero no tenía intenciones de despedir a Celestino, que parecía estar instándolo a entrenar con el ruso; y se sintió abandonado… ¿quizás Celestino estaba perdiendo la fe también?

"¡tú eres mi entrenador!" Celestino lo miró largamente y asintió, comprendiendo la suposición de Yuuri.

"y lo seguiría siendo, Yuuri. Esto sólo sería por un mes, dos a lo más. Feltsman invita a patinadores que cree tienen potencial para corregir el nivel técnico sus los componentes. Hoy me comentó la oscilación de tu pie de entrada en-"

"-en mis saltos, me dijo lo mismo." Celestino asintió y suspiró.

"Yuuri, debemos aprovechar todo lo que tengamos a nuestro alcance para convertirte en el próximo medallista olímpico, si es lo que realmente deseas a futuro. Conozco mis capacidades como entrenador, por supuesto que soy uno de los mejores, pero no puedo compararme con la experiencia de Feltsman. Deberías sentirte orgulloso que se haya tomado el tiempo para hablar conmigo y luego contigo." Yuuri negó un par de veces, por supuesto que sabía lo valioso que sería entrenar sus componentes más difíciles bajo la tutela de un entrenador con la veteranía del ruso, pero eso implicaba que podría estar en el mismo rink que el héroe y el solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos. Celestino se detuvo unos segundos para observarlo, conocía tan bien a Yuuri que podía ver la indecisión y problema que estaba desenvolviéndose en su cabeza. "Obviamente Nikiforov también estará allí, es su rink oficial de entrenamiento después de todo." Yuuri asintió en silencio un poco cohibido al notar que Celestino supo de inmediato parte de sus cavilaciones.

"… ¿puedo tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo?" El italiano suspiró nuevamente.

"Por supuesto, pero necesito tu respuesta dentro de la próxima semana para poder organizar todo con Yakov… Yuuri…" El japonés levantó la vista y Celestino le sonrió de lado, tratando de darle fortaleza. "No pierdas esta oportunidad por Nikiforov. No dejes que te venza de esa forma. Debemos ganar… es lo que mereces, Yuuri" Yuuri abrió los ojos, sorprendido… no lo había pensado de esa manera.

"… gracias, Celestino." El entrenador le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió ampliamente.

::::::::::::

No ganaron la copa, por primer año el Team América se coronó como campeón de la Team Challenge Cup. Yuuri aplaudió respetuosamente y trató de consolar a varias de las patinadoras que tristes soltaban algunas lagrimas por no haber sido capaces de superar las marcas de las patinadoras americanas.

Luego de la ceremonia de premiación vino la pequeña exhibición general, donde todos los patinadores tuvieron que ingresar al hielo y dar un pequeño show de 15 segundos cada uno. Yuuri, sintiendo su tobillo aún delicado, prefirió hacer una suave secuencia de pasos, utilizando en su mayoría el pie sano; a pesar de aquello el publico gustó de su despedida y le aplaudió igual que a los otros patinadores que entre medio de saltos y piruetas difíciles se despedían de la competencia. Claramente el que más aplausos recibió fue el héroe ruso, que optó por presentar su Quad Flip a la par con Chris, desatando completa histeria en el estadio.

::::::::::::

Después de una hora en una conferencia de prensa tensa, en donde algunos patinadores fueron completamente aniquilados por los periodistas que les recriminaban ni siquiera haber estado cerca de sus marcas habituales, Yuuri estaba exhausto.

Para él la conferencia no estuvo tan mal, solo un par de preguntas acerca del rumor que corría sobre su tobillo y por qué no había hecho más en la exhibición general, sólo sintió malas energías provenientes del periodista de ESPN, Rick Danielson, quien a pesar de no mencionar nuevamente los Quad Flips, sí se encargó de ponerlo en aprietos con todo lo referente a su posible lesión y las futuras consecuencias de la misma. A pesar de todo, respondió con la más sincera y educada disposición; no era un secreto lo de su tendón de Aquiles y no era poco común que luego de la temporada de competencias algunos patinadores presentaran desgaste físico de ese tipo. En ese momento aprovechó de informar, luego de haber dado las disculpas necesarias a los organizadores y miembros de la ISU, que no podría patinar en la exhibición personal de la noche por recomendación médica, pero que estaría presente para apoyar a su equipo y mostrar sus respetos al team América por su victoria.

Y así fue que sentado en la misma grada que ocupó en constante nerviosismo dos días seguidos, esta vez sin patines, esperaba pacientemente a que los 23 patinadores hicieran sus rutinas. Algunos miembros históricos fueron invitados y Yuuri se encontró disfrutando ampliamente de rememorar aquellas rutinas con las que creció de pequeño; hasta que el nombre indicado por el alto parlante hizo que apretara con fuerza las manos y tragara saliva de manera dificultosa.

"¡Entre los mejores patinadores del mundo y mejor puntaje de programa libre en la Kosé Team Challenge Cup; Demos la bienvenida, desde Rusia a Victor Nikiforov!"

En cuanto notó la pose inicial y los primeros acordes de la música, el corazón se paralizó, la respiración se hizo trabajosa y las manos se volvieron dos témpanos de hielo, la sangre abandonando sus extremidades para dejarlo pálido y en completa alerta… esto **debía** ser a propósito: Victor -Héroe de Rusia, Leyenda Viviente y Amo del Hielo- Nikiforov, le estaba enviando un mensaje -con su marca registrada- dirigido a él particularmente, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador por haber osado patinar una de sus rutinas destacadas.

Yuuri enterró los dedos en sus palmas, rogando que los tres minutos pasaran tan rápido como fuera posible. Y se impuso a sí mismo mirar cada detalle de aquella maldita rutina que había generado tanta esperanza en él cuando empezó a patinarla sin recordar de quién era y que al saberlo lo había dejado inmerso en un sumidero de culpa y vergüenza. Se obligó a mirar, pues ese era su castigo: ver en el pentacampeón toda y cada una de sus propias falencias.

Con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente y un nudo en la garganta observó cada salto, cada paso y hasta el más sutil movimiento de los dedos largos y fríos. Completo control y superioridad en cada gesto. Sensualidad y confianza en absolutamente toda la rutina, algo de lo que él, más que nadie en el mundo, carecía. Se mordió con fuerza el interior del labio cuando se acercaba el Quad Flip que estúpidamente recreó hacía un mes… no podía haber ningún tipo de comparación. La fluidez y disposición del salto lograba que su Flip pareciera el de un principiante. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y su voz interior lo obligó a abrirlos y soportar la penitencia de manera firme, intentando mantener algunos rastrojos del orgullo ya herido. Sintiendo el sabor metálico dentro de su boca, tragó firmemente cuando la Leyenda finalizó su presentación.

El público enloqueció, todos los patinadores se levantaron para ovacionarlo de pie. Otabek, sentado detrás de él, lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó sutilmente, dándole una mirada de circunstancias, instándolo a aplaudir aunque fuera un poco, y pudo escuchar el grave tono de la voz del kazajo que se había inclinado para hablarle en el oído.

"demuéstrales que eres un guerrero." Después de unos momentos agradeció el gesto del kazajo, obviamente los periodistas estarían más que atentos a su reacción, considerando el caos que había causado el video de la misma rutina realizada por él; una sonrisa rígida apareció en su rostro mientras las palmas se juntaban una y otra vez, en espera que el ídolo abandonara el hielo.

Los ojos se encontraron al instante en que el ruso pasaba por frente de la grada, una media sonrisa segura e incitante plantada en el perfecto rostro, los ojos azules brillando apasionadamente. Yuuri desvió la vista y continuó aplaudiendo hasta que Otabek le tocó el hombro indicándole que ahora era discreto sentarse y dejar de aplaudir. Para Yuuri, no hubo más goce después de aquel balde de agua fría.

::::::::::

Estaba, como generalmente en ese tipo de eventos, en el rincón más tranquilo de la sala; luego que Celestino lo hubiera obligado a saludar a la mayoría de los asistentes de la fiesta que daba por finalizada la competencia; y que hubiera posado para mil fotografías con el Team Asia y todos quienes decidieron que una foto con él era una premisa maravillosa.

Esta vez había decidido no perder los estribos y evitar finalizar la noche tal como cuando Chris –o mejor dicho el Héroe de Rusia – tuvo que hacerse cargo de él y acompañarlo a su habitación; aún así una copa de champagne vacía ya estaba a su lado y la segunda a medio tomar era aferrada con firmeza por su mano izquierda.

Observaba caras y gestos absorto en sus propios pensamientos, de vez en cuando, si alguien sonreía en su dirección él devolvía la sonrisa tranquilamente, simulando calma. Todos los asistentes, en su mayoría, estaban pasando una agradable velada, charlando de no tenía idea qué, pero parecían tranquilos y contentos. Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y frunció el ceño: en la otra esquina, un grupo de casi diez personas rodeaba a una alta figura de la cual solo era posible distinguir el cabello plateado por entre las otras cabezas, casi podía jurar oír las risas y comentarios sobre las fantásticas rutinas del ídolo. Meneo la cabeza sintiendo aún el dedo acusador del mundo sobre él, hasta que Chris se plantó alegremente frente a él.

"Pensé que estarías teniendo un buen rato… pero al parecer me equivoqué…" Yuuri levantó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando sonreírle al suizo que chocaba su copa con la de él a modo de saludo.

"Estoy-estoy bien, sólo cansado…" Chris levantó una ceja y suspiró.

"A veces este tipo de eventos son agotadores… ¿Cómo sigue tu pie?" Yuuri se miro el pie que aún presentaba flechazos de dolor cuando caminaba.

"em… la inflamación está bajando. Gracias por preguntar." Chris tomó un sorbo del burbujeante líquido, recordando de pronto un asunto extremadamente llamativo.

"¡Chéri, vi tu video! ¡Te veías tan sexy y contento! ¡Ahora somos más quienes podemos hacer el quad Flip!" Yuuri se tensó al instante y dio un largo sorbo a su copa mirando de reojo el grupo donde la Leyenda desataba sus encantos; Chris no esperaba esa reacción, preocupado se acercó al tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia donde Yuuri había estado observando con expresión tan dolida, frunció el ceño.

"¿Yuuri?" Yuuri miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del suizo, que con expresión seria trataba de identificar el brillo de los ojos marrones. "¿está todo bien?" Yuuri sonrió, tratando de restarle importancia a sus cavilaciones personales.

"¡Cl-claro que sí!" tomó otro sorbo de su copa, preguntándose por primera vez por qué el suizo mostraba tanto interés en su persona; quería preguntar, pero temía que fuera mal visto por Chris y que eso generara algún tipo de disgusto.

El suizo notó que la copa de Yuuri estaba casi vacía así como también que no iba a decirle absolutamente nada más que esas frases pre armadas que ya estaba acostumbrado a obtener del japonés cada vez que intentaba entrar en una conversación más profunda; suspirando y con un movimiento rápido sacó una de las copas llenas que estaban siendo repartidas por los garzones y se la pasó a Yuuri, quien ahora tenía una en cada mano.

"es mejor que bebas eso… Merde* ¡Josef me ha encontrado!..." Yuuri levantó la vista y vio al entrenador de Chris acercarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Chris, debes ir a hablar con tus patrocinadores! Katsuki, ¿cómo sigue tu pie?" Yuuri sonrió y bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"mucho mejor, entrenador Karpisek, gracias" El hombre dio un sorbo a su vaso y sonrió nuevamente a Chris, instándolo a moverse.

"Iré, Iré, Josef. Te veo luego, Yuuri. ¡Trata de disfrutar lo que queda de noche!" Yuuri levantó una de las copas, despidiéndose y sin notarlo la llevó a sus labios para beber lo que quedaba de líquido de una sola vez. Comenzó a beber de la otra rápidamente, sintiendo cómo los músculos del cuello comenzaban a relajarse de a poco y agradeció internamente a Chris por haberlo instado a continuar bebiendo.

Desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el grupo al otro lado del salón y apretó los ojos con fuerza, prefería no tener en su campo visual la confirmación de su incompetencia. Tomó otro sorbo y recordó que esta vez no se podía permitir ni 13 ni 14 copas– o las que hayan sido que tomó en aquella ocasión-, decidió que solo tomaría una más y daría por cerrada la noche, buscando sólo la somnolencia necesaria para caer en un sueño profundo rogando que el espumante brebaje fuera capaz de ayudarlo a dormir sin pesadillas.

:::::::::::

Después de la octava copa de champagne, y con el beneplácito de Celestino -que viéndolo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa relajada consideró que lo mejor sería que volviera a su habitación y evitara contacto con cualquier miembro de la ISU –ó que comenzara a sacarse la ropa nuevamente-, Yuuri esperaba el ascensor, tratando de mantenerse quieto y compuesto, sintiéndose liviano y amodorrado; agradeció al champagne en su cabeza y soltó una risita.

Miraba atentamente el número sobre las puertas de metal, cambiando lentamente a medida que el aparato pasaba piso por piso. Frunció el ceño al recordar la actuación de Victor -ajusticiador sanguinario- Nikiforov y deseó tenerlo en frente para encararlo… ¿qué le diría? En su mente comenzó a imaginar la hipotética contienda, sin duda alguna una de sus frases sería: _"¿te crees muy superior? Espera que patee tu principesco trasero en las Olimpiadas."_ Sonrió ante su elucubración y decidió que era un ejercicio de lo más liberador, y sintiéndose envalentonado por el alcohol, continuó. _"patearé tu real trasero, Victor –su majestad- Nikiforov." "¡No quedará nada de tu imperial trasero cuando sea medallista olímpico!"_ Subió al ascensor, soltando pequeñas risitas, sin notar que alguien más estaba esperando a sus espaldas, sólo cuando volteó para marcar su piso se encontró frente a frente con el dueño del trasero al que estaba pateando en su ingeniosa e imaginaria batalla.

Los ojos del ruso se entrecerraron cuando notó que las risitas tan adorables de Yuuri se detuvieron al instante en que se percató de su presencia; entró al ascensor mirándolo fijamente, estiró su mano por el costado de Yuuri para marcar su piso, el japonés estático y reticente de emitir cualquier tipo de sonido.

La cabeza de Yuuri comenzó a dar vueltas cuando a su nariz llegó aquel aroma que tan bien recordaba… sándalo… flores… madera. Tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de mantenerlo atrapado en los pulmones para no volver a respirar hasta que él o la leyenda bajaran del ascensor, lo que fuera primero.

"¿te vas tan temprano de la fiesta?" Yuuri agachó la cabeza, rendido; pero aún así asintió levemente. Escuchó un suspiro y de reojo trató de observar a la alta figura a su lado. En el segundo piso un grupo de personas subió, lo que los obligó a moverse hacia el fondo, generando que Yuuri tuviera que apoyar parte de su peso en el pie herido ocasionando que un pequeño quejido escapara de entre sus labios. Pudo sentir la mirada azul sobre él, inspeccionándolo descaradamente.

El tenue calor del cuerpo del ruso era perceptible incluso a través de las capas de ropa y estaba mareándolo; trató de moverse pero el espacio era tan reducido que nuevamente tuvo que apoyar gran parte de su peso en el pie lastimado, la pequeña descarga de dolor lo hizo soltar todo el aire contenido en los pulmones y apoyar –a muy duras penas- su peso en el otro pie. Sintió una mano posarse delicadamente en la zona baja de su espalda, urgiéndolo a apoyarse en ese calor del cual quería huir; giró la cabeza para encarar al atacante, encontrándose con los azules ojos incitándolo a decir algo con una mezcla de ansiedad y desafío.

Yuuri bajó nuevamente la vista, hasta que en el piso 7 el grupo descendió despidiéndose respetuosamente, y fue el momento que eligió para agarrar la muñeca de la mano en su baja espalda y apretarla con fuerza.

"Detente." Exudando toda la valentía que el alcohol le había entregado, notó el brillo centelleante en las orbes azules y luego la media sonrisa que había aprendido a odiar.

"No estoy haciendo nada, Yuuri" Yuuri apretó los dientes, el tono natural y limpio no dejaban lugar a dudas, pero no se podía permitir confiar en esa persona. Los ojos del ruso vagaron por su rostro, generándole inquietud. "Yuuri… el video-" Soltó la muñeca que tenía retenida entre sus dedos, y con ambas manos tomó la solapa del carísimo traje que la leyenda usaba, empujándolo hacia sí chocó los labios en un beso severo y crudo, logrando sacarle una exhalación sorprendida… Utilizaría exactamente la misma táctica que el ruso había utilizado con él la primera vez, no permitiría que la Leyenda pudiera hacer una protesta verbal por aquel maldito video, suficiente había tenido con la clara represalia de hacia horas. Decretó mentalmente: si Victor Nikiforov podía jugar ese juego, también Yuuri Katsuki.

Tal como el héroe de Rusia había hecho con él el día anterior, y utilizando la sorpresa a su favor, obligó su lengua dentro de la cálida boca del ruso e intensificó el contacto, ahora todo su cuerpo pegado al de la alta figura que posicionó sus manos en su cadera, apretando tentativamente.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro y se separó sólo centímetros para observar parte del fruto de su ataque; lo que vio terminó por quitarle la respiración, siendo completamente distinto a lo que tuvo planeado en un principio: Los labios de Victor estaban rojos y mojados por su propia saliva, las pupilas comenzando a dilatarse y sintió que aquellas firmes manos aún lo sostenían con fuerza por la cadera, sin intenciones de soltarlo a corto plazo.

"¿Yuuri?" la voz áspera y sedosa, llena de confusión le dio un atisbo confianza en su triunfo, pero aún no estaba satisfecho, faltaba mucho para ganar. Necesitaba más, deseaba con ansias ser el indiscutible ganador en ese juego enfermizo al que la Leyenda lo sometía; Se estiró sólo lo suficiente para que los labios se tocaran nuevamente; esta vez todo calor y ansias, no esperó el factor sorpresa para que su lengua volviera a adentrarse en la suave boca, simplemente lamió y mordió tal cómo a veces se dejaba ir en sus pesadillas. Un tenue gruñido escapó de los labios de Victor, que lo apretó más fieramente contra su cuerpo; los brazos de Yuuri rodeando el cuello e instándolo a profundizar más aquel contacto salvaje de sus bocas, una mano apretando intensamente un mechón plateado en la nuca. Debía ganar a como diera lugar.

La puerta se abrió y el ruso levantó la vista, por primera vez Yuuri sintió desasosiego al saberse abandonado de aquel calor que lo había cegado por completo.

"…tu piso… ¿quieres…?" Yuuri apretó con energía las manos que sostenían el cuello del ruso y lo instó a juntar los labios nuevamente, besándolo con brusquedad y arrebato. Si él no podía razonar tampoco dejaría que la Leyenda lo hiciera. Hasta ahora sentía que sólo estaban igualados y no quería un empate: esto era una batalla campal y estaba dispuesto a todo para ganarla.

Las puertas se cerraron mientras Victor lo empujaba contra la pared y apretaba su cuerpo con el suyo, tomándole la barbilla con la mano para retenerlo en esa posición, mientras la otra avezada mano comenzaba a sacar la camisa de su pantalón para lograr tocar la suave piel.

Yuuri sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo y dejar a su paso un calor que jamás antes había sentido, por un segundo se regocijó con la placentera sensación que poco a poco se formaba en la parte baja de su abdomen; movió sus manos al cuello de la camisa de Victor y comenzó desesperadamente, sin romper contacto, a tratar de desabotonar botones y deshacer el nudo de la corbata: un empate no le servía y utilizaría todo a su alcance para vencer al héroe en su propio juego; siendo su experiencia casi nula, cuidaría de emular todas y cada una de las acciones del ruso. En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y al unísono ambos cuerpos se movieron por cuenta propia, en una perfecta sincronía.

Ya en el pasillo Yuuri notó otra vez chocar su espalda contra la dura pared y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la dura erección ajena presionando contra la propia, atinando solo a buscar los labios húmedos y la lengua cálida una vez más, encontrándola al instante.

No supo cómo, ni en cuanto tiempo; pero con la camisa medio abierta y los labios del ruso contra su cuello, su espalda ahora estaba apoyada contra la puerta que supuso sería de la habitación de la Leyenda; Victor sacó su tarjeta y Yuuri gimió ante el contacto perdido de aquella mano en su espalda… ¿estaba sólo pensando en nivelar la cuenta? Trató de sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, pero un gemido ahogado le indicó que Victor estaba tan o más desesperado que él mismo y la sola idea lo atestó de placer y triunfo.

Empujándolo impacientemente al interior de la estancia mientras la puerta se cerraba de un portazo, Yuuri se separó lo suficiente para tomar aire; parecía que no había respirado en décadas; su respiración era tanto o más agitada que después de entrenar espartanamente su secuencia de pasos más difícil, incluso la sensación de regocijo y plenitud era parecida. ¿Era la tan cercana victoria? Sí… sólo la victoria se sentía así.

Los labios se juntaron nuevamente en otro beso ardiente que los obligó a respirar en la boca del otro. Yuuri a medio desnudar y tratando de mantener en mente su posición en aquel asalto, terminó por desabotonar completamente la camisa del ruso, para intentar bajarla a tirones por hombros y brazos, jamás esperando la ayuda de Victor, quien contorsionó las largas extremidades para que chaqueta y camisa cayeran relegadas a sus pies.

Yuuri sonrió en la boca de Victor, saboreando el 1-0; En el momento en que el ruso notó tan sutil gesto tomó a Yuuri con fuerza de las caderas, obligándolo a moverse de espaldas por la habitación. El pie de Yuuri dolió ante el movimiento y soltó un pequeño quejido que fue reemplazado al instante por una exhalación al chocar su espalda contra la suave superficie de la cama.

La oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía ver mucho, pero sabía que Victor lo estaba mirando fijamente, para luego besarlo un par de veces. Yuuri se quedó quieto, tratando de analizar su nueva posición y calcular su próximo ataque mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Los labios del ruso se acercaron a milímetros de su cuello, la respiración también agitada golpeando la suave piel de la zona volvió a generar esa corriente eléctrica a lo largo de toda la columna.

"¿Yuuri? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin saber qué hacer ahora que comprendía mejor la situación y posición en la que se encontraba, una migaja de razón plantándose en su cerebro. Ya no sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. De pronto la batalla se le torno insensata y absurda. ¿Por qué estaba en el dormitorio de Victor Nikiforov, con la espalda apoyada en su cama y el cuerpo del aludido sobre él? El calor generalizado de su cuerpo junto con la inusual agitación en su interior le indicaba que quizás Freud tenía algo de razón y la mera posibilidad aumentó la conmoción general. ¿Podía aún tomarlo como una guerra de poder? ¿Fue realmente un atisbo de victoria lo que sintió hace segundos?

"Yuuri…" Abrió los ojos al instante en que la voz rasposa y grave le habló al oído. No había pasado mucho tiempo pero, perdido en sus cavilaciones existenciales, para él había pasado media vida. La mano del ruso se movió de su cintura a su mejilla, acunando la cara en la mano y acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar; la vista ahora acostumbrada a la oscuridad le permitió asegurar que los azules ojos del ruso estaban plantados en los suyos. "… ¿Esto es lo que quieres…?... si tu-" El aliento cálido y suave sobre sus labios en conjunto con las exactas palabras que soñaba desde hacía un mes lo hicieron temblar, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Después de esto no había nada, terreno desconocido y probablemente aterrador se exponía frente a él. Ya no podía pensar y al parecer tampoco tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo… Sí quería esto o no… Sólo había una forma de saberlo. Podía ser el champagne, podría ser Freud… podría ser su ridícula mente jugando con su raciocinio, estirándolo hasta saber dónde se cortaba; pero no importaba ahora, ya podría pensar eso luego de probar la sustantividad de sus pesadillas.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza sólo lo justo para tocar suavemente los labios de Victor, que suspiró agradecido en cuanto las tersas pieles se juntaron. Yuuri sacó un poco la lengua, mojando los labios delgados y cálidos del hombre sobre él; supuso que aquella sería una respuesta absoluta, la fuerza jamás sería suficiente para declarar con palabras su consentimiento, además significaría aceptar en un cien por cien sus más oscuras pesadillas y no estaba preparado para hacerle frente a aquello, no ahora… y quizás nunca.

Al parecer su forma de aceptación fue también suficiente para Victor, pues comenzó una rápida carrera para sacarle la ropa, desesperación trastornando la coordinación de sus dedos; para Yuuri estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, por lo que optó con ayudarlo a desabotonar los últimos botones de la parte baja de la camisa y medio levantarse para tirar la prenda al suelo junto con la chaqueta del traje. Las manos del ruso ahora se movieron ágiles hacia el cinturón y Yuuri pudo escuchar el sonido de la hebilla al ser abierta de una manera brusca e impaciente; tratando de mantener la calma él mismo movió sus manos para hacer lo propio con la hebilla del hombre que ahora lo besaba hambrientamente, intentando de alguna forma imitar los movimientos de la experimentada presencia sobre él.

Un sonido de sorpresa se le escapó de entre los labios cuando sintió la fresca mano rebuscar con presura por sobre sus bóxer. Debía hacer más, no podía dejarle saber a este hombre en especifico lo poco versado que realmente era; por eso mismo metió rápidamente la mano bajo los pantalones del ruso y apretó su erección con decisión, comenzando a maniobrar tal como si se estuviera tocando en solitario.

Victor apoyó su frente en la de Yuuri, respirando estrechamente sobre su rostro, los ojos cerrados y las cejas relajadas le indicaron que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Los dedos que lo sostenían por la cadera se enterraron en la piel; movió su mano con mayor rapidez y después todo fue ansia y premura.

A tirones sus pantalones fueron sacados y en el intento de despojarlo de sus calcetines y bóxer Yuuri sintió cómo una de las uñas de Victor rasguño su piel, no importándole ni un poco el afilado dolor, en este momento sentía que habían sensaciones más importantes que debían ser consideradas.

El ruso se posó nuevamente sobre él apoyando la mayoría del peso de su cuerpo en los codos. Victor bajó una mano y Yuuri notó un movimiento inusual; trató de volver a acariciar al ruso pero se encontró con aquella mano tramando algo más allá de su agudeza.

En cuanto las pieles de ambas erecciones de tocaron, Victor los tomó a ambos en una sola mano, apretándolos con consistencia en un movimiento cadencioso, generando una fricción que lo forzó a soltar un gemido ahogado mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia el cielo. Los besos continuaron, salvajes y duros, Yuuri podía saborear cada exhalación del ruso en su boca y sabía que Victor podía hacer lo mismo con él. Dejó de pensar completamente cuando se sintió al borde del orgasmo, sólo siendo capaz de notar el cuerpo tenso y duro sobre él; la cabeza del ruso enterrada en su hombro oprimiéndolo con fuerza, la boca besando, la lengua lamiendo y los dientes dando pequeños mordiscos desesperados a todo pedazo de piel a su alcance.

Soltó un suspiro absoluto en conjunto con un gemido agudo cuando la energía de su clímax lo sacudió violentamente, apagando su cerebro racional de golpe. Las manos se aferraron a la blanca espalda y enterró dedos y uñas sin saber si hacía daño; necesitaba soporte, necesitaba afirmarse a algo luego de sentirse suspendido en el aire, flotando en el universo que era esa habitación oscura. Segundos después escuchó un gemido penetrante; los dientes de Victor se enterraron en la piel de su hombro y el calor húmedo del orgasmo de su acompañante le cubrió el abdomen, mezclándose con su propia liberación.

Algunos minutos fueron necesarios para que las respiraciones se acompasaran a un ritmo relativamente normal, aún el peso del cuerpo laxo de Victor sobre su propio cuerpo disoluto en completo placer. Los labios del ruso buscaron los suyos y se sorprendió al advertir el sosegado beso lleno de algo parecido a la ternura. La lengua de Victor recorrió sus labios, y los labios atraparon su labio inferior prodigando suaves caricias acompasadas que originaron leves oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Luego de aquel contacto sutil, su cuerpo sintió el frío de la habitación en cuanto el peso que lo detenía contra la cama se movió hacia su lado.

Necesitó más que algunos minutos para volver a la realidad después de esa experiencia voluptuosa que ocluyó todo pensamiento que no fuera la sensación placentera y electrizante de su orgasmo, volteó la cabeza para intentar atisbar la expresión del ruso: los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa tranquila lo desequilibraron, dándole otro golpe de placer. Se apoyó en el codo y se levantó para juntar sus labios con los de Victor. La boca del ruso lo recibió gustosa, la lengua acaricio la suya, guiándolo suavemente en un ritmo pausado e incitante.

Con fuerza las manos de Victor lo tomaron por la cintura, moviéndolo para que quedara sentado a horcadas sobre la cadera, los miembros relajados se tocaron nuevamente y ambos aspiraron aire con fuerza al sentir latentes insinuaciones de placer. Victor apretó con fuerza las manos a ambos lados de la cadera de Yuuri, apretando los dedos en sincronía al balance que iniciaba, instándolo a moverse al compás.

Por primera vez en toda la noche Yuuri sintió un ápice de vergüenza cubrirle las mejillas; la vista de Victor estaba fija en el, los ojos azules llenos de arrebato, observando cada pequeño detalle en primer plano; al parecer el ruso lo notó, pues rápidamente se sentó, manteniendo ambas caderas muy pegadas la una a la otra, una de las manos busco la baja espalda mientras la otra aprisionaba la cadera en posición. Los labios de Victor lo buscaron otra vez con avidez; besos impetuosos y rebosantes.

Se tensó inconscientemente al sentir los largos dedos vagar por su trasero y comenzar a masajear aquel punto tan intimo; un leve mordisco a su labio y las suaves caricias a su pezón derecho lo obligaron a desviar su atención de su parte baja y ponerla completamente en ese perfecto conjunto de sensaciones.

"…Yuuri…" La voz ronca, excitantemente baja de Victor, lo calmó sólo un poco; pegando más su cuerpo al del ruso y moviendo las caderas con un ritmo relativamente rápido escuchó el suspiro que la Leyenda exhaló contra sus labios, para luego soltar una frase larga en su idioma natal que ni siquiera podría repetir, menos comprender.

Cerró los ojos para percibir cada sensación, obviando el análisis de las palabras del ruso, y al instante los abrió nervioso al notar un dedo ávido penetrarlo lentamente; aquel dedo sumado a la boca sobre la suya y los otros dedos acariciando su pecho lo aturdieron casi por completo. Abrazó con fuerza la espalda de Victor, intentando mantener algo de pensamiento racional, pero le fue absolutamente imposible cuando a aquel dedo hábil lo acompañó un segundo.

Sintió todo su interior arder ante ese contacto, sus músculos se contrajeron en algo parecido al ansia; la infinita sensación de ahogo del placer impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad. Victor jamás dejo de besar sus labios o cuello; Yuuri no supo cuanto tiempo pasó y tampoco notó que a los dos dedos un tercero se había unido. En otro movimiento rápido la posición fue cambiada, ahora su espalda nuevamente apoyada contra la suave superficie de la cama y aquel agradable calor cubriéndolo una vez más. Aún así, dentro de toda esa maraña aletargada por el placer en la que Yuuri se había convertido, notó el movimiento ágil de Victor sobre su cuerpo, estirándose para alcanzar algo en la mesa de noche; el sonido metálico de algo rasgándose le dio tiempo para respirar un par de veces antes que el ruso tomara su erección y comenzara a masturbarlo suavemente.

Se dejó ir en aquella oscilación placentera y voluptuosa, hasta que sintió una inusual presión entre sus piernas, abrió los ojos tratando de identificar los hechos para encontrarse con los ojos de Victor fijos en los suyos.

"… relájate, Yuuri… relájate para mi…" Si el tono hubiera sido el habitual de la Leyenda Yuuri se hubiera negado tajantemente, pero su brumoso estado y aquella pizca de súplica en el acento firme del ruso lo confinó a ceder, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Intentó relajar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y sometido al sopor de los suspiros de Victor un dolor punzante lo atravesó, obligándolo a curvar la espalda, tratando en vano de escapar de esa posición que lo laceraba. Las manos del ruso lo mantuvieron firme en posición para luego comenzar a acariciarlo, intentado estimular aquellas sensaciones placenteras de hacía segundos. Yuuri cerró los ojos y percibió nuevamente aquella presión aguda extendiéndose en su interior; de un empujón preciso algo en él explotó como fuegos artificiales en su ser en un festival de verano. Gimió fuerte y en el instante en que lo soltaba se tapó la boca con la mano, pero rápidamente la mano de Victor lo hizo destaparla.

"… déjame escucharte, Yuuri… pazhálusta*…" Incluso en aquel estado confuso y febril Yuuri comprendió las palabras de Victor y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, el ruso apretó con fuerza contra la cama la mano que antes se había posado sobre su boca, por lo que cuando la segunda estocada promovió aquella sensación que despertaba cada fibra de su cuerpo en una explosión de placer flamante, el gemido se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Los movimientos se hicieron rítmicos y rápidos, llenándolo de sensaciones que hasta ese momento eran completamente desconocidas para él, las cuales ni siquiera supo que se podían sentir. ¿se podía sentir ese ardor apasionado sólo por un par de manos apretando tu cadera con fuerza? ¿Podía quedarse alguien sin respiración al sentir un beso profundo? ¿Era realmente normal perder completa noción del mundo por un cuerpo golpeando contra el tuyo? Para Yuuri, todas esas preguntas debían ser contestadas de forma afirmativa… sí… mil y un millón de veces sí.

Algo estaba gestándose en su interior, tal como un vaso al ser llenado de agua: cada movimiento, caricia, roce y beso del ruso lo estaban colmando de manera total, acercándolo nuevamente a ese punto fulminante que sentía tan cerca. Se retorcía en busca de aquello que deseaba llegara pronto, esa sensación de completa ingravidez. Enterró con fuerza los dedos en los brazos de Victor, quien al sentir el contacto aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas.

Más palabras en ruso fueron dichas a su oído, mientras Victor empujaba con fuerza en su interior, ahora todo ritmo perdido, haciendo los movimientos duros y disonantes, pero completamente perfectos. Yuuri ya no pensaba en más que en buscar de alguna forma esa euforia que debía liberar desde el fondo de su ser y agradeció que la mano del ruso lo tocaba a la par de las estocadas que mecían todo su cuerpo, instándolo a llegar a aquel límite tan próximo.

Otra vez los dientes de Victor se enterraron en su piel, esta vez sobre su clavícula, enviando oleadas de dolor que se confundieron con todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, logrando que encontrara aquel final perfecto, lleno de sensaciones que sintió hacía rato atrás. Su cuerpo se volvió una masa etérea, su alma volando libre por sobre la cama mientras el orgasmo estremecía cada fibra sensible de su ser.

Apretó los ojos con fiereza mientras inhalaba con necesidad, intentando de algún modo embotellar todas esas sensaciones aún explicitas en su mente y terminaciones nerviosas… esto no había sido para nada como sus sueños, esto había sido gloria en su estado más puro. Intentó moverse, lo que consiguió que Victor gimiera por lo bajo; la presión entre sus piernas haciéndose poco a poco menos patente.

El ruso se deslizó de su interior originando nuevamente esa sensación punzantemente placentera. Un casto beso en su frente fue lo último que hizo antes de tenderse a su lado en silencio, intentando recobrar el ritmo de su respiración. Yuuri sentía su corazón galopando histérico dentro de su pecho, los pulmones aún necesitados de aire y cada musculo en total relajo. Victor se giró, levantando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri con cuidado mientras los ojos observaban detenidamente cada rasgo de su rostro. Yuuri lo vio abrir la boca y escuchó el inicio de una palabra al momento en que varios toques en la puerta los alertaron a ambos.

En menos de dos segundos Victor estaba de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con una de las albas batas del hotel, sonriéndole de lado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. En ese instante –al ver la espalda del ruso- sintió vergüenza de su desnudez y parte de sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar hacia lo que había realmente ocurrido en esa habitación. A duras penas se levantó, lacerante dolor en sus caderas mientras intentaba recoger sus pantalones y bóxers del suelo, queriendo cubrir su desnudez y huir de ahí lo antes posible, tener tiempo de pensar, tener tiempo para comprender qué era lo que exactamente lo había llevado a estar ahí. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el típico saludo ruso de una voz que no era la de Victor.

"Dobry vecher*, Vitya." Yuuri no podía identificar esa voz y no podía asomarse y ver de quien se trataba, pues eso implicaría develar su presencia en aquel dormitorio. De lo poco que sabía de ruso comprendía que ese sobrenombre era dado de forma cariñosa al ídolo, el cual era utilizado a menudo por el entrenador Feltsman, pero claramente conociendo al entrenador ruso, podía garantizar que no se trataba de él

"Buenas noches, ¿todo bien?" Yuuri afinó el oído, un leve tono agudo en la voz del ruso lo obligó a poner más atención de la normal, despertando completamente su curiosidad.

"Hemos terminado por el día y pensé que agradecerías un poco de compañía… te envié un mensaje hace poco y por la bata veo que me estabas esperando…" ¿compañía? ¿bata?... tampoco sonaba como Chris, quien usualmente utilizaba ese tono de cortejo en cada ocasión. La voz le continuaba siendo sumamente familiar. Yuuri tragó con fuerza, no pudiendo comprender por qué era tan importante conocer la identidad de la persona que estaba buscando a la Leyenda… claramente él no conocía a todo su círculo y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo, terminó por ponerse los bóxer, rogando que el dolor de su cadera pasara y que la visita se fuera lo antes posible para él hacer lo propio. "¿Vitya?... ¿no quieres que te bese?" ¿besar? Claramente estaba comprendiendo absolutamente todo de esa conversación y el estomago se le revolvió de inmediato, levantó una mano para ahogar el sonido que sabía saldría de su boca cuando escuchó un suspiro abatido.

"Rick… ahora no es un buen momento…" ¡Rick Danielson! Por eso la voz le sonaba tan conocida, estaba metida en alguno de los archivos de su cerebro… mierda… el cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Esto no podía estar pasando ahora.

"Cómo no va a ser un buen momento si estas e-… ¿hay alguien más en la habitación?" Yuuri sintió toda la sangre y calor de su cuerpo abandonarlo, la nauseas casi ganando la batalla mientras que las palpitaciones en todo su cuerpo se hacían más y más fuertes.

"Eso no es particularmente de tu incumbencia…" Yuuri casi pudo sentir el ambiente entre las dos figuras fuera de su campo visual volverse gélido y tenso al cambiar el tono del ruso a aquel reservado para las revistas. No había forma alguna en que esto estuviera pasando… esto no podía ser verdad.

"¿te estás tirando a otra persona?" Yuuri pudo identificar plenamente el tono celoso y enfurecido del periodista… mierda, mierda y mierda… se había metido entre medio de dos personas que estaban juntas. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido para pensar que todo lo que estaba haciendo era correcto?! ¿¡Fue el champagne verdad?... tiene que haber sido culpa de su adormilada mente racional... Jamás de los jamases pasó por su cabeza contemplar la existencia de una relación en la vida del ídolo, Victor Nikiforov siempre se había destacado por ser uno de los solteros más codiciado del circuito, si es que no del mundo… Pero volviendo al punto en cuestión… para él en esos momentos lo más terrible era que jamás de los jamases había planeado de antemano que su primera vez fuera con Victor Nikiforov.

"Rick, no estoy de ánimos hoy. Hablaremos mañana."

Yuuri escuchó al otro hombre decir algo, pero la puerta se cerró secamente. Ahora hecho un remolino de ansiedad y rabia todas las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido por su propia iniciativa le explotaron en la cara. ¿En qué minuto pensó?... no, ese había sido el problema, nada de esto lo había pensado y menos analizado, un error garrafal que le costaría sumamente caro. De pronto otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza… Si el ruso estaba en un relación… ¿¡cómo diablos había hecho todo aquello?! No solo esta noche, si no desde el primer momento en que comenzó ese juego despiadado.

La cara de Yuuri se transformó y ahora más rápido que nunca comenzó a buscar sus ropas por medio del suelo de la habitación. Al carajo el dolor, ya tendría tiempo que lamerse las heridas a solas y castigarse para siempre por haber cometido uno de los errores más grande de su vida. Con los pantalones ya puestos y metiendo los brazos dentro de la blanca tela de su camisa se giro hacia la leyenda, que luego de encender la luz estaba quieto, observando como Yuuri caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Lo siento… si hubiera sabido..." Los ojos azules se abrieron al instante, trató de acercarse pero en cuanto estiró la mano para tocar a Yuuri, que muy a duras penas se abrochaba la camisa, la mano de Yuuri golpeo la suya, moviéndola lejos de su cuerpo.

"Yuuri… esto no es lo qu-"

"Yo no sé… no sé que me ocurrió… lo lamento… yo… Deberías ir tras él… explicarle que esto… fue mi culpa… lo siento. Si hubiera sabido… si tan sólo…" No estaba seguro de nada de lo que estaba diciendo, se sentía alterado y confundido, mareado aún. No había planeado nada de esto, en un maldito minuto pensó que todo era una buena idea, pero ahora con la cabeza fría y luego de haber escuchado el intercambio de palabras era el peor error de su vida; levantó la vista para ver el ceño de Victor fruncirse profundamente.

"No tengo una relación con Rick, si eso es lo que estás pensando. No es como que hubiera hecho algo malo." Yuuri se quedó de piedra, la rabia y el dolor de sus malas decisiones le jugaron una muy mala pasada en conjunto con el nerviosismo y ansiedad de haber tenido sexo con Victor-comprometido- Nikiforov. O sea… si no hubiera sido él… ¿Habría sido cualquier otro? ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba este hombre?

"Entonces debo agradecerle a todos los cielos haber sido el primero en ser recogido. ¿verdad?... lamento no poder hacerlo... yo no... ... pensé en que..."

"Yuuri… estás malinterpretando-"

"Acepto que esto fue mi error… pero ya esta hecho... no-nosotros jamás... Lo lamento muchísimo… esto jamás tuvo que haber ocurrido… yo, no pensé en… fue un error, es mi culpa..." El ruso lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca mientras Yuuri, temblando, trataba de calzarse la chaqueta.

"¿Un error? ¿Eso fue esto para ti?" Los ojos azules centelleaban con un brillo que Yuuri, dentro de su estado ansioso y mareado, no podía descifrar. Tan rápido como pudo y con toda su fuerza se liberó de la mano que lo apresaba, retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

"Debo marcharme…" Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Victor en medio de la habitación con la vista fija en la cama deshecha. Abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.

Ya en su habitación corrió al baño y se lanzó vestido bajo el chorro frío de la ducha, restegando su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier tipo de señal que le recordaba que había ocurrido. Sentía algo profundamente mal en su interior, el estómago le dolía y la cabeza continuaba dándole vueltas, trató de encontrar respuestas a todas las incógnitas que lo llevaron hasta ese momento pero fue imposible. Se sintió asqueado de ser él quien esta vez sólo atinó a pedir disculpas una y mil veces… ¿Cuánto más podía hacer? Sabía que sus faltas siempre debían ser aceptadas, pero siquiera imaginar en aceptar algo como esto era impensado y le producía un vértigo enfermizo.

:::::::::

Se mantuvo en vela hasta que el sol comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas, mirando el techo toda la noche. Cada vez que a su mente venía algun atisbo de lo ocurrido se obligaba a cantar una canción, contar los decimales de Pi y realizar todos sus ejercicios de relajación.

Agotado de obligar a su mente a ir en otra dirección tomó su celular y por inercia abrió la aplicación que le mostraba las noticias del mundo del patinaje. Diversas fotografías del equipo Americano aparecieron ante sus ojos y de pronto, una captura de un periódico norteamericano le paralizó nuevamente el corazón.

" _Victor Nikiforov: Noche de locura en Washington."_ Se sentó tan rápido como pudo en la cama, sintiendo de lleno el punzante dolor en su interior, sin tomarlo en consideración leyó los comentarios intentando dilucidar a qué específicamente iba dirigido el titular, rogando que su nombre no apareciera indicado, pidiéndole a todos los dioses y demonios no tener una constatación en papel del error que le costó toda su dignidad y tranquilidad mental. Optó por buscar el periódico en su versión online, temblando apretó con su pulgar el link de la noticia.

" _Victor Nikiforov: Noche de locura en Washington. Fuentes nos informan del especial festejo que el pentacampeón de nacionalidad rusa, Victor Nikiforov, tuvo anoche luego de la celebración para los equipos participantes en la Team Challenge Cup._

 _Luego de las 2 am, hora local, El Héroe de Rusia fue visto en uno de los tantos bares de la capital junto al también patinador, Christophe Giacometti, de nacionalidad suiza. Cuatro capturas de nuestros fotógrafos muestran al pentacampeón ruso en absoluto estado de ebriedad con una mujer, de la cual se desconoce su identidad, en comprometedoras posiciones de índole sexual. Hemos intentando comunicarnos con la agencia que maneja la imagen de La Leyenda Viviente del Patinaje sobre Hielo y con su entrenador, recibiendo sólo indicaciones que aquellas imágenes no serán comentadas y que corresponden a la vida privada del deportista. Esperamos ampliar la noticia en cuanto el propio Nikiforov este presente en la conferencia de prensa de despedida del Team Europeo, la que será a las 11:30 am de hoy, en el hotel que ha hecho de base estratégica para el equipo europeo."_

La cabeza de Yuuri comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas… al menos su nombre no aparecía en ninguna parte del párrafo, las fotos claramente eran de una mujer, el lugar ni siquiera se parecía al hotel y hasta el momento podía respirar tranquilo, hasta ahora nadie más que él y el otro implicado tenían conocimiento de lo acaecido… ¿entonces por qué ese nudo en la garganta? Estaba libre, claramente no fue un tema importante para la Leyenda y debería de ser lo mismo con él... no daño sus sentimientos, no hizo ningún daño mas que a su orgullo y tranquilidad... Apretó con fuerza el celular y se dejó caer rendido, sintiendo aún punzadas de dolor a lo largo y ancho de su cadera. Ese dolor era real, aquella era su realidad ahora, el efecto de su propia estupidez, aquello que le recordaría todo lo que ocurrió por su culpa, por intentar ser alguien que no era.

Se tapó la cara con el antebrazo y recordó lo que pensó en cuanto descubrió el vínculo que la Leyenda tenía con el periodista de ESPN. _"…si no hubiera sido él… Habría sido cualquier otro."_ Esa frase debería aliviarlo, ¿verdad? Debería sentir que todo aquello fue sólo algo del momento, una mala decisión que conllevó ese dolor lacerante de su cadera y espalda, un hecho pasajero en la vida del ídolo y que debería ser lo mismo en su propia vida… ¿entonces por qué esa sensación de ahogo desesperanzado en el medio de su pecho? Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, acallando el sollozo que se escapó por entre sus labios… hoy lloraría y luego, sería otro día.

* * *

*Merde: Mierda en francés

*Pazhálusta: por favor en ruso.

*Dobry vecher: Buenas noches en ruso.

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero de corazon -y con toda mi alma inexistente- que les haya gustado._

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios:_**

 _Minaki Gou: hahaha, por un segundo lo pensé... pero seentí que sería demasiado no Yuuri!... quizas en algun tiempo más, cuando encuentre su eros._

 _Pelu chan16: ¡siento tanto hacerte llorar! -entiendo pañuelos deshechables- Por favor no llores! Tienes todo mi apoyo... podremos sobrepasar esto junta/os_

 _Megalex: mil gracias!_

 _Frio Invierno: hahaha, tu sabes... te lo dije en el chap anterior! y al parecer no fue tan terrible... ¿o sí?_

 _Soffy: hahaha, excelente apreciación!_

 _Si tienen alguna critica o comentario, si quieren solo hablar... por favor no duden en dejar un mensaje!_

 _ **Nuevamente gracias por leer y que tengan una excelente semana!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Urge

_Lamento la tardanza! pero esta semana ha sido de locos para mi._

 ** _Finalmente un nuevo capítulo! yay!_**

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _Mil gracias a aquello que han leído, puesto en favoritos y siguen este fic; especialmente a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios tal como_ _Minako Gou, Frio Invierno, Pelu Chan 16, AlenEm, Megalex y Paparazi, de verdad adoro leerlos y saber que es lo que piensan! Mil gracias! -reverencia profunda-_

 _ **Mis mejores deseos y gracias por leer** , _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Urge**

Abandonó el hotel exactamente a las 10 am. Rogó a Celestino no hablar con la prensa a la salida, por lo que cuando dejaron el lobby del hotel, el entrenador se encargó de comentar en pocas palabras que iban atrasados al aeropuerto, agradeciendo la preocupación de la prensa por la salud de Yuuri y que un comunicado sería liberado luego que el médico personal del japonés diera un diagnóstico.

Yuuri pasó por entre los periodistas raudo y con la cabeza baja, la vista fija en el suelo, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual; por nada del mundo quería ver a los ojos al periodista que casi descubre su descomunal error, si es que estaba por allí, cosa que sería bastante obvia; un estremecimiento general lo recorrió y tuvo que respirar un par de veces para calmarse ya metido en el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Celestino notó algo extraño en Yuuri, pero imaginando que su pupilo estaba abatido por no haber ganado la copa y preocupado por su pie, lo dejó pasar. Tampoco era extraño que fuese tan callado durante todo el viaje.

Lo dejó en la puerta del departamento y al despedirse le recordó algo que Yuuri prefería no pensar por ahora.

"Yuuri, procura darme tu respuesta antes del sábado, así tendré tiempo de organizar tu viaje y comunicarme con Yakov. Tu hora con el Dr. Hansel es mañana a las 9 am en el hospital universitario, prefiero que nos juntemos allá… pide un taxi y por favor… trata de no caminar o hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio…" Yuuri asintió en silencio y se despidió de Celestino levantando la mano a medida que el taxi se alejaba.

Volteó y miró su edificio, ese era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía seguro, suspiró agotado, la falta de sueño haciéndose patente en su cuerpo, el dolor mordaz aún llenando todos sus pensamientos.

Entrando al departamento se encontró con Pichit, que estaba sentado viendo un drama de su tierra con un gran plato de pasta en la mesa. El thai se levantó para ir a saludarlo, con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, la cual cambió al instante al notar el extraño estado de su amigo.

"¿tan mal estuvo?" Yuuri sonrió apenado y negó.

"Sólo cansancio… ¿Cómo estás tú, Pichit?" El thai sonrió ampliamente.

"Disfrutando mi día de descanso como puedes ver… ¿quieres un poco de pasta? ¿Alguna bebida?" Yuuri negó en silencio, lamentablemente había algo que necesitaba su urgente atención y era aquella ropa mojada que traía dentro de una bolsa plástica en el interior de su maleta.

"Debo lavar algunas cosas antes…" Pichit asintió, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa, dejando pasar el inusual comportamiento apagado que Yuuri estaba teniendo, quizás algo había ocurrido y aún lo estaba tratando de digerir, como fuera… era mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se acercara a él.

Yuuri fue a su cuarto y desparramó el contenido de su maleta en la cama; la bolsa blanca del hotel sellada llamó inmediatamente toda su atención, en cuanto la abrió notó que su traje no estaba en las mejores condiciones, suspiró más cansado que cuando llegó… esta pesadilla no tenía fecha de caducidad. Sacó las otras prendas húmedas y con todo fue hacia la sala.

"Pichit, debo ir a la tintorería para que limpien mi traje… ¿podrías poner esto a lavar en lo que voy?" El thai se levantó nuevamente veloz y dispuesto a ayudar. Tomó las prendas mojadas y otras que Yuuri le extendía. "Gracias, vuelvo en un rato…"

Pasaron veinte minutos antes que Yuuri ingresara nuevamente al departamento, ahora encontrándose a Pichit sentado en el sofá de tres cuerpos revisando sus cuentas en las redes sociales.

"¡No demoraste nada!" Yuuri se quitó la chaqueta y lentamente, evitando movimientos bruscos para su cadera, se sentó en el otro sofá; con sumo cuidado se enterró en ese agradable acolchado y descansó su peso sintiéndose un poco más calmado.

"son dos cuadras… ¿Qué me cuentas Pichit?" Necesitaba eso, necesitaba historias y anécdotas que lo hicieran olvidar el dolor lacerante y las memorias agrias. Pichit sonrió y comenzó a hablarle de la nueva secuencia de pasos que estaba practicando además del quad que ya tenía casi perfeccionado, Yuuri sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en dos días, sonrisa que fue borrada con la bofetada que le dieron las palabras de su amigo.

"..¡Ah! casi lo olvidaba… No supe qué hacer con tu camisa, supuse que querrías lavarla a mano… a todo esto… ¿desde cuándo tienes una camisa Gucci?" Yuuri frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo lo que Pichit preguntaba o decía.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué es eso?"Pichit lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Yuuri… son camisas de más de 600 dólares, debes de haberla querido demasiado… ni siquiera Celestino te obligaría a gastar esa cantidad de dinero en algo así si tu no lo quisieras…" La boca de Yuuri se secó al instante, los ojos abiertos en completo desconcierto… no podía ser verdad… era imposible.

Se levantó a trastabillones hacia la pequeña habitación que contenía la lavadora y secadora; viendo la blanca camisa colgada en una percha, la tomó violentamente, observando la etiqueta con cuidado: un rectángulo perfectamente rodeado de una línea rojo oscuro contenían las letras de la palabra que Pichit había mencionado. Casi por instinto acercó el cuello a su nariz y aspiro levemente… ahí estaba ese perfume que no había podido sacar de su cabeza, exactamente la misma fragancia profunda que lo envolvió desenfrenadamente anoche. Apretó la prenda con fuerza entre sus manos, intentando no recordar su nariz perdida en el hombro del ruso ni el suave tacto de las yemas de aquellos dedos sobre su piel; dio un salto nervioso cuando su amigo habló a su espalda.

"¿Yuuri?... Te dije que no la había lavado…" Los ojos de Yuuri estaban llenos de terror, soltó el pedazo de tela como si quemara, maldiciéndose por haber ingresado algo como eso a uno de lugares dónde se sentía más seguro; miró la prenda en el suelo, intentando de alguna forma hacerla desaparecer sólo con su mente. "¿Estás… bien?... Yuuri, no quise mencionarlo pero… estás… extraño…" Levantó la vista avergonzado, el cuerpo temblándole un poco. Siempre había dicho que Pichit era su único amigo en el mundo del patinaje, el thai lo había apoyado desde que se conocieron y estaba profundamente agradecido por su amistad verdadera… lo mínimo que le debía era sinceridad.

"Hice algo… horrible… fue mi culpa y… la verdad, yo… no sé cómo explicarlo…" Pichit se acercó para palmearle la espalda queriendo darle apoyo, Yuuri pudo ver en los ojos gris oscuros clara preocupación. La mano de Pichit lo guió para que salieran de ese pequeño lugar, lo dejó caminar mientras él servía dos tazas de té, algo que sabía –generalmente- relajaba a Yuuri.

Al sentarse luego de posar la taza humeante frente a su amigo, espero pacientemente hasta que Yuuri decidiera hablar, cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió ayudarlo con un pequeño empujoncito.

"… ¿tiene que ver con la camisa?..." Yuuri asintió y Pichit comprendió que por el momento sería así. "¿Es tuya?" El japonés negó con la cabeza y el thai abrió los ojos sorprendido, intentando retomar la compostura para continuar preguntando. "Emm… este… ¿Conoces al dueño de la camisa?" Yuuri tardó unos segundos en contestar, esta vez no movió la cabeza, las palabras salieron temblorosamente de entre sus labios.

"Victor Nikiforov." Pichit frunció el ceño.

"Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con-"Silencio absoluto en cuanto Pichit comprendió la conexión entre Victor –engendro del mal-Nikiforov y la camisa que estaba en el suelo de su sala de lavado. El thai trató de retomar la calma… debía ayudar a su amigo que claramente lo necesitaba. "¿te hizo daño nuevamente?" Yuuri levantó la vista… era obvio que debía aupar la fuerza y energía para explicarle todo a Pichit de la manera más neutral posible.

Comenzó explicando sin detalles morbosos todo lo ocurrido con la Leyenda, desde el día uno. Pichit guardó respetuoso silencio, asintiendo y moviendo sus cejas de vez en cuando para denotar ciertas emociones que estaba sintiendo frente al relato de Yuuri. Cuando llegaron a todo lo acontecido la pasada noche, incluyendo la llegada de Rick Danielson a la habitación, Pichit hizo la primera pregunta.

"¿Rick Danielson? ¿El periodista de ESPN?" Yuuri asintió, las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza, las manos temblándole en las rodillas y la espalda curvada por la timidez. Un movimiento de la mano de Pichit, sumado a alguna palabrota en thai logró que levantara la vista por primera vez, encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de su amigo. "¡Por eso ese imbécil te acosa en cada oportunidad!" Yuuri frunció el ceño, la nueva información haciendo trizas su cerebro.

"¿qu-que estás diciendo?" Pichit se levantó para caminar por la sala, todo enojo y ardor.

"¡Claramente ese imbécil sabía de todo esto, o al menos lo sospechaba, y por eso te acosa con sus preguntas hirientes y absurdas cada vez que está cerca! ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!... Danielson siempre ha sido agudo con sus preguntas, pero desde lo del Flip me he dado cuenta que esta obsesionado con tu cualquier tipo de asunto que tenga que ver con Nikiforov y contigo." Yuuri trató de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, no pensando que alguien podía de una forma y otra, anteponer sus sentimientos por sobre su trabajo.

"Pichit… no creo que Danielson-" El thai lo fulminó con la mirada, a veces Yuuri era peligrosamente inocente para su propio bien.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! El mundo está lleno de malas personas. Nikiforov puede haber demostrado algún interés por ti y viene este intento de periodista y comienza a tratar de hundirte… porque claramente tú eres mejor que él, eso no me cabe duda. Quiero pensar que Nikiforov no es tan malo como creemos y que es sólo algo de Danielson contra ti, aun tengo fe en la humanidad…" Por primera vez Yuuri hacía la correlación entre lo mal que lo había pasado con ese periodista y los hechos ocurridos con el ruso… ¿podía ser cierto?, miró a Pichit dolido, comenzando a comprender y aceptar el tren de pensamientos de su amigo. Pichit suspiró y cerró los ojos con una mano sobre la frente, masajeándola para intentar hacer salir todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza. "Ok… organicemos ideas… no le encuentro sentido a que te sientas tan mal por lo que ocurrió..." Yuuri abrió los ojos como si estuviera diciendo la barbaridad más horripilante de todo el sistema solar, el thai levantó las manos, mostrándole las palmas en señal de paz. "…No me malinterpretes… es Victor Nikiforov después de todo, pero aún así él te dijo que no tiene una relación con Danielson… o sea que sólo… tu sabes… tienen… bueno… eso." Yuuri frunció el ceño, por supuesto que sabía, o al menos creía saberlo… pero un gran punto en contra es que hacían menos de 24 horas era un virgen de 23 años, por lo tanto prefirió asegurarse.

"¿So-sólo tienen sexo?" las mejillas se enrojecieron más allá de lo normal, lo que también ocurrió con Pichit, que desvió la vista avergonzado mientras asentía, para luego mirar a Yuuri a los ojos, ahora la faz seria y los ojos clavados en los marrones.

"¿Qué harás con la invitación de Feltsman?... tendrás que verl-"

"No la aceptaré…continuaré practicando aquí en Detroit" Pichit se sentó agotado por toda la información que recibió de repente.

"Yuuri…" Yuuri lo miró fijamente, sabía exactamente qué diría Pichit. Sería lo mismo que dijo Celestino y exactamente lo mismo que él se negaba a aceptar: una oportunidad como esa no se tira a la basura. Pero siendo sumamente sincero consigo mismo, aún no estaba preparado para verle la cara al hombre con el que había compartido cama.

Su amigo asintió en silencio, sabiendo que Yuuri estaba pensando lo mismo que él… para el no sería problema aceptar gustoso aquel ofrecimiento, pero claramente para Yuuri habían muchos más factores en juego, algunos de los cuales podían ser fácilmente obviados bajo su perspectiva. "Creo que debes demostrarle que nada de esto no te afectó ni te afectará jamás… ¿Yuuri?" El aludido desvió la vista de la taza que miraba mientras Pichit hablaba, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando. "tu… ¿tuviste un buen momento?" Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron tan ampliamente cómo fue posible, el corazón comenzó a latirle desaforado en el pecho, eso era algo con lo que él aun no estaba en paz –aunque, siendo sinceros, con nada de lo acontecido tenía paz-. Bajó la vista para mirarse las manos temblorosas que se cruzaban sobre sus rodillas, las palmas sudorosas; si supiera que podría encontrar sosiego aceptando la verdad, quizás todo podría no verse tan negro… pero la idea de aceptarlo y que su vida se transformara en un infierno aún mayor le hacían temer a la respuesta, simplemente no sabía de qué forma manejarlo.

"No lo sé…" Pichit se pegó en la frente con la palma abierta, clara demostración de confusión y desánimo.

"Yuuri… ¡ya me has contado todo esto! ¡Necesito que seas sincero para poder ayudarte!" Yuuri tragó saliva con fuerza, sabiendo que las puertas del infierno se abrirían en menos de un segundo, trató en vano de organizar sus pensamientos, pero sólo pudo recordar las respiraciones agitadas y las caricias impetuosas que recibió y dio. Su vergüenza lo obligó a pegar la barbilla al pecho, intentando encontrar sosiego.

"Mi mente voló tan lejos que no pude pensar en nada más que en ese instante… pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido… me sentí… sentí que…" Pichit estaba con la boca abierta, esperando la continuación que tardaba tanto en llegar. Yuuri lo miró rogando que lo detuviera, pero al parecer su amigo tenía un profundo interés en saber casi todos los detalles. "… fue… fue una experiencia tan diferente… mis sueños no…" En ese segundo calló completamente, comprendiendo el oscuro secreto que había descubierto para Pichit, que con expresión atónita no era capaz de cerrar la boca.

"¿Tus sueños? ¿Habías estado soñando con ese Vodka todo este tiempo? ¡Por eso no podías dormir! ¡Yuuri!" Yuuri apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mientras asentía, a estas alturas era absurdo querer esconder la cruda verdad, sin siquiera notar la alusión graciosa que Pichit hizo sobre el licor ruso. Pichit se levantó nuevamente para dar vueltas por la habitación, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para acomodar las ideas. Yuuri seguía en la misma posición empequeñecida con la que había partido la conversación. "¿Deseas a Nikiforov?" Yuuri saltó del asiento, levantándose cómo un resorte, el dolor de su cadera haciéndolo gruñir.

"¡¿qu-qué estás diciendo Pichit?!" El thai levantó la mano, indicándole que le diera tiempo de explicar su tren mental.

"Nikiforov tiene que sentir algún tipo de deseo por ti… ¡te acorraló en un baño público por el amor de Vishnu*!…. y tu… si no… cómo explico esto…" Yuuri vio a su amigo rascarse la cabeza, mientras Pichit pensaba en la forma más delicada de hacerle entender a Yuuri cómo él veía todo este asunto, al final de un largo rato y luego de un suspiro profundo el thai se decidió a continuar. "Si tu no sintieras absolutamente ningún deseo por Nikiforov… ¡no te hubieras acostado con él! ¡Ya aceptaste que fue placentero y no tienes derecho a contradecirte ahora!" Yuuri tragó saliva una vez más, desmenuzando las palabras de Pichit una por una, intentando darle un orden lógico a la tesis de su amigo; después de un momento, levantó la vista confundida y angustiosa hacia Pichit.

"… Pichit…yo…" El thai se acercó y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, masajeando los brazos para darle calor, no había notado que el cuerpo de Yuuri era un tempano de hielo y comprendió el nivel de ansiedad y dolor que todo este tema generaba en su amigo.

"Hey… está bien… mejor ahora vete a descansar y ya podremos pensar en todo lo demás con la cabeza fría y un par de cervezas… pero, Yuuri…" El japonés levantó nuevamente la vista dolida, asomo de miedo en el brillo de sus ojos. "… No considero que debas truncar tu futuro sólo por Nikiforov…" Yuuri asintió y a muy duras penas le sonrió a Pichit, comenzó a moverse a la puerta de su cuarto y antes de entrar volteó a ver a su amigo a los ojos.

"… Gracias por todo Pichit… eres mi mejor amigo…" El thai sonrió satisfecho, efervescente de -por fin- ser él quien pudiera aconsejar y apoyar a Yuuri.

"Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti…"

::::::::::

Una leve tendinitis fue el diagnóstico final de su médico luego de pasar por una resonancia magnética. El hombre de cabello cano sonrió a Yuuri y lo felicitó por sus logros, indicándole que esto no era nada grave pero que debería controlar el sobre entrenamiento y ejercitar más la zona para fortalecer las estructuras adyacentes y así evitar futuros problemas.

Ya camino a su departamento en el auto de Celestino, Yuuri escuchó el suspiro aliviado de su entrenador. El italiano estuvo extremadamente ansioso durante todo el chequeo, pensando que quizás la lesión de Yuuri era más grave de lo que ambos pensaron en un principio y en cuanto escuchó que todo se solucionaría con ejercicios, medicamentos y hielo, la sonrisa le volvió al rostro.

"… Gracias por acompañarme, Celestino…" El hombre sonrió moviendo la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Para eso estoy, Yuuri. Ahora debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma… recuerda que debes hacer los ejercicios todos los días, no tomes tus medicamentos sin comida…" Yuuri sonrió a medida que el italiano continuaba enumerando todas las indicaciones una por una, a veces Celestino era más un padre que un entrenador. Asintió y le sonrió de vuelta.

Ya en su departamento se dejó caer en el sillón que Pichit había utilizado ayer y no pudo evitar que la conversación viniera a su mente. Se movió incómodo sobre la suave superficie, intentando desmadejar la maraña de emociones que tenía a flor de piel.

No era fácil tratar de desmenuzar y analizar todo aquello, Pichit había tocado dos puntos extremadamente críticos en todo este asunto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?... el ruso había dejado claro que continuaba soltero, siendo así, pensaba que la Leyenda podría perfectamente hacer la conocida separación entre las personas que rodeaban su vida; aún así el tono de voz de Danielson le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca; fue casi como si estuviera dolido, como si se sintiera engañado… ¿se puede considerar como relación a una persona con la cual sólo tienes sexo? Recordó brevemente la enorme cantidad de revistas y programas que se empecinaban en emparejar al ídolo ruso con personas famosas y algunas no tanto –solo dos relaciones fueron públicamente confirmadas, las cuales no duraron más de un año-. Si sumaba los romances y las relaciones –de las cuales se enteraba por Pichit- era obvio que la Leyenda era un experimentado amante –cosa que Yuuri había comprobado en carne propia-, lo que indicaba que su número de parejas a lo largo de su vida no era poca... ¿Podría él tomarse el tema con similar ligereza? ¿Podría él tener aquel tipo de vínculo con alguien?

Jamás pensó en sí mismo como una persona que pudiera tener sexo sin sentir algún tipo apego anterior –aunque claramente ya lo había hecho-… tampoco se lo cuestionó a cabalidad, siempre demasiado ocupado con sus entrenamientos como para siquiera pensar en tener algún tipo de relación, además tampoco gustaba mucho de integrar personas a su círculo intimo, temeroso que cuando aquella gente descubriera su verdadera identidad se sentirían defraudados… evocó a aquella hermosa chica del rink, que lo abrazó apretadamente cuando Thomas se fracturó el pie en una práctica hacía un par de años… no se sintió bien, incluso con alguien que había llamado su atención desde el día uno, en ese momento pensó y sintió que ella estaba inmiscuyéndose en algo sumamente personal, y no se sentía confiado para exteriorizar sus emociones, tan intimas y preciadas, que ese gesto tan familiar estaba reservado para personas especiales… entonces… ¿Por qué no sintió lo mismo con el ruso? Tal como a la chica, podría haberlo alejado de inmediato y velozmente meterse en su coraza… pero por el contrario, buscó la ratificación de algo que no sabía qué era, dejándose abrazar, besar y acariciar; devolviendo con ansias cada roce.

Escondió la cabeza entre las manos, siempre que pensaba en el tema entraba a posicionarse ese enigma desesperante, podía responder sólo algunas incógnitas que al final siempre terminaban con una mucho mayor. Decidiendo que por hoy no sacaría nada en limpio prendió el televisor y comenzó a ver una serie que pasaban usualmente a aquella hora.

::::::::::

Quedaban dos días para que tuviera que darle una respuesta –que aún no tenía- a Celestino; los cuatro días en que estuvo encerrado en el departamento guardando reposo por su pie fue completa y pura desgracia.

Un día decidió hacerse un té, estaba al lado de la cocina, con la tetera en la mano cuando Pichit llegó. El thai se quedó mirándolo por quince minutos exactos, en los cuales Yuuri jamás realizó ningún movimiento: sólo estuvo parado allí con la cocina encendida, una taza en una mano y la tetera en la otra, mirando al vacio. Pichit se acercó lentamente y le quitó el objeto caliente de entre las manos para ponerle agua a la taza, sólo en ese momento Yuuri volvió de donde sea que hubiera estado para encontrarse con la sonrisa inquieta del thai en frente.

Otro día, pensando nuevamente qué era lo que realmente quería, se quedó bajo el chorro de la ducha durante media hora; estaba aplicándose el shampoo y se quedó estático: el cabello sin enjuagar, las manos en la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en los azulejos de la pared. Pichit tuvo que cortar el agua caliente para que Yuuri saliera del baño, pues a pesar de que tocó la puerta dos veces, jamás recibió respuesta desde el interior y cuando entró pensando que Yuuri había tenido un accidente lo encontró en esa posición inusual e ida, sólo cuando escuchó el grito agudo de Yuuri desde el baño pudo exhalar tranquilo.

Hoy, Pichit lo encontró sentado en la mesa con una ensalada en frente, el tenedor de su mano con un pedazo de tomate suspendido en el aire, la otra mano afirmando el vaso de agua al lado del plato. El thai se sacó el abrigo, descalzó las zapatillas, fue a su dormitorio a dejar sus cosas y a saludar a sus hamsters, paso por el baño para lavarse las manos, envió algunos mensajes por twitter, revisó su instagram y dejó cargando su celular en la mesa al lado de la puerta, volvió al comedor y Yuuri seguía en la misma posición… esto ya estaba dejando de ser gracioso. Suspiró con las manos apoyadas en la cadera y decidió que si él no hacía algo, Yuuri terminaría chiflado pidiendo dinero en las esquinas de alguna calle olvidada de Detroit, cosa que no podía permitir.

"¡Yuuri!" El grito fue tan fuerte que el japonés saltó del asiento, soltando el tenedor con el pedazo de tomate, que cayó al suelo con un sonido seco.

"¡Pichit! No noté que habías llegado…" El thai se sentó frente a él, los ojos fijos y serios, Yuuri frunció el ceño al notar el talante severo de su amigo.

"Claro que no lo has notado… esto está siendo peligroso Yuuri…"

"¿a-a qué te refieres?" El thai soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

"¡Eres un zombie! ¡A veces siento que es como si te desconectaran! Esta todo bien y de pronto… ¡plaf! Yuuri no está más en este universo…" Yuuri se sonrojó, sabiendo que era la verdad, varias veces se había dado cuenta que de pronto su cerebro se enfocaba sólo en aquellas preguntas sin respuestas, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero de pronto volvía a la realidad y se encontraba con una taza en la mano que no recordaba haber tomado, o con la tetera y la cocina encendida ó en el medio de su dormitorio sin saber cómo o cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando sólo había pensado en ir a buscar un refresco al refrigerador.

"esto… no… Pichit…" El thai cerró los ojos y suspiro desanimado.

"Tienes que hacer algo Yuuri, sea la decisión que sea… debes tomarla ya y vivir con las consecuencias… aunque claramente creo que ya sabes que es lo que quieres hacer pero no quieres reconocerlo…" Yuuri lo miró confundido… si tenía todos estos problemas era claramente porque no sabía qué hacer, Pichit soltó una risita nerviosa, pensando en cuan poco se conocía su amigo a sí mismo, sin saber si definirlo como iluso o simplemente bobo. "Yuuri, es obvio que quieres ir a San Petersburgo pero no quieres aceptarlo… por eso has estado en ese estado zombie todo este tiempo."

"Yo… no…"

"Tú, sí. Si estuvieras seguro de que no quieres ir le habrías dicho a Celestino desde el día uno… por el contrario has decidido estar en ese actitud ida y nerviosa porque sabes que debes ir; sabes que es una de las mejores oportunidades que puedes tener hoy por hoy y no puedes ni quieres desperdiciarla… así que, Yuuri… ¿llamarás a Celestino tu o tendré que hacerlo yo?"Yuuri escondió la mirada, girando la cara para ver por la ventana, evitando el contacto directo con su amigo que una vez más tenía la razón. Si no estuviera dispuesto a asistir le habría dicho a Celestino días atrás y su decisión habría sido irrevocable por mucho que su entrenador hubiera tratado de convencerlo de lo contrario… Si se sentía tan perdido y abrumado era, claramente, porque sabía que era una oportunidad única en la vida, la cual lo ayudaría tremendamente a perfeccionarse como patinador, cosa que necesitaba más que nunca para la próxima temporada. El problema no recaía en el viaje o el entrenador Feltsman… si no en lo que tendría que soportar, sin saber si sería capaz de sobrellevar estar en la misma ciudad y rink -casi a diario- con la Leyenda… frunció el ceño dolido… ¿podría conformarse con ser tan débil como para negarse a crecer como patinador por Nikiforov?... ¿podría vivir con el peso de su decisión?... respiró profundamente abatido… Pichit nuevamente tenía razón.

"… Lo haré yo…" Pichit soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones, agradeciendo a todos sus dioses que el empujón brutal surtiera el efecto deseado.

El thai vio cómo Yuuri sacaba su celular del bolsillo y marcaba al entrenador, escuchó atentamente toda la plática, que no duró más de dos minutos, en donde Yuuri aceptaba la invitación y le pedía a Celestino que se encargara de organizar todo para el viaje; en el momento en que el entrenador le indicó a Yuuri que debería partir a Rusia en dos semanas, la cara de Yuuri se transformó, por lo que Pichit le extendió el vaso de agua que reposaba sobre la mesa. Cuando el japonés cortó la llamada, los ojos estaban aun ampliamente abiertos, la respiración presurosa y el cuerpo tenso.

"No fue tan difícil… ¿verdad?... Aunque ahora deberé soportar tu estado zombie mientras decides que harás con el Vodka… ¿me equivoco?" Yuuri cerró los ojos adolorido, cómo si el solo pensamiento doliera como una daga en medio del pecho, ni siquiera el cómico apodo que Pichit le había puesto a la Leyenda lo hicieron sonreír. El thai extendió la mano y tomó la temblorosa de Yuuri, apretándola a forma de apoyo estoico. "¿No has pensado en hablar esto con la Dra. Hills?" Yuuri negó luego de analizar la frase –lo que demoró unos segundos más de lo normal-. Lo había pensando, pero había desechado la idea rápidamente, considerando que las sesiones con su psicóloga debían estar reservadas para problemas de extrema importancia, lo que en lenguaje de Yuuri era profesionalmente y no de materias personales-… y no quería que esto se transformara en algo sustancialmente real… no aún, mejor nunca… debía ser capaz de –al menos- poder analizar ese tema por sí mismo y encontrar una solución que lo dejara respirar en paz.

"bueno… sólo prométeme una cosa, Yuuri…" El aludido levantó la vista, expectante, Pichit sonrió de lado. "Debes aprender todos los movimientos del equipo ruso y luego enseñármelos a mi… ¡seremos imparables!" Ambos soltaron una carcajada, claramente el thai había dicho eso en busca de tranquilizar para Yuuri, quien agradeció el gesto profundamente.

:::::::::::

Dos días ya habían pasado desde la llamada a Celestino, para consuelo de Pichit –y de él mismo- su estado zombie no había sido tan extremo como antes. Pero hoy parado frente al espejo del baño, luego de haber ido al gimnasio, notó dos marcas morado azuladas, una en su hombro y la otra un poco arriba de la clavícula; acercó los dedos temblorosos para tocar las manchas, pensando en dónde y cómo se había golpeado para que aparecieran en un área tan extraña. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la marca sobre su clavícula y como si se tratara de un viaje al pasado recordó los dientes y labios del ruso apretando aquella zona mientras las manos enterraban los finos dedos en la piel de su cadera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, incapaz de detenerlas; se sintió mareado y sofocado, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en las aguas termales.

Pichit lo encontró así, sentado en el retrete con la mano abierta sobre la clavícula.

"..¿Quieres brócoli al-? ¿¡Estás bien!?" Yuuri levantó la vista al notar que su amigo ingresaba al baño, Pichit había pensando lo peor, como que Yuuri estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco y a segundos de desvanecerse, por eso mismo había acelerado sus movimientos hasta estar en cuclillas al lado de Yuuri, inspeccionando cualquier signo de problemas. En cuanto Yuuri sonrió y levantó la mano para moverla indicándole que no era nada, Pichit soltó un gritito agudo y potente, que hizo que el japonés casi cayera al suelo.

"¿¡Estas bien tu!?" Pichit se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra apunto sin miramientos la marca amoratada en el clavícula del japonés. Yuuri la cubrió al instante con su mano, las mejillas teñidas de rubor y los ojos nerviosos pegados al suelo.

"¡wow!... es decir… ¡WOW!..." Yuuri lo miró entre avergonzado e irritado. Pichit movió las manos, intentando disculparse, pero era claro que quería festinar con su descubrimiento.

"… está bien, Pichit… vamos… sácalo de tu sistema…" Los ojos del thai resplandecieron y comenzó a moverse nervioso dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño.

"Es… ¡Yuuri!... jamás imaginé que el Vodka fuera así de apasionado… es decir… ¡mírate!... ¡WOW!... No creía que hubiera sido tan alucinante… pero… ¡Santa mierda!... ¡Supongo que tu también dejaste marcas! ¡Tienes que haberlas dejado Yuuri!" por un segundo recordó cuan fuerte había apretado la espalda y los brazos del ruso, la sensación de sus dedos y uñas enterrándose entre la piel y músculos duros se hizo presente como si estuviera pasando en ese momento; rápidamente vetó los recuerdos y más rojo que nunca se encogió de hombros, lo que ocasionó otro grito chillón de Pichit. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡El Vodka te convirtió en toda una bestia sexual!" Yuuri abrió los ojos, el cuerpo temblándole, como si un balde de agua congelada le hubiese caído encima, pero Pichit no se detuvo. "¡carajos, Yuuri! ¡Eso solo pasa en las películas! ¡Si el sexo fue así de bueno tienes que repetirlo! Es decir… ¡WOW!" El japonés se quedó unos segundos estático y luego de levantarse y darle una tímida sonrisa a Pichit, salió del baño rumbo hacia su dormitorio.

El thai lo siguió, pensando que quizás dentro de toda su emoción había dicho más cosas de las que pensaba exteriorizar y por supuesto que había sido así, en cuanto recordó la última oración golpeó la puerta de Yuuri nervioso.

"Hey, Yuuri… lo siento… no quise…" Yuuri le abrió vestido con unos pantalones deportivos, la mirada dolida, tratando por todos los medios de parecer tranquilo; una pizca de culpa se posó en el pecho de Pichit.

"Está bien… sólo… cambiemos el tema." Pichit asintió mientras observaba como las marcas era tapadas por la camiseta. Desvió la vista y tosió un par de veces, tratando de parecer compuesto.

"Te preguntaba… si querías brócoli al vapor…" Yuuri asintió en silencio, aún nervioso y avergonzado; no le había hecho bien recordar aquellas sensaciones, se sentía ansioso y acalorado, algo que usualmente ocurría cada vez que aquellas imágenes se le venían a la mente –y que por cierto era en los momentos menos indicados-.

Siguió a Pichit a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y observó atentamente cómo el thai sacaba los verdes pedazos de la vaporera de bambú. El thai lo miró de reojo, pensando en cómo preguntar lo que estaba en su cabeza desde que vio las marcas; decidiendo que la mejor forma era ser directo, la soltó.

"¿No has pensado en eso Yuuri?" Yuuri levantó la vista hacia la cara de su amigo, que seguía extrayendo pedazos verdes con unas pinzas, sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pichit giró un poco la cabeza para que los ojos se miraran de frente.

"… repetirlo." La ansiedad comenzó a reinar en Yuuri, en cuanto Pichit notó como su amigo comenzaba a construir aquella muralla infranqueable a su alrededor, suspiró largamente. "Lo siento, dijimos que cambiaríamos el tema. ¿Vas a rink mañana?" Yuuri levantó la vista, casi aturdido, asintió y la conversación continuo bajo estándares normales… era mejor hablar de cosas tranquilas y no urgir más a su mente a tratar de llegar a acuerdo con todas las interrogantes en su cabeza, por mucho que quisiera responderlas y por más que Pichit quisiera información… por ahora, prefería obviar y quizás el asunto se solucionaría solo.

::::::::::

Hoy claramente no era su día, el triple Axel –su salto favorito- lo lanzó más veces al hielo que en ningún otro entrenamiento; Celestino previendo una posible lesión, y sabiendo que Yuuri tenía la cabeza en otro lado, lo obligó a abandonar el hielo y realizar los ejercicios de la rutina que el entrenador físico le había indicado.

"Yuuri, tómatelo con calma… a pesar que el médico te dio el alta debemos ser cuidadosos antes de que viajes a Rusia…" Yuuri asintió en silencio mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla, los ojos abiertos y asustados en cuanto el lejano país salió a colación. Celestino lo miró fijamente, había tratado de obviar la preocupación que sentía y las dudas que lo embargaban, pero luego de ese tipo de entrenamiento y de la actitud de Yuuri era imposible seguir haciéndolas a un lado. "Yuuri…" su pupilo lo miró fijamente, se aclaró la garganta antes de decir lo que tenía pánico de exteriorizar. "… Si no estás seguro de ir… es mejor que no lo hagas…" Yuuri demoró segundos en contestar –segundos interminables para Celestino, quien ya casi entraba en colapso pensando en la oportunidad de oro que su pupilo tiraba a la basura-.

Por supuesto que lo había pensado, el mismo día que notó las marcas -ahora amarillentas- en su piel, había querido desaparecer y huir, encarándose a sí mismo de mala manera por haber decidido hacer algo con lo cual no estaba en paz; pero luego de una noche en vela, intentando no recordar absolutamente nada de aquella fatídica ocasión, había llegado a una tregua consigo mismo: no se podía permitir desertar. Ganaría el oro olímpico a como diera lugar, y si para eso tenía que utilizar al entrenador de Victor Nikiforov y verle la cara a la Leyenda por dos meses completos, que así fuera.

"No. Iré y aprenderé todo lo que Feltsman pueda enseñarme… no voy a escapar más." Celestino sonrió ante la nueva energía que Yuuri estaba demostrando; el japonés lo miró de frente, rogando que su entrenador no dijera nada más… suficiente había tenido con sus conversaciones internas como para empezar a explicarle a Celestino su tren de ideas. El italiano sólo asintió y le golpeó el hombro un par de veces, la mirada decidida y orgullosa por el patinador en que su pupilo se estaba transformando. Quizás Yuuri no lo había notado aun, pero desde hacía algún tiempo había adquirido un extraño campo magnético a su alrededor, el cual Celestino no podía identificar al cien por cien, pero que agradecía cada vez que Yuuri pisaba el hielo.

Sin decir más, Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, pensando por qué su Axel no estaba siendo clavado como debía –prefería ocupar su mente en aquello antes que en su viaje-, claramente era un problema de balance, eso lo tenía más que claro; generalmente no se permitía pensar en mucho más que en el hielo cuando entrenaba, pero aquel día había sido distinto… a pesar de haber llegado –por fin- a aceptar su decisión, no se sentía tranquilo… sí, debería verle la cara a la leyenda, incluso compartir el hielo… quizás hasta camarín… pero debía demostrarle, tal como había dicho Pichit, que nada de lo ocurrido de afectó ni le afectaría… debía demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser cada día mejor y al carajo Victor –Vodka- Nikiforov.

::::::::

Llevaba tres horas en el aeropuerto de Ámsterdam, los audífonos bien puestos en sus oídos mientras miraba a todas las personas caminar en distintas direcciones, tratando de apartar su mente de lo que ocurriría dentro de pocas horas. Suspiró cansado, los ojos le dolían por la falta de sueño y las piernas las sentía tensas debido al reducido espacio que tuvo en el avión que lo trajo hasta Europa.

Levantó la vista, mirando fijamente el perfecto techo del aeropuerto… hoy no se sentía seguro de nada, ni siquiera si esta era la decisión correcta. Recordó brevemente la cara de Celestino cuando lo dejó en el aeropuerto de Detroit, palmeándole la espalda mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones. Los ojos de su entrenador ayer más que nunca estaban con ese brillo inquieto con el cual Yuuri pocas veces lo había visto, sabía que Celestino estaba intranquilo por él… por su bienestar mental y físico; había aparentado estar sosegado y confiado, pero no era así. Se sintió mal por generar ese tipo de desasosiego en otra persona, él podía sobrellevar sus propios problemas y trancas, pero no soportaba inmiscuir a otros o generarles intranquilidad y problemas.

Giró la vista y notó que algunos pasajeros comenzaban a formar la fila para el embarque, suspirando largamente una vez más, se levantó y tomó su lugar en la fila… a estas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás y aunque la hubiera, su orgullo no soportaría una huida de ese calibre.

::::::::::::

Esperaba que su maleta apareciera por la cinta transportadora, en cuanto la localizó camino rápidamente para tomarla, evitando perder más tiempo. Caminó despacio, mirando su celular en busca de la dirección del departamento que Celestino había coordinado para su estancia, preocupado en tratar de caminar hacia la salida para tomar un taxi, no notó las dos figuras que lo seguían.

"¡Hey, Puerco!" Se giró nervioso ante el conocido apodo, para encontrarse frente a frente con El Hada de Rusia y el entrenador Feltsman, sorprendido ante la coincidencia no atinó a decir mucho, hasta que la grave voz lo sacó de su sopor.

"Bienvenido a San Petersburgo, Katsuki." Yuuri se forzó a sonreír, sin saber muy bien que estaban haciendo esas dos personas en el aeropuerto… ¿esperaban a alguien o se iban de viaje?

"em… gracias… ¿Ustedes…?" La mirada despectiva de Yuri lo sorprendió aun más.

"Te vinimos a recoger, puerco. Deberías estar agradecido que utilice mi tiempo en este tipo de porquerías." El hombre, con cara de muy pocos amigos, asintió en silencio después de golpear al muchacho en el brazo en señal de advertencia.

"No es agradable tratar de moverte solo en una ciudad desconocida. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?" el japonés tardó unos segundos en comprender las frases de marcado acepto de ambos personajes, para cuando lo hizo, Yuri ya tomaba su maleta, guiándola a la salida.

"…Gracias… no deberían haberse molestado… yo… iba a tomar un taxi." El joven se giró, visiblemente enojado.

"¿¡que mierda estás diciendo!? Con tu cara de idiota te hubieran timado y bien merecido lo tendrías… Urg… ¡patético!... deberías sólo agradecer." Yuuri miró tímidamente en dirección a Feltsman, que caminaba a su lado mientras se ponía su sombrero, el ceño fruncido en una profunda arruga.

"…Muchas gracias por venir a recogerme." El hombre asintió en silencio mientras que Yuri soltó un bufido confirmando que había escuchado.

Ya en el auto, con Feltsman al volante y Yuri de copiloto, el patinador se giró para mirar a Yuuri a los ojos, casi como para cerciorarse que el japones estaba realmente allí... aunque eso era un poco difícil de creer.

"Em… Entrenador Feltsman… la dirección-"

"Sabemos dónde vas, puerco."

"¡Yuri, si hubiera sabido que te comportarías así te hubiera dejado en el rink! Descuida Katsuki, sé dónde vamos…" Yuuri se quedo quieto mirando el paisaje, a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad comenzaron a aparecer más y más edificios, ahora todo era real y no había vuelta atrás; respiró un par de veces iniciando sus ejercicios de relajación, las manos sudándole copiosamente sobre los muslos mientras el vehículo se movía por aquellas calles desconocidas y llenas de vida.

Casi media hora después, el auto de Feltsman se detuvo frente a un complejo de apartamentos y descendió del vehículo para sacar las maletas de japonés. Yuuri bajó, intentando ser más veloz que el entrenador, pero cuando logró cerrar la puerta del auto y voltear, sus maletas estaban frente a él y el hombre le extendía un llavero.

"Estas son las llaves, puedes utilizar todo dentro sin problemas, el refrigerador tiene algunas cosas para que no te veas obligado a salir hoy. Estás a veinte minutos de caminata del rink, dejé la dirección escrita en un papel sobre la mesada con todas las indicaciones del edificio. El lunes comienzas a las 9. Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Katsuki." Yuuri tomó las llaves y miró al hombre, que con el ceño fruncido ingresaba al vehículo.

"¡Entrenador Feltsman!" Yakov se giró y esperó, una mano agarrando el mango de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla en cualquier minuto. "… gracias por esta oportunidad… Yuri, gracias por hacer tiempo para ir a recogerme…" Yakov asintió y Yuri le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, aun así levantó la mano y realizó el gesto universal de adiós.

Ahora Yuuri estaba solo, frente a un edificio desconocido, miró fijamente la fachada, intentando localizar la entrada; en cuanto notó las típicas escaleras de la entrada tomó su maleta y comenzó a moverse. Tomó el ascensor hasta quinto piso y luego camino por el oscuro pasillo en busca de la puerta. Cuando la encontró las manos le temblaron un poco al meter la llave en la cerradura y girar la perilla, sintiéndose nervioso de entrar a un lugar desconocido que debería llamar casa por dos meses.

Dentro de la estancia todo estaba a oscuras, caminó despacio, buscando a tientas en la pared algún interruptor, cuando lo encontró y accionó, una agradable salita apareció; la cocina americana a su izquierda, todo pulcro y ordenado. Se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, el parque que había visto al bajarse del auto del entrenador Feltsman le daba un toque de verde a la visual. Abrió un poco la ventana, la grata brisa de la ciudad entrando libremente, la juntó y caminó, explorando.

El dormitorio era sobrio y simple, una cama grande, una mesa de noche y un escritorio. Dejó su maleta al lado de la puerta del closet y se tiró en la cama, que olía a recién lavado; necesitaba dormir pero antes tenía que hacer algunos pendientes, miró su celular y decidió enviar mensajes a Celestino y Pichit, avisando que todo estaba en orden; luego de haber cumplido con lo más urgente y decidido a dormir hasta el otro día, optó por darse un baño y dar por cerrada la jornada. Organizó todo en el dormitorio y luego de veinte minutos probando cómo hacer funcionar el agua caliente, el chorro cálido relajaba sus músculos. No era tan malo, el departamento era acogedor y al parecer estaba cerca de todo, hasta ahora no había pensando en Nikiforov… mierda… ahora había pensado en él... decidido a sacarlo de su cabeza cerró el agua caliente y abrió la fría, congelando todos los pensamientos, acción claramente efectiva en todo aspecto. Luego de arreglarse se metió en la cama, procurando poner la alarma a las 8 de la mañana, saldría a trotar y aprovecharía de conocer el vecindario… disfrutaría San Petersburgo, exprimiría el conocimiento del entrenador Feltsman y no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

:::::::

La temperatura era agradable y la brisa golpeaba su cara ya enrojecida por la media hora que llevaba trotando. La ruta la había definido con anterioridad y aunque no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de cirílico, contando cuadras y mirando el mapa en su celular de vez en cuando, podía decir que su primera experiencia en las calles rusas iba de maravilla.

Continuo trotando, ahora por el medio de un parque, perdido en el control de su respiración que ya agitada necesitaba ser tomada en consideración, tanto así que no notó al perro que, corriendo a su lado, comenzó a tratar de saltarle encima; cuando giró la vista para mirar aquella extraña masa que aparecía de repente en su campo visual, la sorpresa en conjunto con el can bloqueándole el paso lograron que cayera rudamente hacia un lado, evitando aplastar al animal, que velozmente comenzó a lamerle la cara y moverle la cola, su celular había saltado un metro en el pavimento, desconectándose de los audífonos.

Soltó una risa nerviosa, sabiendo exactamente por qué se había sorprendido tanto, el caniche café con leche era una copia de Vicchan, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal al tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos.

"Isvinítie*! Makkachin! prastítie miniá*!" Yuuri se volteó al notar a un hombre correr hacia él y el perro, que continuaba sobre su cuerpo, encantado con las caricias que le daba detrás de las orejas. La sangre se le congeló en las venas y los ojos se abrieron estupefactos… su suerte no podía ser así de mala.

Cuando el hombre llegó a su lado, tomó el celular del suelo y lo extendió, en cuanto notó la figura tendida en el suelo su cara demostraba tanta o más estupefacción que la de Yuuri, el hecho de que estaba aún tirado en la acera con un perro encima había pasado a segundo lugar, para él mismo y para Victor.

"… ¿Yuuri?... ¿Tu…?" Yuuri despertó del estado aletargado en que lo había dejado la sorpresa que le paralizó el pulso y comenzó a tratar de levantarse, cosa casi imposible con los 20 kilos de peso sobre él. Victor tomó al perro del collar y lo movió, extendiendo a su vez la mano que sujetaba el celular hacia Yuuri, a pesar que ya estaba a medio camino de estar completamente de pie "… Lo siento, Makkachin nunca se comporta de esta forma... ¿Estás bien?... tu celular…" Yuuri estaba estático, mirando al perro fijamente, quien aún meneaba la cola mientras jadeaba contento, expectante por más caricias. Extendió la mano para tomar el celular que Victor le extendía… la pantalla se había roto en una esquina, suspiró resignado mientras metía el aparato en su bolsillo, sin siquiera revisar si aun funcionaba.

"Sí… este… ¿es tu perro?" Por supuesto que sabía que era el perro de Victor Nikiforov en cuanto escuchó el nombre, en sus tiempos de fanatismo estúpido, el mismo había pedido un caniche café con leche, intentando imitar a su ídolo luego de haber visto un reportaje de la vida de la Leyenda junto a su mascota… qué infantil de su parte, que ganas de volver al pasado y golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan iluso y absurdo. Quitando esas ideas de su mente observó la mirada llena de amor y orgullo que Victor le daba al can.

"… sí… Makkachin… (….)" Algo en ruso fue dicho y el perro ladró dos veces y se sentó al lado de su amo, jadeando contento. Victor se giró hacia Yuuri y sonrió melancólicamente. "Siento que se haya lanzando sobre ti… generalmente se comporta bien cuando la gente corre a su alrededor… El celular… ¿funciona?..." Yuuri se encogió de hombros, queriendo que todo este encuentro terminara pronto y no deseando generar más complicaciones que lo hicieran pasar más tiempo frente a esa persona, estaba dispuesto a ver a la leyenda… pero el lunes, quizás el martes… no a un día de haber llegado a la ciudad.

"No hay problema… bueno… debo… yo-debo, marcharme…" Victor estiró la mano para tomar la muñeca de Yuuri al instante en que el japonés comenzaba a moverse en dirección contraria.

"¡Al menos déjame invitarte un café!..." Yuuri frunció el ceño, moviéndose lentamente para que el ruso soltara el agarre.

"¿un café? ¿Por qué tu-"

"Por Makkachin… me refiero… por la caída y el celular… vi la pantalla rota, pagaré el arreglo… pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que no te ha pasado nada a ti y…"

"No me ha pasado nada… no creo que-"

"Por favor, Yuuri… " Los azules ojos angustiados hicieron que su pecho se apretara en segundos, una sensación extraña, a la cual no estaba habituado, menos si hacía referencia a algo relacionado con Victor –Vodka- Nikiforov. Asintió despacio, no convencido que esta extensión del encuentro indeseado fuera una buena idea. "… conozco un buen café aquí cerca que acepta animales… si a ti no te molesta estar con Makkachin-"

"Está bien… no me molesta…" Victor sonrió y Yuuri desvió la mirada de Makkachin a su dueño que comenzaba a caminar despacio, esperando ser seguido.

Caminaron aproximadamente cuatro minutos en silencio, Yuuri sin intensiones de hacer conversación trivial y Victor no sabiendo qué decir; Yuuri notó que de vez en cuando el ruso abría la boca para intentar decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerraba, desviando la vista hacia el perro que caminaba en medio de ambos. Cuando llegaron al café, Victor indicó una mesa en la terraza, Yuuri se sentó, sintiéndose extraño e incomodo, claramente por la compañía, además su ropa de deporte no encajaba tan bien en aquel lugar, comparado con el atuendo de la Leyenda, que parecía listo para una sesión de fotos.

El ruso le pasó una carta, escrita completamente en cirílico, Yuuri desviando la mirada y notando un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas se aclaró la garganta.

"em… no… yo no sé leer ruso…" los ojos azules se abrieron al instante y la mirada llena de timidez apareció, algo que Yuuri jamás creyó posible... era impensable utilizar la palabra –timidez- en cualquier frase que llevara –Victor Nikiforov-.

"¡lo siento! Pensé… o sea… yo… yo puedo pedir algo por ti si me dices qué quieres… es decir… yo puedo hablar con la mesera… claro, si a ti no te incomoda…" Yuuri lo miró directo a los ojos, esto estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, pero algo fresco había en saber que la actitud del ruso estaba siendo afectada por su presencia… o quizás por la vergüenza de haber sido aplastado por su perro… lo que fuera, él generaba algo en la Leyenda y se sintió bien, comenzando a ganar seguridad dentro del mar de nervios que sentía.

"em… un cappuccino... si pudieras pedirlo por mi…" la mirada de Victor brilló instantáneamente, un velo de alegría pasando por el semblante.

"¡Por supuesto!... un cappuccino será…" Yuuri notó el intercambio de palabras en ruso entre la mesera y Victor, rápidas frases en un acento melodioso y lleno de matices. Pero en cuanto notó la cara con la que miraba al par, decidió buscar la figura peluda que estaba echada a sus pies y sonrió recordando a Vicchan. Cuando la camarera se marchó el silencio los volvió a engullir, ambos mirando a lados contrarios, evitando cruzar las miradas o iniciar la conversación, eso fue hasta que la mujer posó las dos tazas en la mesa.

"Spasibo*…" Victor miró a Yuuri y una media sonrisa apareció, lo que conllevó que el japonés avergonzado mirara fijamente la taza. La mujer también le sonrió y le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta, ocasionando más rubor en las mejillas del japonés. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos en completo silencio hasta que el ruso decidió intervenir.

"Yuuri…lamento lo de Makkachin… ¿seguro que tu celular funciona?..." Yuuri levantó la vista y dejó la taza en el platillo, encogiéndose de hombros, no tenia ánimos de comenzar a revisar el aparato bajo ese ambiente extraño y tenso.

"No importa, seguro que funciona… los perros son así…" Victor asintió, ahora la mirada había cambiado a una prudente y formal, algo que Yuuri no notó por tener la vista pegada en la taza.

"… ¿puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo en San Petersburgo?" Yuuri levantó la vista, considerando si era o no extraño que el entrenador Feltsman no haya informado a sus pupilos de la invitación al entrenamiento fuera de temporada, quizás era sólo un mero trámite y jamás se verían las caras con el equipo oficial, lo que sería el mejor de los casos.

"… El entrenador Feltsman me invitó a participar del entrenamiento fuera de temporada… llegué ayer…" Los ojos de Victor brillaron con una tenue nota de impacto.

"¿Yakov te invitó?..." Yuuri asintió, de pronto sintiéndose incómodo al notar la nota de suspicacia en el tono y actitud de la Leyenda.

"Sí. ¿Es tan raro?" Los ojos del ruso inmediatamente cambiaron.

"no, no, no… es sólo que generalmente…" miró a Yuuri por unos segundos. "No tiene importancia. Me alegro que hayas decidido venir… ¿tu pie...?" Yuuri levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido al darse cuenta que el ruso sabía de su lesión… bueno, lo había dicho en una conferencia de prensa y un comunicado público había sido emitido por su médico, pero aún así no dejaba de ser sorprendente.

"Está bien, gracias… una inflamación ya tratada…" Nuevamente el silencio volvió a la mesa, ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas, tomando pequeños sorbos de sus tazas.

"Yuuri…" Claramente estaba tratando de llamar su atención, levantó la vista a duras penas, rogando que la Leyenda no dijera nada más de lo socialmente acertado en una situación pública. ¡Qué pensamiento más idealista! "… lo que pasó en Washington-"

"No es necesario que digas nada." Sorpresa llenó el rostro del ruso, los ojos marrones se posaron en los azules y luego de tragar saliva un par de veces, decidió que debía dejar el tema zanjado para poder comenzar a enfocarse en su entrenamiento… por eso había ido a esa ciudad y por eso había decidido no seguir huyendo. Era ahora o nunca. "… ambos somos adultos y sabíamos qué estábamos haciendo…" ¡qué mentira más grande había dicho! Pero aún así, había sonado relativamente convincente. Victor bajó la mirada y asintió. "… Sólo que… en ese momento pensé… que… tu y Danielson-"

"No tengo ninguna relación… ni la tenía en ese momento… yo-" Yuuri asintió, decidido a demostrarle lo abierto de mente que podía ser y –por sobre todo- lo poco que le había afectado toda esa noche.

"Sí, lo sé. Sé cómo funcionan las amistades con derechos. Así que está bien, no debemos volver a tocar el tema. Fue algo del momento y ya está…" La cara de Victor se desencajó un poco, lo que terminó por alivianar la carga en la espalda del japonés; le había dicho directamente que tal como lo fue para él, la situación no había significado mucho en su vida... fuera mentira o verdad… se aferraría con uñas y dientes a ese precepto. Yuuri tomó el último sorbo de su café y se levantó. "Gracias por el café… debo marcharme." Victor se levantó de la mesa a la par que sacaba su billetera y dejaba un par de billetes.

"Déjame acompañarte…" Yuuri volteó, mirándolo de frente, extrañamente ahora sin miedo ni ansiedad.

"No, gracias. Que tengas un buen día, Victor." Por primera vez había utilizado su nombre de pila frente a él y claramente lo había hecho a propósito. Victor Nikiforov no dominaría su vida, aunque siguiera soñando con él y aunque siguiera teniendo evocaciones de aquella noche en los momentos menos oportunos. Victor Nikiforov era su competencia, el hombre al que debía arrebatarle la medalla dorada y demostrarle que él tenía todo el derecho de patinar en el mismo hielo.

Aunque todo fuera una perfecta actuación y el corazón siguiera latiéndole desaforado dentro del pecho al cruzar su vista con las orbes azuladas, le haría creer a Victor Nikiforov que cada acto de esa noche no conmocionó ni una milésima su vida, que él podía perfectamente sobrevivir a haber pasado una noche con el ídolo sin tener ideas extrañas o generar un apego innecesario.

Él, Katsuki Yuuri, era la única persona que podía ocasionar que las palabras –Victor Nikiforov- y –Timidez- estuvieran juntas en la misma oración; él, Katsuki Yuuri, podía convivir con la Leyenda sin tener que mirar al suelo, tal como había hecho hasta ahora. Mientras volteaba y comenzaba a trotar de vuelta al departamento, recordó lo que el patinador kazajo le dijo: como un guerrero, con la frente en alto… y así mismo había decidido curtir su alma en cuando determinó que necesitaba asistir al entrenamiento de Feltsman, cuando notó que él sí podía afectar a la Leyenda y, especialmente, cuando supo que su mayor sueño era ganar el oro olímpico a sabiendas que eso implicaba desafiar los cánones establecidos en el patinaje sobre hielo, que indicaban que el ruso siempre era el vencedor … él le demostraría al mundo lo contrario, el le quitaría la corona y el trono y levantaría la presea dorada victorioso… y si para eso debía aparentar que su corazón no latía como lo hacía, que la sangre no le quemaba en las venas y vender su alma al diablo… bienvenido fuera.

::::::::

Luego del encuentro, decidió que no dejaría más asuntos al destino, el cual se empecinaba en juntarlo a como diera lugar con el ruso de las formas más insólitas. Por eso mismo se quedó todo el día en el departamento y sólo a las cinco y media de la tarde, luego de haber comido lo poco que había en el refrigerador de almuerzo y después de comprobar que su celular, a pesar de tener la pantalla rota, aún funcionaba, resolvió bajar a la tienda de la esquina; utilizando el traductor no fue tan difícil pedir ayuda cuando la necesitó, descubriendo luego que el encargado era capaz de hablar un inglés bastante avanzado.

Cenó tranquilamente y después de un largo baño, tendido en la cama mirando el cielo recordó la mirada teñida de timidez que el ruso tuvo en la mañana. Sonrió por lo bajo, sintiendo una fuerza inexplicable recorrerle el cuerpo… hoy no importaba si soñaba con el ruso, como tan comúnmente ocurría, porque hoy descubrió que Victor Nikiforov era de carne y hueso, y la persona que lo había afectado no era nadie más que él mismo.

:::::::::

Siete de la mañana y Yuuri ya caminaba hacia el rink de Yakov Feltsman, era una mañana relativamente fría considerando la estación veraniega, aún así caminaba sin prisas y mientras cruzaba el puente que el mapa le indicó como una de las rutas más cortas, se detuvo a mirar el agua oscura. Apretó con fuerza el tirante de su mochila, que además de llevar todos los implementos para su práctica, contenía una sencilla bolsa de papel con un objeto maléfico que le impidió dormir tranquilo en Detroit, pero que ahora no era nada más que un recuerdo extraño, que prefería no definir en profundidad.

Llegó al rink cinco minutos después, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un encargado típicamente ruso: alto y musculoso, piel extremadamente blanca y los ojos de un celeste prístino, el cabello entrecano le dio a entender que ya debía estar entrando a los 50 si es que no más. Sonrió quitándose la mascarilla.

"sdrásvuitie*" Se congració a sí mismo por haber practicado su ruso –casi nulo- la tarde de ayer, pero consideró que lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludar a los nativos en su idioma. El hombre levantó una ceja y, en un perfecto inglés británico, contestó.

"Buenos días. ¿Entrenamiento de fuera de temporada?" Yuuri no pudo omitir la cara impresionada mientas asentía despacio, el ruso sonrió de lado, señalándole el pasillo a su izquierda. "Llegas temprano… por ahí está el gimnasio si quieres comenzar a calentar. Sasha te puede decir cómo llegar al hielo. Que tengas un buen día." Yuuri tenía más preguntas, pero el alto hombre se metió a una oficina y cerró la puerta; optando por seguir las indicaciones caminó lentamente por el pasillo, que lo llevó a una única puerta, cuando la abrió soltó el aire contenido: estaba en el lugar correcto.

Miró alrededor y de la nada un hombre alto y regordete se le acercó extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

"Buenos días, Katsuki, puedes comenzar a elongar en ese sector… Celestino nos indicó que tu régimen de ejercicios debe contemplar aumento de flexibilidad y musculatura en la zona del tendón de Aquiles. ¿Has realizado los ejercicios a conciencia? ¿Sientes el tobillo con mejor sustento?" Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, atónito. No se esperaba nada de esto; claramente no tenía idea cómo funcionaba este tipo de prácticas, pero que Celestino haya enviado un informe detallado era impresionante, más aún que ese hombre desconocido tuviera completa idea de quién era él y qué hacía allí.

"em… Buenos días… sí, los ejercicios me han ayudado con la musculatura de la zona… gracias… em… yo… comenzaré a elongar… si eso está bien con usted…" El hombre le palmeó la espalda con fuerza y luego de una risa grave y larga, con un dedo rechoncho apuntó hacia una puerta.

"Allá están los camarines y aquella es la dirección para el hielo… llámame si necesitas algo, Katsuki." Yuuri asintió, sin atreverse a preguntar qué nombre debía llamar, el encargado anterior le había dicho que –Sasha- le diría la dirección al hielo, por consiguiente la mejor suposición que podía hacer era que esta persona era el denominado –Sasha-.

Se cambió rápidamente, obviando la bolsa de papel dentro de su mochila, ya averiguaría cómo y cuando era la mejor forma de devolver el objeto a su dueño, sin generar mayores complicaciones y tratando de asegurar un traspaso privado.

Luego de media hora de estiramientos se calzó los patines y caminó en la dirección que Sasha indicó como al entrada a la pista. Al abrir la puerta quedó boquiabierto, era exactamente el lugar que había visto hacía años en aquellos videos y fotografías que mostraban en dónde el ídolo ruso, Victor –Amo del Hielo- Nikiforov, entrenaba seis a siete días a la semana. Sin duda el lugar era excepcionalmente bueno, el hielo estaba perfectamente liso y la luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales de daba un alma mágica al lugar; divisó la puertecilla de entrada a su derecha, quitándose los protectores ingresó, dando pequeños y suaves giros, aclimatándose al nuevo ambiente. No sabía que dos pistas pudieran ser tan distintas; generalmente en Detroit, también era uno de los primeros en llegar y pisar el hielo prístino recién aplanado… pero esto era distinto, por primera vez sentía que sus patines se podían deslizar más suavemente que en ningún otro lugar.

Comenzó a hacer la secuencia de pasos de la rutina con la que ganó el oro, y cómo ya estaba en eso, decidió en el momento hacer el triple Salchow que tanto adoraba, una voz grave y firme casi lo hizo caer.

"¡Cuida tu pie de entrada, Katsuki!" Desde el otro lado de la pista, Yakov Feltsman, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una boina cubriendo la cabeza lo miraba fijamente, se deslizó hasta donde estaba el hombre y sonrió avergonzado.

"Buenos días, entrenador Feltsman…" El hombre resopló, una forma extraña de devolver el saludo. Pero donde fueras…

"… tu pie de entrada, Katsuki… trata de utilizar el momento que te da el impulso inicial y no hagas ese juego con tu tobillo, mantenlo firme o te obligaré a usar sujetadores. Mantén la pierna libre dos centímetros más abajo de lo normal… vamos…" Yuuri asintió despacio, esto no era nada parecido a las indicaciones que Celestino le daba, siempre tranquilas. Tomando velocidad, intentó incorporar las críticas del ruso. En cuanto trató de utilizar el momento, sintió su cuerpo elevarse casi por sí solo sin el tirón inconsistente en su talón de Aquiles, en medio del aire recordó los dos centímetros que debía bajar en su pierna libre y clavó el salto perfectamente, obteniendo más velocidad para hacer un triple toe Loop de inmediato. Un par de aplausos lo hicieron girar la cabeza, el entrenador, aún con ceño fruncido –lo que Yuuri ya consideraba como un gesto dado en el semblante del ruso-, pero una mirada un poco más suave medio sonreía en su dirección.

"Perfecto… ahora haz nuevamente esa secuencia de pasos…" Así estuvo hasta las nueve y media de la mañana, cuando el hada rusa entró al rink con un gran portazo.

"¡¿Ya comenzaste?!" Yuuri desvió la vista de Yakov, que con papel en mano le daba indicaciones sobre la secuencia de pasos, a la cual había incorporado otros elementos. "¡Mierda! Quería verte caer en el hielo…" Yuuri sonrió en dirección a Yuri y volteó nuevamente a ver a Yakov, que con cara de pocos amigos se preparaba para gritar, inhalando más aire para que sus pulmones pudieran llamar la atención del joven ruso.

"¡YURI! ¡Mete tu trasero al hielo ahora y comienza a hacer movimientos obligatorios*, tienes media hora que recuperar!" Yuuri saltó ante el grito potente que casi lo dejó sordo, Yakov lo miró fijamente. "Todavía es un chiquillo malhumorado y egocéntrico…media hora tarde y gritando…, enséñale a ser un poco más humilde mientras estés aquí, Katsuki." Yuuri asintió despacio. "¿Sabes hacer los obligatorios?" Yuuri asintió nuevamente, Yakov sonrió por lo bajo, mirándolo aprobativamente. "Perfecto… ¡YURI! ¡Pon atención a esto!... Adelante Katsuki, lúcete…" Yuuri asintió un poco avergonzado… no era nato en el lucirse y menos servir de ente ejemplificador, aún así, siguiendo las órdenes de Yakov, comenzó a patinar hacia el centro de la pista bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres. Comenzó con básicos tirabuzones para evolucionar al el típico ocho de perfectas orbes con los obligatorios giros en el medio, cada vez más rápido, luego alternando corchetes con balancines. Después de un minuto, agotado, se detuvo; la mirada de Yakov completamente complacida, mientras que la del Hada fulgiendo en llamas.

"Nunca me aburro de volver a lo antiguo… Trata de hacer los movimientos de Katsuki, Yuri… y tu Katsuki, continúa con la secuencia de pasos…"Dicho esto, el hombre se arregló la boina y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la pista para hablar con otros patinadores. Yuuri se quedo quieto en medio de la pista, trabajando en retomar el ritmo de su respiración. Yuri lo miraba con ambos codos apoyados en la barrera, después de unos segundos se deslizó hasta donde estaba Yuuri.

"… tus aros… manejas muy bien el cambio de inclinación… em… tu… ¿aún te duele el tobillo?" Yuuri sonrió, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano, advirtiendo que el joven ruso había observado su rutina con completa atención y que, además, debía de saber cómo patinaba normalmente para notar la leve rigidez añadida a su tobillo.

"No… pero prefiero no sobre exigirlo…" Yuri asintió en silencio, aceptando la respuesta del japonés. Yuuri notó que más personas habían llegado a la pista, todas y cada una de ellas inmersa en sus propios entrenamientos, mirándolos de reojo al Hada y a él mismo. "emm… ¿Cuántas más personas fueron invitadas?" Yuri lo miró con cara de incógnita.

"No lo sé, puerco. Yakov hace lo que quiere… supongo que no más de tres cómo el año pasado. Ese de allá y la del traje rojo no son habituales del rink- ¡mierda!... ya me está mirando, mejor me pongo a hacer lo mío. Ahí te ves, puerco." Yuuri iba a indicar que él no era un puerco, pero el muchacho patinó tan rápido haciendo tirabuzones que no le dio tiempo a nada.

Descansó algunos minutos, mientras bebía té tibio de su botella. Flexionó la espalda y con la cabeza apuntando al hielo bajo sus pies, dos cuchillas doradas aparecieron en su campo visual.

"Buenos días, Yuuri." Levantó la vista, sin el más mínimo atisbo de sorpresa; pero al recordar la bolsa de papel en su mochila, un poco de ansiedad comenzó a golpearlo por oleadas.

"Buenos días…" Victor lo miró fijamente, iba a hablar cuando el grito potente de Yakov se lo impidió.

"¡Vitya!... ¡dos horas tarde! ¡dos horas!" Yuuri vio como los ojos de mil tonos de azul rodaban en señal de aburrimiento, el perfecto rostro se volteó con una sonrisa infantil.

"Da*, Yakov… (….)" Algo en ruso fue dicho, Yuuri sólo comprendió la afirmación y el nombre de pila del entrenador, se gritaron más cosas en ruso, todos los patinadores sin inmutarse, como si aquella escena fuera pan de cada día. Cuando los gritos terminaron, Victor se giró sonriéndole de forma vacilante.

"Em… que tengas un buen día, Yuuri." Yuuri asintió en silencio y vio a la figura alejarse. Decidió que debía continuar patinando y así lo hizo, evitando en un cien por cien fijarse en los movimientos de la Leyenda; de vez en cuando recibía algún grito de Yakov, indicándole hacer un cambio y en variadas ocasiones escuchó al hombre gritar furioso en ruso contra alguno de sus patinadores, especialmente contra el joven Tigre y la Leyenda –Vodka- Nikiforov.

Después de dos horas más, practicando sus saltos bajo la atenta mirada de Yakov, el hombre le permitió abandonar el hielo para almorzar, en cuanto calzó los protectores a las cuchillas sintió una fuerte presencia a su lado, girando un poco la cabeza notó que Yuri también abandonaba el rink.

"¿Qué tanto miras puerco?... es hora de almorzar…" Yuuri sonrió un poco nervioso, aún sin atreverse a corregir al hada. Esperó a que comenzara a moverse, pero cuando no lo hizo, miró el rostro de Yuri y notó un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. ¿el hielo? ¿la practica? Al parecer no era nada de eso, pues el joven Tigre, titubeante comenzó a mirar al suelo, intentando comenzar una oración. "… sé que estás solo, puerco… bueno… podría hacerte el favor de invitarte a almorzar contigo…" Yuuri soltó una risita, de lo poco que conocía al muchacho, podía entrever las verdaderas intensiones tras las palabras rudas y de tono áspero.

"Lo agradecería mucho…" Los ojos de Yuri brillaron.

"¡obviamente! ¡te estoy regalando minutos en mi compañía!... ven, vamos al comedor…" Yuuri asintió, decidiendo no contradecir al Hada.

:::::::::

Comieron en silencio, hasta que una mujer alta y delgada con brillante cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules abrazó por atrás a Yuri, haciendo que el muchacho saltara de inmediato, esparciendo salsa para todos lados. La mujer comenzó a hablar en ruso rápidamente, pero el Tigre, con cara de pocos amigos, señaló a Yuuri con su tenedor.

"no seas grosera, baba*… el puerco no habla ruso…" La mujer le sonrió a Yuuri, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos, luego de unos segundos extendió la mano, presentándose en ingles.

"Mila Babicheva… un gusto conocerte por fin, Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri tomó la mano y sonrió, nervioso… conocer gente nueva no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, menos que lo conocieran a él con nombre y apellido.

"Mucho gusto…" La mujer soltó una risita y mirando a Yuri se sentó en la mesa.

"Aquí nuestro Yuri habla mucho sobre ti… incluso sabe a la perfección la secuencia de pasos que te dio el oro… ¿se la has mostrado, Yura?" Las mejillas de Yuri se tiñeron de rubor, mientras el japonés miraba al muchacho con expresión sorprendida.

"¡ca-cállate, vieja bruja!" Mila soltó otra risita.

"bueno… supongo que aún te estás aclimatando a la ciudad… por eso mismo organizaré una salida con los otros patinadores, así todos podremos compartir con el ídolo de nuestro pequeño Yuri… ¿verdad, Yura?..." El Tigre de Rusia miraba a la mujer como si quisiera comérsela viva, Yuuri sonrió, sin saber muy bien cómo rechazar la invitación, pero la mujer, intuitiva por naturaleza, borró cualquier posibilidad de rechazo. "dame tu numero de celular… así estamos en contacto… ¿te parece bien el viernes a las 9?" Yuuri tomaba el celular de la mujer e ingresaba su número rápidamente, asintiendo despacio. Cuando Mila obtuvo todo lo que quería, se levantó contenta, despidiéndose de Yuri con un sonoro beso en la mejilla al cual el adolecente se resistió tanto como fue posible. "Nos vemos, Yuuri."

Se quedaron callados, Yuri miró a Yuuri por entre su mechón rubio con expresión adolorida.

"¡no-no creas nada de lo que ese vejestorio dijo!... siempre organizan una salida de bienvenida para los patinadores recién llegados… tu no... yo no… ¡Sólo eres mi competencia, puerco!" Yuuri asintió mientras masticaba un pedazo de zanahoria al vapor. Sin duda alguna, con ese muchacho, todo era lo contrario a lo que salía de su boca.

:::::::::::

Había ya pasado una semana en esa nueva ciudad, el entrenamiento era mucho más exigente que el de Celestino, lo que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, pero no quería pensar en eso, suficiente ya tenía en la cabeza como para agregar más a su plato; hasta el momento todo iba en orden, aun tenía la bolsa de papel metida en su bolso… todo por no encontrar el momento propicio para ser devuelta a su dueño; por lo mismo cada mañana miraba el objeto un par de segundos, intentando no recordar lo que había ocurrido esa noche… pero siempre haciéndolo.

Ese viernes, Yakov, sabiendo de la salida que Mila había organizado los dejó partir media hora antes, no siendo problema para Yuuri, quien siempre llegaba una hora antes al rink, lo que agradaba sobremanera al entrenador, pues ese gesto había conseguido que el pequeño Tigre de Rusia llegara a la misma hora que el japonés. Para Yuuri era agradable tener ayuda en los estiramientos y, al parecer, Yuri también gustaba de su compañía y soporte, aunque debía aceptar que la elasticidad del muchacho era envidiable y no necesitaba de mucha asistencia.

Luego de darse una ducha en su departamento y comer un pequeño tentempié, revisó su celular nuevamente para confirmar la dirección que la patinadora rusa había enviado a un grupo que denominó "San Petersburgo en Verano"; Puso la dirección en el buscador, era una pequeña caminada de 10 minutos en línea casi recta. Pasó el pulgar por la esquina de la pantalla rota, recordando brevemente el brillo de los ojos azules, con los cuales no había tenido mayor contacto durante la semana… ¿agradecía aquella lejanía? Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, por supuesto que la agradecía; el posible contacto habitual había sido uno de los grandes problemas que le habían impedido tomar una decisión rápida –incluso poniendo su integridad física y mental en peligro-, pero ahora que no sentía el común miedo y ansiedad desmesurada cada vez que estaba cerca del hombre de ojos azules, más no podía dilucidar que significaba aquella extraña sensación en el medio su pecho. Claramente aquello, para él, no implicaba que quisiera tener algún tipo de proximidad más que saludar y despedirse si es que el ídolo rondaba cerca –por supuesto que no, aquello sólo eran buenos modales- lo que habitualmente sí sucedía cada vez que dejaba el rink.

Revisó la hora, tenía veinte minutos para llegar al bar, decidiendo no pensar más en asuntos absurdos y rogando que el héroe de Rusia no se apareciera para poder disfrutar completamente la noche sin tener que sentir esa extraña e incómoda sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, tomó sus llaves y salió a la noche petersburguesa.

Tal como su celular indicó, en diez minutos estaba afuera del punto de encuentro, no estando seguro si los locatarios hablarían inglés o si Mila reservó una mesa con anticipación decidió esperar fuera a que alguien conocido llegara. Cinco minutos después, Mila, Yuri y un patinador al que había visto en el hielo se acercaron.

"¿no te perdiste, puerco?" Yuuri lo miró sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Buenas noches Yuri… Mila…" La mujer sonrió y se acercó para saludarlo con tres besos alternando cada mejilla, lo que Yuuri había aprendido era el saludo ruso habitual. La mujer le sonrió ampliamente.

"Yuuri, él es Georgi Popovich. Georgi él es el ídolo de nuestro Yura, Yuuri Katsuki." El hombre extendió la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"Un gusto, Yuuri. ¿Entramos? Estoy deseando beber aquí… mi Anya siempre dijo que tienen uno de los mejores vodkas de la ciudad…" El acento era mucho más marcado que en los otros rusos, Yuuri notó inmediatamente el copete alargado en el negro cabello del hombre, pero hasta ese momento había sido muy agradable para con él, así que sentía que no debía encontrarlo gracioso. Pero si se percató de los ojos mirando hacia el cielo que Mila y Yuri pusieron en cuanto el nombre de aquella persona fue mencionado por Georgi.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más patinadores, Yuuri descubrió que los otros invitados al entrenamiento eran efectivamente solo dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, una pareja de pares que llevaba junta siete años. El muchacho era Verner, un alemán de 19 años y la chica una coreada de 18, llamada Hye. Luego de un par de horas, la mayoría de los patinadores no rusos estaban ebrios, especialmente Hye, que con solo tres copas había comenzado a hablar de forma extraña, intercalando coreano con ingles y algo de alemán; Yuuri probó un poco del vodka, y considerando que era una bebida alcohólica extremadamente fuerte, decidió irse con cuidado, eso hasta que Mila comenzó a urgirlo a beber cortos del transparente liquido.

"¡Vamos Yuuri!... ¡hice todo esto para que nos conociéramos mejor! ¡Si mi pequeño Yura te estima tanto tenemos que tener una buena relación, Kotenok*!" Dicho eso tomó sola el contenido de su vaso, para abrazar a Yuri, que bebía un jugo de frambuesa con expresión irritada ante las palabras de la patinadora; en eso el celular de la mujer comenzó a vibrar desaforado en la mesa, los ojos de Mila brillaron extasiados. "¡Es Sara!... debo tomar esta llamada, permiso… ¡Hey Yuuri, en cuanto vuelva tomarás ese vaso completo seguido por muchos más!" Yuuri miró a Yuri con expresión de duda, el muchacho hizo un gesto de hastío.

"Sara Crispino, patinadora italiana. Desde que Mila terminó con el ogro se ha vuelto muy cercana a ella…" Se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía más conocimiento del tema. Yuuri sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros y el copete de Georgi se apoyó en su pecho.

"¡Yuuri!... tu pareces un hombre racional… dime…. Explícame por qué Anya no contesta mis llamadas… ¡Anyaaaaa!" Yuuri comenzó a tratar de sacarse al ruso de encima.

"Ge-Georgi… ¿Quién es Anya?" El ruso levantó la vista, borrosa por las lágrimas.

"Anya… Anya es la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Anya es mi mundo… ¡NO! ¡Anya es mi universo! Tu piel se parece a la de ella… tan tersa..." La mano de Georgi comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. "vaya… incluso el tacto es igual de sedos-" Una violenta frase en ruso, que Yuuri no comprendió, exaltó a Georgi, quien se separó de él como si tuviera la peste. Todos voltearon a mirar al recién llegado. Yuuri ya creía que se había ganado la lotería de la mala suerte por el resto de su vida. Allí, vestido de impecable negro, con una gabardina colgando de su brazo, estaba parado Victor Nikiforov.

"Dobry vecher* Georgi…" Yuuri notó el tono aun ácido y casi amenazador, los ojos azules se posaron en él y toda el aura amenazante de apenas un segundo se borró… ¿Qué estaba pasando? "Buenas noches, Yuuri."

"Buenas noches…" Victor hizo un ademan de sentarse en la silla que Mila había estado ocupando pero Yuri se encargó de detenerlo.

"Es el puesto de Mila. Búscate otro lugar, viejo." La sonrisa extraña, que Yuuri jamás había visto en la cara de la Leyenda se hizo presente, una mueca fría, como si ocultara lo que realmente quería decir o hacer, aún así dio vuelta a la mesa y se sentó entre Yuri y Hye, que dormitaba en el hombro de su compañero.

En ese momento Mila llegó y antes de que Yuuri pidiera hacer nada, se acercó a la mesa y tomando el vaso lo golpeó contra el de Yuuri, para luego tomar todo el contenido de golpe, un par de aplausos se escucharon.

"¡Esto va a ser perfecto ahora que llegaste, Victor. Por el entrenamiento de fuera de temporada…" Todos los rusos levantaron el pequeño vaso en dirección a Mila y tomaron el contenido también de golpe. Yuuri tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando la mujer lo quedó mirando expectante. Pensó que sentiría una sensación quemante en su paladar, pero era casi cremoso y afrutado. Después de eso, Georgi hizo un brindis, luego otro patinador y al último Victor, quien solo dijo una palabra en ruso.

"Nazdarovye* es salud en ruso, Yuuri… vamos repite, es tu turno de brindar… Naz-da-rov-ye…" Yuuri la miró nervioso, observando como Georgi se encargaba de rellenar los pequeños vasos. De esta no podría escapar.

"Naz-darovye" Mila sonrió complacida, al igual que los nativos de la mesa, Yuri sólo resopló, encontrando esto lo más estúpido del mundo. Todos levantaron los vasos y bebieron.

La conversación continuó, Yuuri poco habituado a las reuniones sociales, mantuvo silencio mientras escuchaba a los demás contar sus historias, medio comenzando a hablar traposo. Sonrió ante una anécdota de uno de los patinadores ucranianos que residía en Rusia hacían cinco años entrenando en el rink y sintió las mejillas enrojecerse… sabiendo qué significaba, tomó un vaso de agua rápidamente y pidió permiso para salir.

El aire templado de la noche fue una bendición para su cara, aspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro. El bar era un excelente lugar, pero el olor a vodka y comida comenzaba a incomododarlo.

"¿te sientes bien, puerco?" Yuuri volteó para mirar al Hada rusa, que con la capucha de su chaqueta puesta parecía recién salido de una película de gansters dispuestos a realizar alguna fechoría.

"Me dio algo de calor…" Yuri asintió y camino hasta el lado del japonés.

"Si quieres marcharte está bien, todos estamos cansados y Mila no demorará tanto en quedar ebria…" Yuuri lo miró con cara de no entender qué estaba diciendo. Los ojos de hastío del muchacho rodaron en sus cuencas. "no me mires así, puerco rechoncho… sé que no te agrada estar cerca de Victor, tu cara cambia al instante en el que él aparece en la habitación…" Yuuri se exaltó, el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido en el pecho… ¿Cómo aquel muchacho podía saber eso? ¿Era tan obvio?

"es-eso… no… yo… no-"

"... Mila te está llamando a gritos, quiere cantar Koróbushka* y dice que no puede hacerlo sin ti o llorará…" Yuri maldijo un par de veces, en ruso y en ingles, entrando rápidamente al bar. Yuuri se quedó solo con Victor, que lo miraba fijamente. No sabía por qué, pero podía intuir que esta reunión no acabaría bien para él.

"… yo… es mejor que entre…" Pasó por el lado de Victor, pero al momento en que estuvo cerca, el ruso le cerró el paso.

"… Tu secuencia de pasos de hoy…" Yuuri levantó la vista, los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente con un brillo anhelante originaron que aquel desconocido pero usual calor interno, que sentía cada vez que recordaba aquellos irises sobre él, lo recorriera por completo en menos de un segundo. "… es irresistible…" las cejas de Yuuri se levantaron de inmediato, impresionado por el calificativo y nervioso por la cercanía.

"… gracias." No supo que más decir y aprovechando los segundos de duda del ruso, caminó rápidamente hacia el interior.

Mila y Yuri cantaban en ruso una melodía que se le hacía muy conocida, todo el bar aplaudiendo y cantando al unísono, los vasos se juntaban en el aire y los cortos de vodka eran bebidos con velocidad; tomó asiento y comenzó a aplaudir con los otros, momentos después Victor tomó su lugar y bebió rápidamente dos cortos, mirando a Yuuri fijamente, quien evitó a toda costa cruzar la mirada con la azul, intentando obviar la cálida sensación que aun sentía dentro del cuerpo.

Después de una hora, Yuri se levantó y tomó a Mila del brazo, instándola a ponerse la chaqueta.

"la cuenta ya está pagada, Mila los invitó a todos…" Aplausos de la mesa se hicieron escuchar de inmediato; en cuanto Mila, a duras penas metía los brazos en las mangas de su chaqueta, todos comenzaron a levantarse, por lo que Yuuri optó por hacer lo propio.

Ya en el exterior, la patinadora comenzó a gritar algo en ruso, a lo que Yuri gruño enojado.

"Georgi, detén ese taxi." El patinador levantó el brazo y el vehículo se detuvo; sin mucha delicadeza, el muchacho metió a la mujer dentro y se giró para mirar a Yuuri. "¿Vienes con nosotros?" Yuuri levantó ambas palmas, negando con una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, vivo a diez minutos de aquí…" los ojos rodaron en las cuencas.

"bah, por supuesto que sé dónde vives, cerdo. Como sea… Dobry vecher!" Un atisbo de incomodidad reinó en su cuerpo al escuchar de nuevo la frase que Rick Danielson le había dicho a Victor aquella fatídica noche, pero intentando parecer compuesto levantó la mano despidiéndose. Todos comenzaron a decir adiós y buenas noches, de a poco el grupo de disolvió, dejando a Victor, Georgi y Yuuri parados en medio de la acera.

"Parece que la noche se acaba… ¿hacia dónde vas Yuuri? Quizás podamos caminar juntos." La voz con leves tonos de borrachera del pelinegro le hicieron gracia a Yuuri.

"Debo caminar en esa dirección…" Georgi suspiró abatido.

"que lástima… yo voy hacia la izquierda… ¿hablaremos de Anya algún día? Debes saber todo de ella…" Yuuri asintió, mientras el hombre se acercaba y le daba un abrazo apretado. "Sé que puedes aconsejarme mejor que nadie, Yuuri… Anya debe volver a ser mía…" soltó una pequeña risita en cuando Georgi comenzó a caminar, muy concentrado hacia la esquina, levantando la mano para despedirse de Victor.

Ahora estaban solos y era imposible evitar la mirada azulada sobre la suya, incómodo e intuyendo que debía salir de allí lo antes posible, una falsa sonrisa educada se posó en sus labios.

"… parece que esto es todo… Buenas no-"

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" ahora sí que todo su interior comenzó a vibrar ansioso, sería muy difícil salir de esta tratando de ser cortés.

"eso… no es necesar-"

"Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que llegaste bien a casa." Ese era un candando puesto en cualquier posible salida cortés y sabiendo que no estaba en su naturaleza ser brusco o maleducado, suspirando agotado, asintió. Prontamente comenzaron a caminar por la calle, Yuuri con un extraño peso en el pecho, clara sensación que nada de esto terminaría bien.

Para Yuuri fueron diez minutos largos e incómodos, habían caminado en silencio sin detenerse. Victor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina, Yuuri con las de él en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la vista baja, mientras sentía cada latido retumbar en su interior, desasosiego que pensó superado, haciéndose presente en todo su esplendor. En cuanto vio la entrada del edificio soltó un suspiro aliviado y cuando llegaron a la puerta se giró, tratando de parecer compuesto, que el diablo se lo llevara lejos si permitía que Victor Nikiforov supiera cómo lo estaba afectando su presencia.

"… aquí es… gracias por acompañarme…" Se sentía como una damisela y la sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Victor asintió y bajando la vista rebuscó en su bolsillo, tendiéndole luego a Yuuri una caja envuelta en papel blanco. Cuando el japonés no la tomó, mirándola extrañado, el ruso se aclaró la garganta.

"Es un celular… por lo del el otro día… Nunca me hiciste saber si repararías el tuyo así que opté por comprar uno nuevo… lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo dártelo…" Yuuri negó un par de veces. "Tómalo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego que mi perro se lanzara sobre ti e hiciera que tu pantalla se rompiera…" Le costó unos minutos tomar la caja, que las perfectas manos del ruso extendían en su dirección, sólo porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa.

"Dije que no era necesario… aun así, gracias." Victor asintió un par de veces, volviendo a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, la mirada intentando no enfocarse en Yuuri; en ese momento, con la caja entre sus manos, Yuuri recordó la indeseable bolsa de papel que estaba dentro de su bolso… no la había entregado porque deseaba que el intercambio fuera privado y simple… quizás ésta fuera la ocasión que había estado esperando. "em… tu… ¿puedes subir unos segundos?… tengo algo que te pertenece… y… bueno…" Miró a los ojos azules que con un dejo alentado se oscurecían. La leyenda asintió un par de veces en silencio y luego siguió a Yuuri al interior. En el ascensor, Yuuri sentía la sangre agolparse en sus sienes al sentir aquel aroma tan singular que el ruso emitía, el cual tan bien recordaba, aspiró intentando obtener un poco más de la fragancia y apretó los ojos con fuerza… quizás esto no había sido una buena idea…

Metió la llave en la cerradura, rogando que el temblor de sus manos no fuera notado por la Leyenda, quien no dejaba pasar ni un solo movimiento del japonés; luego de encender la luz, Yuuri camino rápidamente hacia la mesa de la cocina y rebuscando en el bolso que llevaba todos los días al rink sacó la bolsa, para girarse y extenderla en dirección a Victor, que estaba parado cerca de la puerta de entrada, aún abierta.

"umm… es… tu camisa… la última vez… la tomé sin percatarme que…" el ruso parpadeó un par de veces y tomó la bolsa, sin siquiera mirar en su interior asintió despacio.

"…Gracias por guardarla." Yuuri asintió también, pensando por un segundo que hubiese sido absurdo tirar a la basura una camisa de 600 dólares… aunque –siendo sincero- las ganas nunca le faltaron, pero el deber ser siempre fue más fuerte; suspiró un poco aliviado al saber que ya no tenía ese objeto en su poder, pero todavía sintiéndose inseguro por la cercanía del ruso, más sabiendo que estaba dentro de su departamento… a sólo un metro de él. "… Yuuri…" Levantó la vista sorprendido por el tono y aquel calor nuevamente lo recorrió por completo al notar el brillo ávido en los irises azules, sumado al perfume que nuevamente llegaba a su nariz; tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando controlar el deseo de enterrar la cara en aquel cuello y aspirar con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones tal como lo hacía en sueños… ¡algo estaba mal con él! Algo tenía que estar absolutamente defectuoso en su cerebro para desear hacer aquello; jamás imaginó lo difícil que podía ser contenerse, entreviendo que lo que ansiaba casi cada noche estaba a un brazo, ahí presente y expectante.

Victor dio un paso en su dirección, Yuuri levantó la vista apretando la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, en cuanto el ruso lo notó se detuvo en seco, una media sonrisa con un dejo taciturno sorprendió al japonés; luego los brillantes ojos azules llamearon con una mezcla de timidez y anhelo… ahí estaba la mirada retraída y sedienta que tanto placer le había producido descubrir a un día de haber llegado a la ciudad. Él era el único que podía generar que –Victor Nikiforov- y -timidez- estuvieran en la misma oración… ¿verdad?... ¿Era el único que podía decir eso?... el calor de su cuerpo, el pequeño temblor en sus manos y la razón comenzando a ser nublada por algo más allá de su entendimiento lo coaccionaron a cerrar la distancia; sólo basto una pequeña inclinación en el rostro que miraba fijamente a los ojos azules para que el ruso bajara la cara y juntara sus labios a los de Yuuri.

Sintió las tersas pieles juntarse despacio, el ardor y desesperación de aquella única vez en que él lo buscó dejado de lado por algo delicado y anhelante; era casi como que Victor estuviera pidiendo autorización para tocarlo y la idea lo llenó por completo, haciéndolo sentir poderoso; hasta ahora había descubierto algunas cosas del ruso que llamaban su atención enormemente, pues él era quien las provocaba… ¿sería el único? No alcanzó a responder a su pregunta cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y los brazos de Victor rodearlo por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Los dedos ansiosos se enterraron por entre su ropa, ahí estaba nuevamente ese deseo puro que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido, ese calor consumiéndolo profundamente cada vez que pensaba en los labios del ruso sobre los suyos. Pichit había tenido razón –una vez más- si no deseara a Victor Nikiforov, jamás podría haber ocurrido lo que ocurrió y al parecer, si él lo decidía, podía tenerlo nuevamente, aquella sensación ingrávida y perfecta que no había podido volver a recrear.

Pegó más su cuerpo al del ruso, sintiendo la erección ajena chocar contra la propia… cuán rápido podía llegar a excitarse con ese ser que tantas paradojas le generaba. Exploró con su lengua el interior de la boca con dejos de sabor a vodka, un gusto afrutado que se mezclaba con aquel gustillo cálido que evocaba más seguido de lo que quería admitir. Escuchó a lo lejos caer algo al piso y un pequeño empujón guiarlo de espaldas a la cocina, los fuertes brazos de Victor lo levantaron hasta que quedó sentado en la mesa, las manos comenzaron a buscar la apertura del pantalón con desesperación.

La respiración agitada del ruso acariciando su mandíbula mientras él podía aspirar libremente aquel embriagante aroma directamente de la zona bajo el oído del ruso, donde al parecer estaba perfectamente concentrado, comenzaron a nublar su mente. Realizó un pequeño salto en cuanto notó la fría mano abrirse camino por entre su ropa interior.

"¿tienes practica mañana?..." Yuuri abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, casi maldiciendo que aquel cuello aromático se separara de su nariz, sintiendo que los leves roces de sus erecciones a través de la ropa detenerse por completo. Miró a los profundos ojos azules, las pupilas dilatadas comenzando a cubrir aquellos irises de mil tonos de azul que no había podido olvidar.

"… no…" Victor enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri y giró la cabeza un poco para plantar un suave beso en el cuello.

"…No… no vine preparado… tu…" Yuuri abrió los ojos, intentando encontrarle sentido a las palabras que habían sido dichas en medio de un suspiro. ¿Preparado? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que se debía preparar? Su cerebro no estaba ayudándolo mucho, había decidido apagarlo en cuanto cerró la distancia que tanto desasosiego le provocó y ahora no era fácil volver a encenderlo. Victor tardó un momento en suspirar nuevamente y levantar la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, una expresión seria y apasionada, anhelante por completo. "… hay otras formas… si tu quieres…" Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, el cerebro adormilado por las sensaciones no logrando descifrar las frases a medias. Victor sonrió de lado ante el silencio de Yuuri.

Levantó la mano y la acercó al cuello, aproximando los labios mientras aspiraba aquel cálido y embriagante aroma, razón perdida al sentir el aliento de Victor sobre sus labios; que hiciera lo que quisiera y preparara lo que necesitara, en ese momento Yuuri sólo quería que aquel cosquilleo en su interior creciera hasta transformarse en esa perfecta y pura sensación de delirio, ya pensaría en la mañana si todo esto estaba bien o mal; por ahora sólo se limitaría a explorar los límites de su propio deseo.

* * *

 ** _Muchisimas gracias por leer... espero que les haya gustado._**

 _Sé que es largo... pero una cosa llevó a la otra y nunca supe cuando terminarlo. Debía ingresar demasiados factores a la ecuación para que el capitulo tuviera sentido y la historia pudiese continuar... espero que lo tenga -risa nerviosa-... pero bueno... aqui esta!_

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios:_**

 _Minako Gou: Sí ¿verdad?... aunque nadie sabe que puede pasar con Danielson ahora... -muajaja-_

 _Pelu Chan 16: Asi es... amigos con ventaja o amigos con derechos... Digamos que Victor es una persona muy activa... al menos en este Fic..._

 _Frio Invierno: Tenía que ser Danielson! y se fue a Rusia... pero al parecer no lo esta pasando taaaaan mal... ¿que crees tu?_

 _AlenEm: Si estos dos se pudieran comunicar como dos personas normales... el Fic ya hubiese terminado! Gracias! Me Encanta que te Encante!_

 _Megalex: Hoy traté con un final un poco mas auspicioso... Espero haberte compuesto aunque sea un poquito!_

 _Paparazi: Rick Danielson es malo malo malo... muuuuy malo._

 _Mil gracias a todos por leer!_

 _Como siempre, cualquier duda, critica o idea, no duden en dejar un comentario!_

 ** _que tengan un excelente fin de semana!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Uptake

_**Hola a todos!** lamento la tardanza, pero esta semana ha sido de locos por estar organizando mi viaje!_

 _Lamento de corazón si el chap no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo escribí de corazon, que siento que es lo que vale._

 _ **Muchisimas gracias** a aquellos aquellas que comentaron, agregaron el fic a favoritos o lo siguen, de verdad hacen de mi vida una mucho mas agradable y plena... arigato! -reverencia profunda-_

 _Espero que lo disfruten... y por favor, cualquier critica, idea o comentario... no duden e escribirme!_

 ** _Besos a todos y a todas!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Uptake**

Los leves besos en su cuello estaban logrando que se retorciera en busca de mayor contacto. Victor lo tenía afirmado fuertemente de las caderas, impidiendo que se moviera de la mesa, ambas erecciones rozándose sutilmente, aquel aroma envolviendo todos sus sentidos.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro ansioso, deseaba más y ahora, fue en ese momento que con lo poco de coordinación y racionalidad que le quedaba, comenzó a meter las manos bajo la camisa del ruso, rozándolo suavemente; Victor, al notar el tacto de los dedos cálidos de Yuuri contra la piel de su estómago, se separó unos centímetros para poder sacarse la gabardina y tirarla sobre una de las sillas cercanas.

Los ojos azules lo miraron expectantes, la respiración agitada levantando el pecho a un ritmo rápido e inconstante; Yuuri creía saber lo que Victor deseaba, pues era exactamente el mismo lugar donde su apetito lo empujaba. Estiró la mano para tomar la parte baja de la camisa y comenzó a levantarla, descubriendo la blanca piel que cubría cada perfecto músculo abdominal; Victor levantó los brazos para que Yuuri pudiera sacar la prenda con mayor facilidad y en cuanto la camisa quedó tirada en el suelo, las temblorosas manos del japonés se posaron suavemente sobre los pectorales, lo que provocó que un suspiro grave escapara de la garganta del ruso.

Yuuri observó detenidamente la magnífica piel, suave y cremosa, contuvo la respiración al notar cómo se erizaba ante su contacto; un leve temblor en la respiración del ruso lo instó a bajar una mano hacia el abdomen, recorriendo un lento camino, los músculos tensos en espera de sus torpes caricias. Un grave gemido lo hizo levantar la mirada, los azules ojos de pupilas dilatadas, los delgados y perfectos labios entreabiertos, las plateadas y largas pestanas moviéndose lentamente ante cada parpadeo provocaron que algo en él se explotara como por arte de magia… necesitaba más de esa mirada sobre la suya, exigía que aquella mirada se volviera más y más intensa, quería tocar más y probar más… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Entrecerró los ojos mientras acercaba su cara al pecho blanquecino, depositando un leve beso, deleitándose con aquel cálido aroma bajo el cual se sentía hechizado. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron la piel de Victor, las manos de este se movieron hacia él, intentando descubrir su piel; al igual que el ruso, Yuuri levantó los brazos, sintiendo la camisa de algodón abandonar su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Victor se posó en su cuello, empujándolo contra sí para poder besarlo, ahora toda calma rezagada en lo más profundo de sus cerebros, el contacto entre sus labios fue sediento y brusco, intentando eliminar cualquier espacio entre las bocas.

Sin racionalizarlo las piernas de Yuuri rodearon la delgada cadera del ruso, quien en respuesta mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Yuuri, quien soltó un leve gemido adolorido; Victor prodigó un par de besos suaves como plumas en la zona y posó su frente contra la de él. Los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

"… Lo siento… ¿duele?..." Yuuri abrió los ojos y levantó la cara para buscar sus labios nuevamente, sin importarle el dolor o la incomodidad de aquella mordida, apretando el agarrare de sus muslos a la cadera, presionando en busca del roce perfecto que estaban teniendo. Nuevamente esa sensación de completa entrega y placer que había sentido aquella noche lo recibió, la boca se abrió aceptándolo gustosa, la lengua acarició la suya con vehemencia y las manos se apretaron con fuerza en su espalda desnuda, los dígitos enterrándose entre sus músculos, ocasionando que aquel calor que sentía flamear en su interior se intensificara.

En cuanto sintió que una de las manos en su espalda lo abandonaba para moverse ávida por su cintura para posarse sobre su cadera, soltó un suspiro ahogado. Sintió la erección de Victor vibrar contra la suya y apretó mas sus piernas y torso contra al hombre de pie.

"… tenemos… Yuuri… tu habitación…" las palabras que fueron dichas entre besos codiciosos contra sus labios que lo hicieron temblar en respuesta al saber que podría sentir toda la piel del ruso en contacto con la suya; intentó moverse y apoyar los pies en el suelo, pero al parecer Victor tenía otra idea. Lo tomó con fuerza por las caderas, levantándolo sin problemas; Yuuri apretó el agarre de sus piernas y los brazos por si solos encontraron soporte en el cuello del ruso. Sin dejar de besarse y a tientas, Victor comenzó a caminar despacio por el departamento, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba la habitación, lo que en ese momento Yuuri ni siquiera lo notó, demasiado encantado con cada roce que provocaban los pasos del ruso contra su cuerpo y apreciando que cada lugar en aquel cuerpo tenía una nota distinta de ese aroma tan particular que lo enloquecía.

Lo depositó lo más delicadamente que pudo sobre la cama, sin despegar nunca el contacto de sus torsos, Yuuri sintió más presión y fricción sobre su erección; moviéndose nervioso, siempre en busca de más. Cerró los ojos en completo deleite cuando sintió las frías manos del ruso explorar su cadera a la par que bajaba la ropa que lo cubría. Soltó un pequeño gemido al saberse abandonado por la cálida piel sobre la suya; intentando obligarlo a volver, estiró rápidamente un brazo, su mano fue atrapada por la de Victor, quien depositó un suave beso en su palma originando un temblor completo en todo su cuerpo. Se retorció cuando aquella piel no chocó con la suya y saltó en sorpresa cuando sintió los labios y húmeda lengua vagar en su abdomen mientras las manos apretaban su cadera y muslo con fiereza.

Levantó la cabeza al sentir un leve cosquilleo en su vientre, el cabello plateado estaba desordenado sobre su piel, moviéndose a la par que los labios del ruso descendían por su vientre; sin saber que venía se sobresaltó en cuanto aquella cálida lengua se paseo por la cabeza de su erección y sin quererlo apretó las mantas a su alrededor en cuanto Victor lo tomó casi por completo en su boca, soltando un gemido agudo de sorpresa y placer.

Perdido en aquella nueva sensación, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, casi no sintió el dedo largo y delgado comenzar a prepararlo, pero cuando al primero lo acompañó un segundo, levantó la cara nervioso, percatándose de lo que el ruso estaba realmente haciendo. Por supuesto que sabía que la labor que Victor estaba realizando debía ser devuelta, era una de las muchas reglas sexuales tacitas que había aprendido en aquellas conversaciones con compañeros de universidad o del rink, en las que él guardaba respetuoso silencio intentando esconder su inexperiencia. Si quería conocer los límites de su deseo, debía dejar toda vergüenza fuera y simplemente explorar y aceptar… por sobre todo aceptar.

"… Victor…" El ruso se separó de su erección y aún masajeando su entrada lo miró directamente. "… yo… puedo…" jamás pensó que los ojos se abrirían de esa forma, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito por un segundo… ¿quizás sus compañeros estaban equivocados y no era una regla real?... Iba a pedir disculpas cuando Victor apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, moviéndose hacia su lado.

"… tu… quieres… ¿estás seguro?..." Yuuri asintió despacio, sin saber por qué sentía oleadas de placer recorrerlo al sólo imaginar lo que se disponía a hacer. Victor se acercó y lo beso, por un segundo Yuuri pudo saborear su propio ser en la boca del ruso, que luego se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera, respirando más agitadamente de lo que Yuuri nunca antes había visto.

Con manos trémulas tomó la pretina del pantalón abierto y lo deslizó hacia abajo, conjuntamente con los bóxer negros, precisos movimientos de las largas piernas lo ayudaron a quitar completamente las prendas. En cuanto notó el palpitante miembro erecto frente a él, tuvo que respirar un par de veces para darse valor; la luz de habitación estaba apagada, pero un pequeño haz entraba por la puerta abierta, permitiéndole ver cada cambio de expresión en aquellos orbes azulados que lo miraban fijamente… ya no había vuelta atrás… y esta era sólo una migaja de su deseo.

Recordando cómo había hecho Victor con él, comenzó a prodigar pequeños besos alrededor del abdomen, deleitándose con el sabor aterciopelado de la blanquecina piel contra su lengua y labios. Una de las manos de Victor apretó con fuerza la manta en cuanto su cabeza se acercó a los oblicuos y, decidido, pasó la lengua por la perfecta hendidura marcada a punta de entrenamientos severos durante años. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el particular aroma de la zona a la que se dirigía, pensó por un segundo que le costaría, pero fácilmente posó los labios en la punta dando una pequeña lamida.

"…Yuuri…" su nombre dicho entre respiraciones ahogadas le dieron más valor y fortaleza, cerró la boca contra la erección y movió la cabeza un par de veces por toda la extensión que le fue posible alcanzar, imitando todo movimiento que el ruso había hecho con él. Luego de un rato moviendo su lengua, labios y cabeza en aquel cadencioso ritmo que mandaba chispazos de placer a su propia erección, Victor tocó suavemente su mejilla, instándolo a detenerse. Yuuri levantó la vista, y se acercó a la cara que se inclinaba para darle un suave beso. "… tienes… ¿tienes condones?" Por un segundo se paralizó, su pensamiento analítico intentando atravesar la avalancha de sensaciones que empañaba sus sentidos y todo tuvo significado… a eso se refirió cuando mencionó no haber venido preparado, ahora era bastante obvio. Por una milésima de segundo el pensamiento lo alivió, medio confirmando que el hombre que estaba en su cama no buscaba revolcones anónimos todas las noches -sin importar su compañero- y a la vez se sintió ansioso y abrumado por aquella revelación… quizás todo hubiese sido más fácil de ser cierto el primer precepto que tenía en mente; desechando su tren analítico, rápidamente se levantó y rebuscó en la maleta que aun no deshacía por completo. Bajo expresa recomendación de Celestino, siempre viajaba con un paquete de condones a todos lados, escondido en un compartimiento pequeño en el fondo de su maleta… no sabía si serían útiles debido al largo tiempo que habían viajado con él de un lado a otro del mundo -en su empaque nunca abierto-, aun así era algo; Suspiró agradecido en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la caja… difícil hubiera sido continuar simulando su experiencia en aquellos menesteres sin tener un paquete de esos al alcance de su mano.

Extendió la caja hacia el ruso, quien la tomó lentamente para abrirla sin mayores miramientos. Yuuri observó uno de los brillantes envoltorios cuadrados ser depositado bajo la almohada, mientras la caja quedó relegada a la mesa de noche. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Victor, que lo miraba entre dudoso y expectante; tragó saliva un par de veces… ya había llegado hasta allí… de hecho había hecho mucho más de lo que su mente pudo siquiera soñar… esto no tendría porque ser mucho más difícil que aquello, además, ya lo había hecho antes.

"… ¿Yuuri?... si tu no…" Levantó la vista de nuevo, sin haber notado que la había bajado para pensar profundamente sus dudas existenciales, negó y sonrió tímidamente… quería conocer los límites de su deseo, saber si aquella sensación ingrávida que anhelaba podía ser recreada nuevamente. Acercó su boca a la de Victor y rebuscó la lengua ajena para prodigarla con caricias acompasadas que fueron aumentando en intensidad segundo a segundo. En un rápido movimiento el cuerpo del ruso lo apretó contra la cama, pudiendo sentir la erección presionar contra su muslo mientras una mano ágil lo masturbaba con ímpetu.

Bastaron sólo algunos minutos para sentir un ápice de aquella ingravidez que tanto había buscado, la cual se incrementó en cuando un par de dedos comenzaron a prepararlo con celeridad; sintió su cuerpo retorcerse, intentando pegarse a la figura sobre él. Abrió los ojos, tratando de llamar con la mirada al dueño de aquella piel que quería sobre la suya, pero sólo recibió una mirada de completa entrega y hambre que no recordaba jamás haber notado con anterioridad. Cerró los ojos en cuanto Victor lo movió, ahora su pecho apoyado contra la cama, los largos dedos lo hicieron levantar su cadera mientras la preparación continuaba, esta vez con algo cálido y espeso.

Al abrir los ojos vio la mano de Victor aparecer en su campo visual, buscando el envoltorio que había dejado escondido bajo la almohada; escuchó el paquete romperse y momentos después sintió aquella conocida presión que tanto lo había asustado la primera vez. Apretó la mandíbula y antes que Victor dijera nada, obligó a su cuerpo a relajar cada musculo posible. Después de un par de embestidas, con las manos de Victor apretando su cadera fuertemente sintió nuevamente aquellos fuegos artificiales explotar en su interior, ahogó su gemido contra las mantas mientras apretaba los ojos, perdido entre los destellos de placer perfecto y puro.

Las embestidas se aceleraron y sintió el pecho de Victor tenderse sobre su espalda, una de las –ahora cálidas manos- tomarlo con premura para tocar su erección al compás. No supo cuantas veces gimió y se retorció desesperado cada vez que aquella formidable cascada de sensaciones que inundaba su interior. Tampoco supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía su cuerpo bañado de pequeñas gotas de sudor, la garganta ardiendo y podía casi tocar aquel final perfecto que se acercaba con cada embestida.

Apretó tanto como pudo su cabeza a la cama y las mantas desordenadas entre sus manos cuando escuchó frases en ruso contra su nuca, se retorció cuando la mano en su erección lo apretó expertamente y la de su cadera enterró los dedos en su piel de forma vehemente. El fuerte mordisco en la parte baja de su cuello lo obligaron a gemir con fuerza, explotando sin miramientos sobre la mano del ruso; completo y perfecto gozo recorriendo el cuerpo que poco a poco se dejaba caer sobre la cama, laxo y aún vibrante por las oleadas de deleite llegando a cada terminal nerviosa y nublando todo pensamiento anexo a aquella piel sobre la suya.

Sólo momentos después su respiración y latidos lograron disminuir a un ritmo más tranquilo y acompasado; sentía la cabeza abombada y todos los sentidos adormilados, ni siquiera sabía si tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos… ¿o los tenía abiertos ya? Advirtió cuando Victor salió de su interior, luego de darle un gentil y casi dulce beso en la nuca húmeda de transpiración, lo que generó chispas de placer y calor recorrerlo nuevamente. También pudo oír y sentir algunos movimientos a su lado, luego su cuerpo siendo movido despacio, con ternura y cuidado… ¿estaba soñando?... debía estarlo… pues aquella somnolencia no podía indicar otra cosa.

El embriagante aroma del ruso lo envolvió por completo y sabiendo que era un sueño aspiró con fuerza, intentando acercar la cabeza al origen del aroma, también pudo percibir un calor agradable reposando a su lado, el cual llamó tanto su atención que no tuvo otro instinto más que aproximarse en busca de la fuente; con la piel extremadamente sensible, sintió el edredón cubrirlo y una suave caricia en la frente, después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad y calma.

:::::::

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar en cuanto oyó a alguien hablando ruso con voz baja cerca de él sumado a una leve caricia en su espalda, armoniosa y sutil; en primera instancia su instinto le indicó abrir los ojos de inmediato, pero recordando breves retazos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y el conocido tono de voz de la persona a su lado, intentó controlar los latidos nerviosos de su corazón y simular que continuaba durmiendo.

Trago saliva tan someramente como le fue posible, evitando que el personaje a su lado notara que ya había despertado… También había escuchado este tipo de historias de boca de sus compañeros, pero jamás imaginó que le pudiera pasar a él. Siempre había pensado que Victor –experimentado-Nikiforov no eran de los que se quedaban retozando al lado de una persona luego de tener sexo sin compromiso, simplemente no cabía en la imagen que tenia de la Leyenda… ¿Qué era peor?... ¿Qué se hubiera ido en medio de la noche o esperar hasta la mañana siguiente?. Estaba en camino a responder su duda cuando sintió un leve beso en los labios, tan dulce que pensó que continuaba soñando.

"…dóbraye útra*, Yuuri… ¿puedo ocupar tu ducha?" Esta sería la mejor actuación de su vida, y pondría todo su esfuerzo en que así fuera: parpadeó un par de veces y puso su brazo sobre los ojos, asintiendo mientras se acurrucaba hacia el otro lado. La pequeña risita que siguió su movimiento hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, sin serle posible identificar el sentimiento que lo embargó de pronto. El peso al otro lado de la cama se alivianó y escuchó pasos en todas direcciones, algunos minutos pasaron y el ruido del agua corriendo le indicaron que podía abrir los ojos y sentarse lo más rápido que pudiera para analizar su situación, dolor seco en su cadera y espalda.

Miró en todas direcciones: la cama revuelta, haces de tenue luz solar entrando por entre las gruesas cortinas, parte de su ropa en el suelo así como también la de Victor; se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando organizar las ideas que se agolpaban por ser tomadas en consideración de manera urgente. Lo de anoche estaba hecho, había querido probar los límites de su ser y lo había conseguido, claramente ahora no podía arrepentirse… lo hecho echo estaba y no había sido terrible… ¡pero esto sí era terrible!... ¿Cómo se suponía que una persona experimentada manejaba una situación de estas características? Desvió la vista hacia la puerta del baño entre abierta… debería ser cortés y simular tranquilidad, sosiego y madurez, simular que esto era lo más normal del mundo. Se levantó de la cama a duras penas, su cadera ardiendo por dentro, cada músculo rogando descanso. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y se calzó -cómo pudo- un par de pantalones deportivos y una playera demasiado grande para su cuerpo.

Caminó hacia la cocina controlando su respiración, intentando en vano alivianar el tren de ansia que quería chocar de frente contra él. Puso la cafetera y por momentos consideró cuántas tazas de agua y café debía poner… suspirando agotado agregó la cantidad necesaria para dos y rogó que luego del café, aquel Vodka legendario se marchara.

Un par de minutos después la alta figura de cabello plateado, oscurecido un par de tonos por el agua, emergió del cuarto: la camisa abierta en los primeros botones del cuello, los pantalones rodeando elegantemente la estrecha cadera y los pies descalzos… Con esa imagen Yuuri podía tener un atisbo de por qué el pentacampeón era la imagen de variadas marcas de ropa exclusiva, quisiéralo o no… el hombre era la representación tangible de la belleza y estilo. Aquella sonrisa tranquila y aniñada que Yuuri jamás había visto dirigida hacia él, le quitó el aliento por unos segundos; trató de sonreír mientras extendía una de las tazas con café recién preparado. Victor parpadeó un par de veces mientras con una calma y familiaridad absoluta se acercaba hasta estar a menos de diez centímetros.

Una mano se levantó para tomar la taza, mientras la otra se acercó lentamente a su barbilla, levantándola con cuidado para plantar un sutil beso cargado de algo parecido al cariño. Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri de parpadear un par de veces sorprendido por el gesto, sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rubor y avergonzado tomó un sorbo de su propia taza, evitando mirar los ojos azules que inspeccionaban cada una de sus reacciones.

"… ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos hoy?..." Yuuri se trapicó con el café, no sólo por la pregunta, sino también por el desplante frente a él: Victor había tomado asiento en una de las sillas, reclamando el lugar casi como propio, una mano apoyada en la barbilla perfecta, los ojos recorriendo su cuerpo; sin quererlo la mirada de Yuuri se dirigió inmediatamente al sector de la mesa en donde hacía menos de 12 horas había comenzado su jugueteo sexual con el ruso, tuvo que tragar dos veces y respirar otras cuantas para calmar los latidos de su corazón. "¿Yuuri?" Desvió la vista para toparse con la azulada, una media sonrisa lo recibió de inmediato… ¿Qué era correcto hacer en este tipo de situaciones?... ¿quizás era políticamente necesario aceptar esas invitaciones luego de haber compartido cama? Asintió despacio, intentando racionalizar los hechos, se aclaró la garganta y tomó otro sorbo de café.

"… si es lo que tú quieres…" Victor sonrió, asintiendo mientras bebía de su taza, Yuuri sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas cuando la mirada del ruso lo buscó por sobre el borde de la porcelana, vio la boca de Victor abrirse y antes de que pudiera decir nada su celular comenzó a sonar en algún lugar bajo la mesa.

Tan rápido como pudo se agachó, un relámpago de dolor le atravesó la cadera y baja espalda, intentando obviar el dolor rebuscó entre sus ropas, que yacían olvidadas en el suelo bajo la mesa, hasta que encontró el aparato, sin mirar bien el número sólo atino a contestar.

"¿Sí… diga?" Al otro lado de la línea, gritos comenzaron a escucharse en una combinación de ruso e inglés, Yuuri tuvo que separar el celular unos centímetros de su oído para proteger sus tímpanos.

"¿¡Dónde mierda estás, cerdo?!" Miró el identificador de llamadas: era Yuri.

"¿Qué?... ¿Yu-Yuri?... Estoy en el departamento…" Otra gran combinación de –posibles insultos- palabras inexplicables en un tono agresivo.

"¡Dijiste que hoy me ayudarías con mi secuencia de pasos!... ¡Llevo una hora esperándote! ¡Una puta hora y tú me dices que estás en tu departamento! ¡Eres un cerdo repugnante! ¡Me has hecho esperarte, puerco… a mí el Gran Tigre de Rusia!-" Cómo una revelación, Yuuri recordó lo que habían acordado el día anterior, mientras Yuri lo ayudaba a estirar en el suelo; comenzó a moverse nervioso y a toda velocidad hacia el dormitorio; con el celular agarrado firmemente entre su hombro y oído, escuchando aún los gritos enojados del joven ruso, mientras se ponía calcetines y buscaba sus pantalones de práctica con la mirada.

"¡Lo-lo siento, Yuri!... Me quedé dormido y… voy en camino, estaré allá en 15 minutos… ¡lo siento!... por favor, espera-"

"¡Por supuesto que estarás aquí! ¡Pero en 10! ¡Me niego a esperar a un cerdo estúpido por más tiempo!" La llamada se cortó, Yuuri aún rebuscaba entre una pila de ropa parte de su equipo limpio. Encontrándolo y sin recordar que no estaba solo, se desvistió con celeridad.

"… Deberías haberle dicho que estabas ocupado… es tu día libre…" Yuuri miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, Victor estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolo fijamente con expresión apetente… ¡aún tenía que tratar con este otro asunto!

"… em… es un… compromiso que tengo con Yuri…" Victor asintió, Yuuri apuró el paso para calzar su ropa interior y pantalones de práctica, aun buscando con la mirada su camiseta negra.

"Sí, lo sé… Sólo trata de no malcriarlo en demasía…" Se acercó nuevamente hacia él, que tenía un par de cosas en una mano, buscando su camiseta en la pila de ropa sobre la silla. En cuanto sintió el calor en su espalda emanar de aquel cuerpo que olía a su propio jabón con atisbos de aquella fragancia embriagante, soltó un suspiro con fuerza y volteó dispuesto a caminar hacia la cocina.

Victor lo tomó con fuerza por las caderas, bajo la cara rápidamente y acercó sus labios a los de él; mientras apretaba su cuerpo las cosas de la mano de Yuuri cayeron a la par que el beso se intensificaba, en cuanto su respiración ya agitada lo obligaba a inhalar más aire y aquel calor agradable comenzaba a llenar su interior, Victor apoyó su frente contra la de él, las manos rodeando sus mejillas.

"… supongo que ahí va nuestro almuerzo…" El tono provocó un pequeño apretón en su pecho, era casi como si Victor estuviera apenado ó desilusionado.

"… podemos… cenar…-" enmudeció al momento en que comprendió qué estaba diciendo… algo debía estar defectuoso en su cerebro, claramente su capacidad analítica y de supervivencia estaban caducadas. Levantó la vista, intentando apresurarse e intentar enmendar el grave error que había cometido, pero la sonrisa complacida y llena de suavidad lo silenció, sumado al nuevo beso que el ruso obligó sobre sus labios medio abiertos.

Las manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda, los sentidos de Yuuri empezando a adormilarse para dar paso a esa pasión única que sólo había sentido con la figura que lo acariciaba ansiosamente; de pronto Victor se detuvo y lo beso delicadamente, inhalando con fuerza.

"… termina de vestirte, llamaré un taxi para ti…" Yuuri se quedó en medio de la habitación, con el torso desnudo y cálido por el contacto recién ocurrido; le costó volver a la realidad, los labios llenos y húmedos por el beso apasionado que no esperaba recibir… ¿esto era lo que ocurría luego de compartir una noche? Negó un par de veces, intentando apartar aquellas dudas y tratando de enfocarse en terminar de vestirse y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando ya estuvo arreglado volvió a la cocina a meter la ropa limpia en su bolso, Victor estaba apoyado en la mesada, terminando de beber su café mientras revisaba algo en su celular; levantó la vista en cuanto notó que Yuuri se acercaba.

"Tu taxi está por llegar…" Yuuri asintió, nervioso y evitando acercarse más de lo necesario a la Leyenda.

"… gracias… Victor…" Los ojos azules lo miraron contentos, posando toda su atención en él. Yuuri tragó un par de veces, cuando no dijo nada el ruso sonrió.

"Iré a ver a Makkachin, debe estar extrañando su salida matutina… ¿hay algo que no comas, Yuuri?" El japonés se tensó por un segundo, sin comprender exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Vio a Victor ponerse la gabardina y esperarlo en la puerta de entrada, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Yuuri tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta que la Leyenda abría para él; mientras cerraba con llave, de reojo observó a la presencia que caminaba hacia el ascensor… esto era un sueño o una pesadilla… lo que fuera, pero necesitaba despertar y descansar, volver a su centro y tratar de recomponerse física y mentalmente.

Ya en el ascensor, Victor le pasó su celular, una adorable fotografía de Makkachin de fondo de pantalla que logró sacarle una sonrisa sincera, pensando que la Leyenda deseaba presumir de su mascota Yuuri levantó la vista con el celular entre las manos, medio sonriendo nervioso.

"… tu número de teléfono…" Frunció el ceño, ansioso e intranquilo, aún así procedió a escribir su número; le pasó el celular de vuelta a su dueño y solo segundos después el propio sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Algo en toda esta situación era claramente irreal e increíble… nada de esto estaba pasando y era la peor pesadilla de su vida… ¡eso debía ser!

Bajó rápidamente del ascensor, dispuesto a correr hasta el rink, pero Victor lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo, antes que pudiera siquiera voltear un leve beso se posó en sus labios para después encontrarse con una sonrisa tranquila.

"… Nos vemos en la tarde…" Yuuri asintió despacio, intentando llegar a acuerdo con todas las cosas que estaban pasando; Victor lo instó a caminar y en la calle divisó un taxi acercarse. Antes que pudiera hacer o decir nada el vehículo se detuvo y escuchó sin mucha atención el intercambio de palabras que la Leyenda tuvo con el chofer. Victor se giró hacia él y le abrió la puerta trasera, aún sonriendo complacido. Yuuri ingresó y miró a la figura que cerraba la puerta con cuidado pero evitando contacto visual directo; a lo lejos, mientras el taxi partía escuchó la típica palabra de adiós rusa que lo obligó a apretar los ojos con fuerza y llenar sus pulmones de aire.

:::::::::

Luego de quince minutos en que el adolecente le gritó por dejarlo casi plantado, Yuuri observaba con atención la secuencia de pasos con la que debía ayudar mientras bebía un poco de agua envasada que tuvo que comprar en la máquina expendedora del rink. Conversaron un poco sobre cada componente, Yuuri esperaba pacientemente si el muchacho realizaba el mismo elemento infinitas veces, intentando dar críticas constructivas con el mayor tacto posible, evitando encender el temido humor del Hada. Luego de mucho rato y cuando Yuri consideró que todo había salido relativamente decente, se acercó y lo miró serio.

"… ¿Qué te parece?" Yuuri sonrió, había obligado a su mente a centrarse sólo en los pasos del muchacho, evitando que las memorias de la pasada noche aparecieran tal como en el taxi.

"em… siento que te falta algo de delicadeza… quizás deberías preguntarle al entrenador Feltsman, Yuri… no creo ser el mejor critico del mundo…" Los ojos del Hada rodaron en sus cuencas, las manos se posaron en la cadera, claro gesto de desagrado y provocación.

"… ¡por algo te he pedido a ti que me veas, cerdo!..." Yuuri asintió, disculpándose con los ojos, Yuri suspiró exaltado. "Si dices que falta delicadeza, muéstrame cómo debería ser…" los ojos del japonés se abrieron, tenía calzados los patines, pero no había pensado en que tendría que patinar, menos si consideraba el dolor constante que sentía cada vez que se movía.

"… Em…quizás maña-"

"¡Sólo hazlo, puerco!" Yuuri suspiró.

"… si me dijeras el tema de tu rutina…" Los ojos del Hada rodaron nuevamente, irritación en su estado puro.

"Aún no lo sé, puerco. Es algo que Yakov coreografió… y Victor no me ha dicho nada… estoy comenzando a sospechar que se olvidó de la promesa que hizo. ¡El Alzheimer debe estar afectando su cerebro decrépito!" Yuuri frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que Yuri había dicho, el muchacho lo miró unos segundos y suspiró mientras tomaba su botella de agua. "El vejestorio me prometió una rutina digna del oro para mi debut senior si ganaba el Prix junior sin quads…" Yuuri asintió un par de veces, intentando analizar a cabalidad las palabras de Yuri mientras ingresaba al hielo.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, sintiendo agudos relámpagos de dolor recorrerlo cada vez que movía las piernas, aún así apretó la mandíbula y patinó la secuencia de pasos que había visto hacer al muchacho por más de cuatro horas. En cuanto terminó Yuri lo miraba interrogante.

"¿estás bien?... comprendo lo que quisiste decir con delicadeza… pero mientras patinabas era casi como verte siendo apuñalado…" Yuuri se sonrojó de inmediato, considerando la definición de su dolor más que apropiada.

"em… sí… tengo un tirón en la espalda…y… mis piernas…" El ruso se cruzó de brazos.

"¡me hubieras dicho antes, cerdo!... es todo, terminamos aquí. Vamos al gimnasio para que puedas estirar…" Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que poner su trasero sobre una esterilla de yoga no sería agradable.

En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio Yuri se puso al lado de la tenebrosa esterilla, esperando pacientemente –cosa poco habitual en él- que Yuuri se acercara, por lo que el japonés soltando un suspiro para darse valor decidió hacer lo que Yuri quería que hiciera. Un gemido bajo se le escapo en cuanto su cadera tocó la dura superficie.

"… vaya… debe ser algo serio… ¿quieres que llame a Sasha?" Yuuri negó un par de veces, intentando controlar con su respiración las millones de espinas que se clavaban en su baja espalda; él sabía que aquello no era un dolor muscular normal y dudaba que los estiramientos influyeran en algo más que sólo aumentarlo.

Yuri comenzó a ayudarlo, empujando la parte media de su espalda hacia el suelo, segundos después, cuando la frente de Yuuri tocaba sus piernas, el ruso chasqueó la lengua.

"Deberás decirle a Yakov que hay bichos en el departamento, tienes una picadura justo ahí." Yuuri sintió el dedo enguantado del adolecente posarse en la zona baja de su nuca. Apretó los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor cuando se levantó de improviso, tapando la zona con una mano. Yuri lo miró con expresión dudosa. "¿qué…?... has estado muy raro… Si no querías venir, cerdo, deberías habérmelo dicho-"

"Estoy bien. Sí quería venir… pero yo… siento no haber sido de mucha ayuda…" La mirada y pose aun denotaban recelo, aún así el jovencito asintió un par de veces. Yuuri mientras recordaba brevemente el posible momento en que aquel extraño insecto había dejado su huella. Desvió la vista para ver al joven ruso caminar hacia los camarines y utilizando toda su fortaleza interna se levantó evitando soltar cualquier tipo de sonido que preocupara más al Hada.

:::::::

El camino de vuelta al departamento fue una odisea de dolor, agonía y angustia. Demoró más de media hora en recorrer lo que generalmente le tomaba 20 minutos a paso lento. Abrió la puerta rogando que no hubiera señales de lo que había ocurrido, pero al mirar sólo la cocina pudo notarlas todas presentes, burlándose de él en su cara: Dos tazas, sus ropas desordenadas bajo la mesa y en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, la bolsa de papel que contenía aquel artilugio con el que todo había comenzado.

Tomó la bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que aún lo recorría comenzó a ordenar todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar y que le recordaba lo que había pasado. Cuando quedó conforme con el orden de la cocina respiró un par de veces, manos apoyadas en la cadera, tratando de darse ánimos para entrar al dormitorio. En cuanto lo hizo la retahíla de hechos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

Casi enojado recogió y guardó las ropas tiradas en el suelo, cuando fue el turno de ordenar la cama se quedó parado, mirando el desorden por unos momentos; casi por inercia se llevó una mano a la nuca, en donde Yuri había dicho que tenía una picadura… cuán lejos estaba de serlo… apretó con fuerza la zona y cerró los ojos, evocando los cálidos labios que se habían posado en ese lugar segundos después que volara por el infinito, sintiendo una sensación quemante recorrerlo por completo… nada de esto estaba bien, pero por otro lado pensaba que no debía sentirse confundido o rechazar lo que había ocurrido… él lo había querido así, él mismo había decidido –racionalmente o no- explorar los límites de su deseo; que la persona en cuestión hubiese sido Victor Nikiforov, era un tema aparte… ¿Realmente lo era?… pero debía considerar que hasta ahora el ruso aceptó sin miramientos sus avances e incluso respondió a todos ellos –aunque Victor fue quien comenzó con ese juego que en un principio le pareció absurdo-, guiándolo por esa senda que estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Sin notarlo se había sentado en la cama, en cuanto levantó la vista vio la caja de condones en la mesa de noche; se quedó observando el objeto por unos minutos, aún con la pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Quizás no era tan malo que un amante experimentado hubiese sido su primer compañero de cama sin compromisos… hasta ahora, el hecho que esa persona fuera Victor Nikiforov no había presentado problemas, de hecho no había sentido ningún tipo de rechazo en esa área. Él lo había buscando y el ruso había respondido sin problemas… ¿Sería correcto pensar que ambos buscaban lo mismo?... Quizás, tal como lo estaba haciendo con su técnica, debía utilizar todos los posibles aportes que tuviera a su alcance… Quizás, tal como la decisión de venir a San Petersburgo, debía mirar el problema desde otra arista y sólo dejarse llevar... Si Victor Nikiforov estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones de este tipo, él también podía hacerlo… y si ya tenía lo que tenía, simplemente seguir sondeando los límites de su pasión no sonaba tan descabellado como la primera vez que lo pensó.

:::::::::::

Luego de una ducha y una pequeña siesta, todavía un poco agotado por su habladuría mental, su celular comenzó a sonar en la mesa de noche. Sin siquiera alcanzar a ponerse los anteojos, tomó el aparato y lo pegó al oído, intentando despertar completamente.

"Moshi Moshi*…" Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risita.

"wow… ¿Qué significa eso, Yuuri?" Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer el tono de voz de marcado acento.

"em… lo siento, quise decir… hola…" otra risita calmada; frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta al instante que aquel sonido ya no le generaba el rechazo de siempre, lo que le produjo una extraña sensación de alerta.

"… hola, Yuuri… ¿estás en casa?" Se sentó en la cama, intentando ver la hora en algún lado.

"em… si… estaba… em… ¿por qué me estás llamando?" hubo un momento de silencio, Yuuri nervioso miró el visor del aparato para ver la hora: 19:52.

"… quedamos para cenar… ¿lo olvidaste?" se llevó una mano a la cara, lo había olvidado por completo… al parecer no era extremadamente bueno en recordar cosas después de ese tipo de noches.

"… no…" Otra risita, esta vez un poco nerviosa.

"Está bien, Yuuri. Hoy en la mañana todo fue un poco caótico… ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?" Yuuri miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación… era imposible ¿verdad?... Debía ser imposible…

"¿qu-qué?" Otra risita le congeló la sangre en las venas –últimamente una sensación bastante habitual-.

"Estoy fuera de tu departamento… llevo diez minutos tocando a tu puerta…" Yuuri se levantó tan rápido como las piernas y el dolor se lo permitieron; con el celular pegado al oído avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada y destrabando el seguro la abrió de par en par: Victor –Impecable- Nikiforov sonriendo tranquilamente con el celular en una mano y la otra con una bolsa bastante pesada estaban en el umbral; Yuuri se quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que una bola de pelos se le lanzó encima, casi haciéndolo caer.

"(…)! Makkachin!" La palabra en ruso que Yuuri no entendió no detuvo al perro, que seguía intentando recibir caricias de su parte. "Lo siento, Yuuri… pero no pude dejarlo solo… si te molesta-"

"No, está bien…" Luego del impacto inicial, cortó la llamada y le palmeó la cabeza al perro un par de veces, haciéndose a un lado para que el dúo ingresara. Mirando hacia la mascota y al percatarse de la figura acercándose levantó la vista, sin esperar recibir un rápido beso en los labios por parte del ruso, en shock tragó un par de veces mientras veía al hombre caminar hacia su cocina y dejar la bolsa en la mesa… ¿Era normal recibir ese tipo de saludo?... ¿Algo ruso, gesto usual por compartir cama o sólo una actitud normal de Victor Nikiforov?... pensando que no podía preguntar directamente hizo una nota mental para buscarlo luego en la web.

"Traje unas entradas típicas y Strogonoff*… De postre un dulce típico también, lo compré en la mejor pastelería de la ciudad… ¿Yuuri?..." El japonés miró a los ojos azules que lo inspeccionaban detenidamente, aún continuaba en la misma posición en la que había quedado luego del fugaz beso robado, sin saber por qué se sentía levemente acalorado. Al no notar mayor reacción Victor se acercó, la mano fría sobre su frente se sintió más que bien. "… ¿te sientes bien?..." Yuuri lo miró fijamente unos segundos… el que Victor Nikiforov fuera la persona con la que tenía sexo, no significaba nada… simplemente debía aceptarlo y continuar estirando el elástico de su cordura… el que Victor Nikiforov –junto a su mascota- estuviera en su departamento comportándose casi como un compañero era lo insólitamente anómalo y estresante.

"em… Sí, lo-lo siento… estaba pensando en dónde tengo platos y…" Caminó a la cocina sacando los utensilios necesarios para cenar; mientras ponía todo sobre la mesa, de reojo observó al ruso, quien con expresión contenta sacaba la comida finamente envuelta en recipientes individuales desde la bolsa de papel. Estaba nombrando una por una las comidas mientras las ponía en la mesa, pero Yuuri no tenía mucha cabeza para recordar cada nombre… el hombre había comprando comida como para un regimiento y esto casi parecía una cita… al menos según lo que le habían contado… ¿Una cita?... ¿esto era una cita?... debía sacar la duda de su cerebro o no podría respirar en paz… si no lo hacía ahora… quizás fuera nunca. "… Victor…" El ruso lo miró con una sonrisa congelada en la cara, indicándole que tenía toda su atención. Yuuri sobó sus manos contra los muslos, intentando preguntar de la forma más amable que pudiese encontrar. "…¿qu-que es esto?..." El ruso parpadeo y sonrió nuevamente.

"Te lo acabo de decir, Yuuri. Es ensalada de remolacha con-" dejó de escuchar, claramente el ruso no había entendido la pregunta y él mismo, a mitad de la oración, se había arrepentido de comenzarla… mejor nunca… aceptar y callar, porque quizás esto era lo que se consideraba normal… después de todo era obvio que debías tener una relación cordial con la persona con la cual estuviste desnudo en la misma cama ¿o no? "… ¿Yuuri?... ¿no te gusta la remolacha?" Yuuri levantó la vista y negó, sonriendo nervioso, toda esta situación iba a romper su estado zen en cualquier minuto.

"… ¡no!... es decir… sí me gusta… es… tu… es... Sí me gusta la remolacha…." Victor lo miró fijamente hasta que desvió la vista ante un gemido de Makkachin, que pacientemente esperaba bajo la mesa.

"¿Tendrás algo para darle agua a Makkachin?" Yuuri asintió rápidamente, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

Luego que todo estuvo ordenado se sentaron a comer, Yuuri no podía decir nada en contra de la comida, que aunque era demasiada, estaba exquisita. Victor estaba hablando sobre sus platos rusos favoritos.

"… por eso creo que si tuviera que elegir sería el Uja*… ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito, Yuuri?..." Yuuri levantó la vista del trozo de pescado ahumado que comía… quizás tampoco era una mala idea intentar tener una conversación amable.

"… Katsudon…" Victor lo miró unos segundos.

"¿Katzupon?" Yuuri negó, soltando una risita ante la mala pronunciación, lo que logró distender un poco su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

"Kat-su-don. Es un tazón de arroz con una chuleta de cerdo apanada, huevo, condimentos y algunas verduras… Es mi plato favorito…" Victor asintió, los ojos brillándole con algo que Yuuri no podía definir.

"Wow, quiero probarlo… ¿Dónde lo venden?" Yuuri negó, sintiendo de pronto ansias de estar en Hasetsu… en casa, comiendo katsudon rodeado de su familia y amigos.

"Debes ir Japón… lo he probado en algunos lugares, pero nunca es igual… y el que hace mi madre es perfecto…" Victor dejó el tenedor en el plato y puso ambas manos bajo la barbilla.

"¿Tu madre?... ¿cómo es tu familia, Yuuri? ¿Viven todos en Japón?" Yuuri asintió, moviendo pedazos de pescado en su plato.

"Sí… mamá es una gran cocinera. Mi familia dirige un resort de aguas termales en Hasetsu. Todos trabajan allí…" Victor asintió un par de veces para luego sonreírle quietamente.

"¿tienes hermanos?" Yuuri asintió, intentando tragar el pedazo de pescado ahumado que se había metido a la boca para no sentirse triste… extrañaba a su familia, pero aún no podía volver… no se sentía digno de volver.

"… Mari, es mayor que yo… trabaja en el resort con mis padres…" Victor asintió nuevamente.

".. Yuuri…" Yuuri levantó la vista, los ojos azules sonriéndole con la mirada, dejando una cálida sensación fluir por su cuerpo, que inmediatamente lo puso en alerta.

"… bueno, esa es mi familia… em… ¿Cuál es el siguiente plato?" Victor tardo unos segundos en mover las manos para servirle a Yuuri un poco del plato de fondo.

"Strogonoff… nada que hayas comido antes se comparará con este…" Yuuri sonrió tímidamente mientras probaba el guiso de carne con crema, al deshacerse el pedazo de carne en su boca y llenar cada papila gustativa, Yuuri no pudo más que soltar un suspiro rebosante de deleite. La atenta mirada de Victor hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, a lo que el ruso sonrió más complacido. "Excelente… ¿verdad?" Después de decir aquello, se sirvió un poco y lo probó, soltando una exhalación que Yuuri sólo pudo definir como completa felicidad, algo en ese gesto y semblante lo obligó a desviar la vista y posarla en lo primero que encontrara… que fue Makkachin.

"¿está bien no darle de cenar?" Victor miró hacia donde Yuuri dirigía la mirada.

"¡ah! Makkachin comió antes de venir aquí." Tal como si el caniche supiera que estaban hablando de él, levantó la cabeza y miró a ambas figuras en la mesa, para luego continuar durmiendo en la alfombra de la sala. "¿Tienes una mascota?" Yuuri levantó la vista, ansiedad recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo… no era como si pudiera llegar y decir – sí, tuve un perro igual al tuyo, estaba tan obsesionado contigo que incluso le puse tu nombre-

"em… tuve… murió el hace algún tiempo…" La cara de Victor se volvió seria por un segundo.

"… lo siento… no sabía-"

"No importa… Vicchan siempre está conmigo…" El ruso asintió, Yuuri sin darse cuenta había dicho el nombre de su perro… pero claramente su tocayo no había reparado en la similitud de sus nombres. Su celular sonó un par de veces con el típico timbre de una video llamada; Yuuri miró el aparato en la mesa de la cocina y luego a Victor, que asentía indicándole que no había problema en que contestara.

Yuuri se levantó y tomó el celular, la imagen de Pichit apareció en la pantalla.

"em… disculpa…" Victor sonrió mientras Yuuri rechazaba la llamada y escribía rápidamente a Pichit diciendo que lo llamaría más tarde.

"Si quieres puedes contestar…" Yuuri levantó la vista y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, esa sería una pésima idea.

"… no… está bien… Hablaré luego con Pichit."

"¿Tienes una relación muy cercana con él?" Yuuri no tardó nada en responder, era obvio.

"Es la única persona en el mundo del patinaje en la que confío en un cien por cien…" Los ojos azules se oscurecieron por un instante, Yuuri levantó ambas cejas antes de sentarse en la mesa nuevamente. Por minutos hubo silencio absoluto, Yuuri comió un poco más de Strogonoff y dejó el tenedor a un lado, observando a Victor quien no había vuelto a tocar su plato. "Gracias por la comida… no tenías que haberlo hecho…" Los ojos azules se levantaron para mirarlo de frente.

"… quería hacerlo…" Otros momentos más de silencio, hasta que algo en el semblante del ruso cambió a una expresión que Yuuri no había visto, pero tenía la sensación que era demasiado ficticia en comparación a las otras que le había mostrado a lo largo de la velada. "¿Postre?" Yuuri sonrió nervioso sin saber por qué. Miró el último recipiente cerrado y negó, sabiendo que ya no podía comer más.

"… prefiero que no… pero si tu-" Victor cerró los ojos, sonriéndole con ese dejo falso que lo descolocaba.

"Lo traje para ti… puedes comerlo mañana si quieres… Creo que es hora de marcharme…" Se levantó a la par que la Leyenda lo hacía; algo había cambiado en Victor después de la llamada de Pichit… ¿le molestó la llamada?... No tenía sentido cuando fue el mismo ruso quien le indicó que no había problema en contestar… Entonces… ¿quizás algo que él dijo? Mientras el ruso se ponía la chaqueta, de espaldas a Yuuri, aupó la fuerza para preguntar.

"¿fue algo que dije?" la cabeza de cabello plateado volteó inmediatamente, Yuuri se sentía incomodo y contrariado, sin saber qué había ocurrido para llegar a esto, quisiera admitirlo o no, estaba teniendo una velada agradable…. Hasta ahora.

"… ¿a qué te refieres?..." lo miró de frente y trago saliva con fuerza.

"… tu actitud… cambió… llegaste siendo una persona y te vas siendo otra… estábamos conversando y luego… ¿fue por algo que dije?" Los orbes azulados se suavizaron de inmediato y Yuuri sintió alivio en lo más profundo de su pecho, sin llegar a comprender la naturaleza del sentimiento.

"… No, Yuuri. No es nada de eso…" Yuuri frunció el ceño, sintiéndose aún incomodo al no estar acostumbrado a tratar con todo ese cambio de actitudes sin conocer una razón racional detrás; se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y desvió la mirada hacia el perro, que con la cabeza levantada, observaba cada movimiento de su dueño.

"… Algo en tu actitud cambió… si fue por mi culpa, lo siento." Victor se acercó hasta Yuuri y le tomó la barbilla con la mano, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"… soy una persona mezquina, Yuuri… y no me enorgullezco de ello…" Los ojos marrones se abrieron inmediatamente.

"¿mez-mezquino?..." Victor soltó un suspiro y acerco sus labios a milímetros de los de él, Yuuri podía sentir el aliento cálido rozar la fina piel, enviando torrentes eléctricos a través de su espina.

"… soy egoísta… me gustaría que lo único que pienses sea en mi…" Yuuri parpadeo rápidamente, sin comprender a qué iba todo lo que el ruso estaba diciendo, entreabrió los labios para preguntar, pero nada salió de ellos. Victor sonrió quedamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los irises comenzando a ser tapados por las negras pupilas. "… ¿puedo lograrlo?" Yuuri medio frunció el ceño, una risita escapó de entre los perfectos labios tan cerca de los suyos. "… ¿puedo hacer que sólo pienses en mi?..." El pulgar de Victor acarició su mandíbula en un son lento, lo que obligó a Yuuri a cerrar los ojos, medio disfrutando el contacto. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero después de dos veces, ya tenía una idea de para dónde iban.

"¿Qué quieres, Yuuri?" Esta vez Victor habló sobre sus labios, un delicado roce mientras las palabras salían en una voz grave y atrayente. Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron ante el íntimo toque, sentía que ya había estado en esta situación y las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza al instante, los ojos de Victor flamearon en respuesta y bajó la cara para tomar completamente los labios del japonés.

Fue un beso en extremo lento, Yuuri no estaba seguro si eso era lo que había estado esperando cómo finalización de la velada o si sólo su necesidad de agradar a su invitado se había visto afectada y por eso se empecinó en saber qué había estado mal para que la actitud de la Leyenda se volviera distante y fría. Fuera lo que fuere, abrió la boca para recibir la cálida lengua del ruso, que luego de unos momentos y finalizando con un leve mordisco en el labio interior se separó.

"¿quieres que me quede?" Yuuri abrió los ojos despacio. ¿Quería eso?... miró dentro de los azules irises por unos segundos. Prefería eso a la presencia fría y ficticia de hacía minutos, de hecho le agradaba sentir ese aroma particular tan cerca de su nariz, los dedos acariciando su mandíbula, los labios cerca de los suyos y la mirada teñida de ansia sobre él… hacía tiempo había dejado ir su racionalidad por la ventana… desde la noche anterior, en donde cerró por cuenta propia el espacio entre sus cuerpos, desde que descubrió que él podía afectar al ruso hasta el nivel que timidez y necesidad podían estar en la misma frase que el nombre de la Leyenda… porque esa era la mirada que tanto lo perturbaba y añoraba, produciendo aquella sensación de completo gozo en su interior: necesidad… hambre… sed.

Abrió los labios o necesario para invitar al ruso a tomarlos nuevamente; en cuanto las manos tocaron piel desnuda de su espalda bajo la ropa, soltó un suspiro ahogado… sí… sin duda alguna eso era lo que había estado buscando y, al parecer, cada vez que lo buscaba… Victor Nikiforov lo encontraba a mitad de camino.

* * *

Notas del capítulo anterior... perdón, pero olvidé ponerlas... soy horrible, lo sé. -llora escondida en un rincón-

*Vishnu: Dios Hindú, generalmente asociado con el la idea de ser el Preservador, en la modalidad de la bondad.

* Isvinítie: perdón en ruso.

* prastítie miniá: perdóneme

*Spasiba: Gracias en ruso

*sdrásvuitie: Hola (de manera formal) en ruso

*Movimientos obligatorios: (compulsory figures en ingles). Es un aspecto del patinaje artístico sobre hielo, definido como figuras o patrones dibujados en el hielo. Los patrones derivan de la figura 8 (sí, amigos… un ocho en el suelo que tiene que ser perfectamente redondo). Ya casi han desaparecido de las competencias pero aun tienen influencia, evolucionando a movimientos en el campo (moves in the field (MIF)).

*Da: sí en ruso.

*Baba: vieja o abuela en Ruso.

*Kotenok: gatito en ruso

*Nazdarovye: salud en ruso.

*Koróbushka: Una canción típica rusa, de ritmo acelerado y con un baile asociado. (es muy parecida a la que aparece en el juego Tetris… sí… esa misma.)

Notas de este capítulo... espero no haber metido la pata nuevamente...

*dóbraye útra: Buenos días en ruso.

*Moshi Moshi: Aló, ¿Diga? en japonés. (No tiene una traducción estricta, pero es más o menos eso)

*Strogonoff: plato de ternera cortada en trozos muy finos con salsa de crema y usualmente algunas verduras.

*Uja: sopa de pescado típica en Rusia. Muy popular para cocinar entre los pescadores justo después de la pesca. Esta sopa es uno de los platos más antiguos de la cocina rusa. Habitualmente lleva pescado (uno o más tipos), cebolla, patata, zanahoria y diferentes especias. Siempre está cocinada en una olla esmaltada o de barro.

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

 _De corazón, espero que tenga sentido! -parpadeo nervioso- al menos para mi lo tuvo... en su momento..._

 _gracias por leer, y espero que sigan leyendo!_

 _ **Respuestas a comentarios:**_

 _Meikojoker: hahaha, cuando lo pensé me estuve riendo dos días seguidos! me alegra tanto que te haya gustado!_

 _Karime chan: amor?... pienso que Yuuri aun no esta ahi...quizas a futuro... quién sabe...! pero sí tienen muuuuucho fisico... y quimica... y cuerpo... y de todo... -se limpia en exceso de saliva con un pañuelo-._

 _Partenon: muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, traté de generar personajes reales... más apegados al anime quizas... me alegra que hasta cierto punto lo haya logrado según tu visión!_

 _Mini Victor: yes! lo que le recetó el medico! quien sabe... quizas Victor podría hacer algo por Yuuri tambien..._

 _Megalex: Hahaha... aquí está el siguiente...un poco más corto (lamento decirloy escribirlo) pero dí lo mejor de mi!_

 _Fro Invierno: siiii! ¿verdad? no lo está pasando mal y planeo que no la pase mal! muchas gracias por tu comentario... Danielson... Danielson... nadie sabe cuándo va a aparecer de nuevo... ansiosa de leerte pronto!_

 _Miss McCoy: muchas gracias! de verdad me encanta que te guste! ¿verdad que tiene que haber sido una cara de lo mas sexy?... -baba no contenida!-_

 _Guest: cuando el cuerpo lo sabe...gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Nuevamente **GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

 _QUE TENGAN UN INCREÍBLE FIN DE SEMANA Y SEMANA! ESPERO LEERLOS PRONTO!_

 **Por fis**... cualquier duda, comentario, critica, idea o lo que sea... no duden en dejar su comentario! **prometo responderlo a la brevedad**!


	9. Chapter 9: Scabbiness

_Chicas y Chicos!... ¡lo lamento tanto! A mi computador le entro un virus horrible (al parecer, según me dijo el técnico) y perdí todo lo que llevaba de este capítulo. Mi compu estuvo casi dos semanas tratando de ser arreglado... hasta que el viernes recién pasado me fue devuelto!... pero todos mis archivos estaban dañados... lo siento de verdad... jamás pensé que algo como esto ocurriría!_

 _ **Me esforcé** lo más que pude en darles una actualización lo más pronta posible por lo tanto si tiene errores... porn favor haganlos pasar... no he tenido tiempo para revisarlo como usualmente lo hago... lo siento de verdad... espero que les agrade... perdón y gracias por seguir este Fic. ¡Los adoro!_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias** por seguir el Fic, por agregarlos a sus favoritos y por los comentarios (como siempre las respuestas a los comentarios están al final)_

 _Gracias a todos y lamento profundamente la demora y todos aquellos errores que pueda contener... (es mi culpa por intentar ver doujinshis de paginas no establecidas... pero... creanme: aprendí mi lecció_ _n - sonrojo extremo-)._

 ** _Los quiero montones, disfruten el cap! y gracias por leer!_**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Scabbiness.**

Perdió todo poder racional en cuanto la lengua de Victor rebuscó ansiosa la propia en el interior de su boca. Una de las manos del ruso apretó con fuerza la baja espalda y sin quererlo soltó un gemido adolorido, lo que provocó que los ojos azules se abrieran para mirarlo fijamente.

"… ¿es por…?..." Yuuri suspiró y sabiendo que no podía mentir al mirar a la otra parte de frente asintió despacio. Victor cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de Yuuri, luego de darle un suave beso en la punta de la nariz. "… lo siento… hoy… es mejor que hoy no…" Yuuri tragó saliva, sabiendo que implicancias tenía aquel dolor en su baja espalda y caderas sumado a la frase que a Victor –al parecer- le costó tanto esfuerzo decir.

"… lo siento… yo…" Victor abrió los ojos y sonrió pausadamente, el gesto iluminando los ojos azules.

"… no Yuuri… no… yo… soy quien lo siente…" Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron un poco, comprendido el mensaje tras las escuetas palabras y sonrió, tratando de que su racionalidad volviera nuevamente a su ser, pero Victor tomó sus labios nuevamente en un beso lento y suave; las manos que antes habían estado en su cadera se movieron lentamente hacia sus mejillas, para acunar su cara y sonreír en medio del beso, terminándolo con una suave caricia de la lengua en su labio superior.

"… te veo mañana en el rink… gracias por recibirnos…" los ojos nunca le había pesado tanto, más aun si consideraba que no podía dejar de pensar en ese agradable cosquilleo que la lengua de del ruso dejó rondando en su labio superior; con esfuerzo abrió los ojos mirando de frente a los azules que inspeccionaban sus facciones, una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Victor y otro pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz fue el último contacto que Yuuri tuvo antes que la Leyenda se separara, provocando que Makkachin se levantara nervioso de la alfombra, encaminándose con una cola muy feliz hacia su amo.

Se quedó parado en la cocina, en la misma posición en la que Victor lo había dejado incluso después de recibir una suave sonrisa acompañada de un guiño desde la puerta abierta. Unos segundos más y los engranajes de su cabeza comenzaron a funcionar… ¿en qué mundo estaba viviendo?... ¿era todo esto un universo paralelo –igual que aquellas películas de las cuales Pichit tanto gustaba-? ¿En qué minuto había permitido que toda su racionalidad se escapara por la ventana sólo frente a un mísero toque del ruso? Apretó los ojos con fuerza y respiró un par de veces intentando darse valor para responder a sus dudas, pero lo único que pudo invocar fueron los delgados y suaves labios sobre los suyos junto con las manos masajeando toques incandescentes por su espina.

Meneo la cabeza sabiendo que él solo se había buscado un escenario como este y mientras recogía la mesa, una media sonrisa le cruzo por el rostro… sin duda la excursión de los límites de su deseo era algo de lo que no se arrepentía y añoraba continuar descubriendo ese mundo que ahora le parecía tan exótico y tangible… y quizás era una necesidad que Victor –Vodka- Nikiforov guiara por algunos kilómetros su camino y no era una visión que le molestara en demasía.

::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente su cuerpo ya no dolía; aún así prefería no pensar en su noche, la que todavía le sonrojaba las mejillas ante el mero recuerdo, pues había estado repleta de sueños extraños –la mayoría incluyendo a un muy desnudo licor ruso entre sus sabanas- quizás, tal como escuchó en algún lugar, esto era lo que se llamaba quedar insatisfecho en ese ámbito en el cual era un novato. Meneó la cabeza, intentando quitar las imágenes –bastante explicitas- que tenía en mente y concentrarse en su día… tenía cosas que hacer, secuencias de pasos que perfeccionar y saltos que cuadriplicar, por ahora no se podía permitir que su incansable periplo erótico mancillara la razón por la cual estaba en esa ciudad… no sería hoy y por cierto no sería mañana; si Victor Nikiforov podía hacer ese tipo de separación emocional/sexual… también Yuuri Katsuki.

Estiro un poco los músculos antes de comenzar a trotar hacia el rink y luego las piernas se movieron casi por si solas, acostumbradas a una rutina que no le había costado mucho tomar y menos aceptar. Sonrió cuando pasó por el puente sobre aquella agua oscura que tanto lo había calmado cuando en su primer día, con el sofocante peso de la camisa de Victor en su mochila, la había mirado por primera vez. Divisó a lo lejos el rink y sonrió de nuevo… si cuando estaba en Detroit, casi incendiando su departamento por culpa de aquella decisión que no se atrevía a tomar, alguien le hubiera dicho que ahora correría tan plácidamente hacia ese rink… no hubiera faltado la carcajada dura y potente junto con una extrema sensación de angustia intentando calmar los nervios y la sensación de ahogo que también recordaba a la perfección.

:::::::::::

Yuri lo esperaba en la entrada del rink, con cara de pocos amigos y los ojos fijos en un punto lejano de la calle; en cuanto lo vio acercarse se separo de la pared y caminó a su encuentro. Antes que Yuuri pudiera siquiera desearle los buenos días, el adolescente le lanzó una bolsa de papel reciclado y chasqueó la lengua con un sonoro estallido.

"Tsk. Para tu espalda, cerdo. Yakov dijo que con eso no marcarías positivo, así que despreocúpate… y que si el dolor continúa debes ver a Sasha. Para la próxima no me obligues a buscar solución a tus problemas y pide ayuda…" Yuuri miró dentro de la bolsa, sin comprender lo que Yuri con tanta agresividad –pero un claro sonrojo en las mejillas- le decía tan temprano en la mañana.

Dentro de la bolsa había una tira de pastillas, que por el nombre que tan bien conocía, correspondían a antiinflamatorios aceptados por la ISU. Miró a Yuri, que aun con las mejillas rojas miraba de reojo a su dirección, no pudo más que sonreír lo más ampliamente que pudo.

"… gracias Yuri… eres lo máximo…" El adolescente abrió los ojos y el sonrojo se incrementó por unos segundos, luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el rink a paso lento, casi como invitando a Yuuri a caminar juntos, lo que el japonés hizo en menos de un segundo.

"¡Por supuesto que lo soy!... ¡y lo voy a demostrar destronando la asquerosa hermandad de oro y plata que tienes con el anciano!..." Yuuri asintió en silencio mientras continuaba con la vista fija en la bolsa entre sus manos… el muchacho podía ser adorable si se le daba un poco de atención verdadera, sólo había que aprender a descifrar sus sonidos y muestras de mal genio, lo que a Yuuri le costó menos de tres días.

::::::::::::

Luego del calentamiento y estiramiento, Yuri lo obligó a tomar una de las píldoras antes de ingresar al hielo; Yuuri no queriendo cortar la extrema preocupación que el muchacho estaba teniendo para con él y así enfurecerlo, lo hizo sin miramientos.

Ambos comenzaron a practicar sus secuencias de pasos, media pista para cada uno considerando que a las siete y media de la mañana nadie pisaba aún el rink, exceptuando el encargado que lo recibió la primera vez –quien Yuuri descubrió era Pavlusha*, lo que no hacia sentido considerando el tamaño de la persona- y Sasha. Concentrado estaba en el cambio de filo rápido que tenía que hacer para mejorar la serie que casi cayó cuando su nombre en medio de un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"¡Katsuki!" Levantó la vista para ver a Yakov mirándolo fijamente, los brazos cruzados y expresión dura al otro lado del rink. Patinó rápidamente hacia el entrenador e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, recibiendo igual gesto de parte de Yakov. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y refunfuño un par de palabras en ruso antes de hablarle nuevamente. "¡No voy a repetir que ese jugueteo de tu tobillo izquierdo no es de mi agrado!" Yuuri lo miró avergonzado, recordando una vez más que el movimiento de sus tobillos debía ser perfecto.

"… lo siento, entrenador Feltsman…" El hombre resopló firmemente, a pesar de ser una dura figura y tener una apariencia aterradoramente rígida y brutal, el brillo en sus ojos denotaba algo que Yuuri no podía descifrar aun y que quizás nunca podría.

"… ¿has hablado con tu entrenador?" Yuuri abrió los ojos de inmediato, alerta frente a la mención de Celestino. Yakov suspiró y meneo la cabeza. "… No es nada terrible, Katsuki. Con Celestino conversamos sobre tu entrenamiento, yo puedo corregir todos tus movimientos, pero no me inmiscuiré en tus rutinas; por tanto desde la próxima semana comenzarás a organizar tus practicas incluyendo aquello…." Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron más y más, sin comprender al cien por cien lo que Yakov estaba tratando de decirle, quizás era mejor conversar con Celestino cuanto antes pues nunca en su vida había creado una rutina sin la ayuda de su entrenador o Minako y el sólo pensar que debería empezar de cero provocó que comenzara a transpirar angustiado.

"… hablaré con… Celestino…" El ruso asintió realizando unos resoplidos de aceptación y luego volvió a gritar.

"…ahora mueve tu trasero y deja de hacer ese enervante movimiento con tu tobillo… ¡si lo veo nuevamente los sujetadores irán sí o sí!" Yuuri asintió y comenzó a patinar hacia el centro de la pista, mirando de reojo como Yakov desaparecía por la puerta… era increíble como el hombre aparecía y desparecía cuando uno menos lo esperaba.

"Hey puerco…" Yuuri volteó y vio a Yuri haciendo bucles a su alrededor. "… ¿quieres practicar figura de pares?" Yuuri soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

"El otro día Vanessa dijo que no era tan fácil como se veía… si podemos hacer quads no creo que eso sea un problema." Yuuri soltó otra risita. Él había tenido un leve acercamiento en sus inicios a las figuras de pares cuando con Yuuko practicaban intentando recrear los movimientos que habían visto por televisión o en otras parejas de patinadores. Al notar la risita melancólica Yuri alzó una ceja, por lo que Yuuri se apresuró a explicar.

"… cuando recién comencé en el deporte… con una amiga jugábamos a hacer patinaje de pares… eso es todo… pero no sé si es probable que nosotros dos podamos llegar a algo…" Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

"¡Tsk! ¡No nos subestimes puerco!" Yuuri soltó otra carcajada y extendió la mano en dirección al adolescente, quien la tomó con una media sonrisa de extrema felicidad.

Comenzaron a patinar muy juntos, por cuestión de altura, Yuuri posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Yuri, tal como recordaba haber hecho con Yuuko o ver en algún lado. El gesto provocó que el ruso soltara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Esto no es difícil!" Yuuri asintió, aún recordando la leve cintura de Yuuko bajo sus dedos y el ingrávido peso bajo sus manos. Decidido tomó la mano libre de Yuri y extendió los brazos, obligando al adolescente a separarse y patinar a su ritmo, cosa que fue más difícil de lo que recordaba era.

"… debes seguir mis pasos Yuri." El ruso chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño; Yuuri comprendió que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a seguir… sino más bien a guiar, por tanto adecuó sus movimientos a todos aquellos que el pequeño rubio realizaba y continuaron dando vueltas por el hielo, realizando figuras simples y pasos en conjunto. Cuando una de las manos de Yuri se posó en su cintura y apretó con firmeza para dar un giro, algo en el gesto le recordó lo que Victor había hecho hacía dos noches atrás y sin quererlo trastabilló, lo que desconcertó al concentrado joven que puso uno de sus patines en el camino de uno de los de Yuuri.

Ambos cayeron al hielo intentando evitar que las cuchillas propias tocaran cualquier parte del cuerpo de otro, después de unos segundos mientras se levantaban se miraron y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.

"¡Si se van a cambiar a pares déjenme decirles que ni siquiera clasificarían para las regionales!" Ambos levantaron la vista, Yakov había aparecido de la nada nuevamente y meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación juntaba aire en sus pulmones para gritarles de nuevo. Sabiendo que venía, ambos se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron y comenzaron a patinar en direcciones opuestas mientras escuchaban las palabras en ruso que para Yuuri no tenían sentido pero que sabía implicaban un regaño gigantesco.

::::::::::

Después de una hora más de práctica Yuuri se encaminó a los vestidores para buscar la botella de agua que había olvidado en su mochila, recordando de pronto la aparatosa caída que había tenido con Yuri comenzó a reírse en solitario mientras entraba a la sala y luego, una perfecta y desnuda espalda blanca apareció en su campo visual; El cabello platinado se mostró por entre la camisa descartada y se sintió avergonzado… a pesar que había rasguñado y tocado esa espalda infinitas veces en sus sueños y algunas en la vida real verla en directo aun podía cortarle la respiración.

"… ¡lo siento!" La perfecta cara giró y los ojos azules refulgieron contentos.

"…dobroye utro*, Yuuri." Yuuri bajó la vista, recordando nuevamente sus sueños de la pasada noche y la sensación de insatisfacción con la que tuvo que lidear luego que Victor lo dejo en su departamento con los labios llenos y calientes por un beso que no pasó a mayores, no era fácil ver a la leyenda de frente luego de saber que había rogado que Victor lo tocara… que era una de las partes más inocuas con las que tuvo que lidiar a las 4 am.

"… dobroye utro…. Victor…" Victor se acercó unos pasos rápidamente inclinando el rostro y Yuuri por inercia levantó el suyo para recibir el apasionado beso.

Las manos de Victor se aferraron a su cintura y los dígitos se enterraron en la piel; sus propias manos encontraron el correcto camino hacia los hombros del ruso y sus dedos se afirmaron en aquella zona, suspirando mientras aceptaba agradecido la cercanía de aquella suave piel. En cuanto el cuerpo de Victor lo obligó a retroceder un par de pasos y pegar su espalda contra la puerta que hacía segundos había cruzado, soltó la respiración y abrió más la boca para recibir la cálida lengua ajena. Fueron segundos o minutos, pero de repente a sus oídos llegó parte de las voces de aquellas personas que caminaban por el pasillo. Abrió los ojos nervioso, alerta y asustado para encontrarse con la patente cercanía de ese impecable rostro de ojos cerrados y tupidas pestañas plateadas a milímetros del suyo. Recordó que estaba en un lugar público y su cerebro hizo un periplo por sobre todas las posibilidades de ser descubierto en esa situación con aquella persona en especifico… estaba en su rink de práctica, estaba con su mayor competencia… estaba… Empujó con fuerza el cuerpo que aun lo presionaba contra la puerta, la mirada extrañada de los azules ojos lo hizo apretar la mandíbula, llena de duda y sorpresa no bien contenida.

"…. ¿Yuuri?..." Los ojos marrones descendieron hasta fijarse en las zapatillas de la Leyenda.

"… alguien puede vernos…"

"… oh…" Frente al leve tono de sorpresa Yuuri levantó la vista. Esto también lo había pensando… por supuesto que lo había pensando desde el hecho ocurrido en el baño público del rink en el cual ambos competieron dejándolo todo en el hielo… las palabras de Danielson y de JJ volaron a su mente al instante, enterrándose dolorosamente en su pecho… no sería bueno ni para Victor ni para él que su pasajera relación sexual fuera conocida por alguien más que las partes implicadas. Él conocía parte de la vida de la leyenda, si nunca nada de la activa vida sexual de Victor se había filtrado él no sería el culpable en esta ocasión, además era bastante obvio el tipo de cercanía que compartían era sólo eso: leves encuentros sexuales –bastante usuales ahora- sumado a una temerosa tregua fuera de temporada. Sí para Victor podía ser sólo aquello, el debía respetarlo y continuar jugando aquel juego, sabiendo que no necesitaba nada más... además no sabía si la Leyenda gustaría de que se lo relacionara con él… después de todo él mismo aun trataba de luchar para ser reconocido como un deportista hecho y derecho. "… Yuuri… ¿tu?-" frente a la repetición de su nombre en aquel tono difícil de discernir Yuuri fijó más la mirada en cada leve cambio de expresión mientras veía a a la Leyenda llevar una mano a la boca y moverla por sobre los labios, tragó con fuerza.

"… no creo que sea bueno que… alguien… sepa que… tu… yo… bueno…" Victor levantó la mano al instante en que Yuuri no sabía qué más decir, una sonrisa fría apareció en la cara.

"… por supuesto… ¿verdad?" Yuuri soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones mientras asentía, pero un leve pesar en el centro de su pecho lo obligó a cerrar los ojos e intentar controlarse. De un segundo a otro, incluso antes de que el ruso se separara de su cuerpo sintió un empujón en la puerta que en menos de un segundo lo forzó a saltar hacia un lado para dar el paso.

Yuri entraba hablando algo que Yuuri no pudo identificar, algo sobre la horrible caída de habían tenido.

"… Tendremos que poner más esfuerzo…." Yuuri comenzó a asentir sin saber si las palabras iban dirigidas a él. "¡te dignaste a aparecer, vejestorio!... Yakov llamó por ti a su oficina." Victor camino un par de metros hacia la banca y se sentó para calzarse los patines mientras le contestaba a Yuri algo en ruso, a lo que el adolecente respondió con un bufido. Levantando una ceja, casi sintiendo el horrible ambiente que había en el vestidor el joven se giró hacia Yuuri, que aun estaba parado contra la pared.

"…. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?" Yuuri levantó la vista, nervioso comenzó a moverse hacia su casillero, esperando que el movimiento borrara aquella extraña sensación en su pecho.

"… vine… mi agua… mi botella la dejé en el bolso…" Yuri asintió un par de veces y suspiró.

"…. Ven a verme para mi secuencia de pasos, Yakov me dio algunas críticas pero no me gustan esos cambios… ¡Oye viejo! ¡Recuerda hacerme una puta rutina digna del oro! ¡voy a patear sus traseros!…" diciendo aquello cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo a su espalda, Yuuri trato de no mirar la figura sentada en la banca, que se calzaba los patines de manera violenta; rebuscó su casillero en busca de su botella, en cuantos sus dedos tocaron la superficie plástica la voz de Victor lo alertó.

"… está muy apegado a ti…" Yuuri murmuró algo, intentando restarle importancia a la frase, pero Victor continuó. "… ten una buena práctica." Dicho eso la insuperable figura se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Yuuri se detuvo varios segundos antes de tomar el líquido de su botella, analizando la reacción de la Leyenda. No podía decirse que fue una complacida, pero sí claramente tranquila; lo que le indicaba que todos sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto… Victor Nikiforov no deseaba que su pequeño jugueteo sexual fuera conocido por el mundo… y claro, sería algo escandaloso para ambos y por cierto mermaría todos los pocos logros que hasta ahora había tenido por sobre la leyenda… JJ le había preguntado cuál era el secreto de Victor… y hasta ahora el único secreto que los podía relacionar era en materias erógenas… el mundo no debía conocer eso… su propia victoria se vería mermada, las futuras sólo implicarían para el público que él era quien se acostaba con la figura más grande del patinaje… todo su esfuerzo, todo su sufrimiento… se verían reducidos a nada… ¿pero y aquella aflicción en el medio de su pecho?... meneó la cabeza un par de veces… pensaría en eso mañana, hoy su agenda le indicaba que debía perfeccionar su Salchow bajo la atenta y terrorífica mirada de Feltsman sobre él.

:::::::::::

Una semana había pasado y sin saber por qué, Victor parecía haber tomado una distancia considerable de él, excepto por aquellas extrañas miradas que la leyenda le lanzaba de vez en cuando, con las cuales se sentía atravesado y casi en medio de llamas, que lo habían hecho caer en medio de su secuencia de pasos en más de una ocasión. Por supuesto que seguía aquella acostumbrada cortesía entre ellos en el rink, pero a pesar de todo la Leyenda no había intentado besarlo o tocarlo nuevamente ni siquiera compartir más que un educado saludo al iniciar y acabar el día, lo que la verdad no era un problema pues sentía que podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que nadie notaria el tipo de cercanía que habían tenido; pensando que el patinador estaba concentrado en la rutina que preparaba para la siguiente temporada lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que su casi nula relación correspondía más que nada a la necesidad de liberación mutua –sumado su aprendizaje personal y completamente egoísta-, que hace poco inexistente en su persona, era un hecho aceptadamente conocido dentro del mundo de los deportistas de alto rendimiento.

Ese día en particular había sido uno difícil, había dejado de contar los intentos de su Axel cuando iba en el 200, todos bajo la atenta mirada del entrenador ruso, que murmuraba cosas inentendibles cada vez que su tobillo osaba moverse en un ángulo no permitido… y no queriendo usar sujetadores, en varias ocasiones en las cuales siquiera imaginaba aquel movimiento tan odiado por el entrenador cayó al hielo estrepitosamente. Después, simplemente en el intento trescientos y algo, por obra y gracia de Dios o del Diablo, Yakov con una media sonrisa pegada en la cara había asentido, los ojos brillantes de orgullo mientras lo miraba… clara señal que lo había conseguido y que era posible encaminarse a casa.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento y aun con esa leve presión en su interior al saber que Victor no lo había buscado en toda la semana y que su piel, por algún motivo ansiaba el calor de la otra, suspiró agotado al entrar a la sala. Habían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, su aprendizaje y periplo podían quedar rezagados a un doloroso segundo o tercer lugar, abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar que aún no se había comunicado con Celestino; lo había olvidado absoluta y completamente a pesar de haber conversado con Pichit hacía menos de dos días –conversación en la cual el Thai le recordó en más de una ocasión que el entrenador necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible-… rascó su cabeza un par de veces, regañándose internamente por tener cosas absurdas en la cabeza en vez de lo que era realmente importante en su vida; suspiró agotado, cada musculo doliéndole de forma distinta y cruda, sólo siendo capaz de dejar la mochila de entrenamiento sobre el sofá para luego tirarse sobre el mismo y con cada movimientos de sus dedos punzando sus brazos producto de la agotadora practica, llamó a Celestino.

"¡Yuuri! Por lo visto no has visto tu email o me hubieras llamado antes…." Yuuri frunció el ceño, al parecer este no era un tema tan inocuo como Yakov había mencionado la semana pasada o cómo él había querido pensar cuando recordó que no había hablado con el italiano.

"… Celestino, no. El entrenador Feltsman mencionó algo sobre mi rutina… pero he estado ocupado con mis saltos y…. qué-"Celestino soltó una carcajada.

"¡ha ocurrido algo increíble! Yuuri, espero que estés sentado para recibir esta noticia… lamento haber decidido asuntos particulares sin ti, pero pensé que esta oportunidad no se da dos veces en la vida…"

"… Celestino… yo…"

"Aoe Taro quiere ser tu coreógrafo y segundo entrenador… cómo sabes yo estoy preparando a Pichit también y la idea, aunque en un principio me pareció extraña viniendo de él, luego de un poco de análisis es… ¡Perfecta!… la ayuda de Taro sería-" Yuuri dejó completa y absolutamente de computar el resto de la explicación de su entrenador, a pesar que seguía hablando, en un tono extremadamente contento y lleno. Cuando su cerebro comenzó nuevamente a analizar palabras, el italiano continuaba hablando a la velocidad del rayo. "… Minako me indicó que sus coreografías han sido perfectas desde su debut senior… Yuuri…. ¡Taro quiere ayudarte! Lo contraté antes de que decidiera darle su apoyo al segundo en cartilla…" Yuuri movió la cabeza, intentando posicionar todas las ideas y preguntas en su mente.

"… Celes… Celestino… yo… ¿Taro?... Digo… ¿ **Ese** Aoe Taro?" una risita se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Yuuri apretó los ojos esperando la respuesta.

"… ¡sólo hay un Aoe Taro en el mundo, Yuuri!... La semana pasada hablé con Yakov sobre tu entrenamiento, pensando que estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso en la organización de tu rutina… por supuesto que Minako va a tener palabra sobre ellas. Y Taro, en cuanto escuchó que estabas practicando en San Petersburgo, me dijo que iría a encontrarse contigo… ¿¡no es esto perfecto, Yuuri?!" Yuuri tragó saliva un par de veces.

"… ¿a… aquí?... ¿Aoe Taro?... ¿San Petersburgo?..." Celestino soltó una carcajada.

"… ¡llegará para comenzar a preparar tu programa corto Yuuri!... ¡ahora seremos imparables! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?" Yuuri apretó la mandíbula… Aoe Taro… **EL** Aoe taro, el hijo prodigo de Japón, con el cual siempre fue comparado por todo el mundo… especialmente por el hombre con el que compartía eventualmente cama… lo ayudaría a ser perfecto.

"… yo… Celestino… Taro… es decir… Aoe san… cuándo…"

"¡Llegará el mañana a medio día! Yuuri, debes revisar tu email más a menudo… él tiene todo organizado, aparentemente tiene un apartamento en la ciudad por lo que su viaje no generara una organización apabullante. En un mes y medio más cuando termines con tu entrenamiento fuera de temporada viajará contigo a Detroit para comenzar a preparar el programa libre… esto es como la historia más perfecta del mundo… ¿¡tienes idea de cuanta suerte estamos teniendo, Yuuri?!... ¡el oro olímpico esta a milímetros de nosotros!" Yuuri sintió nueva energía refulgir en su interior… Taro san… Aoe Taro san, reconocido patinador senior, de perfectas secuencias de pies, ingrávidas y elegantes, conocido por coreografiar sus propias rutinas desde su etapa junior…. Quería ayudarlo a él -uno más del montón- a llegar a lo más alto.

"… Celestino… esto… esto es…" El italiano al otro lado de la línea soltó algunas frases en su idioma natal y luego rió lleno de energía.

"… ¿Verdad que es perfecto?... Yuuri… Yakov me dijo que está completamente complacido con tu aprendizaje… no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento en estos momentos…" Sin quererlo el japonés se sonrojó, no acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos de ese tipo. Celestino rió por unos momentos y luego suspiró. "… Yuuri, si pudieras ir a buscar a Taro mañana al aeropuerto, te envié la información de su viaje, revisala… Yakov está al tanto y comprendió que si tu nuevo equipo llega a la ciudad puedes presentarte más tarde al rink." Yuuri asintió, decidido a revisar su email al menos una vez al día.

"… sí… por supuesto… Celestino… yo… gracias…" Celestino rió.

"… Yuuri… todos tus esfuerzos darán frutos… sólo espera y veras… ahora debo irme, algunos de los posibles patrocinadores de Pichit vienen al rink. ¡Cuídate Yuuri y sigue trabajando duro!" La llamada se cortó mientras Yuuri sonreía; Pichit le había comentado sobre los posibles contratos que estaban en el horizonte y se alegró por su amigo mientras anotaba una nota mental para enviarle un mensaje mañana y saber cómo habían ido las reuniones.

Se tendió en el sillón y se tomó la cara con ambas manos… Taro… Aoe Taro, uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo, que sólo por una lesión estúpida había dejado el deporte en el apogeo de su carrera cuando era el mejor patinador de Japón, conocido por sus coreografías atrayentes y sorprendentes, completamente perfectas… lo ayudaría a él… como segundo entrenador y coreógrafo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando así como así… en un minuto de su vida había pensado que su karma era demasiado fuerte como para conseguir algo… pero en este momento, luego de una plata importante, luego de varios oros… todo encajaba tal como debía. Sentía que por fin toda la sangre y sudor derramados a lo largo de su vida sobre el hielo podían significar algo… quizás toda la ayuda que recibía, además de ser agradecida, debía ser exprimida hasta decir basta… ni el cielo era sería límite.

:::::::::::

A las doce con quince clavadas estaba sentado esperando en la zona reservada del aeropuerto, hacia poco había visto la tabla de llegadas y el avión que traía a al nuevo integrante de su equipo ya había aterrizado, por lo que sólo faltaba esperar a que el hombre pasara por exactamente los mismos trámites que él tuvo que pasar cuando recién había llegado a esa nueva ciudad, tres semanas atrás.

Después de algunos minutos escuchó algunos murmullos en aquel idioma melódico al que se había acostumbrado y sólo pudo distinguir el nombre de la estrella nipona con aquel acento tan particular de la tierra de los zares; levantó la vista para ver a uno de los héroes de su etapa junior esperando parado en medio de la salida, mirando a todos lados en busca de algo; con una energía que no sabía poseía se levantó presuroso y rápidamente caminó hacia el hombre; la lengua se movió nerviosa dentro de la boca, sabiendo que podría hablar libremente aquel idioma natal que tanto extrañaba.

"… Aoe san… Bienvenido…." el hombre miró en su dirección y de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"… Yuuri kun... Gracias por venir a recogerme." La voz era más grave de lo que recordaba y mientras hacía la reverencia que casi había olvidado sonrió nervioso. Taro sonrió cuando los ojos de Yuuri se cruzaron con los suyos y extendió la mano, esperando pacientemente que Yuuri computara el siguiente paso.

Yuuri miró la mano extendida, largos dedos de perfectas uñas apuntando en su dirección, estiró la propia y un suave apretón lo confortó sin saber por qué.

"… Yuuri kun, espero que tengamos una gran temporada… lamento no haberte contactado directamente, pero en un momento fue mucho más fácil localizar a Celestino… ¿vamos directamente al rink?..." Yuuri abrió los ojos mientras la cálida mano sumada a la nueva información continuaba ejerciendo presión.

"… ¿ahora?... es decir… su equipaje…" Taro soltó una risa confiada.

"… sólo fue un vuelo de algunas horas, y por favor, no uses keigo* conmigo… incluso, deja de lado el honorífico*… ahora que pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos necesito ser tu igual, no tu superior. Trabajaremos juntos… trabajaremos para ti y por ti…" Yuuri abrió los ojos, eso sí que sería difícil… su cerebro hacía mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a tratar a las personas a la usanza occidental, pero cada vez que se encontraba con alguien de su país algo en él hacía click y se comportaba tal como lo haría en Hasetsu, olvidando por completo que llevaba casi seis años en Estados Unidos.

"… Um…" Taro rió cálidamente, pequeñas marcas aparecieron en la tostada piel del rabillo de los ojos, lo que le indicó a Yuuri que a pesar de ser japonés la estrella nipona sonreía usualmente.

"… iremos de a poco… ¿está bien?... por ahora tengo que saber que más puedes hacer aparte de romper mis marcas personales…" Yuuri se sonrojó al instante, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber siquiera osado superar el record del hijo Gran Hijo de Japón. El hombre soltó otra risita y comenzó a caminar con su equipaje a cuestas, Yuuri movió la cabeza y estiró las manos para intentar tomar la pesada maleta, pero Taro lo detuvo, tomando con su mano libre la de Yuuri en el aire. "No, Yuuri… no podemos permitir que algo ocurra por que lleves una maleta… yo no soy más la estrella aquí y esto debes tatuarlo a fuego en tu memoria… desde este punto en adelante… la estrella eres tú." Yuuri se sonrojó nuevamente y el alto hombre rió, dándole un extraño apretón a la extremidad aun contenía en aquella larga y magnífica mano; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue aquel suave trino que lograba calmarlo como ningún otro sonido, un bálsamo agradable que casi lograba hacer desaparecer su ansiedad, a pesar de todo el nerviosismo contenido por el encuentro.

:::::::::::::

En cuanto llegaron al rink, y luego que Taro dejara su maleta en los vestidores, los murmullos fueron inequívocamente sobre él. Yuuri se sorprendió al notar que los patinadores desviaban la mirada y de inmediato los ojos comenzaban a brillar emocionados, algunos incluso se acercaron sólo para estrechar la mano del retirado patinador; pero el recibimiento que más lo impresionó fue el de Yakov.

"¡Taro!... pensaba que jamás te vería la cara nuevamente…" el ruso extendió la mano y presionó la de Taro en un gesto fuerte pero amigable, los ojos relajados y una media sonrisa que indicaba que estaba verdaderamente alegre de ver al ex patinador.

"… Yakov, tú sabías que no podría permanecer demasiado tiempo lejos del hielo… Y me impresiona saberte tan sorprendido… ¿no fue acaso esta una de tus ideas?" El entrador ruso soltó una risita grave y meneó la cabeza.

"… el ser entrenador requiere de un gran esfuerzo y sacrificio, espero que estés tomando la profesión con la seriedad y madurez necesarias." Taro sonrió en dirección a Yuuri y los ojos brillaron nuevamente en ese desconocido brillo que sólo había visto dirigido hacia él de parte de otros ojos, extremadamente azules y profundos, y el recuerdo lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula. "Bien Katsuki, espero que aproveches todo lo que tienes a tu alcance ahora, espero una guerra digna de ti." Yuuri asintió despacio y el corazón se le detuvo en cuanto una alta figura pasó a su lado.

"… ¿Taro?... ¿Qué-" El ex patinador soltó una carcajada, pero esta vez no era aquel trino suave y reconfortante, algo había cambiado y era más bien sólo cordial.

"… Victor, me alegra verte nuevamente." La cara de la leyenda denotaba asombro y extrañeza, Yuuri no pudo más que aferrar la vista a una mota extremadamente interesante en el piso.

"… Igualmente... pero… ¿tu-" Taro rió nuevamente, Yuuri quería levantar la vista, pero por algún motivo temía encontrarse con la de ojos azules.

"… Soy el nuevo coreógrafo y segundo entrenador de Yuuri…" sintió un brazo rodearle la espalda, una mano posicionarse firmemente en su caja torácica, y esta vez sí levantó la vista sobresaltado por el gesto, pensando por un segundo que era el brazo del ruso el que lo rodeaba, pero al encontrarse de frente con los ojos azules abiertos en estupor y la mandíbula firmemente apretada, giró el rostro para encontrarse con su nuevo entrenador rodeándolo casi de manera protectora. "… Tal como dijo Yakov… para volver al hielo sólo necesitaba encontrar aquello que quisiera proteger y nutrir..." Yuuri volvió la vista hacia la de Victor, ahora fríos ojos azules mirando a las dos figuras pegadas y el cuerpo en completa tensión; la Leyenda soltó una risa de esas que odiaba, de aquellas que eran tan falsas y educadas, entrenadas casi exclusivamente para la prensa.

"… Wow… No sabía que tenían una relación cercana… ¡me parece fantástico!..." Claramente la Leyenda no lo pensaba realmente así, era claro por el tono de voz y el lenguaje corporal tan lejano de la amigable palabra que había utilizado.

"… He seguido la carrera de Yuuri atentamente desde su debut junior y estoy seguro que él ha seguido la mía con la misma intensidad… Bueno Victor, podemos continuar nuestra charla después, ¿verdad?... Necesito tiempo con Yuuri…" Los ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos, ahora una llama refulgente de enojo y pesar, luego impenetrables y sin tocar por la sonrisa estática del rostro, el ruso habló mirándolo directamente.

"… por supuesto, sería una lástima que perdieran tiempo… que tengan un buen entrenamiento…" Yakov ya se había marchado a mitad de la conversación y ahora era quien le gritaba en ruso a Victor desde una de las esquinas del rink. Yuuri, nervioso y lleno de angustia se separó del aun apretado brazo en su espalda.

"… has… ¿has seguido mi carrera?…" levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos marrón verdosos de Taro, clara huella de aquella parte europea de su sangre.

"… Por supuesto… siempre pensé que luego de retirarme debía encontrar a alguien a quien enseñarle todos mis trucos… mi retiro-" por un segundo los brillantes ojos se oscurecieron, pero rápidamente el centelleo seguro y cálido volvió a estar presente. "-mi retiro apresurado no me dejó ver que aún podía hacerlo, hasta que Yakov lo mencionó en una de sus llamadas…" Miró hacia donde Victor practicaba un paso extremadamente difícil y la sonrisa se congeló, los ojos destellando ápices de frialdad. "¿quieres empezar ya?..." la sonrisa que el ex patinador le dio fue un cambio inmediato, nuevamente toda calidez y cercanía. "… tengo unas ideas para tu programa corto… Celestino dijo que era debíamos comenzar cuanto antes con las preparaciones de las rutinas … ¿tienes algunos temas ya en mente?..." Yuuri tragó saliva con fuerza, olvidando el análisis que estaba haciendo en cada cambio de expresión del japonés, por supuesto que no había pensando en nada. La mente e imaginación habían estado demasiado ocupadas en otro tipo de menesteres. Al notar el nerviosismo de su nuevo pupilo Taro rebuscó en sus pantalones y sacó una pequeña libreta para luego extendérsela a Yuuri con un delicado gesto.

Al tomarla Yuuri notó tres palabras que no llegaba a comprender, miró a su coterráneo con una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos abiertos temerosamente. Las palabras –eros, pasión y lujuria- estaban escritas en japonés, pero Yuuri no comprendía el sentido de aquellas en relación con su programa corto. Taro se acercó para voltear la hoja y así mostrarle un listado de saltos, lo que Yuuri identificó al instante cómo el bosquejo de una coreografía.

"… estuve pensando que si quieres sorprender al público tienes que presentar algo que jamás pudieran esperar… algo que los deje boquiabiertos sólo con pensarlo… algo que todos hemos imaginado pero que jamás hemos visto… " Yuuri sintió las mejillas encenderse y los latidos de su corazón golpear velozmente dentro de su pecho, por supuesto que el público jamás pensaría que él podía demostrar pasión y menos lujuria ¡hasta hacía menos de unos meses era un virgen de 23 años! "…Hey… Yuuri… ¿estás bien?... podemos ir más lento…" Yuuri tragó saliva, intentando explicar lo inexplicable sin sonar lunático.

"… em… Taro s-an… yo… ¿estás seguro que yo…? es decir… yo…" Taro le golpeó la espalda.

"¡por supuesto que sí!... tienes todo para hacerlo, especialmente mi ayuda. Eres magnífico, Yuuri… Iremos de a poco… por ahora, intentemos continuar con esta idea principal y si aparece una mejor en el camino, podemos cambiarla luego… ahora muéstrame esa secuencia de pasos de la última competición que me dejó sin aire…" le empujó la espalda levemente a la vez que le quitaba la libreta de las manos; Yuuri miró el hielo y apretó la mandíbula… esto parecía que no estaba yendo por el camino que pensó en un principio.

Realizó la secuencia de pasos con algunos errores absurdos, a los que Yakov y Taro pusieron –especialmente el primero- especial atención. El entrenador ruso le gritó un par de cosas en su idioma natal, Yuuri ya acostumbrado a aquellas mismas palabras y gracias a la ayuda de Yuri, sabía que significaban la advertencia del uso de sujetadores. Cuando terminó Yuuri volteó a ver a su nuevo entrenador, el hombre sonreía con una mano bajo la barbilla, pero luego perdieron contacto visual cuando un par de patinadoras se acercaron a él y comenzaron a hablarle.

Yuuri suspiró cansado de repente, no era como que su ejercicio físico haya sido apabullante, pero la sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad consumiéndolo lo agotaban psicológicamente al nivel que su atención no estaba en el hielo. Cuando notó a una figura menuda y rubia a su lado, mirando en dirección a Taro con cara de fiera iracunda, se sobresaltó.

"¡Yuri!... ¡casi me matas del susto!" ahora la mirada de recelo en conjunto con ira se dirigieron a él.

"¿Y ese qué hace aquí?" Yuuri miró en la dirección a la que los ojos de Yuri, en conjunto con un gesto de la cabeza, apuntaron.

"…Es Aoe Taro… tienes que conocerlo, hace poco competía profesionalmente y-" Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

"… por supuesto que sé quién es, cerdo. Pregunté que qué hace aquí y por qué esta tan pendiente de ti." Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces.

"… em… es mi nuevo coreógrafo y segundo entrenador…" los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de pronto.

"¡¿y el vejete italiano?!" Yuuri soltó una sincera carcajada, lo que no agradó mucho al joven.

"… em… Celestino sigue siendo mi entrenador… él lo contrató… la verdad no sé…" Yuri levantó una ceja, sólo en ese momento Yuuri se estaba dando cuenta de lo que significaba tener a Aoe Taro en sus filas. Celestino había implicado que también tenía que prestarle atención a Pichit y Taro, ofreciendo su ayuda de la nada, había sido su tabla de salvación para mantener a sus pupilos bajo su ala, sanos y salvos… ahora todo tenía sentido… lo más probable era que Celestino lo no pudiera acompañar tanto como antes a las competencias, Pichit comenzaría a ir también y era poco probable que siempre coincidieran en las mismas localidades… Celestino siempre estuvo preocupado por él, por dejarlo sólo… ¿quizás no confiaba?... Bueno considerando sus extremos problemas de ansiedad no era una revelación sorpresiva… No, prefería no pensar que era un tema de confianza, mejor pensar –pues conociendo a su entrenador- que Celestino sólo estaba siendo en extremo sobre protector, como durante toda su relación de entrenador-pupilo.

"¡Hey Puerco! ¡Despierta!" Yuuri miró al iracundo joven y medio sonrió intentando disculparse por desvariar con él a su lado. "… Tst, ¿Quién se cree? Hablando con todo el mundo como si el rink fuera suyo…" Yuuri miró en dirección a Taro nuevamente, ahora hablaba con Sasha y Yakov, grupo que reía abiertamente, aparentemente, frente a algo que el ex patinador había dicho. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina y se giró, sintiendo una mirada poderosa calarlo hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Los ojos azules de Victor estaban adheridos a él, desde el otro extremo del rink y entremedio de todos los patinadores que practicaban, tomando agua apoyado en la baranda, Yuuri podía sentir algo extraño recorrerle el cuerpo; desde ese día en el vestidor, este había sido el día en que más interacciones había tenido con la Leyenda… pero este tipo no era de su agrado, quizás no era de su agrado… se sentía desnudo y despojado de toda sensación de posible seguridad… si Victor en ese momento se acercara, mirándolo de esa forma y lo besara, aunque fuera en el medio del hielo, rodeado de todos… no le importaría.

:::::::::::

Fue un día difícil, Taro lo obligó a intentar patinar la misma secuencia de pasos que según él –lo dejó sin aire- intentando insinuar un eros, algo parecido a la pasión que aun le costaba replicar fuera del dormitorio. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido?... ¿tres o cuatro?... claramente un numero bajo en el cual su cuerpo había colisionado contra otro y la vergüenza le impedía soltarse o relajar los músculos tensos e intranquilos. Yuri por otro lado, había estado inusualmente irascible a su alrededor y en el almuerzo, estando él con Taro sentados en una mesa, el joven se sentó -por primera vez- con Victor en lugar de con él, enviándole miradas asesinas teñidas de recelo, mientras los azules ojos lo miraban con cuidado desinterés.

Tras pasar seis horas siendo gritado por un enojado Yakov aludiendo a su falta de concentración y las palabras suaves pero a la vez duras de Taro estaba simplemente agotado. Luego de haber dejado a su nuevo entrenador en su departamento, el taxi lo había ido a dejar a al suyo, mientras subía en el ascensor no podía dejar de mover el cuello, intentando de algún modo liberar toda la tensión que se había posado en la zona.

Mientras pensaba que la mejor forma de borrar aquella opresiva sensación de sus hombros era tomar una ducha caliente y dormir, las puertas del ascensor de abrieron en su piso y descendió rápidamente; levantando la vista para ver el pasillo se encontró con una alta y elegante figura rusa en el medio del corredor: las manos metidas en la gabardina que ocultaba el atuendo de prácticas completamente negro que lo había visto lucir en el rink y la mochila de deporte colgando de uno de sus hombros. Al sonar la campana de las puertas prontas a cerrarse Yuuri se quedó estático mientras la magnífica cara se volteaba en su dirección.

Le costó enormemente mover un pie por delante del otro y comenzar a patinar, cuando estaba a menos de dos metros del ruso sólo una palabra escapo de sus labios, duda obvia considerando las circunstancias.

"… ¿Qué…?" Victor apretó la mandíbula, incluso a meros dos metros fue capaz de notar cada musculo en el perfecto cuerpo esculpido a pulso tensarse frente a su pregunta.

"… ¿Taro no viene contigo?" El tono era indescifrable, completamente plano, exento de cualquier emoción. Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces mientras nervioso rebuscaba en su mochila por las llaves, queriendo ingresar rápido a la estancia y evitar que alguien los viera juntos conversando en el medio del pasillo en esa atmosfera tan extrañamente tensa.

"… no… quería llegar a su apartamento y tomar una ducha, fue un viaje internacional después de todo… aunque quería que cenáramos… pero todos sabemos cómo son los viajes… sólo quieres un baño y una cama hasta el otro día…" Estaba hablando más de la cuenta, todo producto de los nervios, finalmente encontró las llaves y no queriendo levantar la vista, se apresuro a mirar el suelo y caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla, antes siquiera que pudiera invitar a Victor a ingresar, el ruso entró, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que guardarse la invitación e ingresar él mismo para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Victor estaba en medio de su sala dándole la espalda, tensa en extremo, el bolso de práctica aun colgaba de su hombro, Yuuri no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y debido a eso era difícil moverse. Se quedó ahí parado, con su propia mochila aún en la espalda, las llaves en su mano izquierda y la derecha metida en la chaqueta deportiva, esperando a que algo en el ambiente cambiara y poder moverse.

La Leyenda se giró y dejó caer el bolso pesadamente sobre la alfombra. Los ojos azules oscurecidos dirigidos a él. Abrió la boca para preguntar por qué estaba allí… en medio de su apartamento, callado y con claros signos de malhumor, pero nada salió de entre sus labios.

"… ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto?"… Yuuri movió un poco la cabeza intentando meter las palabras del ruso a su máquina de compresión racional, completamente sorprendido por la pregunta y sin poder conseguirlo.

"… ¿Qué-?... yo… no sé qué…" Victor se acercó un par de pasos, ahora toda decisión y dureza.

"… ¿estás contento con Taro a tu lado?" Yuuri abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido.

"… ¡por supuesto!... es uno de los mejores patinadores de todos los tiempos y-" inmediatamente fue callado por un movimiento violento y vertiginoso. Sus labios habían sido atrapados por los de Victor, una de las manos del ruso obligándolo casi violentamente a mantenerse quieto mientras pegaba ambos cuerpos con brusquedad. La inusual costumbre del gesto lo apremió a abrir los labios y cerrar los ojos, la lengua respondió por si sola cuando la de Victor comenzó a buscarla. De inmediato sintió las rodillas flaquearle, presintiendo que parte de sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad en ese mismo momento.

Sabía que no podía resistirse, lo supo aquel día luego de la cena que Victor había preparado. Si el ruso siquiera miraba en su dirección algo en él se encendería y generaría aquella necesidad que hacía poco era completamente desconocida. Si Victor siquiera respiraba cerca de él, en la soledad de una habitación, el calor de su cuerpo lo obligaría a cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y buscar más contacto y más sensaciones de las que racionalmente estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"¿Es mejor que yo?" Yuuri intentó darle sentido a las palabras dichas contra sus labios, pero una de las manos de la Leyenda había encontrado el correcto camino hacia su entrepierna y ahora su espalda, aún con la mochila a cuestas, estaba pegada contra la puerta mientras su incipiente erección era acariciada de manera hambrienta. Apretó los ojos dejándose llevar y experimentando aquella ansiada sensación de placer que obtenía cada vez que las frías manos del ruso estaban sobre su cuerpo.

El beso se intensificó y las respiraciones perdieron completa armonía, las manos de Victor estaban por todos lados y las de él mismo buscaban presurosas el borde de la camiseta de práctica que la Leyenda traía bajo la gabardina. Cuando un par de sus dedos rozaron la sueva piel de la cadera el ruso soltó un gemido contra sus labios y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Yuuri gimió de forma medio adolorida y completamente excitado. De pronto Victor se separó, una de sus manos tomándolo con fuerza de la mandíbula, urgiéndolo a mirarlo a los ojos, la presión de los delgados y largos dedos calando casi dolorosamente la piel de los lados de su cara.

"¿Es mejor que yo?" Yuuri juró ver algo extraño en el resplandor de los azules irises, oscurecidos por la pasión, pero claramente no podía confiar en su habilidad interpretativa en ese momento, prefería preguntar, intentar dilucidar qué estaba preguntando la Leyenda exactamente.

"… Victor…" Sus labios nuevamente fueron colisionados por los de Victor, en un beso más intenso de lo humanamente posible. Sin casi notarlo fue despojado de sus pantalones de práctica, intentó abrir los ojos y medianamente pudo ver que en algún minuto de su encuentro la gabardina de Victor había quedado rezagada a sus pies e intentando no perder contacto, la Leyenda se estaba quitando la camisa.

Creyó que aquel era el momento en que por fin sus manos podrían tocar la suave piel que había estado añorando contra la suya por días entre medio de sueños oscuros y viciosos. Las manos, antes presionadas contra la cintura del ruso se abrieron paso para tomar la camiseta y levantarla a la vez que Victor movía los brazos para que fuera más fácil quitarla. Cuando por fin sus palmas estuvieron en contra de los duros pectorales respiró contra los labios que aún lo buscaban sedientamente.

De un minuto a otro sintió su cuerpo moverse por entre la sala, hasta que casi por arte de magia pudo alivianar su peso en los muslos de Victor. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con la Leyenda sentada en su sillón y el a horcadas sobre su cadera. Victor comenzó a despojarlo de la mochila, el ruido seco del pesado ítem resonó el silencioso departamento, solo llenado por el sonido de sus propias y agitadas respiraciones.

Al sentir los dígitos del ruso rebuscar en su abdomen levantó los brazos por inercia y el fresco aire de la habitación le rozó la espalda, un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando las erecciones se rozaros por entre las telas.

".. Yuuri… Yuuri" la grave voz de Victor lo obligó a cerrar el espacio entre sus cuerpos, las manos del ruso lo levantaron y quitaron lo que le quedaba de ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo; luego una mano lo mantuvo en alto, separando las caderas y evitando aquel roce que tanto deseaba sentir, para cual la misma mano lo urgió a bajar las caderas, piel con piel se rozaron y sólo pudo soltar una exclamación en completa entrega y alivio. Los labios de Victor deseosamente buscaron su cuello mientras uno de los largos dedos rebuscaba en su entrada. Algo en él le indicó que debía levantar la cadera, lo que generó un gemido grave y ahogado emerger de la garganta del ruso. Luego de algunos momentos en los cuales casi todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con la piel del ruso, y las manos del mismo, una fija en su entrada y la otra masturbándolo al compás un tenue movimiento lo urgió a moverse.

Los labios de Victor rebuscaron su cuello, mientras ambas manos se posicionaban en su cadera buscando una posición que Yuuri no podía identificar. En cuanto sintió aquella notable presión en su entrada, relajó sus músculos y sintió cada milímetro de la erección de Victor adentrarse en su cuerpo, provocando destellos de placer recorrerle cada nervio sensible, a lo que no pudo más que soltar un gemido abarrotado de ansia. Las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, usualmente el ruso esperaba unos segundos en que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intrusión… pero algo ahora era distinto.

Las embestidas se hicieron más y más rápidas, Yuuri podía tocar con la punta de los dedos aquella refulgente sensación de placer llenar cada esquina de su ser, aquellos fuegos artificiales que cada sentido percibía cuando estaba con Victor. Una de las manos del ruso se movió de su espalda a su erección y comenzó a tocarlo a la vez en que las envestidas tomaban forma, llenado aquel vaso que él era, hasta que segundos después todo fue demasiado y se dejó ir bajo el toque de la cálida mano, que continuaba rozándolo, mientras su cuerpo era movido con intensidad por la cadera del ruso chocando contra la propia.

Aún podía sentir en cada fibra sensible el perfecto final de su encuentro, pero cuando Victor comenzó a hablar en ruso contra su pecho y los labios besaron con vehemencia su piel, otra oleada de placer lo recorrió por completo. El ruso cambió intempestivamente de posición, ahora su espalda era la que estaba en el sillón, mientras Victor, en una posición posiblemente incomoda chocaba contra él de manera apresurada, aun hablando en ese melódico idioma que había comenzado a adorar.

Sintió algo cálido recorrer su interior, mientras Victor apretaba con fuerza su cadera, dígitos enterrándose dolorosamente en su piel, sus uñas rasgaron la piel de la espalda, lo supo por el gemido ahogado que escapó de la boca del cuerpo sobre el suyo, cerró los ojos sintiendo el miembro palpitante descargarse en él y apretó la mandíbula y cada musculo de su cuerpo, rogando recordar aquella sensación por el resto de su vida.

Luego de unos segundos el cuerpo de Victor cayó laxo sobre el de él, las respiraciones intentando dar mayor oxigenación a sus cuerpos, rápidas y profundas. Yuuri giró la cabeza para encontrar los labios del ruso, beso que fue respondido rápidamente, porque luego la elegante y erótica figura sobre él se levantó para comenzar a ordenar sus ropas. Primero subió su pantalón y luego fue en busca de su camiseta, la cual puso rápidamente cubriendo la blanca piel; por un segundo Yuuri pudo ver las marcas de sus uñas en la blanca y prístina espalda y algo en él se hinchó en orgullo, pero cuando la tela cubrió las marcas una extraña sensación de desasosiego lo colmó, más aun cuando la gabardina fue posicionada perfectamente en el cuerpo.

Pudo ver a Victor, en primera persona, tomar el bolso y girarse a su ser desfallecido de placer en el sillón, un leve brillo de tristeza en los azules ojos ahora serios y reflexivos. No hubo palabras, y luego de esa mirada teñida de pena, Victor tomó su bolso del suelo y lo dejó completamente solo, sin palabras y sin besos.

* * *

*Pavlusha: hombre grande en ruso.

*dobroye utro: Buenos días en ruso.

*Keigo: En japonés existen varias formas de dirigirse a una persona. una de estas es el Keigo, que es extremadamente formal, en algunas partes de latinoamérica sería es usted, es el tipo de lenguaje que uno utiliza con sus jefes, padres o personas desconocidas; muy elegante y respetuoso.

*Honorificos: hace referencia al -san- (en japones cuando una persona es mayor o más importante que uno), al -kun- o al -chan- (personas mayores o jefes refiriendose a un empleado menor), etc... supongo que por mangas y animes ya tenemos conocimiento de esto... pero por si las moscas lo pongo aqui.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer!**... nuevamente... solo puedo disculparme una vez más por la tardanza, lamento de verdad haber buscado doujinshis en paginas oscuras y repletas de virus... aprendí mi lección._

 _gracias a aquellos que agregaron el fic a favoritos, lo siguen y comentaron!... chico-as... **¡son lo máximo!**_

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios:_**

 _Miss McCoy: hahah. ¿verdad que sí?... digamos que es el deber ser inculcado desde casi el nacimiento a todos los japoneses. y Victor... bueno, al parecer en aquellos momentos es dicil pensar! gracias por leer!_

 _Megalex: ¿en serio? Me alegra tanto que te gustara!_

 _Analoki7: ¡oh mi dios!... ¿es el mejor? ¡en serio! Me has hecho una persona muy feliz! muchisimas gracias por leer! eres lo maximo!_

 _JakkieBJ:... ¡verdad que sí!... Dios se apiade de Yuuri!_

 _Moy: lamento la tardanza... me agrada infinitamente que lo hayas encontrado interesante, por favor continua leyendo!_

 _Mini Victor: pues... quizas?... es decir, Yuuri es uno de sus idolos... cualquier cosa puede pasar... o no? yo sentí un poco de recelo por la relacion que Taro tiene con Yuuri... y Yuri tambien la sintió... ¿tan interesado estará en el japonés? Gracias por leer y por notar esa pequeña insinuación!_

 _Frio Invierno: por favor explicame que significa "agssfh"... yo lo encuentro AHROAHFJHADKJHFJ para mi persona, pero me encantaría saber que es para ti! muchas gracias por leer, pistas ocultas siempre estaran por ahi!_

 _Jen Jen: agradezco a todos los angeles y demonios que hayas encontrado mi Fic, muchisimas gracias por leer!... bueno... pues si hablaran el fic tendría sólo dos capitulos!_

 _Meikojoker: ¡peeeeerdon! te envie un mensaje privado, espero qeu lo hayas visto. ahi explicaba el virus y todo el problema. Me pondre las baterías para actualizar lo más prontamente posible, para ti y para todos. ¡verdad que Yurio es un amor?..._

 _Espero leeerlos a todos pronto, cualquier duda, idea o cualquier cosa por favor no duden en dejarme un comentario (me hacen infinitamente feliz)_

 _ **Gracias por leer! buena semana a todos!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Craving

_Queridos y Queridas... me sentí tan mal de haberlos hehco esperar tanto por mi estupida decisión que me rompí el lomo para publicar un mini cap... puse tooooodo mi cariño en cada palabra... ¡por favor... perdonen a esta alma facilmente guiable por doujinshis en paginas oscuras!..._

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten** y que perdonen cualquier error y retrazo!_

 ** _Mis mejores deseos para todos e infinitas gracias por leer!_**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Craving**

Cinco días habían pasado desde el episodio del sofá, en donde luego de una inusualmente dura sesión de sexo, Victor lo había dejado solo y desnudo sin siquiera una palabra más que ese melodioso canto ruso contra su pecho y luego en su cuello sumado a esa extraña mirada apenada, completamente llena de melancolía de algo que Yuuri no podía descifrar… y la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza: " _¿Es mejor que yo?"_ se rebanó los sesos aquella noche pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin poder identificar ni siquiera un atisbo de lo que la Leyenda quiso decir. ¿Cómo responder si no entendía el significado basal de la pregunta?... ¿debía preguntarle a Victor? Intentar hablar y que el ruso pudiese exponer su punto… No, no era una buena idea; nunca fue bueno con aquel tipo de conversaciones y a pesar de saber que algo en él había cambiado, eso era algo con lo cual aún no se sentía cómodo de realizar… mejor esperar, quizás, como habitualmente ocurría, la pregunta se borraría de su mente.

Recordaba que luego de levantarse a duras penas de su sofá, parte de la liberación de Victor corrió por su muslo interno y el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al instante; había apretado los ojos y caminado hacia el baño por una senda de ansiedad y vergüenza, tomado una ducha extremadamente caliente y dormido hasta el día siguiente, sin la necesidad de devorar algún tipo de alimento más que el agua que bebió directamente de la llave del lavatorio, intentando calmar el calor del interior de su cuerpo, recordando brevemente los labios de Victor sobre su pecho, forzando a su mente a no soñar con aquel embriagador licor entre sus sábanas.

En aquellos cinco días, bajo la atenta mirada de Taro, Yuuri estaba comenzando a poner la coreografía que en la mente de su entrenador lo mostraba como un ser sexual y deseable; tímidamente había intentado recrear aquellos gestos que provocaban que Victor lo tocara con más hambre las pocas veces que habían compartido cama… pues lo recordaba todo… por dios que sí recordaba todo lo que la Leyenda había hecho, cada gesto del ruso estaba grabado en su memoria como un tatuaje imposible de borrar y aunque le costaba recrear aquellos actos y gestos de su persona, había intentado pensar qué sería lo que podría conseguir que la Leyenda no dejara de tocarlo ni por un segundo… era un pensamiento absurdo y aniñado, no podía sentirse un ser apetecible sabiendo que el guía de su camino se sabía experimentado… Modelos y deportistas habían pasado por su cama con completa seguridad… no había comparación, aun así nunca estaba de más intentarlo, si no para Victor al menos para el mundo.

Ese día, especialmente tarde, ya no quedaba nadie más en el hielo; Taro había pedido autorizacion a Yakov para quedarse por más tiempo, a lo que el entrenador ruso, luego de un sonoro golpe en la espalda del ex patinador y mirando a Yuuri orgulloso había indicado que si querían ir a media noche al rink, él mismo les abriría las puertas; incluso le había pasado un juego de llaves a Yuuri indicando que el rink siempre podía estar abierto para él. Yuuri había estado feliz, podría practicar incluso en sus días libres, podría ir a media noche si se le antojaba, podría estar ahí a las cinco de la mañana si por una noche de malos sueños no había sido capaz de pegar los ojos… Pero por ahora, siendo pasadas las nueve de la noche, Yuuri casi sin fuerzas y el cuerpo adolorido trataba de juntar los movimientos en esa secuencia de pasos que Taro había creado para él.

"¡No Yuuri!... empieza de cero…" Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había recreado ese mismo inicio, aún así tomó la posición inicial y comenzó a moverse, luego de unos minutos el cansancio de sus piernas lo obligó a detenerse, sintiendo el inicio de un calambre en su pantorrilla, secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo; por supuesto que había notado desde el día uno que esto no era un entrenamiento normal: Taro era más exigente que Celestino y Yakov juntos, extremadamente apegado a la interpretación y más perfeccionista que él mismo, sumado a ser extremadamente crítico entremedio de las suaves palabras que salían de entre sus labios, las cuales Yuuri estaba recién aprendiendo a identificar.

Estaba simplemente agotado, las fuerzas de sus piernas ya no eran suficientes para saltar, las rodillas le dolían y los tobillos habían comenzando a tener innatamente aquel movimiento que Yakov había quitado a punta de repeticiones, gritos y amenazas; por lo que luego de haber practicado sus saltos bajo la mirada cruda y dura de Yakov y cuando Taro le había indicado que debían ponerse al corriente con la rutina del programa corto, obligándolo a practicarlo una y otras vez, su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de continuar. Al parecer el nuevo entrenador notó el cansancio de Yuuri y suspirando, aun con esa cálida sonrisa en los labios bajo la cabeza.

"Está bien por hoy… puedes descansar Yuuri… Es mejor ir a casa…" Yuuri levantó la vista del hielo, agotado en extremo y sonrió tristemente… ¿casa?... qué lejana se sentía la palabra, pero con Taro hablándole siempre en japonés, algo de aquel doloroso deseo de volver a Japón había menguado, sintiendo que estaba un poco más cerca de todo aquello que tanto extrañaba. Miró el hielo nuevamente, mientras su entrenador caminaba hacia la puerta del pasillo de salida del rink, aún no se sentía completo, no sentía que había hecho mucho en el día y posiblemente utilizaría la llave que Yakov le había dado para ir medio de la noche, lo que quizás sería contraproducente. Quizás la manera de practicar era solo en medio del hielo, acostumbrarse a los nuevos pasos que hasta hacia poco había perfeccionado bajo la tutela del ruso, intentar pensar sólo en aquellas manos frías de largos dedos sobre su piel desnuda y darle sentido a las palabras de Taro sobre el ambiente de su rutina.

"… ¿puedes ir solo?... me quedaré algunos minutos más…" Taro había levantado las cejas en señal de sorpresa, aun así asintió con aquella sonrisa suave y familiar que tanto lo calmaba.

"… Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo y-"

"¡No!... Es decir, gracias… pero siento… es mejor que tu vayas a descansar, ha sido un día largo para ti… sólo estaré un poco más y… Gracias por hoy, Taro." Por fin el nombre había salido normalmente de sus labios, sin el acostumbrado temblor antes de evitar insinuar el honorifico que su entrenador tanto había pedido dejar de lado. La sonrisa de Taro se amplió, los ojos brillaron con ese fulgor que Yuuri no podía reconocer del todo, pero que aún se le hacía infinitamente similar al que Victor le dio en un principio.

El ex patinador luego de levantar la mano en señal de despedida había salido del rink, dejándolo completamente solo, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se acercó a la baranda y tomó agua de su botella, aun intentando secarse el sudor de la frente y el cuello, tibias gotas que rodaban por su piel producto del cansancio acumulado de la jornada. Estiró la espalda y aguardo unos minutos hasta que sus piernas retomaran parte de la fuerza necesaria para comenzar la rutina.

Tomó posición una vez más casi en el centro de la pista e inhaló aire profundamente; hacia sólo un día con Taro habían seleccionado la música -un arreglo que el ex patinador tenía rezagado en su carpeta de música- y era una primera vez para él, pues Celestino era quien usualmente tomaba ese tipo de decisiones… por lo que escuchar aquella melodía en su mente, la que había escuchado incansablemente de noche y en su mañana de ejercicios, le generaba una sensación de poder única, prístina emoción de saber que él mismo estaba presente en cada parte de aquella rutina que llegaba a sacarle canas verdes pero que quería abrazar cómo propia.

Muy bien… aquel guiño y leve expresión del rostro iniciando la seducción… Si Victor estuviera frente a él… sí… era extraño que la primera cara que viera en su mente fuera la del ruso, pero considerando que era con la única persona con la que había tenido ese tipo de contacto… podía dejarlo pasar. Movió la cara en aquel ángulo que hasta hace minutos le parecía extraño, en conjunto con esa expresión de intentar que la otra parte se dejara seducir; sólo debía hacerlo, imaginar que por primera vez él podía seducir en vez de ser seducido.

Comenzó la secuencia de pasos, Taro le había indicado que la historia era sobre un Casanova que seducía a la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad y luego la abandonaba… él no era un casanova… pero Victor sí… él no era la mujer más hermosa de la comarca, pero podía imaginar serlo, actuar su papel a cabalidad, pero pensándolo bien no deseaba ser la damisela seducida… tenía que sorprender al mundo y para eso debía cambiar, ser asertivo, utilizar la sexualidad hace poco desconocida al máximo, llevar su cuerpo y emociones al límite… movió las caderas mientras imaginaba los fríos dedos del ruso recorrer la piel de la zona, por segundos casi implorando que la sensación fuera real. Taro había mencionado el papel erótico que cada expresión tendría en la rutina, importante representación de emociones y gestos para encantar al público… por ahora debía intentar seducir, quizá no siendo el personaje principal, pero sí robándole protagonismo al hombre sin sentimientos y acostumbrado a compartir lecho con diferentes amantes, experimentado conocimiento del que él carecía.

Siguiendo con la secuencia de giros, continuó con los pasos hasta el triple Axel que indicaba el final de lo que Taro llevaba escrito en papel como rutina cien por cien aceptada por Minako y Celestino, sólo seguido por ideas que el ex patinador quería conversar frente a frente con Yuuri luego de perfeccionar la primera mitad. Sintió un tirón en su rodilla de despegue, dolor que aparecía a veces en vez de aquella usualmente dolorosa sensación en su tendón de Aquiles. Se detuvo al instante luego del salto, que a pesar de haber sido perfecto, controlando cada movimiento tal como Yakov había indicado, no lo dejó feliz. Trató de retomar el compas de su respiración, agitada por el ejercicio físico y queriendo apagar sus músculos de a poco, siguió con pequeños movimientos, extendiendo cada parte hasta el límite y así elongar de forma pausada, dando por finalizado su día; los brazos se extendieron, dándole calma a los hombros, siguió con pasos que con quietud extendían los muslos trémulos por el esfuerzo, posiciones de giros que estiraban la columna de manera leve y gradiente… hasta que en uno de los ligeros giros notó parte de la presencia de una persona al otro lado del hielo, una sombra acercándose velozmente, lo que lo obligó a detenerse al instante clavando el toe pick brutalmente contra la dura superficie de agua congelada bajo sus cuchillas.

Sin saber muy bien que estaba ocurriendo su brazo derecho fue tomado de forma violenta y rápida, las cuchillas bajo sus pies deslizándolo por el hielo bajo aquella fuerza que lo haría colisionar contra algo; todo el cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de la fría mano sobre su brazo caliente por el ejercicio. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, en menos de una milésima de segundo ambos cuerpos estaban pegados el uno contra el otro bajo el fuerte agarre de las elegantes manos y brazos rodeándolo.

"… Dime que no estabas pensando en él… por favor…" Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido frente al contacto y persona contra él, el tono de voz había sido una súplica ahogada que no tenía sentido. Las manos de Victor lo abrazaron con más fuerza y se dejó ir mientras aspiraba aquel aroma tan particular que la blanca piel de la Leyenda siempre expedía en contra de su nariz.

"… ¿Vic… Victor?..." Los ojos azules aparecieron en su campo visual al separarse su mejilla del cálido pecho cubierto por la camiseta de práctica, su barbilla siendo tomada por los fríos dígitos que se habían enterrado en sus costados hacía segundos, urgiendo contacto visual directo.

"… aunque sea mentira… por favor, Yuuri…" Un sutil beso acarició sus labios, la lengua rebuscando su labio superior con caricias lánguidas pero sedientas. "… por favor… Yuuri… dime… dime que estabas pensando en mi…" Yuuri frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba queriendo implicar la leyenda?... ¿¡Tan estúpidamente obvio era lo que había estado pensando!? Intentó separarse mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas y la ansiedad comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo, pero el brazo a su alrededor y la mano en su barbilla intensificaron el agarre, obligándolo a mantener aquella posición; entre las sombras del rink podía ver la agraciada cara de rasgos perfectos, los profundos ojos azules refulgentes de deseo contenido.

Por un segundo miró profundamente en los azules ojos que rogaban una respuesta que él no tenía, porque claramente no comprendía la pregunta. Abrió los labios para consultar, pero estos fueron impactados por los del ruso, apretando más el agarre de su cuerpo, eliminando hasta la más mísera partícula que pudiera separarlos… y se sintió desfallecer, sintió los músculos de los muslos cansados ceder ante el contacto; aquella remembranza que utilizó de su memoria sobre esas manos, labios y lengua acariciándolo sin descanso, definidas en primera persona para con él. ¿Qué era lo que **él** deseaba hacer?... estaba escrito en piedra… estiró las manos para tomar el cuello de Victor en un abrazo apretado, urgiendo a la alta figura a inclinarse para igualar la diferencia de estatura, sus dedos se metieron por entre las hebras de cabello plateado, tirando y acariciando sin fin último más que uno solo… estar piel con piel.

"… Yuuri… dime que me deseas… por favor…" Yuuri frunció el ceño intentando analizar las palabras del ruso entre medio de ese beso apasionado y hambriento, junto con aquellas manos llenando cada esquina de su cuerpo por completo era extremadamente difícil pensar, pero decidiendo luego de solo segundos de desparramado análisis… sólo había una respuesta que dar.

"… te deseo…" En cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Victor pegó más su cuerpo al de él si es que eso era posible, metiendo una pierna entre las suyas, comenzando un leve movimiento que encendía más y más su incipiente erección, las manos de la Leyenda tomaron sus nalgas posesivamente acariciando la piel con ansia. Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando la leyenda metió una de sus manos bajo la camiseta, rozando uno de sus pezones, la otra mano bajo la tela en su espalda, enterrando los dedos entre los músculos alrededor de su Columba, pegando las caderas y rozando las erecciones nacientes. Sus propias manos abandonaron la cabeza de la leyenda y buscaron el camino por bajo la ropa, la suave piel rozando las yemas de sus dedos, tacto perfecto que tanto ansiaba de noche.

Las caricias continuaron sin saber por cuanto, hasta que el temblor de todo su cuerpo lo hizo mover una de sus piernas en una posición extraña en busca de más roce, logrando hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer, a pesar del profundo agarre que la Leyenda tenía de su cuerpo; sus nalgas impactaron contra el hielo duramente, debido a la cercanía tiró con él a Victor, quien cayó sobre su cuerpo. Dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor en cuanto su trasero colisionó contra la fía superficie y sintió el peso del ruso sobre su figura distendida sobre la fría agua congelada, Victor se separó un par de centímetros, Yuuri notó que trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente mientras tiraba de su peso para levantarlo, cuando una profunda y dura voz los alertó a ambos.

"… ¡me parece perfecto que estén intentando ingresar a equipo de pares con nueva pareja, pero si se lesionan…por el diablo que haré que lo lamenten! ¡Váyanse a casa y dejen de jugar! ¡Vitya, deberías estar en la masajista!" La voz de Yakov resonó en el vacio rink, Victor lo miró de forma avergonzada, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se levantaba a la vez que extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también. Escuchó como gritaba algo en ruso en respuesta, algo jocoso al parecer, pues el entrenador soltó una risa llena, respondiendo a la vez algo en su idioma. Luego de unos segundos en silencio y después de oír la puerta hacia la salida cerrarse, Victor tomó sus labios nuevamente en un apasionado y denso beso, que le quitó toda la respiración sumado a cualquier posible pensamiento racional que su mente pudiese siquiera intentar producir.

"… ven conmigo…" Yuuri abrió los ojos, intentando dilucidar los extremos de la frase. "… ven conmigo, Yuuri…" ahora era una súplica tácita; apretó la mandíbula, luego de ese acercamiento sabía que era incapaz de negarse… sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si el ruso se lo pedía.

"… iré… iré… contigo…" La sonrisa que apareció entremedio de la oscuridad del hielo hizo que el pecho se le inflara con un calor único, llenando cada parte de su alma, dándole atisbos de una alegría desconocidamente plácida… por supuesto que iría, a los confines del universo y más allá, si podía sentir esa pasión rodearlo y ese deseo anhelarlo… no había otra respuesta.

Victor tomó su mano y juntos se deslizaron por la pista, antes de llegar a la baranda la Leyenda miró en su dirección y nuevamente estaba ahí… esa mueca melancólica que lanzó en su dirección aquel día que lo dejó solo en el sofá, la mirada teñida en aquel brillo críticamente parecido a la amargura que lo apremió a tirar en su dirección y pegar los labios contra los del ruso una vez más, intentando aquel cambio, intentando que Victor se supiera deseado. Lo seguiría, iría con él hasta los límites de su deseo… e incluso más allá.

::::::::::

Y así había sido, luego de haber pasado rápidamente por el vestidor, en donde entremedio de besos y caricias ambos se habían deshecho de sus patines y calzado las zapatillas, Yuuri lo había seguido en silencio, la mano derecha firmemente tomada entre la izquierda de Victor, que caminaba levemente adelantado, expresión sería y tensa rompiendo las bellas facciones que ya se había acostumbrado a observar. Habían cruzado el río de aguas oscuras que a Yuuri tanto le agradaba mirar, y en cuanto intentó detenerse para observar el agua tranquilizadora bajos sus pies, el agarre de Victor sobre su mano se intensificó, urgiéndolo a seguirle el paso y sin palabras continuó la travesía desconocida.

No supo cuanto tiempo caminaron en silencio, bajo esa atmosfera apresurada y extraña… ¿quince minutos?... ¿quizás un poco más?... Pudo notar al doblar una esquina que Victor apretó su mano, instándolo a apresurar el paso, mientras la mano libre subía el cuello de su chaqueta y plantaba una gorra sobre la cabellera plateada. La calle estaba llena de gente y lugares con luces encendidas, las risas llegaban a sus oídos adormilados por la situación, aun así de reojo fue capaz de divisar algunos bares y restaurantes con las luces y mesas vivos entre la noche de la ciudad.

Levantó la vista cuando los dedos de Victor se apretaron más, casi haciéndole doler la mano, pero él mismo apretó el agarre en respuesta y pudo escuchar entre todo el bullicio de gente la exhalación aliviada escapar desde la garganta del ruso.

Momentos después Victor había soltado su mano, posicionándola en la parte baja de su espalda mientras se acercaban a una puerta, posiblemente de un edificio de apartamentos. La llave en la mano de Victor había aparecido de la nada y la misma mano en su baja espalda lo urgió a dar un par de pasos para ingresar al edificio luego que la puerta hubiese sido abierta. Aquella mano abandonó su espalda y tomó la suya, guiándolo por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, que tomaron casi inmediatamente.

Una vez dentro Yuuri soltó una respiración ahogada… al parecer ahora comprendía que estaba ocurriendo; lo que a su vez provocó que Victor girara la perfecta cara de ojos azules profundos en su dirección. Aún sin palabras de por medio el ruso acercó su rostro contra el suyo, recibiendo un beso lleno y pausado, que terminó en el momento en que la campanilla indicando el piso reverberó en el interior del pequeño aparato.

Su mano fue tomada de nuevo por la de Victor, ahora cálida y algo sudorosa, apremiándolo a seguirlo; escuchó ambas respiraciones agitadas resonar en el pasillo mientras Victor metía una llave en la cerradura y luego la puerta a la que habían llegado se abrió, su cuerpo siendo movido con premura y ansia al interior del desconocido lugar.

Una vez dentro y sin aviso previo su espalda chocó contra la puerta cerrada, el cuerpo de Victor sobre él, intentando despojarlo lo más rápidamente posible de la ropa sudada que llevaba… sólo en ese momento se percató que no había tomado una ducha, él olía a sudor y Victor también, tributo a un día de practica duro y lleno de esfuerzo. Intentó hablar a pesar de tener los labios del ruso sobre los propios, acariciando y lamiendo suavemente. La poca capacidad de análisis y racionalidad se hicieron presentes de una forma paupérrima.

"… Victor… necesito… nece… una ducha…" El perfecto rostro se separó del de él, y una media sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios que rápidamente se posaron en su cuello; juró oir a la Leyenda aspirar profundamente y algo en ese gesto encendió su cuerpo de inmediato.

"… no… Tu olor, Yuuri… adoro tu olor…" Yuuri apretó con fuerza los ojos, jamás siquiera imaginando que un par de palabras podrían excitarlo de esa forma; decidido apretó con fuerza la camiseta negra del hombre que apresaba su cuerpo contra la puerta y tiró, exigiendo contacto piel con piel lo antes posible. En algún segundo su nariz estaba casi bajo el oído de Victor y se dejó aspirar directamente de la piel del cuello, llenando sus pulmones de esa especial fragancia que tanto lo atraía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo... y sin pensarlo abrió la boca luego de atestar sus sentidos en ese aroma, mordió con fuerza, provocando un gruñido ronco salir de lo más profundo de la garganta del ruso.

Ahora todo fue confuso y veloz, ropas dejando sus cuerpos, pasos apresurados, choques de su espalda contra paredes en un camino desconocido, labios apresando los suyos para luego besar su cuello o hombro, manos apretando la piel y acariciando lugares que hasta ese minuto jamás pensó como erógenos.

En algún momento entre esa maraña de emociones y movimientos se sintió caer en algo blando, no queriendo abrir los ojos prefirió suponer y casi rogar que fuera un sofá o una cama; abrió los labios cuando los de Victor, calientes y húmedos, rogaron por un beso rallando en lo ansioso e insaciable, decidido a dar todo lo que el ruso quisiera recibir. Por un segundo de racionalidad y esperando recrear aquella sensación que sintió sobre el hielo hacia menos de una hora, cuando el cuerpo de Victor se separó del suyo para buscar algo en la mesa de noche, se giró de tal forma que sus labios quedaron en la posición perfecta para tomar al ruso en su boca. Otro gemido ronco, aliviado y sorprendido de Victor mandó señales directas de placer a su propia erección.

Succionó y lamió perdiéndose completamente en la tarea, quería seducir a su compañero de cama, quería que lo mirara con esa necesidad que tan lleno lo hacía sentir, quería ver en aquellos ojos azules la oscura hambre que le quitaba la respiración… exactamente la misma que él sentía. Él mismo soltó un gemido cuando una de las manos de Victor se apresuró en su entrada, preparándolo con cuidado y delicadeza; intentó levantar la vista, pero rápidamente al primer dedo lo siguió un segundo y apretó los ojos con fuerza, perdido en el placer de la escena que estaba recreando en su cabeza, la cual por fin era real. Lamió la punta de la erección del ruso y decidido a seducirlo lo tomó completamente en la boca… fue difícil, el reflejo faríngeo se apresuró en su garganta, pero aún así continuó, conteniendo las arcadas producidas por la erección rozando la parte más profunda de su faringe.

La mano de Victor acarició su mejilla, instándolo a levantar la vista y detener la labor que tanto estaba disfrutando realizar, se detuvo con una larga lamida por toda la longitud de Victor y luego lo miró a los ojos. Hubiera pagado su peso en oro por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la Leyenda en ese instante, pues no podía identificar nada más que el primitivo deseo en los ojos azules que tanto trabajo le costaba observar entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Victor los instó a girarse, ahora su espalda reposando contra la suave superficie, unos segundos después de ponerse el condón que había sacado de algún lado, ambas manos tomaron sus rodillas, haciendo que sus muslos se pegaran a su pecho.

"… dime que me deseas…" Yuuri suspiró, ya lo había dicho… ¿o no? ¿Quizás lo había imaginado? En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, era mejor solo decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, botar por completo cualquier barrera que lo pudiera privar de aquel placer perfecto que no sabía existía hasta que Victor lo tocó por primera vez, placer que tanto anhelaba.

"… Te deseo… Victor…" Sintió como Victor tensaba cada musculo de su cuerpo, ingresando lentamente en él, ejerciendo completo control sobre ambos, algo que en ese momento pensó sólo podía ser dado por la experiencia.

"… Dilo de nuevo, Yuuri… di mi nombre…" Yuuri apretó los ojos al sentir otro centímetro de la erección de ruso ingresar, mientras los dedos cálidos rozaban su cadera con ansia y soltó un gemido ahogado.

"… Victor…" Un par de centímetros más se clavaron placenteramente en él bajo la profunda respiración del hombre sobre él, mirada fija que sabía estaba pendiente de cada pequeño cambio de expresión de su rostro. "… te… deseo… Victor…" pudo ver con los ojos medio abiertos como los azules se entrecerraban aliviados bajo el parpadeo de las largas y tupidas pestañas plateadas, completo placer transformando la magnífica faz de piel perlada de sudor. Levantó la barbilla en alto cuando sintió la cadera de Victor chocar contra la propia, segundos de silencio sólo roto por respiraciones y gemidos ahogados antes que las embestidas comenzaran a ser metódicamente rítmicas contra su cuerpo.

Casi sin quererlo llevó su antebrazo a su cara, intentando acallar los sonidos que retumbaban en sus oídos y podía identificar como propios entre los gruñidos graves y palabras en ruso; mordió con fuerza su antebrazo, sintiendo por primera vez que esa era la única forma de libración posible sin gritar en alto, sin rendirse aún ante aquella sensación tan perfecta que siempre tenía bajo las manos de Victor. Una de las manos de Victor tomó la muñeca del brazo sobre su boca moviéndola contra algo suave sobre su cabeza y la boca colisionó contra sus labios, un beso húmedo y desesperado.

La cara de Victor se escondió sobre su clavícula y saltó, sintiendo piscas de dolor y placer fundirse en su abdomen cuando los dientes rompieron fieramente su piel; sus propias uñas no pudieron más que rasgar la piel de la espalda del hombre sobre él y entre palabras ahogadas en ese idioma melódico que la Leyenda solía hablar en la cúspide de la pasión, pudo distinguir su nombre. En cuando una de las manos de Victor rodeó su erección para masturbarlo al compás solo había una cosa que hacer.

"¡… Vic… Victor!..." continuó repitiendo aquel nombre como si se tratara de una plegaría, un rezo único que sabía podría llevarlo a explotar de aquella forma tan infinitamente pura y perfecta. Al parecer su voz y palabras generaron que las embestidas y mano sobre su miembro aumentaran en velocidad y fuerza. Ahogó su orgasmo contra ese cuello aromático humedecido de sudor, intentando liberar la mano contenida para abrazar la espalda delgada y musculosa del hombre que chocaba contra él, ahora toda necesidad e irregularidad, aquel perfecto ser que buscaba su liberación en lo más profundo de su interior.

Un gruñido ronco y casi adolorido, la presión sobre su clavícula y luego los labios buscándolo con necesidad; los dedos de la mano sobre su cadera marcando la piel mientras se enterraban desesperadamente buscando agarre. Sintió los leves temblores del cuerpo duro sobre el suyo, la respiración agitada dando paso a aquella placentera y liberadora sensación de paz y completa entrega.

Fueron infinitos segundos que aquel peso laxo sobre el suyo lo contuvieron, logrando que cada sensación antes vivida se grabara en lo más profundo de su hipocampo; de un momento a otro la cara de Victor se levantó, el peso sobre él siendo alzado por los codos clavados a los costados de su cuerpo y un beso suave, pausadamente placentero llegó a sus labios, la lengua aterciopelada moviendo la suya, urgiéndola a moverse al son de cadente de la caricia.

"… si patinas esa rutina… va a ser mi fin…" Yuuri intentó abrir los ojos frente a la frase ronca y agitada contra su boca. "… vas a ser mi fin, Yuuri…" ¿estaban hablando sobre la competencia?... ¿significaba aquello que su rutina podía ser digna de aquella guerra que Yakov había mencionado? Tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca con fuerza mientras una inexplicable sensación de orgullo lo golpeaba y lo único que pudo responder fue un murmullo apagado mientras su cerebro comenzaba a adormilarse; pero luego un par de segundos, aquel murmullo tomó forma y la voz, aunque temblorosa y cansada, pudo salir de sus labios con una frase completa.

"… daré lo mejor de mi…" sí… por supuesto que lo haría, haría que el pentacampeón se inclinara a sus pies, que aceptara de una vez por todas que él era un patinador hecho y derecho, que era necesario conocer su nombre, que merecía el titulo… que merecía ganar el oro por sobre todo… un rival completo, un rival al cual respetar y jamás menospreciar.

La pequeña risita que siguió a su respuesta hizo que por algún extraño motivo también sonriera, un beso flojo tocó su cuello mientras la cálida lengua del ruso acariciaba su piel.

"… lo sé…" los labios chocaron contra los suyos, suave caricia que lo adormiló aún más. "… ¿te quedarás conmigo hoy?..." Yuuri asintió, sabiendo que no era capaz de moverse después de todo lo ocurrido. "… dilo nuevamente…" Yuuri movió la cara, sus ojos se toparon con los azules anhelantes en su camino.

"… Victor…" pudo ver como los azules ojos se cerraron mientras una media sonrisa iluminaba el rostro bellamente esculpido. Cerró los ojos cuando una de las manos de la Leyenda comenzó a acariciar su costado, una leve y cadenciosa caricia que lo adormiló aun más… luego todo fue paz y calma.

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER!.**.. nuevamente -sonrojo extremo- lamento toda emoción mala que hubiesen podido sentir por mi retraso... ¡no las/los abandonaré!_

* * *

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios:_**

 _Kary: muchas gracias... yo agradesco que estes leyendo! cariñotes!_

 _JakkieBJ: muchisimas gracias por de jar un comentario! me has hecho muy feliz... bueno... ¿es mejor que yo?- estoy segura que tienes algunas ideas sobre la frase... y efectivamente... ¡no sabemos lo que pasa por la mente de Victor! Millones de gracias por comentar y leer!_

 _Haru: hahaha... al parecer "casual" no le gusta mucho a Yuuri... pero ya veremos. mil gracias por leer... ¿verdad que es un buen lemon?... pero siento qeu este de ahora es muuuucho mejor... espero tu comentario y te leo pronto!_

 _Megalex: hahaha... espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto... me sentía culpable y bueno... algo debía hacer. mil abrazos y gracias por leer._

* * *

 _ **Muchisimas gracias por leer a todos**... gracias a aquellos que comentaron, agregaron el fic en favoritos y lo siguen..._

 _Y... Me acabo de dar cuenta que... ¡no sabemos lo que Victor esta pensando!..._

 _ **Les agradaría que cuando este Fic termine hiciera uno pero desde la perspectiva de Victor?... quizás sería interesante -mano en la barbilla y ojos mirando al infinito-**_

 _Por favor diganme que piensan al respecto!_

 _ **Los y las adoro! que tangan una maravillosa semana!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Enactment

_**Hola** a todos y todas!_

 ** _Todo mi cariño y fuerza a aquellos lectores mexicanos o los que tienen algún familiar o amigo en ese hermoso país... Soy de Chile... por lo que tengo una leve idea de lo que están viviendo... deben mantenerse unidos y levantarse pronto! Abrazos a la distancia y ojala todos estén bien._**

 _Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y las vistas, aquellos que pusieron el fic en favoritos y los/las que lo siguen, infinitas gracias a todos._

 _Es un capitulo largo, pero luego quiero empezar con la epoca de competencias... así que, traten de obviar la longitud y sólo disfruten._

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! Cariños a todos!**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes e idea original de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen y son de propiedad del estudio de animación MAPPA. Dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por la increíble Mitsuro Kubo sensei. Este escrito no pretende lucrar en ninguna medida y es sólo por diversión._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Enactment**_

No sabía qué hora era, por el momento sólo podía sentir un relajante calor pegado a su espalda y su cuerpo siendo abrazado por la cintura sumado a una cálida mano abierta sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos al instante en que recordó lo que había ocurrido. La oscuridad de una habitación desconocida lo recibió, un tenue haz de luz filtrándose por entre las gruesas cortinas. Claro, estaba en el cuarto de Victor, porque claramente estaba en una cama… ¿Era el departamento de Victor?... giró los ojos intentando vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad, solo un mueble y lo que parecía ser una cama doble con una mesa de noche… las gruesas cortinas tapando la luz no ayudaban mucho. Medio movió su mejilla y notó perfectamente la suavidad de las tela bajo su piel; movió el pie que sabía no estaba contenido entre los de Victor y volvió a notar esa exquisita suavidad contra la extremidad… claramente esas no eran las sábanas en las que él estaba acostumbrado a dormir. Soltó un pequeño suspiro… debía salir de allí, debía volver a su departamento y darse una ducha antes de partir al rink… su día debía empezar extremadamente temprano.

Intentó moverse pero el brazo a su alrededor y la mano sobre su pecho se lo impidieron; a su nariz llegó aquel perfecto aroma envolviéndolo todo a su alrededor y supo que esto no era un sueño como los anteriores, todo aquello que había medio vislumbrado, todo lo ocurrido… era una realidad tácita y debía salir de allí. El corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido dentro del pecho… estaba recién comenzando a unir los recuerdos cuando el cuerpo a su espalda se pegó más al suyo… no había forma de escapar.

Se quedó ahí tendido, esperando el momento en que aquel cuerpo, brazo y mano lo liberaran para poder realizar una huida delicada y rápida… el sonido del reloj cambiando segundos lo impacientó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?... no parecía que la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas fuera la del amanecer y su cuerpo tampoco se sentía como si hubiera dormido demasiado… ¿dos horas?... ¿cuatro?... ¿a qué hora específicamente Victor había tomado su mano para cruzar aquel puente que tanto le gustaba? Intentando recordar sus horarios casi saltó cuando la tibia cabeza a su espalda se escondió entre sus omóplatos, la tenue y acompasada respiración de Victor dormido cosquilleándole la piel… quizás no tenía tantas ganas de huir, al menos no en el corto plazo… lo que por sí sola era una idea terrorífica.

Sólo cuando los dedos de Victor se entrecerraron contra los suyos, posicionando ambas manos muy juntas notó que de forma natural su mano había viajado hasta la mano que sostenía su pecho para acariciarla lentamente. Ahora un beso en el mismo lugar acariciado antes por la relajada y constante respiración de Victor dormido lo alertó… el ruso estaba despierto.

"… ¿Estás bien?... ¿no puedes dormir?..." La voz había salido adormilada y rasposa, algo en aquel tono recién descubierto le llenó el pecho completamente con una sensación de profunda tranquilidad. Yuuri negó, pero al notar que era difícil que Victor comprendiera la respuesta en medio de la oscuridad, se aclaró la garganta para responder.

"… estoy bien… debo… ¿qué hora…?" Su propia voz había salido ronca y rasposa, recién notaba que su garganta ardía un poco y que tenía la boca seca. Su espalda recibió otro beso, pero esta vez fue distinto: los labios comenzaron a dibujar pequeñas formas en su piel, mientras la lengua acariciaba tentativamente algunas zonas que generaron que cada vello se erizara.

"… Aún es de madrugada…" la mano sobre su pecho se movió hacia un costado, tomando una de sus tetillas para comenzar a rozarle con las yemas de los diestros y cálidos dígitos. Yuuri soltó un suspiro bajo, provocando que las caderas del ruso a su espalda se pegaran a sus nalgas, lo que le permitió sentir la erección de Victor aumentando segundo a segundo contra su piel. "Me gusta escuchar ese tipo de voz de entre tus labios, Yuuri…" Yuuri se movió, intentando liberarse de la celda en que Victor lo tenía envuelto y separar su espalda de aquella suave caricia que estaba logrando que su entrepierna despertara más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

Su omóplato izquierdo fue mordido juguetonamente y a pesar que la leve presión no produjo dolor, rápidamente los labios de Victor comenzaron a prodigar suaves besos en la misma zona, para luego moverse a su nuca; por instinto inclinó la cabeza, aumentando la accesibilidad, las caderas se apretaron más contra él y la mano que antes estaba en su pecho comenzó un lento descenso por su abdomen, hasta encontrar lo que al parecer había bajado a buscar.

Victor lo tomó lentamente en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo sin prisas, Yuuri se removió nervioso cuando sumado a esa mano experta sobre su intimidad, las caderas del ruso comenzaron a moverse contra él al mismo ritmo de las caricias. Un suave gemido ronco se le escapó de la garganta, lo que al parecer desencadeno una serie de sensaciones en Victor: El cuerpo del ruso se separó levemente de su espalda, los labios comenzaron a besar su nuca de una forma mucho más dura, el brazo que le servía de almohada –que recién notaba- se movió por su costado, levantándolo levemente para tener acceso a sus pezones y la mano que estaba masturbándolo se movió hacia su entrada; el suave dedo ingresando lanzó descargas eléctricas de placer por su espina, arqueando la espalda mientras escuchaba la respiración de Victor acelerarse contra su cuello.

"… Vic … Victor…" apretó los ojos mientras sentía crecientes oleadas de placer llenar cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo.

"… Dilo de nuevo Yuuri… Di mi nombre con esa voz que yo provoqué…" Apretó la mandíbula para no soltar el gemido que tenía apretado en la garganta producto de la completa sensación de plenitud al escuchar la voz de Victor, acelerada y ronca, contra su nuca. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en nombrar nuevamente al ruso, sintió la ya conocida presión en su entrada y soltó un gemido ahogado en cuanto algunos centímetros ingresaron en él pausadamente.

Sintió la frente de Victor pegada en su nuca, presionando con fuerza mientras el ruso intentaba controlar la respiración, exactamente lo mismo que él trataba de hacer en ese momento; pero en cuanto un par de centímetros más se adentraron en su cuerpo movió la cabeza para acallar el gemido sobre la almohada, lo que provocó que Victor lo mordiera con fuerza en la nuca.

"… ¡ah!" Los besos que siguieron la fuerte mordida le indicaron que el ruso estaba intentando alivianar el dolor de la zona nuevamente con caricias húmedas y suaves, mientras se enterraba con más prontitud en su cuerpo.

"… Yuuri… dime qué quieres que haga…" Yuuri negó con la cabeza rápidamente, intentando moverse para que esos pocos centímetros que quedaban se terminaran de hundir en su interior, pero al parecer Victor tenía otra idea y las caderas se separaron a la par que las suyas lo buscaban. "…No, Yuuri… Dímelo… dime qué deseas…" Yuuri apretó los ojos y se removió ansioso por no conseguir aquella pizca de placer que no sabía deseaba tan desesperadamente. Intentó nuevamente mover las caderas en contra de las de Victor, pero el ruso repitió la separación y mordió con fuerza nuevamente, esta vez su hombro; si deseaba algo, al parecer tendría que reunir la fuerza necesaria para vocalizarlo y… sinceramente, en ese momento no le importaba.

"… quiero… yo… quiero… que… estés completamente dentro…" jamás imaginó la reacción que tendrían sus palabras, La mano de Victor apresó su cadera, los dedos enterrándose con fuerza en su piel, manteniéndolo en posición, la mano en su pecho también apretó con fuerza, obligándolo a estar quiero mientras las caderas que antes se habían alejado ahora se pegaban contra sus nalgas, permitiendo que toda la erección del ruso fuera contenida en su interior.

Dio un salto en cuanto algo explotó muy dentro, las embestidas comenzaron a ser enérgicamente acompasadas, todo su ser temblando al saber que el punto máximo de placer estaba a escasos minutos. Rogando su liberación bajó una de sus manos a su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de Victor y en cuanto el ruso tomó aquella mano entre las suyas, perfeccionando el movimiento y la presión soltó otro gemido rayando en lo desesperado.

"… Yuuri…" Ahora el tono había cambiado, levemente alto en medio de la respiración agitada de los labios contra su nuca. "… Yuuri, termina para mi…" Fue como una orden, todo el conjunto de sensaciones, especialmente la voz de entre aquellos labios besando su piel, lo apremiaron a cumplir cualquier palabra antes dicha. Apretó los ojos mientras sentía la punta de la erección de Victor rozar a cada embestida aquel punto en su interior que lo hacía delirar en completo éxtasis. La mano de Victor se movió más rápido, liberando el toque opresivo y sólo acariciando con roces veloces… y fue todo lo que necesitó. No supo qué dijo en su clímax, pero era claro que algo había salido de sus labios… ¿un gemido o una palabra?... ¿japonés o inglés?... Victor continuaba moviendo sus caderas en contra de su cuerpo, extendiendo por segundos interminables la perfecta sensación de plenitud que recorría cada uno de sus sentidos y sólo se dedicó a sentir.

Y así fue que por primera vez pudo notar perfectamente el orgasmo del hombre que le estaba enseñando los límites de su deseo. Sintió el cuerpo de Victor tensarse, cada musculo temblar milisegundos antes de que un agradable calor lo llenara; las manos sobre su cuerpo apretarlo con fuerza y las usuales palabras en aquel rítmico idioma ahogadas contra su piel producto del brusco mordisco en su hombro que más que dolor lo llenó de un inexplicable placer. Luego de aquello solo ambas respiraciones agitadas rompían la calma en la que habían caído.

Un suave beso en la nuca lo hizo abrir los ojos, mientras la mano que antes había estado en su pecho movía su cabeza para que los labios se encontraran en un tendencioso beso. Ahora que el placer había pasado, sabía que debía salir de allí… lo antes posible… antes que fuera el propio Victor quien lo instara a abandonar el dormitorio. Como pudo se separó del apretado abrazo al que la Leyenda aún lo tenía sometido y aunque muy a duras penas lo consiguió, se vio liberado mientras Victor movía uno de sus brazos para tapar sus ojos.

En cuanto Yuuri se sentó en la cama para ser capaz de bajar las piernas y levantarse percibió aquella misma sensación de esa noche en el sofá recorrer su interior. Movió la cabeza en todas direcciones intentando buscar el cuarto de baño, casi percibiendo la cara de completa satisfacción del ruso a su lado… sí… debía salir de allí de inmediato y evitar que esa exquisita expresión se transformara a la mirada dolida que por algún motivo no podía soportar y con la cual el ruso lo miraba de vez en cuando; no había tiempo para una visita al baño, sólo buscaría sus ropas en medio de la oscura habitación y huiría antes de generar malestar en su compañero de cama.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso de la habitación la mano de Victor se cerró en su muñeca.

"… ¿Qué estás haciendo?..." Yuuri tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Qué pregunta era esa?... era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

"…em… Mar-marchándome..." sintió más presión en su muñeca, pero luego de interminables segundos la mano apresándolo lo liberó; casi pudo oír el cuerpo de Victor volver a tenderse en la cama, seguido por un suspiro apagado, identificando todos esos signos como una extrema confirmación de sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama para comenzar a rebuscar el suelo por sus ropas. Luego de encontrar algunas prendas caminó hacia la puerta que pensó era la salida de la habitación, en cuanto la abrió un sonido sobre la cama lo alertó.

"… Yuuri…" Volteó para ver entre la oscuridad casi absoluta la magnífica figura de cabello platinado sentado en medio de la gran cama que hacía segundos él mismo había ocupado; luego de algunos momentos en silencio otro suspiro adelantó las palabras que le sonaron extrañas. "… te veo en la mañana…" Tragó saliva con fuerza otra vez, intentando adecuar su garganta lo suficiente para extender una despedida.

"… te veo en la mañana… Victor…" soltó todo el aire contenido en los pulmones cuando salió a lo que parecía ser una sala, mucho más iluminada por la luz exterior que el dormitorio. Mientras sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta divisó a lo lejos, cerca de lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada, el resto de sus ropas y bolsa; camino rápidamente para terminar de vestirse y tomar el pesado objeto, plantándolo con velocidad sobre su espalda. Para cuando abrió y cerró la puerta que lo llevó al mismo pasillo que tan lleno de sus suspiros estuvo apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, atrás quedaba el placer y atrás debía quedar… ahora era la realidad, aquella en donde él sólo era Yuuri.

::::::::::

En cuanto salió al exterior luego de tomar el ascensor y descender en completo silencio, con las caderas ardiéndole, llenó sus pulmones del aire extrañamente frío de la madrugada rusa. Miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección que él creía correcta, muy pocas personas caminaban desinteresada y ebriamente a su alrededor… quizás sería mejor ser como ellos, en vez de estar huyendo antes de recibir una confirmación tácita de la extraña relación que mantenía con la mayor de sus competencias… algo estaba mal en todo esto; pero por ahora debía sólo aceptarlo, agradecer profundamente la enseñanza más pura que Victor le estaba ofreciendo… y cuando fuera momento de pisar el hielo competitivamente, todo podría quedar atrás.

En cuanto sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerlo notó que sólo ocupaba su camiseta de práctica, casi sin notarlo se golpeó fuertemente la frente con la palma de la mano… había dejado su chaqueta deportiva en algún lugar del departamento de la Leyenda. Se detuvo al instante, analizando si sería o no una buena idea volver a aquel lugar… pero considerando las circunstancias el volver y pedir que Victor abriera la puerta… era claramente contraproducente en relación con todo lo que se esforzó por salir del territorio privado del ruso, esperaba de corazón que la Leyenda no se sintiera malamente obligado a devolverle parte de sus ropas… él sabía en carne propia lo desesperante que podía ser… mejor que lo olvidara, Victor era un amante experimentado y suponía que no sería la primera vez que alguno de sus muchos compañeros dejaban algo en sus estancias… que fuera lo que fuere, tenía más chaquetas en su guardarropa, no haría un problema por una perdida; por ahora debía intentar poner la mayor distancia del departamento de Victor y su persona, no sólo por su sanidad mental sino también porque siempre podía haber un paparazzi escondido entre los automóviles esperando tomar una instantánea posiblemente millonaria de la Leyenda Rusa y alguna de sus conquistas.

Suspiró mientras sacaba su celular para dilucidar dónde estaba específicamente. Estaba a veinte minutos del rink y media hora de su apartamento… y eran las cinco de la mañana… Suspiró de nuevo mientras buscaba en sus pantalones la llave que Yakov le había dado; sí estaba allí iría directamente al rink, tomaría una ducha y comenzaría su día más temprano de lo acostumbrado, intentando practicar en solitario antes que cualquier otra alma apareciera.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron el metálico objeto en el fondo de su bolsillo una media sonrisa le apareció en la cara. Miró nuevamente su celular por la ruta óptima, en cuanto la tuvo memorizada, sacó sus audífonos y los conectó mientras movía sus dedos rápidamente por su nuevo playlist preferido… que en ese momento sólo contenía aquella seductora melodía, que hoy más que nunca, podía sentir a flor de piel.

:::::::::::

Luego de intentar limpiar su exterior e interior, de una manera que prefería no recordar pues le sonrojaba las mejillas incluso ahora, borrando cualquier resquicio de la presencia del ruso en su cuerpo, se podía decir que estaba listo para comenzar su día. Compró un café de la maquina expendedora de la entrada y camino con los patines calzados al interior del rink.

Casi todo estaba oscuro si no fuera por tenues haces de luz alrededor del hielo, iba a cerrar la puerta a su espalda cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de las cuchillas rompiendo la superficie congelada. Se quedó estático, ansioso por saber quién era la persona que estaba a esa hora practicando... pocos nombres de le venían a la cabeza, uno de ellos era un muy mal mañananero, el mismo Yuri se lo había dicho, al igual que Mila… Georgi usualmente respetaba a cabalidad los horarios de Yakov… ¿Victor?... imposible si lo había dejado hacía menos de una hora en su propia cama… frunció los ojos para ver a la figura patinando y ahogó la exclamación de sorpresa cuando identificó a su nuevo entrenador patinando extenuantemente.

Sólo tardó segundos en identificar la rutina que el patinador estaba ejecutando… Eros… la rutina que su entrenador –y el ahora patinador- había creado para él… no era tan erótica cómo en un principio se lo había exigido tan amistosamente… era más bien sensualmente tímida… tal como él se sentía, más aun luego de haber compartido una noche con Victor. Observó cada uno de los movimientos… el Axel triple fue perfecto y por un segundo se preguntó si la rodilla de Taro estaba realmente tan malograda cómo para competir y luego abrió los ojos en completo embeleso cuando la siguiente secuencia de pasos se descubrió, perfectamente ejecutada por los ingrávidos pies que eran la firma del patinador japonés. Casi desde la nada un Quad Luzt apareció, logrando que el patinador se detuviera al instante después de la perfecta ejecución, tomando la rodilla derecha con una de sus manos mientras la respiración agitada movía todo su cuerpo sobre el hielo; sólo en ese instante se permitió soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, lo que generó que la vista de Taro se dirigiera a donde él estaba casi escondido. Los ojos antes en completa tensión y concentración se alivianaron por segundos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en los labios, los ojos brillando con alegría.

"… ¡Yuuri!..." Afirmó con fuerza el vaso de café en su mano y trató de darle la mayor de sus sonrisas, sin saber qué estaba esperando Taro recibir. "… ¡Llegas muy temprano hoy!" Yuuri asintió, sintiéndose enrojecer al recordar su pasada noche.

"…. Pensé en practicar la rutina a solas… Taro…" El hombre levantó la vista mientras patinaba hacia la baranda donde Yuuri se acercó, mirándolo fijamente mientras esperaba la continuación de la oración, que a Yuuri le costo universos formular. "… Tu… ¿Podrías seguir patinando?..." Taro soltó parte del aire de sus pulmones en una risita contenida, brillo triste en los ojos mientras miraba a su pupilo, bajó la mirada medio segundo antes que la profundidad de los enigmáticos ojos atravesara a Yuuri.

"… No… no como deportista de alto rendimiento al menos… Los médicos dijeron que mi rodilla ya había tenido suficiente… la ruptura de los ligamentos fue sólo la guinda del postre… Lo notaste en mi Luzt… ¿Verdad?..." Yuuri miró a los ojos marrón verdosos mientras asentía en silencio, la sonrisa apagada del ex patinador le rompió parte del corazón. "… Sí… por mas que quiera… No puedo… mi cuerpo… No puedo volver a ser competitivo… pero te enseñaré todos mis trucos, haré de ti el mejor patinador sobre la tierra… te lo prometo…" Yuuri tragó la gruesa saliva que se había depositado en su boca y asintió, dejando el vaso de café sobre la baranda… se esforzaría, llegaría más allá de los límites humanamente posibles en aquella rutina que Taro le había regalado, lo haría sentir orgulloso, sin el más mínimo estigma por no ser un competidor de alto rendimiento… sería perfecto y ganaría todos los oros habidos y por haber… ahora, luego de ver la emoción de esa secuencia de pasos que demostró sin miramientos parte del alma de su entrenador… lo haría por él… pero también por Taro, por ambos sería el mejor.

"… ¿quieres comenzar a patinar?... podemos comenzar con figuras simpl-" Yuuri contestó de inmediato.

"No… comenzaremos con la rutina…" el brillo en los ojos de su entrenador le indicó que había sido la decisión correcta. Luego de que ingresara al hielo, Taro lo miró largamente antes de accionar el equipo de sonido con la melodía que ya pensaba tenía memorizada.

Puso cada célula de su ser para demostrarle al ex patinador que él era digno de tener su entrenamiento y confianza, utilizó todo a su alrededor para exponer en el hielo las sensaciones vividas con Victor la pasada noche… la voz rasposa nombrándolo, pidiendo decir su nombre una y otra vez… cerró los ojos cuando llegó la secuencia de pasos que Taro había realizado hacía poco y continuó… y fue más allá, saltó y brincó y se movió como si aquello fuera lo único que importara en su vida… y así realmente era… el hielo era lo único que siempre estaría allí para él y así debía responder cada vez que lo pisaba… El hielo no lo haría desaparecer, el hielo jamás esperaría que lo abandonara de inmediato… la congelada agua siempre esperaría más contacto, mas movimiento… más de él.

Llegó al quad Luzt y decidió seguirlo con un quad Loop y luego casi inmediatamente la secuencia de giros dio paso para terminar con otro perfecto triple axel, ejerciendo todos aquellos consejos que por medio de gritos Yakov había indicado.

En cuanto se detuvo escuchó aplausos desde donde estaba Taro, levantó la vista y los ojos brillantes de emoción en medio de la volátil oscuridad lo hicieron sentir completo. Se acercó sonriendo tímidamente a la baranda pensando en beber algunos sorbos de café antes de continuar, pero en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo cerca, Taro extendió el propio por sobre la estructura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Estuviste genial, Yuuri!... ¡Un perfecto Eros que me quitó la respiración! Si logras replicar esa sensación en la competencia… el oro está a un paso… Siempre supe que sólo debías poner tu mente y sentimientos en línea…" Yuuri sonrió nervioso al sentir la proximidad de su entrenador, los brazos rodeándolo con aquella familiaridad tan innata que sentía con Taro cada vez que estaba cerca; extremadamente distinta al embrollo de ansiedad que sentía con el hombre con el que había compartido cama.

"… Taro… Me-me estás-" En cuanto soltó la frase a medias el entrenador lo soltó, la mirada tibiamente apenada pero aun con una gran sonrisa que le indicaba que todo en su vida estaría bien.

"… Lo siento, Yuuri… pero cuando patinas así… no puedo más que…" Por unos segundos se miraron largamente en aquella extraña expresion que aún no podía identificar, hasta que Taro luego de aclararse la garganta, sonrió nuevamente en su direccion. "… bien, todo desde el principio; pon cuidado en tu pie izquierdo en la entrada del Luzt, si Yakov lo ve… ¡no quiero verte patinar con sujetadores!... sería nuestro fin…" Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante la mencion de la advertencia que el entrenador ruso no se cansaba en mencionar una y otra vez.

Repitió la rutina mil veces más, sin sentir el más mínimo cansancio a pesar de las incipientes clavadas en su cadera que le hacían recordar fragmentos de su noche… cerró los ojos en la secuencia de giros que practicaba, recordando los labios del ruso en medio de su espalda, por lo que cuando una aguda voz lo llamó por ese apodo que no gustaba, pero que había aprendido a aceptar, su tobillo realizó un balanceo inusual, intentó retomar la rigidez en su falange, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó violentamente para luego deslizarse contra la pared del rink, con la cual colisionó sin el más mínimo reparo.

"¡Yuuri!"

"¡Cerdo!" En cuanto abrió los ojos la adorable cara de Yuri estaba sobre él, claramente preocupado, el adolescente tomaba su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "… ¿estas bien?... ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?... ¿sabes lo peligroso que es lo que acabas de hacer?"… Yuuri movió la cabeza, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su hombro izquierdo, el cual se había estrellado sin miramientos contra el hielo.

"… em… no sé, me distraje por un segundo…" Yuri suspiró y soltó un par de palabras en ruso que Yuuri claramente no entendió, de pronto otra mano lo tomó para levantarlo en un sólo movimiento.

"… ¿estas bien?" Yuuri volteó la vista, Taro con cara de preocupación inspeccionaba con su mirada cada milímetro del cuerpo de su pupilo, cosa que por segundos lo avergonzó.

"… Sí, fue una caída simple…" Volteó la vista nuevamente en cuanto Yuri quitó, de muy mala manera, la mano que Taro tenía en su cintura para ayudar a mantenerlo equilibrado.

"… ¡oye viejo!... dijo que estaba bien, déjalo respirar…¡Tsk!" Taro soltó una risita y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

"… Por supuesto… Iré a buscar tu botella de agua… no sigas patinando hasta que vuelva…" Yuuri asintió, sintiendo la mano de Yuri aferrar su propia mano.

".. Yuri… ya puedes soltarme…" los verde azulados ojos lo miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego se dirigieron hacia las manos unidas; en menos de un respiro el joven ruso lo soltó como si su tacto quemara.

"¡No vuelvas a caer así en mi presencia, cerdo desequilibrado!..." volteó la cara de inmediato mientras se arreglaba la manga de la camiseta, pero luego lo miró por entre las rubias hebras de cabello, ahora una expresión preocupada y sonrojada. "… ¿seguro que estás bien, cerdo?" Yuuri sonrió mientras asentía despacio.

"… sí… ¿quieres que te ayude a estirar?" los ojos azulverdoso brillaron y una sonrisa infantil apareció en la cara para luego transformarse en la típica y elocuente mueca todopoderosa que Yuri solía tener.

"¡Yo no necesito ayuda!... pero si insistes…"Yuuri asintió, indicando que insistía, pues sabía que a pesar de lo que el rubio dijera, era algo de lo que gustaba.

Se deslizaron hasta la salida y Yuuri tomó una de las piernas del muchacho, extendiéndola hacia atrás, la expresión de Yuri era contenida, relajada, pero claramente algo deseaba decir. Yuuri ya conocía parte del actuar del joven, en estos casos era mejor guardar silencio y esperar a que el muchacho estuviera seguro de dar su opinión.

"… hey cerdo…" ahí venía.

"… mhn-mm…" Levantó la vista sin que Yuri lo notara, mientras forzaba la pierna del hiperlaxo adolescente en una posición que para cualquier mortal sería dolorosa, divisando el leve sonrojo de las mejillas aumentar medio tono.

"… Tu secuencia de giros…" el joven se aclaró la garganta. "Es adecuada…" En ese momento Yuuri sonreía y ponía la rodilla de Yuuri contra su hombro; sin quererlo soltó un minúsculo quejido que alertó al joven. Yuri rompió la posición y lo miró a los ojos. "¡Cerdo mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que estabas bien!... iré a buscar a Sasha, ya debe haber llegado. ¡quédate aquí y no entres al hielo por mas que el vejete asiático te lo diga!" Yuuri asintió mientras veía como Yuri desaparecía en el interior del edificio.

Suspiró un par de veces mientras se tomaba el hombro adolorido, sabiendo que no era nada de cuidado, al menos no por ahora, por lo que dejó a su mente vagar mientras veía la superficie congelada inusualmente vacía. Tenía la sensación que hoy podía ser un buen día.

:::::::::::

Después de seis horas de entrenamiento usualmente y tiránicamente agotador, pasado el almuerzo, Taro se le acercó.

"…¿te parece si vamos a comer juntos?" Yuuri levantó la vista ansioso, ni siquiera eran las tres de la tarde. Taro sonrió ampliamente. "… empezamos temprano… puedo permitirte abandonar el hielo antes que los demás…" Por primera vez Yuuri notó que, efectivamente, había estado patinando desde casi las seis de la mañana.

"… sí… bueno… ¿estás seguro que podemos terminar por hoy?..." Taro sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

"Tu entrenador te está invitando a disfrutar esta hermosa ciudad… no creo que haya problemas en terminar el día." Yuuri sonrió mientras se calzaba los protectores.

"Me encantaría… Gracias." Taro lo sostuvo de la espalda mientras en aquella posición tan conocida guardaba sus cuchillas.

"… vamos a los vestidores y por mientras podemos decidir algún buen lugar para comer y tomar algo que termine este perfecto día…" Yuuri lo había seguido mientras asentía contento, pensando que un poco de comida y bebida no le vendría nada mal.

Una vez en los vestidores, sin segundos pensamientos, se sacó la camiseta sudada y sintió la mirada de su entrenador calándolo hasta lo más profundo. Fueron milésimas de segundo hasta que Taro estuvo a su lado, observando con detenimiento su cuello.

"… Yuuri…" volteó nervioso, sin saber que había hecho para que el japonés estuviera tan cerca suyo y hubiese mencionado su nombre con esa extraña pizca de concentración. "… ¿Tu novia esta en la ciudad?..." El dedo acusador que se posó suavemente, tacto sutil y caliente, contra la piel de su nuca lo hizo saltar mientras una de sus propias manos tapaba la zona.

"… Ta-Taro… No sé… yo…." Los ojos marrón verdosos se volvieron profundos y serios, alertándolo hasta el punto del ataque.

"Es claro que estas son mordidas y marcas de besos… No tenemos que hacer un tema de esto, pero si me gustaría que confiaras en mi…" Yuuri se sonrojó. No… no podía confiar a nadie su secreto, quizás sólo a Pichit que había conocido su más oscuro enigma desde el principio de los tiempos… pero compartir este tipo de información con Taro era vergonzoso… quizas humillante… completamente absurdo.

"… No tengo novia… no…" Taro levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y luego una media sonrisa tranquilamente apareció en la agraciada cara.

"… ¿novio entonces?" Yuuri sintió las mejillas ardiendo, bajó la vista mientras trataba de alejarse del hombre que estaba intentando rebuscar sus secretos más oscuros… No, tampoco era un novio… era sólo Victor Nikiforov, su compañero de sexo casual... una aventura dentro del camino de descubrimiento que llevaba a cabo... y la revelación lo hizo tragar dolorosamente.

Mientras su cerebro intentaba analizar la situación e idear una forma para salir bien parado no notó que la cara de Taro se había acercado a su cuello, sutilmente cercana a su piel, tanto que podía sentir parte de la respiración del ex patinador rozando el área, un aroma familiar pero desconocido llenando su nariz.

"…No tienes que sentirte avergonzado por eso, todos hemos estado ahí… Solo mantén presente que el auto cuidado es absolutamente necesario. Me gustaría que confiaras un poco en mi… Yuuri…" Cerró los ojos, por segundos replicando la sensación de tener a Victor hablando tan cerca de su oído y cuando giró la cabeza, dispuesto a separarse, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo alertó, haciéndolo saltar casi hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" La voz había sido cruda y apagada, leves tenores de ira refulgiendo en el tono y brillo de los azules ojos. Yuuri apretó la mandíbula a la vez que presionaba con más fuerza la mano en su cuello, justo donde el dedo acusadoramente suave de Taro se había posicionado.

"… No debes preguntar si conoces la respuesta, Victor…" Los ojos de Taro buscaron los de Yuuri sin siquiera intentar moverlos un centímetro, una extraña expresión refulgente de sentimientos que Yuuri no comprendía mientras la sonrisa aún estaba congelada en la cara. ".. Te esperaré fuera mientras te preparas, debo conversar con Yakov sobre tu Axel…" Yuuri asintió mientras se giraba para buscar la toalla en su casillero. No supo cómo fue la salida de Taro, el pero tono de la frase que soltó antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse lo congeló. "… Ten una buena tarde, Victor… aunque no será mejor que la mía… "

Trató de soltar el aire contenido en los pulmones mientras lentamente se movía hacia las duchas, giró los ojos intentando localizar a Victor en medio de la habitación, el patinador continuaba parado al lado de la puerta con el bolso colgando de su hombro. Apretó la mandíbula mientras apuraba el paso hacia la salida del vestidor; en cuanto llegó a la sala vacía giró la manija para que el agua caliente comenzara a circular. Meneó la cabeza, intentando apartar la densa situación de la que había sido partícipe y espectador… Taro sólo utilizaba ese tono falsamente amable con Victor y Victor usualmente utilizaba ese tono apagado y serio cuando su entrenador estaba con él.

Se terminó de quitar la ropa y dejó que el chorro de agua caliente relajara poco a poco los músculos adoloridos por el entrenamiento y la tensión que la situación anterior había provocado, cuando con los ojos cerrados y mientras masajeaba el shampoo en su cabello sintió dos fuertes manos tomarlo de las caderas para hacerlo chocar su espalda contra un pecho desnudo; saltó y trató de liberarse pero los labios en su cuello lograron paralizarlo como si su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en piedra… había aprendido, de una forma u otra, a identificar a quien pertenecían esos labios.

"… ¡Victor!... ¡no!… estamos en el rink-" la mano que antes se había afirmado a su cadera violentamente subió a su boca, llenándola con dos dedos, evitando que cualquier palabra pudiera ser formulada. Sintió un par de besos apretarse en contra las marcas que sabía existían para luego recorrer nuevas partes en la piel.

"… ¿Crees que me importa?" Yuuri apretó los ojos cuando sintió la erección de Victor apretarse contra sus nalgas… esto no tenía sentido, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía lógica… estaban en el rink… cualquier persona podía encontrarlos y Victor no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de separarse de él; en un acto de desesperación completa, al verse imposibilitado de hablar, mordió con fuerza los dedos que aún estaban dentro de su boca, lo que ocasionó que un gruñido saliera de entre los labios de Victor, aún pegados en su nuca. "… Si no te importó que él estuviera tan cerca no tendría que importarte ahora, ¿verdad?" Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la erección ajena resbalar entre sus muslos, rozando cuidadosamente la sensible piel de su entrepierna; ya no había forma de escapar, aunque lo quisiera, su cuerpo estaba anclado a la fuente de aquellas placenteras sensaciones a las cuales se había vuelto casi adicto… esto no era bueno… pero en cuanto el pensamiento tocó su mente, la mano del ruso comenzó a masturbarlo con precisión, mientras los labios en su nuca continuaban acariciando aquellas marcas, recordatorio tácito de lo que ocurría generalmente cuando estaban a solas… pero él no deseaba esto ahora, a pesar de sentir esa calurosa sensación recorrerle el vientre y sentir sus sentidos siendo embriagados por ese aroma tan particular que la Leyenda desprendía… se sentía nervioso, ansioso, casi humillado mientras la respiración se apuraba en medio de su garganta entretanto evitaba que cualquier tipo de sonido se le escapara de entre los labios.

Escuchó a lo lejos palabras en ruso de las cuales sólo pudo identificar el nombre de Victor… por el tono de voz sabía que se trataba de Georgi, pensando que el otro patinador pensaba en entrar a las duchas como pudo trató de liberarse del apretado abrazo y peso que lo tenía casi inmóvil contra los azulejos, pero en cuanto el hombre a su espalda notó los movimientos con lo que trataba de soltarse de entre sus brazos aplicó más roce a cada milímetro de piel en contacto, posando los mismos dedos que antes habían sido mordidos nuevamente dentro de su boca.

Escuchó cómo Victor respondía, completamente contenido, un tono amable y despreocupado; podía incluso jurar que no había ni siquiera el más mísero cambio en la expresión del rostro, mientras él tenía que cerrar los parpados tanto que dolían sólo para poder mantener un poco de razocinio dando vueltas en su cerebro; el pensamiento lo hizo sentir furioso más que ansioso, tanto que sus manos se movieron a las muñecas de Victor, intentando moverlas de aquella posición en la que lo tenía apresado y terminar todo el encuentro, pero el gesto al parecer fue recibido de otra forma, pues el roce en su entrepierna se intensificó y por segundos las piernas perdieron un poco de la fuerza que lo mantenía en pie; sólo hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Victor, abrió los ojos y apretó más las muñecas de ruso, casi rogando que lo soltara.

Al parecer algo de lo que dijo la Leyenda hizo que Georgi se marchara, lo que sólo lo enfureció más; trató nuevamente de soltarse, pero la mano antes en su boca se separó, creyendo que lo iba a dejar ir soltó por segundos la muñeca que había mantenido firmemente apretada, pero de un segundo a otro la misma mano tomó su muñeca con fuerza, presionándola contra la pared.

Mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir ápices de aquella liberación tan endemoniadamente no deseada y en cuanto notó que por más que se resistiera su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, se dejó ir en la mano que lo masturbaba, rogando que la razón volviera y que su juicio no se viera empañado por el placer; mantuvo los ojos abiertos y supo que la liberación de Victor también estaba cerca, los labios en su nuca se separaron por segundos, para moverse acariciando su piel en dirección a su hombro, sintió la mordida acompañada de los estremecimientos en aquel sólido cuerpo tan pegado al suyo. Segundos después la mano que sujetaba su muñeca se movió hacia su rostro, en una extraña posición, pero perfecta para que los labios del ruso lo besaran con detenimiento, cómo si toda la brusquedad y arrebato de las acciones anteriores jamás hubieran existido… y se sintió maltrecho y burlado… completamente doblegado frente a ese hombre que había generado aquella maliciosa adicción en su ser.

Ese era el momento, juntó toda la fuerza que creía tener en su cuerpo y empujó con una entereza que no sabía poseía, negándose a sentir aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que lo hacían ver tan indefensamente manipulable. El empujón logró que Victor trastabillara a su espalda, dándole el tiempo suficiente para voltearse y levantar la mano para luego estrellarla sin miramientos contra la mejilla blanca, ruborizada por la actividad… al menos el perfecto rostro sí demostraba algo de lo que había ocurrido; la cara de Victor cambió al instante, por segundos estupefacto, a una expresión de pavor completo, aún el agua caliente mojando ambas pieles. No le dejaría tiempo de imponerse nuevamente sobre él.

"¡¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?! ¿¡quien te crees que eres?!" Vio cómo Victor llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla golpeada para luego mirarlo con expresión vaciamente desconcertada; Yuuri notó como la mano de la mejilla se movía en su dirección y rápidamente se separó, evitando cualquier nuevo contacto, mirándolo fijamente con expresión enfurecida.

"… Yuuri, No… espera… lo siento… yo… Yuuri…" Yuuri lo miró tan intensamente que la Leyenda calló al instante, apretó la mandíbula para moverse a tomar su toalla antes que tratara de tocarlo nuevamente, además quería evitar mantener por demasiado tiempo el contacto visual; ahora la rabia daba paso a la frustración, a aquella ardiente sensación en su garganta que lo hacia sentir pequeño y asustado. Sintió las lagrimas comenzar a llenarle los ojos y antes de humillarse a ese extremo apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y huyó rápidamente; en menos de dos segundos estaba poniéndose a tropezones la ropa y metiendo todo a su bolso sin pensarlo y tan rápido que para cuando escuchó su nombre nuevamente en aquella voz sólo atinó a correr hacia la puerta de salida, dejando que se cerrara de un portazo.

Continuo corriendo hasta que llegó a un pasillo desconocido, miró en todas direcciones aun en movimiento y escuchó la calmaba voz de Taro riendo y diciendo algo en un tono alto y alegre, lo que generó que girara en la primera esquina que encontró, intentando alejarse de cualquier humano en su camino, por sobre todo del hombre que aún estaba en el vestidor. Para cuando levantó la vista el pecho de ex patinador estaba a centímetros de chocar con su cara; intentando detenerse pero sin lograrlo colisionó contra Taro, quien con rápidos reflejos los mantuvo a ambos de pie, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo mientras el otro lo apoyaba contra la pared.

"¿Yuuri?" La voz denotaba preocupación mientras ambas manos se posicionaron en sus hombros, apretándolos levemente, Una de las manos buscó su barbilla intentando que su pupilo levantara el rostro; pero Yuuri sólo se enterró más en aquel pecho que lo reconfortaba con ese recuerdo tan familiar del hogar… la protección de Hasetsu… en la tranquilidad de mirar el mar al amanecer. "…Yuuri, si no me dices qué ocurre-" A lo lejos escuchó rápidos pasos y enterró más la cara en medio del pecho de Taro, en cuanto oyó su nombre en aquella voz del hombre que lo había doblegado hacía minutos su cuerpo se tensó.

Taro bajó la vista al sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri temblar sobre su pecho para luego levantarla a la vez que rodeaba a Yuuri protectoramente en un abrazo apretado.

"...¡Yuuri!" No supo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo que Taro apretó más sus brazos contra él, permitiendo que su cara quedara completamente escondida en aquel defensor gesto.

"… Vamos saliendo, Victor, y estamos apurados…. Lo que tengas que decir puede esperar hasta mañana. … Vamos Yuuri…" Entre toda la ansiedad y el dolor de respirar aún pudo notar el cambio en el tono que Taro utilizaba para con él, asintió despacio y se dejó guiar por el entrenador, que con un brazo firmemente posado en su espalda lo instó a moverse en la dirección contraría a la que Victor estaba. No quiso girar la cara, no quería estar cerca del ruso en ese momento, puesto que la rabia que sintió en primera instancia se había transformado en esa agobiante angustia que le hacía doler los pulmones y le apretaba el pecho.

:::::::::

No supo cómo ni en cuánto tiempo pero un taxi paró en una localización que él pensaba conocía. Taro lo ayudó a bajar del automóvil a la vez que pagaba y conversaba algo en ruso con el conductor. Segundos después sintió la misma mano que tanto lo había tranquilizado nuevamente en su hombro, guiándolo hacia el lugar desconocido. Cuando volvió a su centro, estaba sentado en un sillón, con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y Taro en cuclillas entre sus piernas, dándole una suave caricia en el cabello, al parecer intentando que levantara el rostro y poder mirar en sus ojos.

"… ¿Yuuri?... ¿estás bien?." Sólo atinó a asentir levemente y luego sintió los ojos llenársele de lagrimas… él no era un objeto de liberación, él no era el tipo de sujeto que podías tirar frente a los azulejos del baño y tener tu momento… ¡él era más que eso!. Taro lo miró unos segundos y luego una de las cálidas manos se posó en su nuca, juntando ambas frentes. "Estará bien, Yuuri… sólo respira… No pienses más en lo que ocurrió… Victor… fue… él…. Las marcas…. Fue él, ¿verdad?" Ya no había caso en omitir información, tan vejado se sentía que en esos momentos incluso lo habría dicho a quien quisiera saber, por ahora nada le importaba... no podía hundirse más.

Asintió en silencio, sin saber por qué, vio a Taro cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente; la mano en su nuca aun manteniendo las frentes unidas, pero esta vez una suave y lánguida caricia apareció, lo que lo hizo medio temblar, pero rápidamente cedió al tacto, sintiéndose por algún motivo reconfortado.

"… Todo estará bien, Yuuri… él no podrá lastimarte si yo estoy aquí… respira… Vamos… Respira para mi…" Yuuri, sin saberlo soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones y se relajó mientras los brazos de Taro lo cobijaban.

¿Había sentido aquello? Esa sensación de extrema entrega y tranquilidad a pesar de saber que el mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor…. Sí… la había sentido, cada vez que compartía cama con Victor, cada vez que su cuerpo sudoroso y tenso se dejaba ir entre las caricias que el ruso prodigaba a cada milímetro de su piel…. Pero esto no era lo mismo… esto, al parecer, era la completa tranquilidad que había esperado… aquel gesto necesario para mantenerlo a flote, aquella entrega familiar de la cual había olvidado existencia… sí Taro era aquel mar de tranquilidad que sólo era capaz de encontrar en Hasetsu... con él todo podría estar bien, fuera cual fuera su error o crimen, con Taro todo iría mejor.

Asintió, sintiendo las mejillas arder producto del bochorno, todo su cuerpo temblando al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace poco, lagrimas nuevamente llenando sus ojos e imposibilitándolo de ver más allá de su nariz. Escuchó el suspiro de Taro y sintió como los brazos apretaban más su cuerpo.

"… Todo estará bien, Yuuri… él no puede hacerte daño ahora… estoy aquí para ti… tu puedes vencerlo sin quiera pestañear, sólo respira… estoy aquí para ti…"

Después de casi 15 minutos de reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su entrenador, levantó el rostro y sonrió avergonzando, parecía ser un niño de cinco años al cual habían molestado en la guardería… y claramente algo en él se había resquebrajado… esto no era algo de todos los días, quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo con Pichit –como tantas otras veces- pero esto parecía erróneo de una u otra forma.

"… Ta-Taro… Lo siento… es mejor que vaya a casa y-" Taro apretó más el abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo, tanto que Yuuri comenzó a sentirse nervioso por la cercanía que antes tanta calma y paz le había trasmitido.

"…No… estás seguro aquí, conmigo… Te protegeré, Yuuri… eres lo único que me importa en este momento…haremos las cosas de una forma en que no debas volver a verlo… no te preocupes, Yuuri… deja todo en mis manos y estarás bien… todo estará bien… confía en mi…" Yuuri asintió nuevamente, sin calcular convincentemente todo lo que Taro estaba diciéndole, en su mente todo aquello era solo por un momento… hasta que lograra calmarse, hasta que consiguiera la suficiente fuerza para volver a golpear la mejilla de quien lo había humillado una vez mas… Pero para Taro era algo distinto… mientras sentía la mejilla de Yuuri reposar en su hombro el ex patinador japones prometía no permitir que Victor Nikiforov se acercara nuevamente a nada de lo que él había proclamado como suyo… aunque las rojas marcas en el cuello de Yuuri dijeran lo contrario, no se dejaría ganar… no esta vez; sería una batalla, la guerra más grande entre ellos… Yuuri no merecía menos que el todo.

::::::::::

Habían pasado dos semanas, y tal como Taro había prometido, Victor Nikiforov no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse ni siquiera en los momentos más extraños, a pesar que sus sueños estuvieran llenos de él… variadas veces en las cuales despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos al rememorar inconscientemente la vejación que sintió a pesar de todas las agradable sensaciones que lo obligaban a tomarlo como una cosa más en su relación sexual... pero simplemente no podía… ese sometimiento al que se había subyugado, obligado por su adicción extraña e inexplicable, por la búsqueda de su deseo y ansia… lo hacía sentir enormemente pequeño, extremadamente inseguro de todo a su alrededor… completamente vulnerable.

Taro había mantenido a cabalidad lo que le dijo en esos momentos de debilidad, no sabía como lo había logrado... a pesar de que compartían hielo… veía a Victor dar sus quads, danzar con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba pero no había nada más…exceptuando un par de veces que los azules ojos lo buscaron ansiosos, devolviendole parte de lo que le habían quitado, un brillo extraño y un aura desconcertante mientras algo salía de entre sus labios, llamando su atención de manera sutil, pero él no había respondido, había apretado la mandíbula y cerrado los ojos, siguiendo su camino en silencio… continuando con su rutina como si nada más pudiera merecer su atención … nada más… después de todo él era simplemente uno más del montón… ¿o no?... sólo uno más de los que compartía su cama… sólo un patinador más con el cual compartir el hielo.

Por un motivo u otro al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el baño, Taro había desaparecido en la mañana, para dejarlo despertar en una habitación extraña y desconocida; café servido en la cafetera junto a la mesa del comedor con una nota indicándole que volvería pronto y que se sintiera cómo en casa, sólo para aparecer rato después con todas las cosas de Yuuri en cajas… remarcando que desde ese día vivirían juntos; todo estaba conversado con Yakov –quien al parecer estaba extremadamente contento con la idea- así que con el beneplácito del entrenador ruso, su vida había cambiado nuevamente.

Su rutina había seguido casi igual, sólo que acompañado y más exigente. Taro era de aquellas personas que sí se levantaban a las cinco de la mañana para correr una hora y así ser capaz de llegar al rink a las seis en punto; realizar una rápida sesión de estiramientos y proceder a entrenar sin parar hasta las cuatro de la tarde –con media hora de almuerzo y casi ningún tiempo libre para beber agua-, hora en la cual lo obligaba a abandonar el hielo, pasar por la tienda cercana y comprar los ingredientes para una verdadera cena japonesa; exceptuando los días entre semana que debía practicar sus movimientos en el estudio de una de las amigas rusas del ex patinador, con Minako en la pantalla del celular de Yuuri, observando todo y dando su aprobación… aquellos días su rutina duraba hasta las siete de la tarde –completas trece horas de esfuerzo y trabajo-, para ser seguida de una usual invitación al bar cercano al apartamento de Taro, en donde luego de comer y beber podía dormir tranquilo hasta el otro día, el olor a café recién preparado despertándolo una vez más.

Fue en uno de esos días, en que sin notarlo y mientras hablaba sobre la posible combinación de quads que quería realizar al final de la rutina del programa corto que estaba casi terminado y mientras comía –obligado por Taro- un tazón de avena con frutas, que el ex patinador extendió la mano mientras lo miraba con un cálido brillo en las pupilas, rozando su labio para quitar parte de algo que se había depositado allí. El gesto lo dejó sin palabras, expectante y asombrado mientras venía como Taro llevaba el pulgar que había limpiado su labio hacia su boca, lamiéndolo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"… ¿decías?" Le costó unos segundos recapitular… ese gesto… ese mero gesto entre japoneses era la culmine de una relación versada… la realidad patente de la familiaridad y confianza entre dos personas… y sólo logró que su pecho se llenara de ansiedad… Aquello era algo que, claramente, no había buscado, casi podía decir que esa cercanía no era lo que buscaba o deseaba, pues había preferido obviar cada situación relativamente complicada con el mundo mientras intentaba olvidar el tacto de la piel del licor ruso sobre la suya, aquella sensación de pequeñez que se posaba sobre sus hombros cada vez que recordaba esa tarde en las duchas.

"… Tu… Tu…" no habían palabras, solo pedazos de frase en su oración; Taro lo miró comprendiendo, los ojos marrones con motas de verde sonriendo mientras la media sonrisa los seguía, implicando que todo estaba bien, tal como se lo había prometido hacía dos semanas de constante cuidado y preocupación.

"… Escucharte hablar es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… No considero que sea un problema sumar una combinación más, sólo debes intentar-" y el ex patinador comenzó a darle una cátedra sobre los saltos posibles y cómo debido a su aguante podían ser combinados para ganar más puntos en la segunda mitad del programa, mientras todo lo que él podía pensar era en aquel gesto que lo había dejado pálido y desvalido… ¿Un hermano?... claramente un hermano japonés, una madre o padre, podían realizar ese gesto sin inmutarse… ¿era esa la relación que tenía con Taro?...

Fijó su vista en el plato de avena y se levantó lentamente para dejar todo en el lavalozas, Taro continuaba hablando sobre la rutina y las siguientes preparaciones que deberían realizar para su vuelta a Detroit… ahí puso toda su atención que había volado por culpa del gesto familiar y cariñoso del ex patinador.

"-entonces esta todo organizado para la próxima semana." Sólo pudo identificar el final de la oración, volteó nervioso… no había pensando ni por un segundo que ya habían pasado los dos meses que se suponía debía pasar en esa ciudad… No… sacando rápidas cuentas mentales aún quedaba una semana y media para que todo terminara en esa ciudad.

"… Espe-espera, Taro… ¿La próxima semana?... Pensé.. que… me queda media semana y algo más con el entrenador Feltsman y…" Taro sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a ordenar la mesa.

"… Yakov indicó que tu avance fue más rápido del esperado, tres días no te dañaran en lo absoluto. Tus componentes ya estan perfeccionados y ahora me tienes a mi a tiempo completo. Celestino ya tiene todo preparado para la partida y luego de conversarlo con Yakov decidimos que era lo mejor para ti." Yuuri asintió despacio… el tiempo había pasando volando y de cierta forma se arrepentía de no haberlo disfrutado mas… una semana… ¿Cómo se lo diría a Yuri? El adolescente nuevamente estaba teniendo esa tranquila actitud para con él, aquella incipiente amistad que se vio un poco afectada por todos sus problemas internos –especialmente por la llegada de Taro- por fin estaba recomponiéndose poco a poco, finalmente siendo capaz que el muchacho almorzara con él casi todos los días y realizaran sus estiramientos de media tarde juntos, además de pedirle ayuda de vez en cuando sobre su secuencia de pasos.

"… Yako- ¿El entrenador Feltsman ya dio la noticia al rink?" Taro se encogió de hombros.

"… No lo sé, si quieres puedo preguntarle. Pero considero que tus amigos recibirían la noticia mejor si eres tu quien la da." Yuuri asintió sintiéndose tonto de pronto… fue una idea y pregunta absurda, el entrenador ruso no era de los que consultaban todo con sus pupilos –generalmente hacía y deshacía a su antojo-, y si no les había indicando su llegada no tenía por qué indicar su partida. "Yuuri, ya debes irte. Hoy no podré ir al rink, así que entrenaras con Yakov por el día, trata de hacer la rutina al menos un par de veces para que pueda hacer las ultimas correcciones y no olvides que no debes apretar tanto los patines…" asintió de nuevo, cómo autómata, pensando cómo estaba tan acostumbrado a partir de un lado a otro sin que le importara… hasta ahora. Cuando la mano de Taro se posó en su hombro levantó la vista de forma rápida, sorprendido por el tacto.

"… ¿Ocurre algo?" Se sonrojó de pronto y sin saber por qué pero un flashback de la noche que pasó con Victor, aquella en que de madrugada huyó de su departamento… horas antes de que el incidente de las duchas tomara forma, apareció sin previo aviso; una imagen nítida de la cara de Victor aspirando en su cuello, trazando leves caricias con la punta de su nariz… Tragó saliva y meneo la cabeza intentando recomponerse, soltando una risita liviana, comenzando a moverse para comenzar su día.

"… No- es decir, todo esta bien. Hoy no iras al rink y entrenaré con Feltsman… ¿verdad?" Taro frunció el ceño y mientras Yuuri se movía lejos de él, agarro la muñeca con cuidado pero de manera firme, impidiéndole continuar alejándose.

"… ¿Es Victor?..." Yuuri abrió los ojos, jamás esperando esa pregunta, que más que aquello había sido una aseveración... casi un reclamo que había logrado que los ojos usualmente amables y cálidos se entrecerraran con frialdad. Miró la mano que Taro tenía sostenida por la muñeca y levantó la vista nuevamente.

"… ¿qué?... No-no entiendo…" Los verde marrones ojos brillaron con una mezcla de inquietud y amargura, para luego medio cerrarse cuando la sonrisa volvió a la cara… pero algo en la mueca no estaba en orden, era inusualmente forzada en comparación al usual gesto.

"… No, no es nada… que tengas un buen día, Yuuri. Llamaré en la tarde para saber cómo va todo…" No supo si lo imaginó o realmente ocurrió, pero antes que el ex patinador soltara su mano, juró sentir una leve caricia suave del pulgar sobre la fina piel del interior de su muñeca, míseras milésimas de segundo que lo desconcertaron, dejándolo parado en medio de la cocina mientras Taro se metía a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el agua correr y algo le indicó que debía correr, huir… salir lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas y poner la mayor distancia del aquel personaje que hoy había tenido extraños gestos y expresiones que no hacían más que recordarle la blanca piel de Victor contra la suya.

:::::::::

"¡llevo quince minutos esperándote, puerco!" Sólo sonrió, su madrugada había sido demasiado extenuante como para hacer algo más. Yuri lo miró y soltó uno de sus típicos sonidos, algo a lo que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado, algo que indicaba que a pesar de que simulaba estar enojado la realidad era que estaba contento de verlo. Se cuadró para dar la noticia, con la pierna del adolescente en su pecho, mientras ejercía presión, estirando el muslo de Yuri.

"… No me queda mucho tiempo en San Petersburgo…" Sintió los músculos del joven tensarse a su tacto, esperaba el grito, pero algo muy diferente vino; la mirada de lado y un leve rubor en las mejillas seguido por otro de esos sonidos usuales.

"…Tsk, lo sabía… no implica que dejemos de hablar… o sea… tu entiendes-que- ¡cómo sea puerco, estaba cansado de ayudarte todo el tiempo!" Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez mucho más tranquilo. "Mila querrá hacer algo para tu despedida… no sé por qué todos se pegaron tanto a ti… Georgi estaba diciéndome el otro día lo agradecido que estaba por tus consejos… ¿qué mierda le dijiste para estar tan feliz." Estiró la pierna ajena mientras el pecho se llenaba de esa cálida sensación que hacía mucho no sentía.

"… que fuera él mismo y esperara… Anya tiene la capacidad de elegir, es su esencia… la de todos… si esta vez lo elige a él… será porque realmente lo quiere a su lado…" Habían cambiado posiciones y ahora Yuuri era quien estaba con la espalda apoyada en la colchoneta de yoga, con el ruso estirando las piernas de esa forma tan extraña para cualquier persona sin su elasticidad.

"¿Y desde cuando tienes tanto conocimiento de relaciones amorosas?... Nunca se te ha conocido una novia, puerco. Creo que sólo estas hablando de la inexperiencia." Yuuri soltó una risa un poco apagada, no era una mentira lo que el adolescente había dicho, sorprendente sí era que el muchacho conociera ese tipo de información sin siquiera sonrojarse –cómo cada vez que ocurría al ser descubierto indicando detalles personales de la vida de Yuuri que, por ejemplo, habían salido en una entrevista hacía años-. No hablaba desde el completo desconocimiento, su camino y mundo se habían abierto de golpe, fuera bueno o malo… ahora su experiencia tenía otros matices, quizá no en el ámbito romántico como tal, pero sí en otros que implicaban la absoluta entrega al dejar que tu piel fuera rozada por otra. "Bah, cómo sea… Estira más la rodilla, cerdo. ¡no me hagas hacer todo el trabajo a mi!" Ahora sonrió realmente, mientras veía la cara de Yuri contraída en concentración intentando hacer que su rodilla se mantuviera firme.

Luego de algunos minutos más de estiramiento y para cuando ya estaban en el hielo, Yuuri comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos, intentando apaciguar los recuerdos, fue en ese momento que escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, o mejor dicho el apodo que la única persona que utilizaba era Yuri.

"¡Puerco!..." patino los metros que los separaban y sonriendo mientras se arreglaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz le dio toda su atencion al joven ruso, que con cara ruboroza miraba al hielo. "Enseñame como aterrizar un quad flip…" Yuuri abrió los ojos, jamás esperando aquella peticion, que a pesar de haber salido pretenciosa y cruda, estaba llena de docilidad.

"¿Quad Flip?... Yuuri, yo no hago ese salto… tu-… Victor te puede ayudar si de verdad quieres hacerlo y-" El adolescente posó un dedo tungente en medio de su pecho, esta vez retandolo con la mirada.

"¡Los dos sabemos que puedes hacerlo!... El video de la temporada pasada lo demuestra…¡cómo sea!. ¡No le rogaré más a ese vejestorio por ayuda!... suficiente tengo con estar esperando aún mi rutina, la cual siempre olvida al terminar la semana… ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?" Suspiró profundamente, se iría en una semana y no quería que Yuri volviera a molestarse con él por algo absurdo… realmente quería ayudarlo y si una de las formas en que podía hacerlo era realizando ese salto… por Yuri, lo haría.

"… Esta bien… pero no me grites si no es perfecto." La cara del joven ruso cambio de inmediato de esa retadora y molesta expresión a una de felicidad avergonzada, la sonrisa infantil llena de excitación.

Patinó un poco y comenzó a tomar velocidad, en cuando pensó que tenía la potencia necesaria , dio el medio giro y extendió la pierna libre hacia atrás, sabiendo ahora completamente que tenía la potencia y velocidad necesarias. El toe pick se enterró en el hielo con un sonido fuerte, que retumbó en el rink solitario. Pudo percibir las revoluciones envolver sus sentidos hasta que la cuchilla de su pie de aterrizaje tocó el hielo con fuerza, flexionó la rodilla y mantuvo la pierna libre tensa, aplicando cada corrección que Yakov le había dado sobre sus saltos. Enterró nuevamente el toe pick en el hielo para detenerse y miró al lugar donde estaba Yuri, quien estaba estático y en silencio.

Suspiró cansado, a pesar de ser la primera pirueta con dificultad elevada que había hecho en el día… pero ese salto en especifico, tenía la capacidad de robarle toda la energía y dejarlo ansioso y sudoroso. Patinó hacia Yuri notando cómo el joven mantenía la mandíbula apretada.

"¿Necesitas que lo haga de nuevo?... sólo debes mantener control sobre el perfil de tu cuchilla… piensa en un Toe Loop, pero con los pies invertidos… tu sabes aterrizar casi todo Yuri, no creo que este genere más problema de lo usual." Yuri asintió y Yuuri agradeció que el muchacho no quisiera una repetición.

"¿Por qué no lo usas?" Yuuri había comenzado a patinar hacia la baranda para tomar posición esperando ver al muchacho intentar el salto; se giró para mirar a los ojos verde azulados directamente. Yuri jamás podría entender y él no deseaba explicar detalladamente ese tema en específico.

"… No me gusta… tal como a ti no te agrada practicar los movimientos obligatorios." Medio sonrió, pensando que el ruso guardaría silencio y se movería para comenzar a practicar.

"…Es estúpido que no uses un salto que tienes perfeccionado sólo por eso y es absurdo que trates de disimular conmigo… Él no es el único que puso su firma en el Flip… y lo sabes, Giacometti también lo tiene como uno de sus saltos. Si no vas a dar el todo para ganar el oro, no tiene caso siquiera que lo intentes, puerco." Y lo dejó solo, el muchacho abandonó el hielo dejándolo completamente solo luego de esas palabras llenas de verdad en aquel tono crudo y severo que solo ocupaba cuando estaba hablando en serio.

Sí, no era una mentira que no deseaba utilizar ese salto principalmente porque Victor Nikiforov lo había tomado y acunado como su salto insigne, él lo sabía y el mundo lo sabía… pero de allí a utilizarlo para ganar el oro… habían otras formas, no podía estar tan equivocado… él podía ganarle al Héroe Ruso sin la necesidad de utilizar ese salto en particular... ¿Verdad?.

"… No es una mentira lo que Yuri dijo, muchacho. Si no estás dispuesto a vender tu alma al hielo, no tiene caso que lo sigas intentando…" La grave voz de Yakov lo sacó de su retahíla mental, giró la cabeza para encontrarse al entrenador de brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente; avergonzado bajó la cabeza, pero luego de segundos aquella ira y dolor que había cobijado por tantos años reaparecieron, aquella enérgica necesidad de demostrarse a si mismo por sobre todo que él era un competidor tan valioso como los demás y supo que debía defenderse.

"… ¿Por qué?..." Yakov abrió los ojos sorprendido por el tono del japonés, iba a responder pero Yuuri no dejó que dijera nada. "¿Por qué tengo que estar obligado a utilizar ese salto para demostrar que estoy dispuesto a todo?... no tiene sentido, todos mis otros saltos son perfectos, Taro creó una coreografía con una nota de componentes más alta que cualquiera de mis otros programas cortos y estoy seguro que haremos lo mismo para el libre..." Esta vez levantó la vista, para mirar de frente al entrenador, y que así supiera que estaba hablando muy en serio. "No voy a ser otra copia superflua de su mejor pupilo, entrenador Feltsman; en un momento lo único que quería era patinar en el mismo hielo que él… pero de eso ya han pasado muchos años y no quiero volver atrás... Ahora voy a superarlo y demostrarle a él y al mundo que soy mejor… con o sin un quad Flip de por medio." Yakov estaba atónito, jamás en los años que había visto al patinador japonés hablar y menos después de estos dos meses que compartieron casi a diario, había estado presente esa severidad imperturbable y confiada. Algo terrible tenía que haber pasado por la cabeza de Yuuri en su pasado para que fuera capaz hablarle así… algo tiene que haber ocurrido y el responsable no podía ser más que aquella persona de la cual el japonés tanto renegaba.

"… ¿Qué es lo que hizo Vitya?" Yuuri tragó saliva, cuando lo pensaba así, frente a una figura tan poderosa como la de Yakov, la historia sonaba absurdamente tonta… pero lo había roto, su confianza quebradiza y casi nula había sido destruida por completo con esa conversación que escuchó hacía años, su ser había dolido por meses, aun dándole punzadas de dolor a lo largo de los años… no era absurdo sentir lo que sentía, tal como había dicho su psiquiatra, sus sentimientos era válidos sólo por el hecho de ser parte propia de su su alma.

"… Sólo me obligó a reconocer mi poca valía…" Yakov soltó una carcajada.

"… Entonces quizás deberías agradecerle, muchacho… Vitya generalmente habla lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, sin pensar nunca en las consecuencias, de hecho dudo que conozca el significado de esa palabra en cualquiera de los idiomas que maneja… y si, como creo, en el pasado dijo algo que te destrozó… eso mismo te ha hecho llegar hasta donde estás para demostrarte a ti mismo o al mundo lo contrario de sus palabras… ¿Serias el mismo patinador que eres sin que Vitya haya quebrado tus cimientos?..." Levantó la vista nervioso, por primera vez viendo el problema desde otro angulo, extendiendo la visión de su vida. Yakov siguió riendo mientras se arreglaba la boina, mirándolo luego con expresión sobria, pero sutilmente amistosa. "… No lo olvides, Katsuki. Ese hecho de tu pasado te ha hecho un patinador extraordinario y sería absurdo que sólo lo borraras de tu memoria… pero… ¿qué podrías llegar a ser si fueras capaz de simplemente superarlo o aceptarlo sabiendo que Vitya ahora esta equivocado?"

"…yo-yo… no…" Yakov rió esta vez más fuerte, un hecho casi irreal sabiendo que el entrenador tenía una de las expresiones y personalidades más serias y graves del circuito.

"¡Por supuesto que no, muchacho!... eres joven e ingenuo, pero por sobre todo un romántico. Y eso cambiará, Katsuki. Te volverás más realista con el paso de los años, evolucionarás de formas que ahora ni siquiera puedes imaginar… No creas que sabes todo del mundo, ni siquiera yo lo hago. Utiliza tu capacidad y agradece que por ahora alguien más puede mostrarte otra visión de mundo hasta que la tuya sea madura y completa. Ahora ve a patinar, suficiente de cháchara absurda. Comienza con tu programa corto y luego corregiremos lo que no me agrade, Taro me dio carta blanca aíi que hoy estás a mis ordenes…" Yuuri asintió, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por aquella plática que jamás espero tener con el entrenador ruso, el que usualmente sólo se enfocaba en el hielo, impidiendo que todas las otras partes de la vida tuvieran cabida en el.

Comenzó a realizar su rutina, viendo de reojo la sobria figura de brazos cruzados al otro lado de la barandilla y aquella evolución de la que Yakov habló se le vino a la cabeza al instante… Claramente él había evolucionado, no era la misma persona que fue en aquella ocasión en que escuchó por entre una puerta medio abierta que su nombre no merecía ser aprendido. No era la misma persona y lo había demostrado… al cerrar el espacio entre sus labios y los de Victor, al aceptar casi ciegamente la guía del ruso en aquella parte de su vida que había tenido tan desatendida. Todos tenían derecho a cambiar y ahora estaba seguro que Victor Nikiforov, por una razón u otra, recordaba su nombre sin problemas... ¿cómo competidor?... quizás aun estaba un poco lejos de ese peldaño.

::::::::

La mirada confiada de Yakov sobre él después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento intensivo le indicó que todo estaba en orden, eso sumado al leve resoplido que Yuuri había aprendido a identificar como una clara señal de aprobación.

"… Bien, Katsuki, espero que no destruyas la rutina que Taro armó para ti… es una rutina digna del oro y créeme que Vitya tiene una igualmente buena… Dame esa guerra que pedí en un principio, muchacho… Has temblar sus cimientos hasta el punto que deba trabajar quince horas sin descanso y tomarse en serio la profesión que eligió hace ya tanto tiempo…" Sonrió sintiéndose valorado por el experimentado entrenador… si Yakov Feltsman pedía una guerra, él le daría mucho más que eso.

"Gracias entrenador Feltsman…" El hombre resopló de nuevo, lo que se traducía como –de nada- en ese idioma de resoplidos que tantos problemas le trajo en un principio.

"¡ah!, ya llegaron los periodistas…" El hombre miró a los periodistas y luego a Yuuri, resopló un par de veces antes de hablar de nuevo. "Tendremos un entrenamiento televisado y Celestino mencionó algo sobre tu renuencia a este tipo de actividades… así que…" Miró su reloj de muñeca y luego a Yuuri. "Tienes tres horas libres. Ve a pasear por la ciudad o algo, muchacho. Disfruta lo que te queda en San Petersburgo. Pero antes ve con Sasha y pídele un masaje descontracturante, tus hombros están tensos y eso no es ni será bueno mañana…" Yuuri se giró mientras el ruso caminaba a encontrarse con los periodistas, quienes ya estaban poniendo las cámaras alrededor del rink y conversando animadamente con algunos de los patinadores que a esa hora repletaban el hielo. Los mayores canales de deportes estaban ahí y algunos pequeños, que probablemente –y por las letras en cirílico de sus cámaras-correspondían a cadenas rusas.

Suspiró, como dijo Yakov y como bien sabía Celestino, ese tipo de actividades elevaba sus niveles de ansiedad a estratos insospechadamente peligrosos, asi que tomando su botella de agua y mientras calzaba los protectores a sus cuchillas, escuchó su nombre. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con aquel rostro que no había tenido cerca en semanas y por segundos se sintió lleno de energía… no volvería a bajar la mirada, no dejaría que ese hombre lo hiciera sentir vulnerable nuevamente.

"… ¿Te marchas?" Yuuri continuó con sus tareas mientras daba los primesos pasos en la alfombrada superficie fuera del hielo.

"No es mi entrenamiento el que quieren ver." Los ojos azules brillaron apenados.

"… Yuuri… si pudiéramos hablar-"

"Te están esperando. Dales un buen espectáculo, Nikiforov." Sonrió levemente antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia los vestidores, no supo exactamente que cara puso Victor frente a sus palabras y especialmente a la mención de su apellido de aquella forma tan coloquialmente brusca que había utilizado, la que jamás se hubiera atrevido a mencionar si no fuera por las palabras de Yakov. Y la energía lleno su cuerpo paso a paso, no volvería a ser vulnerable.

Estaba casi a punto de abrir la puerta del vestidor cuando Mila se le acercó corriendo, estirando los brazos para rodearlo con fuerza.

"¿¡Por que te irás tan pronto, Kotenok!?" Yuuri rodeó el delgado cuerpo de la patinadora y luego de unos segundos respiró pesadamente.

"… Mis entrenadores lo decidieron… lo siento, Mila." La mujer se separó y posó los azules ojos refulgentes en su figura.

"… ¡No hemos bebido juntos desde aquella celebración de bienvenida… ahora beberás conmigo, Yuuri!... ¡organizaré la mejor fiesta de despedida que jamás hayas tenido!..." Yuuri soltó una carcajada mientras la patinadora también reía, Mila le acarició el brazo suavemente, una muestra de cariño que Yuuri sintió profundamente. "Hablaré con el entrenador Yakov pronto… te enviaré un mensaje con los detalles… ¡debes prometerme que beberemos hasta que no recordemos nuestros nombres!" Sonrió nuevamente, una cálida sensación en le pecho al saber que la patinadora realmente gustaba de su compañía.

"…Lo prometo… ahora ve al hielo, llegó la prensa y estoy seguro que quieren ver esa combinación que has estado practicando." Los ojos de la mujer brillaron. Y comenzó a moverse nerviosa.

"¿Crees que está listo?... es decir… ¡no quiero caer en medio con miles de personas viéndome!" Yuuri puso una mano en el hombro de la patinadora y apretó con cuidado, intentando dar la misma sensación de paz que Taro le había entregado en sus momentos de ansiedad.

"… Eres la mejor patinadora del mundo, saldrá perfecto…" Mila sonrió y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

"…¡Debes estar pendiente a los mensajes!" Yuuri levantó la mano, moviendola al son de la despedida y entró a los vestidores. Tenía tres horas que perder por primera vez en mucho tiempo… revisó su celular en busca de lo que los turistas generalmente hacían en la ciudad y decidido a tener un buen momento, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y abandonó el rink… Hoy conocería algo mas de la ciudad que lo había cobijado por casi dos meses y luego vería a Sasha.

:::::::::

A la una de la tarde recibió un mensaje de Mila, mientras visitaba el Hermitage*, indicándole que en cuatro días a las 6 de la tarde todos los patinadores estarían congregados en el mismo bar de su fiesta de bienvenida, con la venia que Yakov, y que su presencia era absolutamente necesaria. Sonrió ante la idea… eran pocas las veces en que había tenido una fiesta de despedida o algo similar y la sensación le gusto… quizás no todo era blanco y negro como él lo había pensado en un principio.

Saliendo del Hermitage vio un carrito de comida… Pirozhki…sabía que eran, pero en sus casi dos meses en la ciudad aún no los había probado. Hizo la fila de quince minutos y luego de tratar de hablar en un roto ruso, la pequeña masa rellena estaba entre sus manos, recién salida de la freidora.

Le envió una foto del exquisito aperitivo a su familia y a Pichit, quien respondió con variadas caritas felices a su mensaje. Dando una mordida al perfecto bollo, sintió su paladar llenarse de mil y un sabores distintos… patata, huevo y carne perfectamente sazonada en el pequeño bollo aumentaron más su ánimo. Luego de terminar su almuerzo comenzó a caminar de vuelta al rink, después de revisar la mejor ruta. Para cuando llegó eran las dos y luego de media hora bajo las mágicas manos de Sasha pasó cinco horas practicando su secuencia de pasos sin descanso, con ayuda de Yuri y Georgi. Sí… había sido un muy bien día, mejor que muchos otros y se podía sentir completo. Por hoy había hecho un buen trabajo dentro y fuera del hielo… no podía pedir nada más.

::::::::

Taro lo miraba con expresión ausente mientras practicaba la secuencia de giros de la rutina de Eros, por un segundo Yuuri pensó en detenerse y hablar con su entrenador, pero al idea de increparlo, tener esa cercanía, lo ponía nervioso… por lo tanto sólo continuó haciendo sus giros, hasta que Taro le indicó que debía acercarse a la baranda.

"… Hoy estas ansioso… ¿ocurre algo?..." Yuuri se secó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

"… Mila tiene una celebración para mi… Es decir... una fiesta de despedida…" Taro sonrió, los verde marrones ojos cálidamente amigables en su dirección.

"…. Me alegra mucho que hayas generado este tipo de lazos, Yuuri… ¿a que hora es?... mejor dicho… ¿estoy invitado?" Yuuri saltó por un segundo.

"¡Por supuesto!... eres mi entrenador, sería absurdo que no estuvieras allí… todos estarán en un bar cercano a las 6…" Taro sonrió y tomó su mano, apretándola contra su pecho, la sensación que el gesto le devolvió fue completamente distinta a la que esperaba recibir.

"… Gracias, Yuuri…" Taro miró el reloj de su muñeca, soltando levemente su mano. "Entonces nos da una media hora para continuar con tu rutina,… ¿crees que puedas hacerla completa?… te grabaré para mandarle a Celestino tu avance… ¿necesitas música?" Yuuri asintió despacio, generalmente no le gustaba que una cámara u otro dispositivo estuviera apuntándolo, pero había aprendido que estas eran cosas necesarias, considerando que su entrenador en jefe estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Taro le pasó el equipo con los auriculares, Yuuri rápidamente posó los audífonos en posición y acepto el reto.

A los 75 segundos sintió su cuerpo relajarse por primera vez en el día… hoy no había nada que lo preocupara, aquella usual presión en el medio de su pecho, acaparando su aire, no estaba… hoy podía ser libre… cuando llegó a la ultima secuencia de giros sintió su cabeza volver a su cuerpo, terminando con la posición que tantos problemas le había dado en un principio.

Levantó la vista para buscar la de Taro, quien lo miraba calladamente desde la esquina del rink. Patinó rápidamente a la salida para calzarse los protectores, su entrenador caminando para encontrarlo. En cuanto estuvieron cerca el japones rodeó su cuerpo y lo apretó contra su pecho.

"… Si patinas así… devorarás al mundo, Yuuri…" Sonrió entre los brazos de su entrenador y respondió al gesto… sus brazos rodeando la espalda de su coterráneo. "… No puedo ni siquiera esperar a qué haremos para tu programa libre…" Sonrió y apretó más el abrazo, para luego separarse un poco avergonzado.

"… Iré a tomar una ducha para partir al bar…" Taro sonrió.

"… te esperaré fuera mientras hablo con Yakov, mañana es nuestro ultimo día en la ciudad… ¡esta fue una excelente práctica, Yuuri!... ¡merecemos esos tragos!." Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras caminaba a los vestidores y ducha… hoy nuevamente había sido un buen día. Igual que ayer y antes de ayer… su ultima semana había sido un éxito.

Después de un rato caminaba con su entrenador a la dirección que Mila le había enviado cinco veces en al día desde que organizó todo, indicándole que no podía faltar.

Cuando llegaron al bar, canciones rusas sonaban en las gargantas de cada integrante de la mesa, mientras aplausos de las mesas vecinas retumbaban en el lugar.

"¡Kotenok! ¡Ven aquí y toma vodka con Mila!" Eran las seis y media de la tarde, y la patinadora ya parecía estar con más tragos de los que podía soportar, aun así camino a la mesa y tomó el vasito que Mila le ofrecía; en cuanto terminó el contenido de un sorbo los aplausos llegaron a sus oídos. "sovershennyy*!"

Después de eso continuaron bebiendo y riendo, Yuuri perdió la cuenta de cuantos cortos de vodka habían pasado por su garganta, Yuri se había sentado a su lado con una mirada alegre y tranquila sobre él, indicándole –nuevamente- que su secuencia de pasos era adecuada, hoy estaba inusualmente contento y relajado... quizás todo gracias a que Mila le había permitido tomar dos cortos de aquel brebaje tan usual en el país. Pero algo faltaba… pidió permiso mientras se escabullía al exterior del local, lo mismo que había hecho la primera vez, sólo que esta vez tenía mucho más alcohol en su sangre.

Rellenó sus pulmones de aire y respiró la templada brisa de la ciudad… algo faltaba… no era suficiente con ese vodka que hacía pseudo quemar la garganta… necesitaba otro tipo de Vodka, rió ante la idea… tomó su celular… al perecer habían sido muchos los cortos que había bebido para siquiera pensar en hacer esto… pero si la dirección no estaba en su memoria lo olvidaría y continuaría tomando con sus compañeros… y si estaba… su futuro inmediato sería distinto.

Una mano tocó su hombro y por inercia guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, intentando ocultar sus intensiones.

"… Creo que es hora de que me marche… Mila esta intentando que tenga una cantidad de alcohol superior a mis limites… y no podría decir que no…" Yuuri sonrió, una pequeña carcajada saliendo de entre los labios adormilados por el alcohol.

"… me quedaré un poco mas…" Taro asintió y de pronto los brazos de su entrenador estaban rodeándolo con aquella extraña disposición que sólo lo hacía recordar a Victor.

"… ¿estás seguro que deseas quedarte?... estás un poco ebrio y me preocupa que no puedas encontrar el camino a casa…" Cuan perfecta habían sido esas palabras… pero no… él podía encontrar el camino, aunque fuera medio ebrio como estaba... al final siempre lo encontraba.

"… Te veré dentro de poco… mañana partimos a Detroit y quiero disfrutar los últimos momentos con los otros…" Taro había asentido, posando levemente los labios en la mejilla de Yuuri, el gesto no lo perturbó, pero si lo dejó estático... espera... era un gesto de la hermandad que compartían... nada más.

"Buenas noches, Yuuri. Te veo en la mañana… si no puedes volver a casa, llámame y vendré a recogerte…" Apretó el abrazo y sonrió, esa protección era incalculablemente agradecida.

"…Buenas noches, Taro…" el ex patinador luego de soltarse del abrazo le dio una mirada llena de profundidad para luego voltear y caminar la media hora hacia el hogar.

Yuuri sintió su pecho arder, aquellas leves muestras de afecto le habían recordado partes de lo que sentía con Victor… y por segundos deseó replicarlas; nuevamente tomó su celular desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta y movió sus dedos buscando la localización en la que había estado hacían casi dos semanas… ahí estaba, la absoluta representación de la búsqueda de su deseo, parpadeando en la pantalla.

Apretó el equipo con fuerza… estaba sólo a diez minutos de caminata lenta… quizás siete o cinco si corría lo suficientemente rápido.

"… Puerco…" Volteó sorprendido. Yuuri con expresión de pocos amigos lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo. "… ¿Te marchas?"… se sintió pequeño y completamente desnudo, aún así acopió la fuerza para negar… era absurdo, todo era culpa del alcohol… era obvio… ¿verdad?. Yuri soltó uno de sus usuales expresiones de molestia fingida y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta se dirigió lentamente hacia él. "… que tengas un buen viaje, puerco… espero que tu programa libre sea tan bueno como el corto… dame una buena pelea…" Yuuri asintió y sonrió.

"… Eres un excelente patinador, Yuri… Espero poder competir el oro contra ti…" El adolescente soltó aquel sonido de superioridad.

"¡No tienes ni que decirlo puerco!... ten una buena vuelta a casa, controlaré a Mila por ti…" Dicho aquello había girado y entrado nuevamente al bar. Estaba pensando en entrar nuevamente cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar desesperadamente en su mano… una videollamada de Pichit. Respiró un par de veces antes de responder.

"… ¡Pichit!... ¿Cómo va todo en Detroit?" El thai mencionó algo en su idioma natal, que lo hizo prevenir de cierta forma la situación que se le venía encima.

"…¡¿Cómo que cómo va todo?!... hace tiempo Celestino me mostró la rutina que preparaste con Taro y Minako... ¡y ahora la secuencia de pasos con el axel aparece en los pies del Vodka en las noticias!... ¡¿Tienes la amabilidad de decirme qué esta pasando?!" Yuuri sintió su sangre congelarse en las venas.

"… Espera… ¿mi secuencia de pasos?... ¿la de mi programa corto? ¿Eros?" Pichit soltó un gritito en confirmación, Yuuri apretó los ojos tanto que dolieron, no podría entender mucho en su etílico estado hasta que viera el video. " Pichit, respira… envíame en video por favor… ahora no puedo hablar, pero veré el video y…" Pichit soltó un par de frases en thai, dejando a Yuuri sin comprender las palabras… pero por la forma… sin duda, correspondían a un par de groserías de alto calibre.

"… ¡Lo haré! ¡Y espero que en cuanto llegues a Detroit puedas explicarme que diablos ocurrió en esa ciudad perdida de toda razón y lógica!" Yuuri escuchó la comunicación cortarse y solo segundos después el timbre de un mensaje resonó en la calle.

Abrió el mensaje y tardó algunos segundos en tocar con la yema de su pulgar el link que el Thai le había enviado entre caras enojadas y sorprendidas. El link se abrió en su navegador, era la pagina de una de las grandes cadenas de deportes de Estados Unidos y ahí, brillando con negras letras en el fondo azulado el título de la noticia: "Las cuchillas de oro se preparan para la temporada: entrevista exclusiva con el pentacampeón en San Petersburgo." Puso play al video, hasta ahora nada fuera de lo común, era parte de la rutina que había visto realizar a la Leyenda de vez en cuando, la nueva rutina del programa corto que presentaría en Julio, puntapíe inicial de la temporada de competencias.

Elegantemente y cómo siempre que patinaba, Victor se movía de un lado a otro, dando vueltas y haciendo piruetas con aquella perfección innata… hasta que de pronto los pasos cambiaron, una rápida seguidilla de movimientos difíciles y fluidos que él conocía mejor que nadie, un pequeño loop simple y el Axel, patinando en linea recta para finalizar con un quad toe loop que sacó aplausos de las personas en el rink… aplausos que resonaron en sus oídos y en toda la calle.

Apretó el celular con fuerza entre sus manos y lo bloqueó, no queriendo ver la "entrevista exclusiva"… Si el alcohol no había logrado que se atreviera a verlo, esto sí… pero por motivos muy... muy distintos.

:::::::::

Tocó todos los timbres del edificio, sin importarle que ya siendo casi las diez de la noche muchas personas durmieran, de hecho variados tenientes preguntaron en ruso algo que él no podía entender y cuando se vieron envueltos en sus disculpas en ingles, gritaron un par de cosas para dejarlo aun fuera. Pero continuó…la rabia y el alcohol cegándolo y haciéndolo inmune a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo, y de pronto, ahí estaba la voz grave en ese melódico trino; sin miramientos comenzó a gritar.

"¡Abre la puerta ahora y ven a darme la cara!"

"¿Yuuri?... ¿Qué-?" Se aferró a la caja negra, ya no sabiendo si gritaba en japones o en ingles, ni siquiera intuyendo si el Vodka lo estaba escuchando o no continuó descargando su ira.

"¡cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto! ¡cómo mierda pudiste hacer esto!" Continuó gritando cosas sin sentido, hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse con un sonido rápido y seco, frente a él, en lo que parecía ser un atuendo casero compuesto de un pantalón deportivo extremadamente holgado y una camiseta negra, estaba Victor-Vodka endemoniado-Nikiforov, con expresión sorprendida y levemente agitado.

"… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿Yuuri?... ¿qué-qué estás gritando?... los vecinos te-"

"¡Me importa un carajo! ¿¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer que robar y mostrar mi secuencia de pasos frente a tu audiencia?! ¿¡sabes las consecuencias que esto tendrá para mi rutina?!" Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos y de la nada estiró la mano para meter al ebrio Yuuri dentro del edificio y cerrar la puerta con violencia.

Lo tomó de la mano y caminó, mejor dicho tiró a Yuuri hacia el ascensor, el japonés trató de soltarse y quedarse gritándole allí mismo, pero la cara reprimida, con los ojos refulgentes de emoción contenida y el extremadamente fuerte agarre se su muñeca le impidieron actuar de inmediato… segundos perdidos en los que la puerta del aparato se cerró.

"… Por favor… espera a que lleguemos a mi departamento, ahí podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras…"

Yuuri se movió violentamente, obligándolo a soltarlo de ese amarre que estaba comenzando a ser doloroso; en cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente salió disparado a aquella otra puerta que conocía tan bien. Olvidando toda regla de etiqueta entró hecho una tromba sólo para ser recibido por un alegre Makkachin, quien no sabía a qué se debían las visitas a estás horas. Pese a toda su ira, al ver aquella copia real de Vicchan, se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza del perro, el animal comenzó a mover la cola más rápido mientras lo olisqueaba a destajo recibiendo las caricias que tanto le gustaban… Yuuri medio sonrío, sí… el problema no era con esta adorable criatura, era con el endemoniado amo que lamentablemente tenía.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta a su espalda cerrarse se levantó de un salto, y volteó para encarar a la figura que iba a tener en frente, pero en vez de eso Victor levantó la mano en señal de espera, Makkachin se había acercado a su amo para olerlo tambien; pudo ver cómo el ruso tomaba al animal del collar y tiraba suavemente de él.

"… Dejaré a Makka en la habitación para que puedas gritarme a gusto…" Yuuri se sonrojó por segundos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de ver todo lo que Victor estaba haciendo para que el se pudiera desahogar en paz… eso era extraño, ¿era desahogo lo que esperaba?… ¿no tendría que exigir una explicación?... ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor lo segundo, puesto que ya casi había concluido lo primero.

En cuanto el hombre de cabello plateado volvió se quedó parado mirándolo, Yuuri apretó los puños colgando a sus lados, ahora necesitaba la explicación.

"… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" La cara de Victor fue todo menos la esperada, una leve risa apareció en los labios y los ojos se fijaron en el suelo.

"… no lo hice a propósito, si eso es lo que estás pensando… simplemente… tu secuencia… apareció en mi mente…" Yuuri se llevó una mano a la frente, a pesar de que la leyenda estaba hablando en ingles era difícil comprender... quizá no debió hacerle casi a su yo ebrio... pero ya estaba en estas, asi qeu le haría frente.

"… ¿sabes las consecuencias que esto va a tener para mi?... trabajé duro para poner mi programa en orden, Taro, Minako y yo nos rebanamos los sesos por esa secuencia de pasos y tu acabas de mostrarla internacionalmente… ¡ahora todo el mundo pensará que copié tus componentes!" La cara de Victor se levantó y lo miró de frente, visiblemente afligido.

"… Yuuri… yo… lo-lo siento…. Jamás pensé… En la mañana me enteré que te marchabas…y… esa secuencia que te he visto hacer todos los días desde hace semanas…" Yuuri levantó una ceja, al parecer el alcohol no estaba ayudándolo a entender nada de lo que el ruso le decía… ¿estaba hablando en ruso?, no… todo sonaba a ingles... pero por el momento tenía la sensación que sólo eran escusas baratas.

"… ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?... sólo estas tratando de armar excusas sin contenido…"

"¡No!... no son excusas… quizás sí… pero es lo que siento, Yuuri… te vas y yo… solo la recordé… te irás y no podré verte a diario… y… haré una secuencia nueva para ti… ¡lo prometo!... Coreografiaré una secuencia nueva para ti…" Esta vez deseaba ser malévolo.

"… ¿Cómo la rutina de Yuri?... ¿esa que aún no está terminada porque olvidas que debes hacerla?..." Ahora la aflicción en los azules ojos pasó a ser vergüenza. Al parecer había dado donde dolía.

"… No es lo mismo…" El alcohol estaba comenzando a ingresar a su raciocinio.

"… ¿no?... ¿y por qué tendría que ser distinto?... ¿Por qué nos acostamos un par de veces?... no me hagas reír, Nikiforov… será exactamente así y tal como Yakov dijo… no conoces las consecuencias de tus actos, eres un ser superficial que sólo se interesa por su propia imagen… ¿qué importancia tiene para ti si me marcho o no?... ¿Qué quieres? ¿volver a humillarme en las duchas del rink?" Esta vez Victor se acercó dos pasos, mirándolo de manera casi indignada con leves rastros de vergüenza en el brillo azul de los irises.

"… ¡Eso no fue lo que esperaba ocurriera!... admito que no fue la forma… pero… te deseo tanto, Yuuri… cuando… cuando vi a Taro sobre tu cuello… sobre mis marcas… yo- no… yo-… te deseo tanto que duele…"Ahora fue su turno para abrir los ojos y soltar todo el aire que había juntado desde que la Leyenda comenzó a hablar… Deseo… esa emoción irracional que a pesar de lo ocurrido lo hacía rogar por la piel blanca del hombre frente a él contra la suya… ese era un lenguaje que añoraba hablar.

Estiró las manos y tomó la perfecta cara compungida en emociones diversas y acercó los labios, robándolos en un beso feroz. Contó el tiempo que Victor tardaba en responder… dos segundos antes que las manos del ruso se enterraran en su cadera, juntando los cuerpos con igual violencia a la que él había utilizado para juntar los labios. El beso se intensificó y sus propias manos comenzaron a tirar de aquella camiseta negra, intentando por todos los medios lanzarla lejos; tal como en otras ocasiones, Victor se separó milímetros levantando los brazos para ayudarle con la tarea.

Para cuando la pieza de ropa estuvo en el suelo, Victor se aceró para besarle nuevamente con vehemencia, acariciando por debajo de su camisa la piel de su espalda. De la nada la Leyenda se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, Yuuri se vio obligado a abrir los propios y posar su atención en los azules irises.

"… Yuuri… ¿Esto significa…que… significa que entiendes?..." Yuuri apretó los ojos… por supuesto que entendía aquel ilógico actuar que estaban teniendo… su deseo era exactamente igual... tan intenso y desmedido que dolía a cada segundo si no era satisfacido. Levantó la cara y buscó nuevamente los suaves labios del ruso, ahora siendo él quien mordió el delgado labio inferior, mientras acariciaba posesivamente la espalda desnuda.

Fue como si un tornado hubiera aparecido de la nada, las manos de Victor comenzaron desesperadas a sacarle la ropa a tirones, tan fuertemente que por un segundo de racionalidad pudo escuchar como en algún lugar de su camisa la tela se rompía. Continuando con los tirones, las manos ajenas se movieron presurosas a su cinturón, desesperadamente intentando abrirlo entretanto los labios no dejaban de besarlo con voracidad.

Ahora con los pantalones rodeando sus tobillos, aun con la chaqueta puerta, la camisa abierta dejando que parte del frío de la habitación le erizara la piel, las manos de Victor lo tomaron por la cadera, alzándolo en un movimiento potente y rápido. Atinó a cruzar sus piernas a la cintura del ruso mientras este caminaba moviendolos a ambos en una dirección desconocida.

En cuanto su espalda chocó contra la suave superficie de la cama soltó un suspiro agradecido, seguido por un gemido cuando los labios de Victor tomaron uno de sus pezones, succionando y mordiendo, lo que generó que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el vientre, dando paso a ese calor tan absorbente en su bajo vientre.

Apretó con fuerza el hombro que tenía cerca y obligó al hombre sobre él a que se acercara más, clausurando cualquier espacio entre los pechos desnudos. La dura erección del ruso chocó contra la suya y a pesar de estar tocándose por entre capas de ropa delgada, la sensación lo hizo gemir de nuevo contra los labios que acariciaban los suyos con impaciencia. Enterró los dedos en el sedoso cabello plateado y movió sus caderas para encontrar las de Victor en ese roce tan anhelado.

"… Yuuri…Estás aquí… conmigo…" asintió un par de veces, ansioso porque los labios que habían soltado aquellas palabras entre respiros apresurados se pegaran nuevamente a los suyos, levantó la cabeza y mordió con fuerza la barbilla, enterró las uñas en la espalda en un intento desesperado de fundir su piel con la del ruso. Deseaba morder, rasguñar, lograr borrar cualquier espacio entre ellos para siempre y así poder sentir este cúmulo de sensaciones por toda la eternidad.

Victor bajó la cara hacia su hombro y lo mordió con fuerza, hecho que lo obligó a soltar un gemido de completo placer, en cuanto una de las manos de Victor bajó para tomarlo y comenzar a acariciarlo con celeridad un enervante sonido hizo eco entre medio de las respiraciones agitadas y el fru fru de la ropa de la cama. Por segundos ninguno de los dos hizo caso a aquel timbre agudo, pero cuando sonó dos veces más, Victor levantó el rostro y dejó de devorar su cuello.

"… El timbre…" Yuuri tragó saliva y brincó nervioso cuando el sonido se dejó escuchar dos veces más. Victor apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró vencido, con otro suspiro quebrado se levantó de su cuerpo a la par que acariciaba la mejilla de Yuuri con sus labios. "… me desharé de la molestia… espera aquí… no te muevas…"Yuuri asintió en silencio, intentando recobrar su respiración. Escuchó los rápidos pasos de la Leyenda resonar en el silencio y el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse, luego algunas palabras en ruso, que de pronto cambiaron a ingles en un tono nervioso y sorprendido… agudizó el oído… sin saber por qué esta situación se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

"…¿cómo subiste?..." esa claramente era la voz del hombre que lo había besado cómo si quisiera perderse en su piel y la otra voz resonó en sus oídos, retumbando en cada rincón de su cerebro.

"… Uno de tus vecinos iba saliendo y me dejó pasar… ¿me dejarás pasar tu?" Un suspiro agotado salió de alguna de las dos personas que conversaban, Yuuri no pudo identificar de quien.

"Ahora no es un buen momento…" Una risita aguda llegó a sus oídos mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse más a la puerta de la habitación tratando de tapar la desnudes de su pecho con las ropas que aún tenía puestas... sólo deseaba poder escuchar más claramente.

"La ultima vez que dijiste eso te estabas tirando a alguien más… ¿situación similar? ¿No quieres un trío?" Escuchó cómo la Leyenda se aclaraba la garganta. Sabía quien era la otra persona y la situación no hizo más aumentar su ansia y de golpe borrar la ebriedad que hace poco sentía al reconocer ahora porque todo le era tan familiar.

"… No. Y esto no es de tu incumbencia, Rick… Pensé que había sido claro la última vez…"

"… Sí, fuiste extremadamente claro, pero supongo que tengo derecho a intentarlo… más aún si tus escuetas palabras no me dejaron contento..."

"… Rick… ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo…"

"¿Y si lo tienes para Katsuki?... Pichit Chulanont te acusó en las redes sociales de presentar parte de la secuencia de Katsuki hace media hora… Y no he dejado de preguntarme… ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos como para patinar las secuencias del otro? ¿Tu acompañante no tiene problemas con aquello?." Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar el quejido impresionado al saber que Pichit había hecho algo tan absurdo como eso… era una situación que el con su entrenador debía solucionar y claramente no implicaba acusar al Vodka de ninguna forma.

" No sé de qué estás tratando de implicar y esto claramente no es una entrevista, si quieres una te recomiendo comunicarte con mi entrenador…" Escuchó otra risa, esta vez oscura, algo en aquel sonido lo hizo sentir intranquilo.

"… Wow… No sabía que podías llegar a ser así de protector para con un competidor, Victor… En todo caso, sólo vine para recordar nuestros buenos tiempos…"

"No estoy siendo protector y no me gusta para dónde estás llevando esta conversación. Pero si de algo te sirve, no. No somos cercanos y no tengo interez en nada más que en mi patinaje… eso deberías saberlo. Lo que el tal Katsuki haga es netamente problema de él. Puedes poner eso en tu encabezado. Ahora, si me disculpas. Que tengas una buena noche." Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse mientras el estómago se le ponía pesado dentro del cuerpo, un desconocido dolor cerrarse contra su pecho, apretando cada nervio… esta había sido otra ocasión… a pesar de haber tenido sus labios sobre su cuello, sus dedos enterrándose en su piel… continuaba siendo –el tal Katsuki- al menos ahora lo había nombrado… no cómo la vez anterior.

Seguía parado en la puerta del dormitorio, siendo incapaz de moverse… ¿qué había dicho Yakov?... que debía agradecerle... sí, sin duda debía hacerlo, porque por segundos y sólo guiado por aquella adicción enfermiza a ese deseo que la piel del ruso había germinado en él estuvo a punto de cometer otro error… Por un segundo había pensando que Victor al menos lo veía como persona… ¡habían compartido cama!... pero claramente no era así… seguía siendo uno más del montón, incluso en el sexo casual… –el tal Katsuki- no merecía más reconocimiento que ese… a pesar que había llamado su nombre y mirado con ese anhelo y pasión que lo hacían dudar de todo lo que había pensado de la Leyenda… pero no… al parecer él era el único que pensó que estaba en otro nivel.

"Yuuri…" Ahí estaba ese tono dulce y grave, ahora sabidamente falso. Casi en cámara lenta vio cómo la mano de Victor se iba a meter por debajo de su ropa, directo a la cintura; retrocedió dos pasos, evitando el contacto y mirándolo fijamente… esto ganaba por haber sucumbido a su ansia. "¿Yuuri?" Ahora el tono confundido y los ojos azules mirándolo de frente con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

"… Gracias…" Sorpresa esta vez apareció en la cara y una media sonrisa exquisitamente sensual que lo habría derretido en otra ocasión apareció en la majestuosa cara del monstruo. "Gracias por hacer hacerme ver la realidad… pero esta vez no me contentaré hasta que pueda mirarte hacia abajo desde el podio… esta vez no me detendré hasta hundirte…" Victor se quedó quieto, pudo ver claramente como la manzana de adán se movía en la garganta del ruso, una expresión confundida y tensa.

"… ¿Yuuri?... ¿Qué-?... Te dije que no tengo nada con Rick… terminé eso en cuanto nosotr-" Levantó la mano para callarlo, no deseaba escuchar más excusas o explicaciones, ya había dicho lo que Yakov le había indicando era lo correcto… y ahora sentía un vigor extraño recorrerlo, mezcla de rabia e impotencia… vender su alma al hielo… venderla al diablo si era necesario… no se detendría, no pararía por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por ese deseo enfermizo que hacía segundos lo había llenado por completo haciéndolo olvidar incluso sus cuchillas. Caminó los pasos suficientes para encontrar sus pantalones y se vistió rápidamente, volteó unos segundos para ver a Victor tomándose la frente con una mano, aun con expresión aturdida.

"… El tal Katsuki te derrotará, Victor. Firmo mis palabras con sangre…" Y salió... abandonaría esa ciudad que por dos meses lo hizo enloquecer... abandonaría todo y enterraría aquel deseo innecesario... Ganaría el oro, cumpliría su meta y miraría desde las alturas aquellos ojos azules que por meses lo embrujaron... después de todo... Ya no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

*The Hermitage: Museo en San Petersburgo, fundado en 1764 cuando la Emperatiz Catalina La Grande acumula una innimaginable colección de pinturas desde Berlin.

*Sovershennyy: perfecto en ruso.

* * *

 _Nuevamente, **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado... ¿maldito Rick no? De verdad cómo que estoy empezarlo a odiarlo yo... pero es tan necesario! arg!_

 _ **Gracias a todos** , por favor si tienen una idea o duda, o critica o lo que sea, no duden en dejar sus comentarios... los que siempre me hacen tan feliz!_

 _ **Cariños y saludos a todos** , que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana y semana y mes!_

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios:_**

 _Giambonne: Al parecer no, pero aún siento que Victor no sabe lo que quiere. Y yuuri se esta arrancando a toda velocidad de cualquier cosa más allá. Muchisimas gracias por leer y por haber dejado un comentario!_

 _Haru: hahaha me has hecho reir muchisimo con ese "santa verga rusa"... creo que es una expresión maravillosa que requiere ser expandida por el mundo. Me alegra tanto qeu te haya gustado el lemon! de verdad lo hice con extremo cuidado y cariño. Yakov no los ha cachado aún... el pobre hombre tiene tantas preocupaciones que ver a un par de hombres tendidos en el hielo sólo suma uno más a su repertorio. Gracias por el comentario y por leer! Te leo pronto!_

 _Minako Gou: Victor ahora fue... extremadamente celoso y terminó por alejar mpas a Yuuri... pobre Vodka que no sabe como reaccionar! Me agrada mucho que te guste! Quizas va a ser un fic corto... depende del tiempo que tenga entre mis manos. Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Recuerda dejar uno esta vez tambien! Saludos!_

 _Kari: Victor es un loquillo verdad?... me da la idea que pasan TANTAS cosas por su cabeza!. Muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Cariñotes!_

 _Frio Invierno: hahah, me esforcé! De nada, escribo para todos ustedes!. Taro Taro Taro... yo lo empecé a querer sabes, el pobre hombre tiene una historia terrible... mira que abandonar el patinaje competitivo por una lesion... debe dolerle el kokoro o no?... y el periodista apareció de nuevo... lo siento... Gracias por leer y por comentar! (Y gracias por la preocupacion de mi laptop... todo en orden como puedes ver). Saludos!_


	12. Chapter 12: Inner Revelation

_Chicos y Chicas... mini capitulo entretanto... pues... les debo decir que... ¡Estoy postulando a un master en Japon!... entonces mi semana ha estado llena de emails y correos y asuntos y escritura y... ahhhhh... estoy con tanto estress!..._

 _Lamento que esto sea lo unico que puedan recibir... pero por favor entiendanme... ha sido una semana dificil (dos semanas para ser exacta)... espero que puedan comprender y enviarme la mejor de sus vibras!_

 _Nuevamente... **mis mejores deseos a las personas de Mexico**... les ha tocado muy duro chicos y chicas, por favor, tengan fe y esperanza... ustedes son un gran pueblo y pueden superarlo! Tambien mis mejores deseos a todos aquellos afectados por los huracanes en el caribe... o a sus familias o amigos, no saben cómo me duele ver toda aquella devastación... pero los latinos somos fuerte y siempre podemos levantarnos de entre los escombros!_

 ** _Espero que les guste este mini chap!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Inner Revelation**

Eran las nueve de la noche y esperaban abordar el avión que por fin pondría sus pies en Detroit. Taro había sido sumamente comprensivo con él en todo el trayecto de casi 15 horas. Yuuri se había mantenido en silencio, y en cuanto su entrenador preguntó el por qué –especialmente después de haberse ido a despedir al rink y dar los respetos a Yakov-, Yuuri lo había mirado y negado con la cabeza. Taro comprendió y atentamente había velado por su tranquilidad; en cuanto algunos fans se acercaban, él con su sonrisa cálida y agraciada firmaba autógrafos por ambos, indicando que Yuuri estaba con jet lag y no disponible por el momento… lo que agradeció profundamente.

El vuelo hacia Detroit –de menos de dos horas- fue tranquilo, Yuuri agotado por el viaje había dormitado todo el tiempo, sin notar que la mano de Taro sostenía la suya con cuidado, acariciando los nudillos de una forma suave y relajante.

Cuando bajaron del avión y mientras esperaban sus maletas en la cinta, escucharon ruidos alrededor, al parecer el equipo de seguridad estaba moviéndose rápidamente producto de algo, pudo notar la intranquilidad de su entrenador, que miraba de reojo para todos lados, nervioso por algo más allá de su entendimiento. Yuuri levantó la vista en cuanto tuvo su gran maleta entre sus piernas.

"… Debe ser alguien famoso que viajó con nosotros…" Taro respingó la nariz un poco, no contento con la explicación de Yuuri, algo le hacía sentir que esto sería distinto, incluso a él mismo, el ambiente lo hacía sentir nervioso… como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Luego de retirar sus maletas se encaminaron a la salida, dispuestos a tomar un taxi que los llevaría a sus residencias respectivas; en cuanto las mamparas se abrieron los flashes lo cegaron y al menos cinco micrófonos se acercaron a su rostro, gritando frases inentendibles. La seguridad del aeropuerto intentando abrirles paso entre la maraña de periodistas que buscaban una respuesta a algo que él no comprendía.

Por entre la muchedumbre escuchaba a Taro hablar con los periodistas, mientras uno de los brazos del ex patinador lo abrazaba con fuerza… podía sentir la maleta de taro rozando sus piernas producto de la cercanía en la que caminaban, en menos de un segundo entraron a un taxi y todo fue silencio, aunque los flashes de las cámaras continuaban iluminando todo a su alrededor.

"… mi… maleta…" fue lo único que atino a decir, Taro posó un gorro que antes había usado para dormir en el avión, sobre su cabeza, instándolo a mantenerla baja.

"…Seguridad se hizo cargo… respira, Yuuri…" respiró difícilmente, pero aún así lo hizo, llenando sus pulmones con aire.

"… ¿Qué… qué está pasando?" Taro negó, lo pudo ver a pesar de que tenía la cabeza casi metida entre sus piernas.

"… al parecer alguien se nos adelantó… tranquilo… manejaremos esto, Yuuri. Despreocúpate… "Era un poco difícil seguir aquellas indicaciones cuando casi a medianoche una horda de periodistas se había lanzado a su cara, gritando y preguntando cosas sin sentido… ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?... la mano de Taro sobre su espalda lo calmó y dejó de pensar en todo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento que Yuuri y Pichit compartían, todo estaba en calma, no había reporteros y tampoco flashes sobre su cara. Sin saber cómo pero en cuando estaban sacando las maletas del taxi, Pichit apareció… antes de decir nada lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Yuuri, quien entre medio de los brazos de su amigos no vio la mirada desconfiada que el thai le lanzó a Taro.

"… ¡Lo siento tanto Yuuri, Celestino ya me dijo el embrollo en que nos metí a todos…! ¡Pero me alegra tanto que estés por fin aquí!" Yuuri abrazó al thai de vuelta, sabiendo que todo lo que había hecho nunca fue con mala intención. De pronto notó que debía presentar a las dos figuras que ahora lo rodeaban.

"… Pichit… este es Aoe Taro, mi segundo entrenador y coreógrafo… Taro, él es Pichit Chulanont, mi mejor amigo…" Pichit se separó de Yuuri y miró a Taro fijamente por segundos para luego extender la mano, la cual fue recibida con aquella sonrisa extraña, fuera de la usual, que Yuuri conocía.

"… Un gusto, Pichit." Yuuri notó como el thai apretó la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"… Lo mismo digo, Taro." Después de dejar las maletas en el pavimento, Taro se volvió a Yuuri y de la nada lo abrazó con fuerza.

"… Todo estará bien, arreglaré un comunicado para que todo quede establecido… tomate el día mañana… nos veremos pasado mañana en el rink… descansa Yuuri." Yuuri correspondió al abrazo y después vio a la figura alta y delgada ingresar nuevamente al taxi, cuando el vehículo partió Pichit soltó un leve suspiro.

"… Jamás imaginé que todo esto ocurriría… Lo siento, Yuuri." El japonés se volvió a su amigo, intentando mientras tomar las maletas, acción que rápidamente fue seguida por Pichit, intentando desesperadamente ayudarlo.

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro del departamento y, con todas las cosas de Yuuri en su dormitorio, descansando en los sillones con una botella de las cervezas preferidas de Yuuri entre sus manos, Pichit se aclaró la garganta.

"… Lamento todo… Jamás… pensé…" Yuuri se levantó un poco, intentando tocar a su amigo y aliviar su carga.

"… Tranquilo… aunque el tweet que leí en Dublín fue más que revelador…" Sonrió, o al menos trató de sonreír. La publicación de Pichit había sido ácida y cruda, las palabras –robo- y –egoísta- marcadas con negritas en medio del bélico comentario… pero sé había sentido bien… Pichit al igual que él, estaba enojado al saber que todo el esfuerzo de esa secuencia podría quedar reducido a nada por culpa del licor ruso. "… Lo sé… pero…" Yuuri negó, tomando un sorbo de la botella.

"… Está bien… aunque jamás imaginé que los periodistas siguieran mi carrera tan de cerca cómo para hacer un desplante en el aeropuerto…" Miró a Pichit de reojo… los ojos del thai impregnados en asombro y casi miedo…. Había algo más… "Pichit… tu… todo eso no fue por tu tweet… ¿verdad?... hay algo…" Pichit se levantó y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

"… El vodka dio una conferencia de prensa admitiendo que esa era tu secuencia de pasos para la nueva temporada…" El corazón dejó de latir… ¿Cuándo?... había sido un viaje de 15 horas… había sido dos días antes… él había dejado la ciudad hacía tan poco. "… Supongo, por tu cara, que la hizo cuando venías viajando… rompió las redes, todo el mundo estuvo y está hablando de eso… puedes seguir usando esa secuencia de pasos… él lo dijo, dijo que era cien por cien creación tuya y de tu equipo… no entiendo…" Ahora los ojos negro grisáceos lo miraron dubitativos, un par de respiraciones antes de continuar. "… ¿ocurrió algo, Yuuri?" tragó parte de la saliva espesa que se había acumulado en su boca y miró a su amigo con expresión casi ausente… sí, había pasado mucho… pero nada como esto.

"Sí… ocurrió mucho… yo… Pichit…" El thai le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, gesto que lo ayudó a sentirse acompañado mientras comenzaba a exponer sus puntos… los hechos de su vida en la ciudad. En el intertanto, con casi nulas preguntas o gestos del Thai, le comentó la mayoría de lo que habían ocurrido en aquella ciudad que ahora, por un extraño motivo, extrañaba. Cuando terminó, y luego de hablarle sobre la visita, nuevamente, de Danielson al departamento del Vodka el thai ya estaba en posición pensativa, una mano bajo su barbilla, mirando a la nada.

"… Te estaba protegiendo…" Yuuri saltó.

"… ¿¡qué?!... ¿al decirme –ese tal- estaba protegiéndome?... no, imposible… lo dijo con un tono… su tono… no. No fue así. Estas equivocado." Pichit se giró para mirarlo.

"… Yuuri, te adoro… pero estás cegado por la rabia… Yo mismo lo odio por todo lo que ha hecho… con todo el poder de mi cuerpo… pero esto es distinto… Victor Nikiforov te estaba protegiendo, tal como lo hizo con la conferencia que dio hace 10 horas…"Yuuri lo miró colérico mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"¡no!... lo único que trató de hacer fue doblegarme a su mandato. ¡Me niego a pensar otra cosa!... ya lo hizo una vez y lo volverá a hacer… no… si te vas a poner de su parte no podemos continuar esta conversación." Pichit se levantó también.

"… ¡Tiene sentimientos por ti, Yuuri! ¡Te ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo!" Yuuri lo miró dolido, pensando tristemente que su amigo había tomado el bando contrario; dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa y se irguió lo más que pudo.

"… Victor Nikiforov no tiene sentimientos por nadie más que por el mismo, su entrenador me lo dijo y yo así lo he aprendido a lo largo de los años… toma su flanco, no me importa… al fin y al cabo siempre he estado solo. Buenas noches."

Después de eso se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente.

:::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos más tarde de lo usual, oprimió su antebrazo sobre la cara en cuanto sintió la luz del sol colándose por entre las persianas y dos minutos después estaba en pie, viendo su habitación con expresión lejana sentado en la esquina de la cama… ¿Qué era esta habitación?... sí… la que había ocupado por más de cinco años, pero aun así se le hacía desconocida; por un segundo pensó en su habitación en San Petersburgo, algo en aquella estancia se le hacía familiar y extremadamente confortable… no el dormitorio del departamento de Taro… su departamento, al que Yakov lo había llevado.

Suspiró agotado y se levantó emprendiendo camino hacia la cocina. No esperaba encontrar una nota de Pichit junto a la cafetera: -Espero que tengas un buen día, lamento lo de ayer. Discúlpame, Pichit". Sonrió intentando no sentirse dolido por la actitud que su mejor amigo había tomado… ¿quizá había algo de verdad en lo que le había dicho?... quizás sí y quizás no… ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en aquello, ahora lo primordial era arreglar las cosas con Pichit y prepararse mentalmente para su entrenamiento.

Mientras tomaba su café recibió dos mensajes, uno de Celestino y otro de Taro. Celestino le indicó que se alegraba de su llegada y que esperaba verlo en el hielo prontamente, Taro lo invitaba a un concierto de piano esa noche. Lo pensó al menos quince minutos, mientras la cafeína hacía su efecto, luego respondió, indicándole que estaría muy contento de acompañarlo… ahora sólo debía sobrevivir hasta las seis de la tarde… podía hacer eso.

::::::::

A las cinco y quince, luego de una seguidilla de mensajes con Taro, estaba fuera de su departamento esperando que el ex patinador llegara a recogerlo. Revisó su celular un par de veces, pero luego del primer encuentro con las redes sociales había preferido no ingresar a ninguna de sus cuentas públicas. Había enviado mensajes a su familia, indicándoles que todo estaba en orden, a pesar de lo que escucharan o vieran, y que él estaba completo, pensando sólo en la próxima temporada.

Un, extremadamente lujoso auto, se detuvo en frente, Yuuri miró a todos lados y dio dos pasos en retroceso mientras del vehículo descendía una figura que él conocía muy bien.

"… Buenas noches, Yuuri. Disculpa la tardanza." Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces… primero que todo sólo había esperado cinco minutos… y Taro no parecía ser Taro. Estaba vestido en un impecable traje, sin duda, de excelente calidad. "… Oh… tendremos que hacer algo sobre tu vestimenta, Yuuri… o no nos dejarán entrar al teatro…" Yuuri miró sus jeans y camiseta, era su mejor ropa para salir de noche y luego miró a Taro… sin duda había un abismo de diferencia. El japonés sonrió con aquella sonrisa cálida que Yuuri conocía tan bien, que al parecer, mostraba usualmente mientras hablaba con él. "No te preocupes, soy un hombre previsor… entra, pasaremos a comprarte algo y luego iremos al estreno…" Taro abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que Yuuri ingresara, en ese momento se sentía como una princesa siendo recogida por el príncipe… ¡atuendos extras! ¿Comprar algo?... gracias a dios que traía su tarjeta consigo y un poco de efectivo en el bolsillo.

En cuanto taro ingreso al lugar del conductor le sonrió nuevamente.

"Esta será una noche memorable, Yuuri… Gracias por venir conmigo" Yuuri sonrió, intentando continuar con el grato ambiente que su entrenador tenía y comenzaron rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

Después de casi una hora, Yuuri estaba vestido tan impecablemente como Taro; el ex patinador lo había llevado a una tienda que, claramente, él no conocía… en donde los habían atendido con su nombre y apellido durante todo el proceso. Yuuri vio de reojo uno de los precios y trató de indicarle a Taro que él no podía pagar aquello, pero el hombre había negado, aún con la cálida sonrisa en el rostro diciendo que era un presente… una pequeña muestra de afecto por todo lo que Yuuri le estaba dando… así que había aceptado, guardado silencio y dejado medir y probar prendas una tras otra, hasta que fueron camino al concierto.

"… Yo… te pagaré la ropa" Taro miró levemente en su dirección para luego posar la vista en el camino.

"… No es necesario… con lo que me pagas por ser tu entrenador y coreógrafo… créeme que puedo darme el gusto de comprarte ropa… además, fue algo que yo te pedí hacer… tómalo como un regalo…" Yuuri se sonrojó, simplemente él nunca estuvo demasiado inmerso en sus cuestiones financieras, pero aún así siempre trató de ser consiente en todas sus cuestiones de dinero, prefiriendo ahorrar en vez de gastar.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, había cámaras y mucha gente alrededor. La marquesina brillaba con un nombre que él no conocía, la foto de una mujer al piano refulgiendo en todos lados.

Tomaron los asientos luego de un arduo camino, muchas personas se acercaron a Taro para hablar, mientras él respetuoso y educado contestaba cada pregunta y saludo con una sonrisa clásicamente pública.

"… Esta mujer ha hecho carrera desde hace años, es una madre soltera que perfeccionó el piano casi en su madurez… ha sido uno de los estandartes de la revelación femenina y es increíble escucharla… tuve la suerte de hacerlo en Londres hace dos años… y cada vez que toca, si estoy en la ciudad, procuro verla… espero que te guste Yuuri." Asintió despacio y expectante por aquella persona a la que su entrenador tenía tanta admiración.

En cuanto las luces bajaron y el murmullo de la gente en todo el lugar cesó una robusta mujer apareció en medio del escenario, vestida con un atuendo elegante y una sonrisa armónica en la bella cara.

"… Buenas noches a todos, muchísimas gracias por asistir hoy… En esta entrega, además de tocar las típicas notas en mi piano, iniciaré mi carrera cómo conductora con la orquesta filarmónica de Detroit…" Aplausos aparecieron entremedio del lugar, sutil y cálido reconocimiento lo que había hecho. La mujer en cuestión sonrió agradecida. "Espero que disfruten el concierto…y sólo siéntanse bienvenidos."

La mujer en cuestión se sentó frente al piano y poco a poco se comenzaron a iluminar sectores del escenario, un par de violines y violas, además de otros muchos instrumentos aparecieron en cuestión.

Yuuri se dejó llevar por los agiles dedos de la pianista, que movía su cuerpo al compás de las notas, instándolo a ejercer más presión en cada nota con todo el peso de su ser. Casi podía sentir el ceño fruncido en concentración, cambiante en función de las notas que los delgados dedos sacaban de las blanco negras teclas del piano. Recordó por breves momentos las manos de Victor en su cintura, los cálidos labios en su hombros y las marcas hechas ardiendo en su cuerpo… la perfecta sensación de la piel del ruso contra la suya, los suaves dígitos enterrándose en su cadera… apretó los ojos y sintió la mano de Taro aferrarse a la suya. Volteó la vista en silencio para encontrar la de su entrenador plantada en aquella magnifica figura en medio del escenario y la miró… sin duda alguna la mujer sabía cómo exprimir cada pequeño sentimiento de su público y llevarlo más y más allá… sedosamente… donde todo dejaba de doler….

La hora y media del concierto se le pasó de largo… aun intentando llegar a tregua con los sentimientos que aquel sonido había extraído desde lo más profundo de sus células; cuando de pronto un par de personas llegaron a los asientos donde él y Taro estaban.

"… ¿Katsuki Yuuri?"... Yuuri miró a Taro y luego asintió. El hombre en cuestión, un largo y delgado personaje, sonrió. "La señora Adams desea verlo tras bastidores…" Yuuri abrió los ojos y comenzó a balbucear algo, sin saber específicamente que estaba diciendo; el alto hombre sonrió en cuanto Taro contestó que estarían profundamente agradecidos de verla.

El camino por entre los pasillos del teatro se volvió un laberinto que Yuuri no podía descifrar, la mano de Taro en su baja espalda lo instaba a seguir caminando cuando de pronto en una esquina escuchó su nombre y una péquela figura se lanzó a su encuentro, por inercia se inclinó y recibió un par de brazos sumamente pequeños apretándose contra su a su cuello.

"…. ¡Yuuri!... ¡jamás pensé que vendrías a ver a mamá!" Yuuri trató de mirar en todas direcciones, distinguiendo los suaves rizos que una vez lo habían tranquilizado tanto.

"… ¿Hannah?..." un leve jolgorio de risas se escucharon, los brazos contra su cuello presionando con más fuerza para luego separarse, aquellos rizos negros enmarcando la cara de rasgos lindos y conocidos, los ojos verdes que recordaba tan bien, mirándolo con devoción.

"… ¡Me recuerdas!... ¡Gracias por patinar conmigo la otra vez!... ¡gracias a tus consejos ahora ya no tengo que usar rodilleras!" Yuuri sonrió, desviando levemente la vista hacia Taro, que a pesar de estar sorprendido miraba la escena con una extraña expresión añorante.

"… Hannah… ¿qué?... ¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí?" La chiquilla soltó una risita mientras se separaba para tomar la mano del patinador y guiarlo hacia un grupo de personas, ahí en medio, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, estaba la misma mujer que había hecho llorar el piano. En cuanto lo vio el ramo de rosas fue pasado a otra persona y la mujer se acercó a él.

"… Señor Yuuri… es un gusto poder conocerlo… Mi nombre es Adele Adams, soy la madre de Hannah… agradezco profundamente lo que hizo por mi hija…." Yuuri tomó la mano que se extendía a él, la otra firmemente apretada por Hannah.

"… ¡mamá!... dile… Dile lo que te pedí…" la mujer sonrió maternamente a la pequeña y luego fijó su mirada en Yuuri.

"… Lamento que esto sea tan repentino, mi representante se comunico con su entrenador y me dijeron que usted vendría hoy… lamento la sorpresa… pero… Hannah me pidió que escribiera algo para usted… o sea… sobre su amor por usted y después de ver sus presentaciones…. Usted es un gran personaje en su vida… Ella… ella tuvo muchos problemas para hacer amigos, para sentirse bien en estos nuevos mundos a los cuales, por trabajo, debo obligarla a asistir; pero gracias a usted ella ha florecido… espero que no sea… lamento si se siente incomodo con todo esto…" Sintió la mano de Taro en su baja espalda y sonrió.

"… Señora Adams, es un gusto conocerla… estoy infinitamente agradecido de Hannah… es una niña perfecta… Este…. Este es mi entrenador, Aoe Taro…" la mujer sonrió y extendió la mano hacia Taro, que compuesto sonreía.

"… Un gusto conocerla por fin, Señora Adams…" La mujer soltó una risa mientras apretaba la mano de Taro.

"Por favor, sólo Adele, es un gusto conocerlo finalmente, Taro…Gracias por hacer venir al ídolo de mi hija…" Taro sonrió apretando la mano delgada y perfecta de la mujer… aquella mano le recordaba mucho a otra persona: dedos largos y blancos, perfectas uñas cortas con manicure hace menos de dos días… suaves y elegantes…

"… ¿Yuuri?" Desvió la mira a la pequeña figura que le había llamado, y sonrió ante los verdes ojos expectantes de la pequeña.

"… Adele, muchísimas gracias por invitarnos tras bastidores… he visto su trabajo hace años…" La mujer sonrió le dio una palmada en el hombro a Taro."

"¡oh por dios!... ¡hacen que me avergüence! Dos hombres perfectos casi sin palabras frente a mi… ¿Qué más podría querer una chica?... ¿Verdad, Hannah?" La chiquilla había asentido mientras dejaba la mano de Yuuri para correr a los brazos de su madre y darle un abrazo apretado, Yuuri aún no sabía que estaba ocurriendo; pero Adele continúo. "Nuevamente debo disculparme por lo inesperado de este encuentro, intente localizarte en cuando Hannah me dijo todo lo que había ocurrido en Boston… pero mis giras y contratos, sumado a tu agenda… ha sido una temporada de locos… Hemos viajado mucho, ¿verdad, Hannah?" la pequeña figura había asentido contenta. "… En cuando ella me comentó lo que había ocurrido pensé en hacer algo a cambio… no sé si será bueno o malo… lamento haberme tomado esta libertad… Hannah me comentó que los programas largos duran casi cuatro minutos… y bueno… pensé que quizás… no tienes que usarlo… es decir, en uno de los ensayos con la filarmónica de Londres… decidí que quizás podríamos grabar algo mas… si lo vas a utilizar procuraré hacerlo mejor la siguiente ves y enviarte un digno archivo…"Yuuri miró el CD que una de las figuras al lado de la mujer le extendía, Taro lo tomó en menos de un segundo y comenzó a dar las gracias, antes de que Adele fuera llamada para asistir a otra pequeña conversación.

"… Comprendemos que debe marchar…" La mujer le guiño un ojo a Yuuri y sonrió.

"… Espero vernos nuevamente, si quedas en la final del gran Prix..." Hannah soltó un grito.

"… ¡Mamá! ¡Por supuesto que estará, Yuuri es el mejor de los mejores de todo el mundo conocido! ¡Es cómo un tú pero en patinaje!" La mujer sonrió y Yuuri se sintió sonrojar.

"… Se cuan buen es Yuuri, Cariño… el mejor de los mejores, ¿verdad?" La chiquilla había asentido mil veces en menos de un segundo para luego darle a ambos una cálida sonrisa… Los ojos de Adele habían girado hacia él, maternalmente nerviosos. "¿Me permites darte un abrazo?" Yuuri sonrió en respuesta y extendió los brazos, en medio de todo el jolgorio de personas alrededor de ellos escuchó a la mujer agradecerle. Cuando se separaron sólo tenía una pregunta a flor de piel.

"… El… ¿el tema?..." la mujer sonrió mirando a Hannah y luego mirándolo a él.

"… Amor… ¿no es lo único que necesitamos en esta vida?…" Se giró e instó a la pequeña a despedirse.

"… Gracias por todo, Yuuri… mamá me dijo que me llevaría a ver la final… ¡y sé que estarás allí!... ¡Con la música de mamá sé que saltaras cómo nunca y ganaras todo!..." sólo sonrió extendiendo los brazos mientras la pequeña figura se acurrucaba en su pecho, el suave olor a rosas cubriéndolo todo.

"… Te veré en la final, Hannah… ojalá podamos patinar juntos de nuevo." La chiquilla se sonrojó mientras asentía, su pequeña mano tomada por uno de los asistentes, guiándolo lejos de ellos. Vio a Taro estrechando la mano de Adele y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con lo que la mujer se sonrojó y soltó una risita. Luego los mismos ojos marrón verdosos se giraron hacia él.

"… ¿Estas contento, Yuuri?" No sabía que decir, pero Taro le pasó el CD en las manos, como si fuera la reliquia más importante del mundo. "Te dije que todo estaría bien… y ahora afirmo: Todo estará bien… haremos que la música de Adele Adams tome vida…" Yuuri asintió mientras miraba el Cd, con ansias de escucharlo.

::::::::::

Ya en la seguridad de su hogar y lejos de toda la adrenalina de conocer personajes famosos, Yuuri tenía el control remoto entre sus manos y frente a su equipo reproductor… estaba nervioso, ansioso por saber qué era lo que Adela había indicado… ¿amor?... un sentimiento tan lejano, pero tan común… él jamás había sentido amor… excepto el común por la familia y los amigos… hasta hacía meses era sólo un virgen, sin siquiera haber besado a alguien… recordó los labios de Victor sobre los suyos, esa necesidad y ansia rodeando todo a su alrededor. Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando borrar el recuerdo y luego de respirar un par de veces pulsó play.

La suave melodía del piano apareció y se sintió viajar a Hasetsu, rodeado de su familia y amigos, todos aquellos que lo apoyaban a la distancia… su inicio;… el piano dio una nota baja… y se vio a él mismo, solo en el rink de patinaje, recordando a su más increíble ídolo… una suave y rápida melodía, con violines a lo lejos… ¿Cuándo conoció a Victor?... sí… ese sentimiento extremo de entrega, de idolatría… de querer ser mejor y demostrarle al mundo su amor por el hielo… esa necesidad de búsqueda, esa ansia que llenaba todo a su paso, y todo borrado por aquella conversación, la sensación de no ser suficiente, el quiebre de su amor propio… y luego nuevamente entrega, alegría… necesidad de ser más, el ave fénix apareciendo de entre las cenizas… y Taro apareciendo en su vida, sus enseñanzas y las de Yakov, saber que había aprendido… y luego calma… la entrega… la paz… la tranquilidad después del deseo… la completa felicidad después de haber dado tu cuerpo a otro… y nuevamente la rapidez, la celeridad de aquella búsqueda que siempre tenía… el amor por todo fundido en aquella rápida secuencia de pasos que ya podía ver… el cariño por Hannah, por su público… la esperanza de ser algo más, el querer ser algo más… su cariño por Pichit… ese amor tan profundamente arraigado por… Victor… Pulsó el botón que detenía la canción. Respiró un par de veces y retrocedió, nuevamente esa parte de la canción sonando en sus oídos… los acordes sólo le hacían recordar aquello… la rápida respiración sobre su pecho… sobre su nuca… los dedos fundiéndose en su cadera… las palabras en ese melódico idioma que no sabía hablar… la rapidez de las sensaciones cada vez que estaba con Victor… la ansia de fundir las pieles y paz luego de los fuegos artificiales de su deseo, la necesidad de besar y se besado, de darlo todo y recibir todo, el dolor de la entrega… el miedo… pero al final…. Completa paz…. Armonía y paz.

Comenzó a llorar… Mierda… mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda… por primera vez… dentro de toda su vida se dio cuenta de cuánto dolía el amor… La música era perfecta… ¿Adele había dicho amor?... cuando doloroso podía ser sentirlo… darse cuenta que había cerrado cualquier posible abertura para ser correspondido… por primera vez, en casi siete años, a pesar de los desmedros, a pesar de las palabras dichas con rencor… a pesar de haber escuchado aquellas frases dolorosas… ¿Podía Pichit tener razón?... no… era imposible, por mucho que su amigo lo pensara su suerte no era tal… tal como cuando pensó que estaba enamorado de Yuko en su infancia… no… su suerte no podía ser así de buena… no era más que un buen polvo a pesar de su inexperiencia…y dolía… dolía mucho, a pesar de que fue él mismo que buscó esa ruta para conocer los límites de su deseo sabiendo a lo que se debía a tener… pero jamás pensó que esto ocurriría, jamás en sus cálculos pudo preverlo…. Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por sus mejillas… ¿qué había hecho? ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? De pronto todo se congeló a su alrededor... por eso dolía tanto…por eso dolió tanto la ultima vez… él había ido a buscar más que un cuerpo, por eso su pecho había ardido en calor y presión cuando supo que debía marcharse la primera vez que durmió en el departamento de Victor, por eso la sensación nerviosa cuando no sabía que estaba pensando la Leyenda… por eso la necesidad enfermiza de estar siempre en su campo visual… y se dio cuenta, por primera vez gracias a una canción sobre el amor, que estaba enamorado de Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que todos esten sanos y salvos!_**

 _Respuestas a comentarios:_

 _Haru: si... tiene mucho dentro, pero de una forma u otra logré que entendiera algunas cosas... creo qeu más que superar su rencor, se dio cuenta de lo demás que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Victor... bueno, él es un personaje por su solo, no sabemos que piensa, no sabemos por que hace lo que hace, espero que pronto todo se arregle con ellos. quizas ahora podríamos tener un poco de celos desde Yuuri hacía Victor, digo... ahora que se dió cuenta que pasa por su cabeza... quizas... Rick no le sea tan nada! Gracias por leer, y espero que tu y los tuyos esten bien!_

 _Cloud122: Muchisimas gracias por leer! y mil gracias por escribir! nunca es tarde. me alegra tanto que lo encuentres precioso... de verdad muchas gracias por eso. hhaha buieno... supongo que la intriga siempre debe estar presente... me alegra qye haya logrado algo bueno para tu gusto!_

 _Estaban confusos... solo faltaba un detonante... en este caso, para Yuuri, la cancion que Adele le dió sobre el amor... ahora tendremos que ver cómo Yuuri busca arreglar o desarreglar todo...Y taro... bueno, supongo que vienen más problemas de parte de él (lo sientoooooo)_

 _Dian: Muchas gracias por leer! no arrojes tu cel! por favor no! no tengo dinero para reponertelo mujer! Te juro que todo se arreglara... el que espera mucho ansia dicen por ahi! espero poder darte un final digno!_

 _Mini Victor: hahah, lo pensé en algun momento, pero... huuu, quizas hubiera tenido sentido ahora que lo pienso... pero bueno, he tratado de hacer de Taro un personaje más lejano... aunque no sabemos que ocurrira en el proximo capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra tantoq eu te haya gustado, por favor comenta nuevamente._

 _Frio invierno: noooooo, no golpees a nadie, la violencia es mala, mala , mala... lamento tanto haber hecho que odiaras al mundo... no fue mi intensión... pero ahora supongo que te di esperanzas... '¿o no?. Yuuri yase dió cuenta... ahora solo falta saber que hara... espera y veras... por favor no me abandones! Mil gracias por leer y comentar!_

* * *

 _Nuevamente toda mi buena energía a aquellos en Mexico y los lugares abatidos por los huracanes... ¡todos juntos podemos levantarnos!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer,** comentar, agregar el fic a favoritos o seguirlo, me hacen infinitamente feliz._

 ** _Espero publicar pronto... por ahora... ¡hasta la vista!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Interval

_Chicos y Chicas! lamento mucho esta horrenda tardanza!... pero... no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera para respirar. Este es un capitulo de intervalo, pero aun así me esforcé como siempre! Espero que les guste._

 _Nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron el fic a favoritos, comentaron y lo siguen!_

 _Mis mejores deseos para todos! los adoro!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Interval**

Se había prometido a si mismo mantenerse alejado de las redes sociales con la mayor distancia posible, no tenia intensiones de ver ni un solo comentario acerca de lo que había ocurrido y tampoco deseaba comentar y menos ver cualquier atisbo del mundo exterior. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo hasta que se enteró que Pichit estaba subiendo pequeños videos de sus entrenamientos semana a semana y luego de pensarlo con la cabeza fría, prefirió hacerse el desentendido, obviar esa información e intentar continuar respirando, no deseaba otra pelea con Pichit y tampoco quería generar un tema del asunto en cuestión, era mejor cerrar los ojos y pensar que nada estaba ocurriendo.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde su vuelta a Detroit y con el corazón apretado cada vez que pisaba el hielo, se había obligado a entrenar más duramente que nunca, a ser perfecto, a ser el mejor… no por sentir lo que sentía, todo aquello en lo que trabajó durante casi toda su vida tendría que ser menospreciado… no, se negaba rotundamente a aquello… su dolor era suyo, su rabia también… y además… quizás solo era más fácil volver al pasado y pensar que la persona que lograba que su corazón sangrara no era nada más que el hombre que lo había menospreciado una y otra vez… el mismo hombre, que por azares del destino, le había enseñado y obligado a sentir más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¿tengo que pedirle a Yakov que venga a gritarte de nuevo?" Levantó la vista del hielo, secándose las gotas de sudor de la frente con el antebrazo luego de ese salto paupérrimo, la sola mención del entrenador ruso hizo que se le apretara el estomago.

"¡Lo siento!... comenzaré de nuevo…" desvió la vista solo segundos para ver la cara de Pichit, quien conversaba con Celestino al otro lado del rink; el thai le sonrió cálidamente y asintió en silencio. Luego desvió la vista hacia donde Taro se encontraba, patines calzados, en una esquina con un cuadernillo entre las manos enguantadas.

"… sólo… ¿está todo bien?... desde que llegamos que has estado ido… extraño… no sé cómo explicarlo…" Yuuri estiró la espalda completamente.

"… ¿mi entrenamiento no es adecuado?" Vio a Taro negar un par de veces mientras guardaba el cuadernillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"… es más que eso, Yuuri…" Negó sonriendo, tomando la posición inicial, esperando ansioso que su entrenador pusiera nuevamente la canción que Adele había compuesto para él desde el principio.

"… No hay nada más que el hielo… comenzaré de nuevo cuando tu digas…" Taro suspiró, sabía que nada de esto estaba bien… es decir, mientras ponía play y miraba cómo Yuuri se deslizaba elegantemente sobre el hielo bajo esa coreografía en la que habían trabajado por una semana sin descanso… algo estaba fuera de lugar… y no era la coreografía en sí misma, la que era perfecta, culmine del trabajo de muchas personas… los pasos, los dedos, el movimiento de los ojos e incluso pequeños cambios de expresión en el rostro… todo perfecto, hasta el momento en que los marrones ojos de su pupilo se abrían antes del Ena Bauer*, esa expresión de completo vacio que lograba apretarle el pecho. Y ahora se acercaba… el final… ese quad Lutz que Yuuri se había empeñado en poner antes de la última secuencia de giros… ejecutado perfectamente hasta el más mínimo detalle a pesar del cansancio… pero completamente muerto, vacío… alejado de todo sentimiento.

"… ¿y bien?" Su pupilo se acercó, deslizándose lentamente hacia la baranda, tomando su botella de agua y dando pequeños sorbos… esto no estaba bien, algo en todo esto era absoluta y completamente erróneo… ese salto… ese Yuuri no era el que él había visto antes, no era la persona que deseaba que fuera; pero ahora era un entrenador y debía aprender a enseñar, a hacerle entender a su pupilo las carencias que tenía, debía tratar de hacerle entender a Yuuri lo que él estaba viendo.

"… Yuuri… ¿Cuál es el tema que Adele le dio a la canción?..." Los marrones ojos de Yuuri se abrieron y luego volvieron a ser esa gélida roca que Taro no recordaba haber visto nunca antes, esa que tanto miedo le daba, aquella que a pesar de ser hermosa carecía de todo sentimiento.

"... No tiene nada que ver con esto… cada componente fue perfectamente ejecutado… lo dijiste ayer y hoy hice exactamente lo mismo…" Ahí estaba nuevamente, el fino inicio de una batalla, el monótono tono que Yuuri había comenzado a utilizar desde hacía algunas semanas, quizas a sabiendas que algo faltaba… ¿por protección?... ya varias veces se lo había preguntado. Negó nuevamente. Hoy no podía tratar con aquello, hoy no podía ver a Yuuri nuevamente destrozarse en el hielo sin sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

"… ve a cambiarte… hemos terminado por hoy…" Taro abandonó el hielo, dejando a Yuuri con la boca abierta y la botella de agua aún entre las manos, la cual apretó con violencia para luego lanzarla contra una pared.

Al otro lado del rink Celestino, que había estado pendiente de la escena dio un par de palmadas y todo el mundo giró en su dirección.

"¡Hemos terminado por hoy!... ¡buen trabajo a todos!" Los patinadores comenzaron a salir uno a uno del rink, Yuuri dándole la espalda a todos; Pichit intentó patinar hacia su amigo pero un mínimo gesto de Celestino se lo impidió… y el thai se alegró… quizás ya era hora de que el experimentado entrenador hiciera algo por Yuuri más que corregir su patinaje, bastante había demorado.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, Celestino caminó hacia donde Yuuri aún se encontraba apoyado contra la baranda, los nudillos blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra la barandilla; el italiano suspiro un par de veces antes de enfrentar al más victorioso de sus patinadores… que en este momento no era ni la mitad del patinador que había sido en el pasado… no al menos psicológicamente.

"… Yuuri… necesitamos que me digas qué está pasando por tu cabeza…" el japonés levantó la vista, Celestino pudo ver vestigios de dolor profundo antes de que los ojos se volvieran imperturbables.

"… No sé que le ha dado a Taro últimamente… mi- la rutina es perfecta… yo no… no…" Celestino soltó un pequeña risita.

"… Yuuri… soy viejo y puedo percibir muchas cosas, quizás nunca tuve hijos, pero creeme que sé identificar cuando uno de mis patinadores tiene problemas… Esto no tiene nada que ver con Taro ni conmigo, ni con la rutina… ¿qué está pasando?..." Yuuri escondió la cara entre las manos enguantadas.

"… no…" las amplias cejas del italiano se elevaron, sorprendido a que Yuuri se hubiese quebrado tan rápidamente y se sintió nervioso, triste e impotente de saber que su pupilo había pasado por algo que lo hacía sufrir tanto sin que él pudiera haberlo ayudado antes… Y no lo había hecho no por un asunto personal… conocía a Yuuri, sólo cuando el vaso estaba rebalsando era capaz de aceptar ayuda y, al parecer, este era el momento… si la hubiese ofrecido antes… Yuuri con una sonrisa triste la hubiera agradecido, pero no tomado.

"… ¿no qué?..." de pronto comprendió… ah… esta iba a ser una muy difícil conversación y tenía el horrible presentimiento que no tenía nada que ver sólo con su pupilo. "…Yuuri, deja de tener miedo… ya es real… no porque lo digas en voz alta será tangible… ya está ahí y tú lo sabes… si no logramos arreglar esto antes de la próxima semana… no podrás ir a Canadá y menos a Francia… sería absurdo enviarte a competir allá si estas patinando como un robot." Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron tan ampliamente cómo fue posible y de a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que el patinador borró a punta de variados parpadeos.

"… No sé qué hacer, Celestino… sólo sé que no puedo decirlo en voz alta, no puedo… simplemente no puedo… he luchado tanto por esto y…. ahora todo es tan borroso…" Celestino miró a Yuuri largamente.

"… ¿el oro?... ¿las olimpiadas?..." Yuuri asintió en silencio, el italiano tomó aire con dificultad, como si el dolor de Yuuri fuera propio. "Sabes lo que quieres, Yuuri… pero no sé por qué te estás deteniendo… Nikiforov ya no tiene poder sobre ti, lo demostraste yendo a Rusia…" Yuuri desvió la mirada de los cálidos y preocupados ojos de su entrenador pensando que esa era la mentira más grande de su vida… Victor Nikiforov tenía más poder sobre él ahora más que nunca.

"… No…" Celestino se acercó al lugar en la barandilla donde estaba Yuuri… difícil conversación, difícil momento.

"… Tu… Yuuri… ¿pasó algo entre…entre ustedes?" Ahora la mirada era de terror, profundo y complicado miedo plantado en las negras pupilas… ahí estaba su respuesta, aunque Yuuri lo negara, algo había pasado y no era provechoso para su pupilo o al menos no sabía cómo manejarlo. Conocido era el nerviosismo y ansiedad de Yuuri frente al mundo y sólo había una forma de ayudarlo: empujándolo al límite, hacerlo estar de frente al abismo a segundos de saltar.

"Yuuri… recuerda quien eres, recuerda por qué estás aquí… Tu vida y carrera no dependen de él. Es tu competencia, tu más grande y difícil competencia… pero en estos momentos tu mismo eres tu peor rival; tú mismo estas coartando tu triunfo y futuro… acepta todo lo que sientes, acéptalo desde el fondo de tu alma y utiliza todo aquello que te está ahogando para ejecutar el mejor programa de tu carrera… llora, grita y lanza maldiciones si quieres… pero plasma eso sobre el hielo… no te limites… sentir no está mal… sentir indica que eres humano, que puedes ser mejor y usar aquello a tu favor puede darte todo aquello por lo que has estado rogando desde hace años… si no eres capaz… significaría que nunca fuiste digno de aquello que buscaste tan desesperadamente en un inicio…" Yuuri sintió la cálida mano de su entrenador posarse sobre su cabeza y acariciarlo lentamente, para cuando levantó la vista, Celestino se había marchado.

Miró la pista vacía, por las ventanas podía identificar la futura oscuridad que precedía al ocaso. Sentir estaba permitido… ¿podía realmente sentir?... ¿aceptar aquella maraña de permanente dolor que tenía en su pecho, que lo ahogaban a cada segundo, que hacían que su estomago se revolviera y que sus pulmones no pudieran expandirse?

Se movió hasta que alcanzó su celular en la mesita en la que el equipo de sonido emitía su canción. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano lo apretó con fuerza. Decidió probar, saber que estaba haciendo aquel personaje que lo había obligado a cerrarse al mundo.

Ingresó a instagram y con los dedos temblándole, marco las letras de aquel nombre que aún recordaban en sueños. La actividad no había sido tan extrema en este último tiempo; una foto de Makkachin le hizo sonreír, el perro estaba sentado mirando hacia arriba, probablemente a un pájaro o a algo que se movía sobre el árbol al que estaba cercano. Luego otra llamó su atención, era una foto de Makkachin también: el perro estaba sentado en el sillón azul claro que había visto en el departamento de Victor y al fondo, junto a la gabardina que tan bien recordaba, una chaqueta deportiva azul oscuro colgando de la percha… era su chaqueta, la que había olvidado esa vez que huyó de aquel lugar desesperadamente.

La siguiente fotografía que vio lo congeló por completo, la Leyenda estaba en medio de un grupo de gente, por el lugar y la luz supuso que sería un restaurant o bar… pero al lado de él, aquella cara de la voz que lo había interrumpido en dos ocasiones dolorosas, especialmente la última vez, esta presente: Danielson tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Victor, que un par de centímetros más alto que el periodista, rodeaba el cuerpo del mismo por la cintura. Podría haber sido una fotografía cualquiera entre amigos… pero el tenía conocimiento que no significaba aquello… la mano en la cintura del estadounidense implicaba que había algo mas… porque él lo sabía; él había tenido acceso a aquella información oculta sobre la pseudo relación de ambos… lo que implicaba que si él no estaba compartiendo cama con la Leyenda… era Danielson quien lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y bloqueó el aparato… sintiendo una sensación quemante y pesada en su pecho y estomago… furia completa en su mente. Pero no podía hacer nada, Victor era libre de compartir cama con quien se le antojara y claramente él había llegado tarde a toda la ecuación, por lo que debía respirar y controlarse, dominar aquella presión en su cuerpo y pensar más allá… pero por más que quisiera olvidarlo, en su mente y cuerpo, incluso en el ciberespacio, todo lo ratificaba… él había compartido cama con Victor, él había entregado su cuerpo y recibido un cuerpo en respuesta… él había expandido su mente hasta casi el límite de la cordura… su deseo dominándolo todo por segundos, la sensación de completa entrega y efervescencia tatuada a fuego en su memoria … quizás Victor Nikiforov jamás lo amaría, quizás jamás podría sentir esa latente y dolorosa presión en su pecho al recordar sus momentos juntos… o la respiración del ídolo contra su pecho, los dientes enterrándose en su piel, la ingrávida paz precediendo su orgasmo…

Apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella conocida corriente eléctrica erizar cada vello de su piel… utilizaría todo y sería mejor. Puso play al equipo y luego de dejar su celular a un lado se movió al medio de la pista… se dejaría sentir esa agradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios de Victor estuvieron sobre los suyos, su última noche en Rusia… aunque fuera una farsa… pensaría que Victor aún podía con él de la forma en la que deseaba… que aquella historia de final feliz sí podía ser posible… que era amado con la misma intensidad y deseo con la que él amaba; frías manos apretando su cadera, incipiente dolor en el medio de sus piernas, suaves labios recorriendo su piel, todo lleno de cariño profundo y sincero…. Sentiría y se dejaría sentir todo en su más completa envergadura; sería mejor… su punto culmine, todo aquello por lo que había sangrado, llorado y sudado; y quizás luego, luego de muchos, muchísimos años… podría sentir paz.

Si no podía obtener el amor de Victor Nikiforov… utilizaría todo a su alcance, una vez más, para estar siempre en su campo visual… que recordara su nombre, que pudiera sentir su presencia peligrosamente cercana al oro… Si no podía estar con él de aquella forma hacía poco descifrada y que no sabía deseada hasta aquel fatídico momento en que escuchó la canción de Adele… compartiría podio… le pisaría los talones a cada paso, intentando que ahora fuera él quien mirara su espalda… si no podía tener a Victor Nikiforov… al menos tendría el oro, se lo debía a sí mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::

Su participación en el Prix canadiense le valió la plata… ahora sólo debía luchar lo suficientemente duro para llegar vivo a Francia, evitando que el pecho se partiera de ansiedad… compartiría hielo nuevamente con la Leyenda... le vería la cara por primera vez en meses y el sólo pensamiento le obligaba a concentrarse en su respiración intentando evitar un ataque de pánico.

Taro lo esperaba fuera del hielo, los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa de completa satisfacción plantada en la cara mientras lo felicitaba una y otra vez.

"… sabía que podías, Yuuri… tu axel fue más allá de la perfección… tu rutina… Yuuri… hiciste que la respiración se me cortara cada vez que iniciabas un salto…"Yuuri sonrió, visiblemente sonrojado. Taro le extendió la chaqueta deportiva, que el patinador puso rápidamente sobre su traje, ocultando la negra tela que lo cubría.

"… ¿ya podemos irnos al hotel?" Taro revisó su celular rápidamente y negó, al ver la expresión agotada de Yuuri rápidamente comenzó a hablar.

"… Es una pequeña conferencia de prensa, decidí que eso era mejor a tener entrevistas variadas con todos en medio de los pasillos… serán solo quince minutos, Yuuri… Celestino me indicó que debíamos hacer algo frente a su casi absoluta lejanía de los medios en este tiempo. Lo siento." Yuuri asintió, sabiendo que lo que las dudas de Celestino y Taro eran más que aceptables… debía de una vez por todas romper con aquel camino que había llevado durante su entrenamiento.

"… Está bien… ¿dónde es?" Taro suspiró, aliviado en extremo y sonrió, sabiendo que Yuuri por fin estaba intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mientras caminaban a la sala de prensa, Yuuri escuchó su nombre entre la maraña de personas en el pasillo, se giró lo suficiente para ver el inconfundible cabello de Georgi, quien con una sonrisa caminaba rápidamente hacia el.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, el ruso sonrió y abrazó a Yuuri, para luego besar cada una de sus mejillas, gesto ruso al que aún le costaba adecuarse.

"Yuuri. ¡no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado!... tu rutina hoy fue gloriosa." Yuuri sonrió mientras respondía al abrazo.

"… lamento no haber podido saludarte antes, Georgi… y lo siento por…" el ruso lo detuvo, sabiendo que el cuarto lugar no lo acercaba a la final.

"¡no te preocupes por eso!... debo hacer algunos arreglos para Shangai… ¡dile a Pichit que tiene que cuidarse las espaldas!" Yuuri sonrió, mirando los ojos del ruso.

"… ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿el entrenador Feltsman está contigo?..." Georgi se encogió de hombros y negó un par de veces.

"… Yakov tuvo que acompañar a Yuri en esta ocasión, pero me indicó que debía saludarte y darte sus saludos… todo lo demás bien… ¿y tu?... ¿has hablado con alguien más?" Yuuri asintió, había estado en contacto con Mila y Yuri, con los cuales había acordado una salida en Francia, donde los tres coincidirían, además de aquella poderosa presencia que poco y nada lo dejaba dormir de noche, pero con el cual había cortado absoluto contacto.

"… Yuri y Mila, iremos a cenar en Francia…" Georgi chasqueó la lengua.

"…¡por qué no me tocó allí!... se te extraña, Yuuri… pero podríamos cenar hoy..." Yuuri asintió, sabiendo que a pesar de que no deseaba preguntas, lo mínimo que podía hacer por su ex compañero de rink era aquello.

"… Estamos en el mismo hotel, supongo… te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto termine la conferencia… Espero verte en la final, Georgi…" el ruso sonrió y asintió.

" ¡Esperaré tu mensaje!"

::::::::::::::::

Yuuri tomó su posición en la mesa, frente a todos los medios posibles, un par de caras conocidas aparecieron en su campo visual mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, intentando buscar algo que llamara su interés y lo alejara de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

"…Comenzaremos en unos minutos… por favor, ruego silencio en la sala…" Uno de los representantes de la ISU estaba coordinando el encuentro, mientras Yuuri yacía sentado con dos botellas de agua y un vaso medio lleno a su alcance. De reojo miró a Taro, quien con una sonrisa amigable le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Cuando el silencio fue absoluto, excepto por los clicks de los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, la conferencia comenzó.

"Felicitaciones por tu actuación, Yuuri. ¿estás preparado para Francia?" Yuuri sonrió, tal como Taro y Celestino le habían indicado, debía ser mucho más ameno y cordial frente a las cámaras, demostrar que nos les tenía miedo y que, por sobre todo, se sentía seguro.

"… Gracias… em… sí, supongo que con el equipo haremos unos cambios mínimos… esperamos poder obtener un lugar firme para la final." La sala se lleno de murmullos apagados, lo que lo obligó a tragar saliva duramente. Levantó la vista y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio sonreírle, con un cuadernillo apretado entre las manos.

"¿Estás preparado para las olimpiadas? Y también en las mismas fechas, ha habido comentarios y rumores sobre un nuevo patrocinador de objetos de lujo. ¿se te podrá ver en publicidades de ese tipo prontamente?" Yuuri sonrió, hacia menos de dos semanas habían firmado un contrato con este patrocinador al cual la periodista hacía referencia, a pesar de que él no se sentía cómodo con el hecho, Celestino había sido enfático en cuan positivo sería para ellos, sumado a la necesidad de dinero ahora que Taro estaba a tiempo completo con él.

"No es un rumor. El contrato fue firmado y me siento muy orgulloso de representar a esta marca de relojes… pero eso es sólo un anexo a mi carrera… respecto a las olimpiadas, el gobierno japonés ya se puso en contacto con el equipo, extendiéndome la invitación para representar a Japón, por lo cual me siento extremadamente orgulloso; espero tener una buena participación y así hacer que Japón sea reconocido mundialmente por su patinaje sobre hielo…" la mujer le sonrió y escribió un par de notas en el cuadernillo. Segundos después y mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la columna, en cuanto su vista se giro hacia el siguiente personaje en pie, la cara con una sonrisa torcida de Danielson lo recibió; rabia contenida llenándolo por completo.

"… con respecto a la conferencia de prensa que dio Victor Nikiforov hace dos meses. ¿tienes algún comentario que darnos? El comunicado que tu equipo dio fue bastante escueto y dejó muchos puntos en el aire… ¿has tenido contacto con Nikiforov? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para permitirte realizar la secuencia de pasos que vimos en él hace meses y que ahora vimos en tu presentación?" Yuuri sintió los latidos de su corazón golpearle los tímpanos, apretando la mano que tenia apoyada sobre la rodilla, intentó sonreír de manera forzada.

"… El equipo elevó un comunicado considerando la situación, no tengo nada más que agregar al respecto." Los flashes se dispararon. La sonrisa torcida de Danielson lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula, esta no iba a ser una conferencia tranquila.

"…No has respondido a todas mis preguntas, Yuuri…" Taro se iba a mover para acallar al reportero, pero Yuuri desvió la mirada una centésima para obligarlo a mantener su posición… luego de haber conocido la relación que el reportero y Victor mantuvieron, y la cual posiblemente aun mantenían debido a la foto que había visto en las redes sociales, sumado al presentimiento Pichit para con Danielson… y al darse cuenta de lo extremo de sus propias emociones, lo mejor era dejar en claro que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la Leyenda y así darle a entender al periodista que lo podía dejar tranquilo. Luego de pensar todo aquello en menos de una milésima de segundo se acercó al micrófono y seriamente respondió.

" Fueron tres preguntas, ¿verdad?... a la primera, no tengo comentarios. Para la segunda: no, no hemos tenido contacto. Sólo compartí hielo con él por un corto periodo de tiempo por lo cual no veo el trasfondo de la pregunta que acaba de hacerme, señor Danielson. Y para finalizar: no, no hubo un acuerdo, nuestros entrenadores sí hablaron al respecto pues aquella secuencia de pasos fue creada por mi equipo para ser utilizada específicamente en esta rutina… si Victor decidió replicarla fue netamente una cosa del azar y usual entre patinadores con rink común. El solo decidió darles explicaciones pertinentes a los medios… y repito que fue una cuestión propia, de la cual yo nada tengo que ver…." Había mentido con cara de póker, algo que jamás siquiera imagino poder hacer, pero algo en Danielson lo hacía sentir exaltado y molesto… más aún después de la última vez en la que escuchó su voz, en medio de aquella maraña de emociones que siempre sentía cuando las frías manos de la Leyenda estaban sobre su piel… aun podían mantener esa relación de la cual tanto había pensado hacía meses y el recuerdo hizo que un calor inusual le subiera a las mejillas, la fotografía que había visto en el instagram de la Leyenda así lo indicaba… y el pensamiento lo hacía ver rojo en rabia.

Después de aquello la conferencia duró solo diez minutos más, Yuuri parecía estar más nervioso y azorado de lo normal… Taro lo notó desde la esquina en la que se encontraba y desde donde no había apartado los ojos de su pupilo, por lo que no cabía duda que la pregunta indicada con ese tono de voz confiado del reportero norteamericano había calado hondo en Yuuri… pero había algo más, los ojos nuevamente faltos de ese brillo que lo había encantado al ver los primeros videos del patinador, aquella energía que los marrones irises le entregaban cada vez que se cruzaban con los suyos y por la cual había podido volver al hielo. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y no cabía duda que tenía que ver con Victor Nikiforov.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya camino a la habitación de Yuuri y en el ascensor, Taro se volteó hacia Yuuri, el Patinador estaba concentrado respondiendo los mensajes del patinador Thai y de Celestino. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, intentando llamar la atención de Yuuri.

"… Fue una buena conferencia…" Yuuri levantó la vista, los marrones ojos apagados intentando sonreír confiados.

"… si… fue… extenuante…" Taro levantó el brazo para palmearle la espalda a Yuuri, a lo que el patinador sonrió levemente.

"… Tendremos que practicar las respuestas a preguntas complicadas a la vez que ponemos en orden tu rutina, Yuuri. Es importante que tengas toda la atención necesaria. Recuerda que hoy en la noche partimos a Nueva York para la sesión fotográfica…" El tenue brillo en los ojos de Yuuri denotó cansancio. "… lamento no haber podido agendar en otro momento… pero necesitamos cada segundo posible para arreglar tus rutinas…" Yuuri levantó la vista, de pronto sintiéndose avergonzado de poner ese peso sobre Taro.

"… ¡No!... Es decir, no debes sentirte mal por esto… estoy cansando, pero podre dormir en el avión… lo que quiero- lo que quiero decir es gracias por organizar todo…" Taro sonrió al notar la mueca sincera en la cara de Yuuri, al momento en que el ascensor daba la alerta que estaba deteniéndose en el piso de su pupilo.

"… date una ducha y descansa… te enviaré un mensaje cuando el taxi llegue a recogernos." Yuuri sonrió y salió caminando despacio, para cuando las puertas se cerraron algo en el corazón de Taro ardía, pero no tenía conciencia cierta de qué era.

Yuuri se quedó parado unos momentos luego que las puertas del aparato se cerraron; apretó con fuerza el teléfono que tenía en la mano izquierda, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación quemante en la boca del estomago cuando recordó la voz de Danielson nombrar a la Leyenda… ese desconocido peso en su pecho al saber que Danielson había compartido con aquel licor ruso momentos similares… no sabía identificarlo y no podía ponerlo en ninguna casilla de aquellas emociones que conocía… algo extraño estaba pasándole a su cuerpo y decidiendo no darle más vueltas se giró rumbo a su habitación; en esos momentos una ducha fría era lo mejor que podía tener.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminando a su habitación después de cenar con Georgi se sintió de alguna forma vacio. Algo en todo lo que le había comentado el patinador ruso sobre el rink al que le había tomado tanto cariño, sin saber por qué, obligó a sus emociones a añorar aquellos momentos que pasó en la ciudad rodeada por las gaviotas cantando en las mañanas… aquel melódico dialecto que los citadinos soltaban a cada paso… apretó con fuerza los ojos al entrar a la oscuridad de su habitación, cuestionándose las historias que Georgi había mencionado de cada uno de los personajes que habituaban patinar en el rink ruso… Especialmente aquel liviano comentario que había hecho respecto a la Leyenda, indicando sutilmente que Victor seguía siendo el mismo y por algún motivo había vuelto a sus andanzas de las cuales Yakov tanto reclamaba.

Los dos cortos de vodka que el ruso había pedido a la mesa estaban comenzado a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Miró el baño en la oscuridad… no era necesario que tomara una ducha, pues la había tomado antes de salir… pero algo en la cama le impedía tirarse cuan largo era para disfrutar del colchón completo.

Se tiró a la cama de espaldas después de sacarse la chaqueta deportiva y algo en el gesto alertó su mente. Agradeció la suave superficie en su espalda y el frio en sus brazos, pero cuando estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido recordó aquellos fríos dedos sobre su cadera… los suaves labios en su cuello, los dientes mordiendo su clavícula y apretó los ojos… decidido, por primera vez y sabiendo exactamente que deseaba… aquello que tanto añoraba… si al oportunidad volvía a dársele, no la minimizaría, la tomaría en todo su esplendor… a pesar de conocer que no era el único; pero la única opción que le quedaba si quería sentir aquel ferviente calor sobre su piel una vez más.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Viajando a Nueva York, la mano de Taro no había soltado la suya en todo el vuelo; a pesar de que el había dormido la mayor parte del trayecto, aun podía sentir que algo lo estaba anclando al mundo de los vivos. Agradecía el calor de aquella mano fuerte sobre la suya, acariciando sus nudillos como una vez, al parecer hacía mucho tiempo, otra persona había hecho. Pero no lo sabía con un cien por ciento de seguridad… ¿a lo mejor en uno de sus sueños?... Desecho la idea en cuanto se le vino a la cabeza; aquella persona sólo lo veía como un compañero casual mas… aquellas muestras de cariño no podían haber estado permitidas… lo más probable era que solo se haya tratado de un simple sueño, al igual que todos los otros, tan sumamente usuales en el último tiempo, donde más que un excitante y sensual encuentro sexual, había cariño… había candidez y sentimientos… algo en su cerebro, nuevamente, tenía que estar fallando.

En cuanto el piloto les indicó que estaban prontos a aterrizar, Taro había apretado su mano y sintió el suave aliento acariciarle el oído, las palabras suaves saliendo de entre los delgados labios.

"… Yuuri, despierta… vamos a aterrizar…" por un segundo deseó que aquel aliento fuera el de otra persona, pero en cuanto su cerebro computó lo que estaba ocurriendo abrió los ojos al instante, observando nervioso la perfecta cara que estaba a centímetros de la suya.

"… Lo siento… es decir- gracias…" Taro sonrió con aquella mueca cálida e impecable que siempre le daba y que por algún motivo lo hacía sentir seguro. Sonrió en respuesta y adecuó su asiento para el aterrizaje. En menos de dos horas estaban ambos en el hotel; Taro lo miró de frente, y Yuuri sintió la leve indicación que su entrenador aún no quería ir a dormir… y luego de él mismo haber dormido, no estaba tan cansado como lo pensó en un momento.

"Taro… te gustaría… es decir. ¿quieres tomar algo en el bar del hotel?... aun no tengo sueño y bueno… pienso que…" Los ojos de Taro brillaron, la gran sonrisa amigablemente cálida en la cara.

"… Me parece una excelente idea…"

Hablaron de todo y nada por largo rato, ambos aún con las maletas a los pies sentados en la barra del bar; luego de una botella de champagne completa, la que Taro se esmeró en pedir para felicitar a Yuuri por su día, el patinador japonés se sentía más abierto y contento, algo que, al parecer, le hacía falta luego del día que tuvo que vivir.

"… Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana debemos empezar temprano…" Yuuri notó a medias como el ex patinador tomaba el aza de su maleta, levantándose para emprender camino a sus respectivas habitaciones. Con poca energía hizo lo mismo y ambos se encaminaron al ascensor. Yuuri continuaba sonriendo, tranquilo de por fin no pensar en todo aquello que había estado pensando, por sobre todo, durante la conferencia.

Minutos después y frente a la puerta de su habitación, con la pequeña maleta que había llevado hacia Canadá, luego de ser escoltado por su entrenador, Yuuri con una sonrisa se despedía.

"… ¿quieres que pida algo de comida?" Yuuri negó, los parpados pesándole producto del cansancio y de las tres copas de champagne en el cuerpo, el ex patinador sonrió con energía. "Ok, duerme un poco y mañana a las 8 vendré a buscarte. Buenas noches, Yuuri." Por un segundo Yuuri levantó la cara al notar que la de Taro se acercaba, lo que vino después no lo pudo obviar.

Taro acercó su rostro al suyo, los suaves y cálidos labios del ex patinador se posicionaron sobre los suyos en un gesto que le quitó la respiración. Un tenue beso fue plantado casi en el borde de su boca, un toque tan sutil que lo obligó a contener la respiración. Cuando las caras se separaron Yuuri tenia los ojos muy abiertos, impactado por el acercamiento pero sin saber cómo responder, mientras Taro abriendo los suyos sonreía con una expresión suave y compuesta.

"… Descansa, Yuuri." Yuuri vio como el ex patinador, ahora entrenador, volteaba y se dirigía al ascensor.

Yuuri se quedó ahí parado más de lo normal, la tarjeta que abría su habitación aun en la mano y en la otra la manija de su maleta… estático. Él podía ser extremadamente nuevo en todos estos menesteres… pero al parecer no había segundas lecturas para ese acto.

Luego de entrar a su habitación y mirándose en el espejo trató de poner todos sus pensamientos y emociones en orden… no era normal… un beso en la comisura de la boca, tan sutilmente sensual, no podía ser visto de otra forma, aunque después de una botella completa… su entrenador podía estar tan mareado como él… y al estar mareado, claramente no tienes sentido de la distancia y profundidad… debía ser eso: en su leve borrachera aquello había sido un error de cálculos.

Sonrió frente a su imagen en el espejo, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado, luego de lavarse los dientes y por alguna razón aún con el leve toque de los labios de Taro sobre los suyos se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos… rogando que no soñara aquello que tanto mal le hacía.

::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente y luego de bañarse, escuchó tres toques en su puerta. Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir. Taro, vestido impecablemente, apareció en su campo visual con un par de tazas de café, una en cada mano.

"¡Buenos días, Yuuri!... ¿preparado para ser una estrella?" Yuuri sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso de café que su entrenador le entregaba. Taro continuó sonriendo. "Hoy será un día largo, espero que tengan desayuno en el estudio…" Miró a Yuuri mientras se encaminaba al ascensor, indicándole que debían partir a la brevedad. Por momentos Yuuri se sintió tenso, todo el hecho de anoche rememorado en su cabeza, pero al ver la actitud de su entrenador, el peso en sus hombros se alivió… había sido un mal error de cálculos y Taro ni siquiera lo había notado. Sonrió tranquilo.

"… Gracias…"Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor, Yuuri olvidando completamente el hecho de la pasada noche, Taro con la vista fija en cada uno de los movimientos de su pupilo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cuanto llegaron al edificio, bastante céntrico, de la ciudad estadounidense, un par de personas luego de extensos saludos y presentaciones los guiaron por los corredores hacia una sala extremadamente oscura; excepto por el centro, en donde todas las luces se concentraban, rodeado de cámaras y equipos que Yuuri jamás había visto.

"… Yuuri, ahora irás a maquillaje… Taro. ¿Se le ofrece algo mientras espera?" El ex patinador miró a Yuuri sonriendo, todo aquel nuevo escenario olvidado por al calida sonrisa de su entrenador.

"… Un café me sería de gran ayuda, gracias… te veo despues, Yuuri…" El aludido asintió, aun nervioso mientras la suave mano de una de las mujeres que lo habían recibido lo guiaba a una salita anexa.

Después de estar una hora con pinceles sobre su cara y probarse tres distintos trajes, bajo la mirada de uno de los personajes que aparentaba ser el jefe, la imagen de Yuuri había quedado muy distinta a la normal. El hombre encargado de dar el ok para todo había sonreído.

"… ¡jamás imaginamos que aceptarías este contrato! Y no nos equivocamos en intentar perseguirte dos años… Ni siquiera estoy dudando en que las fotografías serán esplendidas… dos de las más grandes leyendas del patinaje mostrando nuestros relojes…" Yuuri levantó la vista ante la mención de otra persona justo al momento en que escuchaba la voz de Taro hablando con otra persona. En cuanto el ex patinador divisó a Yuuri sonrió ampliamente.

No había sido un cambio gigantesco para él, pero al parecer el cabello hacia atrás, la ausencia de anteojos y las variadas capas de maquillaje en conjunto con el equipo deportivo eran de gusto de todo el mundo.

Estuvo dos horas posando con distintos trajes de deporte, siguiendo palabra a palabra lo que el hombre con la cámara en las manos le indicaba y hasta el momento todo iba bien, hasta que el fotógrafo le pidió una mirada sensual, que pensara en aquello en lo que más placer le daba, aquello que deseaba con más ahínco.

En ese momento Taro, intentó parar la sesión, pero Yuuri sólo sonrió, intentando acostumbrarse a ser guiado de esa forma, rogando que la imagen que debía procesar no se refiriera a lo que él creía.

"… ¿Deseo?... Yo-No estoy comprendiendo…"Hubo un par de risas en los asistentes y Yuuri se sintió sonrojar. Taro miró a Yuuri fijamente, pero rápidamente su atención fue llamada por el fotógrafo, quien había bajado la cámara para mirarlo a los ojos.

"… Pasión, Yuuri… lo mismo que demuestras en tu programa corto… ¿a quién imaginas?" Yuuri se sonrojó aun más, evitando por todos los medios de tener la imagen nítida que evocaba mientras patinaba, pero de pronto como un chispazo la imagen de la Leyenda vino a su mente; los dedos enterrándose en su cadera, los dientes en su hombro y la exquisita presión del duro cuerpo sobre el suyo. "¡Eso, Yuuri! ¡Mantén esa expresión!" Por segundos dudo, pero nuevamente los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, no supo por cuánto tiempo el corazón le latió desbocado en el pecho, hiriéndole hasta lo más profundo, miró a Taro a lo lejos… el ex patinador con el puño sobre la boca no dejaba de calarlo y de pronto silencio y aplausos variados.

"¡Excelente sesión, equipo!" Las personas se acercaron palmeándole la espalda, otras sonriéndole con alegría… pero Yuuri se sintió vacío… tímidamente sonrió, intentando por todos los medios huir de aquel lugar… ni siquiera en su patinaje había evocado tan profundamente aquellos recuerdos.

Luego de saludar a casi todos los presentes y firmar más de un autógrafo, Taro los siguió en silencio hacia la sala donde podía cambiarse y quitarse el maquillaje. Antes de entrar a la habitación Taro lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"… ¿Estará todo bien, Yuuri?" Yuuri parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta, no pudiéndole dar contexto inmediato, Taro se aclaró la garganta. "… Sé en quien estuviste pensando… y… yo… ¿estará todo bien cuando lo veas?... me niego a que… Yuuri…" Yuuri tragó saliva dolorosamente… no estaba seguro, nada era racional… nada era real. Taro suspiró y liberó el amarre del brazo de su pupilo. "… saldremos en unos minutos al hotel para almorzar y luego tomar el vuelo a Detroit… te esperare fuera…" Por segundos Yuuri sintió rabia en la voz de Taro, algo inusual el tono que el ex patinador utilizaba para con él.

En cuanto quedó solo miró su imagen en el espejo, todo aquello que estaba viendo no se parecía en nada a él; negó un par de veces antes de tomar una de las toallitas húmedas para quitarse los kilos de polvos que tenía en la cara… serían meses pesados… quizás venían meses no tan buenos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras dormitaba a mitad del vuelo que lo acercaba a Francia y moviéndose levemente para acomodarse en el asiento, sintió los músculos arderle. Habían sido dos semanas extenuantes, Taro y Celestino lo habían llevado al límite, exigiéndole más incluso de lo que el mismo se exigía. Variados cambios se habían realizado en la rutina e incluso mientras dormitaba trataba de repasarlos en su cabeza… después de axel…. la secuencia de pasos, luego un par de saltos fáciles, otra secuencia… y sintió un toque en su antebrazo.

"… Yuuri, estamos por aterrizar…" Despertó rápidamente, luego todo el proceso de aterrizaje y espera de su maleta fue un estado borroso. Sólo cuando llegaron al hotel y entre medio de variados reporteros se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los micrófonos se lanzaron a su cara gritando mientras los flashes de las cámaras lo dejaban ciego por algunos segundos.

A lo lejos escuchó su nombre entre la maraña de micrófonos y cámaras, luego un par de comentarios con el nombre de la Leyenda y varios otros patinadores rusos, entre ellos Yuri y Mila, a los que no les pudo dar sentido; Taro lo abrazó por la cintura mientras lo hacía entrar a la recepción del hotel, para luego de mirarlo fijamente ir a recibir las llaves de sus habitaciones.

"… no hagas ningún tipo de comentario a nadie ni en ninguna plataforma, Yuuri. Voy a averiguar qué está ocurriendo. No salgas de tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso." Yuuri se quedó parado en la puerta, pero antes de que Taro volteara le tomó el brazo.

"… ¿Qué-qué está pasando?" Taro suspiró por lo bajo, visiblemente nervioso, de hecho era la primera vez que Yuuri veía al ex patinador complicado, lo que sólo aumentó su ansiedad.

"… al parecer la WADA* en Moscú malversó variadas muestras de sus atletas... Pero aun nada es cien por cien cierto, Yuuri. Por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas al margen mientras averiguo hasta que punto todo esto es verdad y cómo nos afecta a nosotros…" Yuuri se quedó helado; este tipo de rumores nunca terminaba en nada bueno.

Taro le acarició levemente la mano antes de voltearse y trotar al ascensor, con el celular en la otra mano, discando algo en el aparato. Yuuri respiró un par de veces y mientras entraba a su habitación pasó a llevar el bolsillo donde su propio celular estaba. Tomo el equipo y, a pesar de lo que Taro hubiera recomendado, marcó rápidamente.

Luego de cinco tonos el adolescente mal humorado de Rusia contestó.

"… Puerco…" Yuuri soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones y a pesar de saber que Yuri no lo estaba viendo intentó simular una sonrisa.

"Hey, Yuri. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿ya estás en el hotel?" Al otro lado de la línea el jovencito chasqueó la lengua.

"… Si ya sabes lo que está ocurriendo, Puerco. No tienes que simular conmigo." Yuuri suspiró, apretando con fuerza el celular contra su oreja.

"… Lo siento… los rumores de los periodistas fuera del hotel fueron extremos… Yuri… ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas para ustedes?" el chiquillo chasqueó la lengua por segunda vez, pero al demorar la respuesta Yuuri supo que no sería un buen pronostico.

"Esos buitres malnacidos… nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto y como si fueramos la cena nos asecharon durante todo el trayecto hasta aquí… Debemos esperar… Yakov nos tiene prohibido hablar al respecto pero contigo es distinto, supongo. Él nunca se llevó bien con el director de WADA Moscú a así que varias muestras de los patinadores del rink fueron enviadas a laboratorios en Suiza a lo largo de los años, el viejo zorro siempre previó esto... La ISU está conversando con él al respecto… pero si una sola aparece positiva… estamos jodidos…" Yuuri se sentó en la cama, un nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero obligándose a no mencionarlo y mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, hizo la pregunta general.

"… ¿Cómo están los otros?" Se escuchó una conversación en ruso en la línea.

"… Tenemos una reunión ahora, puerco. No te preocupes. Nunca nos hemos metido nada… sólo preocúpate de estar en tu mejor forma para pasado mañana…te haré trizas." La llamada se cortó y Yuuri suspiró un par de veces antes de alejar el celular de su oído.

Las horas pasaron y después de haber cenado en su habitación, tres toques en la puerta lo alertaron. En cuanto la abrió, Taro con una mirada preocupada estaba parado en el umbral.

"… ¿Cenaste ya?" Yuuri asintió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al ex patinador, el japonés se quedó quieto un par de minutos antes de voltearse, esperando que Yuuri cerrara la puerta.

"Por ahora todo esta en orden, al parecer Yakov supo guardarse las espaldas. Mañana en la mañana llegaran los informes de un laboratorio suizo que tiene variadas muestras de su equipo… pero en las otras disciplinas las cosas no se ven bien, el comité olímpico acaba de elevar un comunicado y WADA dijo que los rusos están en la cuerda floja… podrían quedar fuera de las olimpiadas…" Yuuri pudo respirar tranquilo, pero aun estaba lo que Yuri había mencionado… si sólo una muestra salía positiva, los problemas solo aumentarían. Y si, por algún motivo, el comité olímpico decidia castigar a los atletas rusos, ninguno aparecería en los juegos olímpicos de invierno, lo que mermaría aquello por lo que tanto había estado luchando: si no podía pelear la medalla de oro olímpica contra la Leyenda, todo se vería reducido a nada.

"… y… nosotros… es decir…" Taro sonrió y se acercó un par de pasos para posar una calida mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri.

"… estamos bien, WADA en Salt Lake y Tokio no tienen problemas… aun asi y en un acto de buena fe, mañana deberás dejar que te tomen una muestra anexa al sorteo usual… frente a los entrenadores y representantes de la ISU… Celestino esta organizando el envió de los resultados de tus muestras… ahora, lo importante es que estés tranquilo…" Yuuri asintió y sonrió, al menos el problema no se veía tan caóticamente complicado como cuando escuchó todos los gritos de los periodistas recién llegado al hotel. Taro apretó su antebrazo y en un gesto inusual tomó la mano de Yuuri para llevársela a los labios, dejando un suave beso en los nudillos del patinador. "Estaremos bien, Yuuri… descansa. Tengo un par de reuniones más con el comité olímpico ahora, pero mañana en la mañana podremos ir a entrenar al rink…" Yuuri sonrió, intentando levemente quitar su mano de entre la de Taro, a lo que el ex patinador la soltó inmediatamente con aquella sonrisa delicadamente amigable que siempre le daba.

"… gracias Taro."EL hombre se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro.

"… es mi deber como tu entrenador y, realmente lo hago con la mayor de las alegrías; Trata de llamar a Celestino en la mañana, más tarde intentaremos terminar un comunicado al respecto… por favor: no salgas del hotel, pero si quieres moverte un poco, alguien mencionó que hay un gimnasio con piscina temperada en el piso 9. Ve a correr o usar las maquinas antes de irte a la cama, pero no te sobre exijas, mañana nos espera un día largo. ¿estarás bien?" Yuuri asintió sonriendo, la idea de ir a correr un poco no le sonaba tan absurda después del nivel de ansiedad e incertidumbre que tuvo por casi dos horas.

"… Nos vemos en la mañana…" Soltó la frase al momento en que Taro abría la puerta, de un segundo a otro el ex patinador bajó la cabeza para plantar un tibio beso en la frente de Yuuri. Luego con una sonrisa se separó.

"… esta vez sacarás el primer lugar, debemos aspirar a eso, Yuuri, porque lo mereces, mereces todo y mucho más… y despreocúpate por los rusos, tus amigos estarán bien, Yakov sabe exactamente cómo manejar todo el embrollo… te veo en la mañana y…" Se detuvo unos instantes mirando a Yuuri fijamente a los ojos, luego sonrió mientras miraba el piso. "… Descansa, Yuuri…" diciendo eso se giró y camino hacia el ascensor. Yuuri cerró la puerta al momento en que su mano derecha tocaba la frente… el mismo lugar donde los cálidos labios de su entrenador se habían posado y se sintió extraño… aquella piel raramente cálida no era a la que se había acostumbrado, algo en su propia piel le indicaba que aquello era erróneo y que ansiaba el usual frío de otros labios; apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia su maleta en busca de su esquipo deportivo. Correría como si no hubiera mañana y quizás podría quitarse aquella incipiente sensación de deseo que lo estaba llenando a cada segundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cuanto llegó al piso 9, con su botella de agua en una mano y una toalla en la otra, escuchó el ruido de alguien nadando. Por un segundo planificó marchar, pero rápidamente desechó la idea; tenía que entrenar, aunque fuera sobre una bicicleta estática y así acallar todos aquellos demonios que le impedían a su corazón retomar un ritmo normal.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza caminó hacia una de las cintas para correr, el pitido de aparato mientras seleccionaba las variables fue mucho más alto de lo que esperó en un principio, lo que al parecer llamó la atención de la persona que nadaba casi en la oscuridad de la sala, deteniendo los ruidos constantes del agua al ser rota. Aún así se subió a la cinta y comenzó a trotar, a lo lejos veía los edificios y parte de la ciudad de parís, sabiendo que a su espalda estaba la arena en donde tenía que si o si ganar el primer lugar… su programa así lo merecía.

Posicionó los audífonos en sus oídos mientras el ruido del agua moviéndose se disipó frente al alto volumen de su lista de reproducción. Después de una hora de no pensar en nada y pseudo tatarear parte de las canciones que sonaron en su playlist, la maquina se detuvo. Suspiró un par de veces, intentando mantener calmado el palpitar de su corazón; tomó un sorbo de agua mientras se bajaba de la corredora, dispuesto a moverse hacia la bicicleta estática que había visto entre todos los otros aparatos del gimnasio.

Mientras buscaba la maquina algo lo obligó a girar el rostro hacia el lugar donde estaba la piscina y entre medio de la canción el corazón se le detuvo y la sangre se congeló en sus venas. Incluso entre la poca luz del lugar notó los labios de aquella persona moverse, modulando su nombre en el medio de una expresión estupefacta. Cómo pudo se quitó uno de los auriculares y sonrió, mucho más ansioso y rígido de lo que hubiese deseado.

"… buenas noches…" El hombre se acercó levemente, secando las gotas de agua con una toalla blanca y al parecer esponjosa.

"… Buenas Noches, Yuuri…" No estaba esperando aquella faz prendada de sorpresa. Era obvio, de una forma u otra, que compartirían hotel… pero no esperaba sentir su piel erizarse luego de ver el cuerpo cubierto sólo por un apretado traje de baño. "… ¿Cómo has estado?..." Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia los ojos azules tan profundamente embriagantes, uno cubierto por el conocido flequillo de cabello platinado, ahora húmedo por el agua. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando retomar la compostura.

"bien, gracias… y-es decir, tu… ¿todo bien contigo?"Victor sonrió secándose la mejilla con aquella toalla alba.

"… podría estar mejor… supongo… que estás al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo…" Yuuri asintió casi imperceptiblemente, aun así el mínimo gesto de su cara provocó que la Leyenda sonriera de lado, una expresión un tanto automática. "… Yakov está manejando el asunto…" Asintió nuevamente mientras la Leyenda continuaba hablando –al parecer- explicándole la situación en la que el equipo del entrenador ruso se encontraba; en medio del relato y sin querer su vista se posó en el perfecto pecho, cubierto por pequeñísimas gotas de agua clorada recordando cómo sus labios habían vagado libremente por ese tramo de piel, como sus manos se habían posado sobre la fría superficie. Levantó la vista al notar que la grave voz de la Leyenda se había detenido.

"... tu…" Apretó la mandíbula al momento en que su vista se cruzó con la de Victor y cerró los ojos, todo el cuerpo temblándole por completo.

"… debo marcharme… yo… es mejo-, buenas noches…" lo supo en cuando vio los labios modulando su nombre, en cuanto recordó el tacto de la piel de aquel hombre sobre la suya, que si Victor siquiera intentaba acercarse todo estaría perdido… y trató de huir… porque claramente deseaba más que un saludo espontaneo.

Y así fue, como si estuviese grabado en piedra, que en cuanto llegó a la puerta del gimnasio sintió la mano de Victor rodeando su muñeca, instándolo a girarse y verlo a la cara… luego su nombre en aquel suave trino de aquel acento y tono que recordaba más de lo que se podía permitir; y los labios sólo se juntaron, un beso duro y enérgico, la suave lengua de Victor pidiendo acceso a su boca casi bruscamente mientras todo el cuerpo de la Leyenda lo apretaba contra aquella puerta que no había tenido tiempo de abrir.

Aspiró con fuerza el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Victor, la sutil fragancia de siempre mesclada con el olor a cloro del agua de la piscina, apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras él mismo besaba con más violencia. Su mano se posó suavemente en aquel pectoral que antes había lanzado todos aquellos recuerdos a su mente y apretó, sintiendo las leves gotas de agua mojar las yemas de sus dedos seguido de un suspiro de Victor, medio cortando contacto entre los labios. Notó que Victor iba a hablar y rápidamente posó la mano que había estado sobre el pecho de aquel licor embriagante, levemente en la boca aun húmeda con su saliva, evitando que cualquier palabra saliera y lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza interna, apretó con fuerza los ojos mientras posaba la frente en aquel pecho que ahora subía y bajaba velozmente producto de la respiración agitada… lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que dolía… y si podía tenerlo de nuevo, aunque solo fuera de aquella forma… podría darse por satisfecho.

"… 615…" Y para que no quedara ninguna duda a lo que se refería levantó el rostro y sin querer ver la expresión de la Leyenda cerró los ojos rogando que sus cálculos fuera correctos; se puso de puntillas para que los labios se juntaran suavemente, besando de manera acompasada y tranquila. Sin querer perder más tiempo se giró y abrió la puerta, saliendo a aquel pasillo que se notaba extremadamente fresco contra su piel. Apretó la mandíbula y negó un par de veces, intentando quitarse todos aquellos pensamientos pesimistas que se estaban acumulando en su mente, caminó lo más rápido que pudo al ascensor. El aparato demoró menos de un minuto en abrir sus puertas luego de que hubiese apretado el botón, la mano temblándole ahora mientras aferraba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón deportivo.

Mientras bajaba los cuatro pisos su mente voló hacia las posibilidades de lo que acababa de hacer ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿de dónde había sacado esa seguridad y prepotencia para poder complacer lo más oscuro de sus deseos?. Como fuera ya estaba hecho y ahora sólo debía procurar seguir su instinto; apretó los puños y en cuanto las puertas de ascensor se abrieron corrió hacia su habitación, buscando frenéticamente la tarjeta de acceso en su bolsillo.

Con un portazo a su espalda corrió al baño abriendo el agua caliente, tenía tiempo para darse una ducha y limpiar su piel del salado sudor que lo cubría… no era posible que la Leyenda lo hubiese seguido de inmediato, después de todo él era el más interesado… apretó los ojos ante la idea… ¿había sido una buena jugada?... ¿podía esperar que Victor entendiera y, por sobre todo, quisiera seguirlo?; se sacó la camiseta medio sudada a tropezones justo al momento en que alguien llamaba a su puerta no una, si no variadas veces. Con el agua aún corriendo y medio calzándose la camiseta que colgaba en su cuello camino despacio hacia la puerta de entrada, rogando que se tratara de un menester sin cuidado e implorando que no se tratara de Taro… pero él había dicho que tenía muchas reuniones… que lo iría a buscar en la mañana, por lo tanto la figura de su entrenador no tenía por qué aparecer a esa hora en su puerta.

No miró por la mirilla intentando utilizar la menor cantidad de tiempo en aquella persona que tocaba a su puerta, abrió la entrada sólo un poco y entre la rapidez de la acción sólo notó una mata de cabello plateado moverse en su dirección, abriendo la puerta de golpe en la acción.

Los brazos cubiertos por una tela esponjosa rodearon su cintura y los labios buscaron con algo parecido a la desesperación su boca. Cerró los ojos al notar el conocido sabor en su lengua; a lo lejos escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe y las manos en su cadera lo apretaron con fuerza mientras los labios dibujaban un camino desde su boca hasta su cuello en donde los dientes se enterraron con fuerza.

"…Yuuri…" la voz salió enronquecida, no supo sí por estar contra su piel o por el frío que al parecer el otro cuerpo sentía debido a los notorios temblores. En un acto completamente instintivo tomó la cara entre sus manos, acunando aquella perfecta faz para mirarla de frente con la tenue luz del baño desde la izquierda, iluminando el ojo no cubierto por aquel cabello tan suave que ahora sabía adorado. En ese momento notó, al mirar el pecho contra el suyo, que Victor sólo estaba cubierto por una de las batas del hotel, una tela esponjosa contra su piel y sin saber cómo o porqué, tomó la mano del hombre, separándose rápidamente para guiarlo hacia la el baño que ahora estaba completamente inundado de vapor. Su cuerpo, al saber que Victor lo había seguido se llenó completamente de una sensación parecida a la victoria y calma; algo que sin duda alguna aumentaba su seguridad y le daba valor.

Vio la sonrisa de Victor, casi avergonzada y levantó los brazos mientras la Leyenda le quitaba la camiseta y luego sus dedos se anclaban al elástico que mantenía su pantalón justo sobre sus caderas. Por un momento las manos se mantuvieron allí y levantó la vista. Aquellos ojos profundos de mil tonos de azul con motas verdosas de pupilas gigantes mirándolo de frente, interrogantes.

"… ¿Realmente quieres esto, Yuuri?" por un segundo se quedó estático y tragó saliva con fuerza… en su mente él no era el problema; para él la crisis estaba en que Victor no deseara nada de esto o que simplemente estuviera haciéndolo como un pasatiempo, lo mismo que todas las veces anteriores… Pero ese ya no era el punto, ahora él deseaba con hambre todo esto y podía ser levemente sincero, podía –de alguna forma- darle a entender que él añoraba con violencia lo que –en teoría- estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"… sí…" vio como los parpados se apretaban fuertemente, luego la cara se escondió en su hombro, presionando con fuerza a la vez que el agarre en su cadera se intensificaba.

"… ¿por qué?..."Aspiró el aroma deseado junto con el olor a cloro del agua de la piscina… ya no había caso en negar nada, pero tampoco podía plantar sus sentimientos así como así; sabía que era algo que el hombre pegado a su cuerpo no anhelaba o necesitaba y la posible consecuencia de decir la verdad y no ser aceptado mandaba espasmos gélidos a su columna. Suspiró trabajosamente. Había solo una salida.

"… porque…" ah!... esta era la respuesta que no los ponía a ninguno de los dos en riesgo, esa era la forma de poder obtener el calor de aquella piel sin peligrar otro posible encuentro y sin obligar a Victor a tenerle lástima… ahí estaba la solución, aquella que precariamente aun podía proteger su corazón y alma… que era medio mentira y medio verdad… "Porque… te deseo…" de un segundo a otro Victor los tomó a ambos y lo siguiente que su piel pudo notar fue el agua caliente, mojándolo todo a su alrededor, las manos en su cadera apresándolo con fuerza. Apretó las manos en el cuello de Victor, notando por primera vez que la bata esponjosa que había sentido la primera vez ya no estaba en el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Vio como la cara de Victor se acercaba a la suya… ¡Cuánto había ansiado esos labios sobre los suyos!, cerró los ojos en cuanto las lenguas se juntaron, moviéndose al unísono, el chorro de agua caliente llenándolo todo, las aterciopeladas pieles de los labios rozándose en cada movimiento, el hambre aumentando y el ansia llenándolo todo, quitándole el control que hasta ahora creía haber ganado.

No supo cómo pero toda su ropa, así como la poca ropa de Victor estaba a sus pies, completamente empapada en agua y a cada movimiento pisada en el fondo de la bañera. Los besos continuaron insaciables, su espalda pegada a los fríos azulejos de la ducha mientras una de las manos de Victor lo preparaba con precisión, levantó la barbilla hacia el cielo cuando supo que el tercer dedo estaba dentro de él y suspiró trabajosamente, la propia erección ahora siendo casi dolorosamente apretada contra el vientre del hombre de piel tersa y blanca que deseaba se fundiera a la suya. Sintió los dientes del hombre romper la piel de su hombro mientras con fuerza y rapidez lo levantaba… luego aquella conocida y codiciada presión en su cadera, indicándole que Victor estaba unido a él… finalmente, y nuevamente… estaba unido a aquello de lo que tanto había huido.

Abrazó con fuerza la espalda del hombre que lo estaba sosteniendo, al parecer rompiendo la piel con las uñas pues Victor gruño algo en ruso; Exhaló con fuerza para luego inhalar aquella fragancia que no lo dejaba soñar tranquilo, llenando sus pulmones de paz y placer completo, metiendo la nariz en aquella zona del cuello donde comenzaban los hombros, aquella parte del cuerpo de Victor en donde esa fragancia magnifica se concentraba. Balbuceó algo sin saber que era, pero al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, todo tuvo sentido.

"… dilo… dilo, Yuuri… di mi nombre otra vez…" las embestidas se aceleraron, la boca rusa pegada a su pecho, lamiendo su pezón con hambre, la mano libre de la Leyenda masturbándolo al compás de los choques contra su cadera… cada uno de sus sentidos colmados de placer.

"…. Victor… Vic-Victor…" más precisión en los movimientos, más fuerza en las embestidas. "… Victor… Victor…" de un segundo a otro aquellos fuegos artificiales volvieron a su mente, una explosión de emociones que lo obligó a apretar al espalda casi cubierta por el chorro de la ducha, rasguñar y morder, apretar y exprimir con sus muslos la cadera de Victor, para luego aspirar aquella fragancia que desprendía la zona bajo el oído de la leyenda; Victor dentro suyo, Victor sosteniendo su cadera… y se dejó ir con un leve gemido.

Dentro de toda la confusión provocada por el placer sintió el cuerpo que lo apresaba contra los azulejos contraerse, aún mientras él mismo temblaba con su orgasmo. Levantó la vista y la imagen que apareció en su campo visual fue lo más parecido a estar en el Olimpo: aquel perfecto rostro con las cejas contraídas en completa concentración, luego los labios buscando sus labios para morderlos casi dolorosamente; la lengua acariciando su labio superior mientras los ojos continuaban cerrados bajo ese ceño profundamente fruncido por el doloroso placer, leves movimientos en cada musculo facial y la exhalación con su nombre a medias entre los labios… aquella vendita respiración ahogada con su nombre a medio decir… lo llenó por completo.

::::::::::::::

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de un segundo a otro sintió la suave tela de una toalla secar su cuerpo adormecido.

"… Yuuri… ayúdame un poco… vamos…" Abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en la cama, siendo limpiado por la Leyenda; contuvo el aliento y se sentó de golpe, el dolor lacerante entre sus piernas y su cadera obligándolo a apretar las sabanas a su lado.

"…-¡estoy bien!- yo…" Su estado de sopor no le permitió abrir los ojos por completo, el cansancio forzando sus parpados a mantenerse cerrados y no computar más posibles disculpas por haberse medio desmayado y sintió una leve presión en su boca: los labios de Victor se cerraron contra los suyos para luego sentir las sabanas cubrirlo. Cerró los ojos sometido al calor de edredón acurrucar su cuerpo, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero casi perdiendo nuevamente la percepción de todo a su alrededor, escuchó algunos pasos por la habitación, después de eso todo fue paz y silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con variados toques en su puerta, abrió los ojos de inmediato, moviendo la mano por el colchón, buscando el tenue calor de aquel hombre que deseaba estuviera a su lado… pero que no estaba, sonrió y posó la palma en su frente: No podía esperar nada más, pero al menos era algo… algo de lo tan potentemente ansiado.

Al levantarse notó el dolor en sus caderas y gruñó un poco, mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo de ropa para poner sobre su cuerpo desnudo, corrió a la puerta; Taro estaba con una sonrisa tranquila y una taza de café.

"¡Buenos días Yuuri! Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche." Sonrió avergonzado… podría haber sido perfecta… y casi lo fue, después de haber estado hambriento por el toque de la piel de Victor contra la suya –y a pesar de saber que eso era a lo único que podía aspirar- hoy sentía que podía conquistar el mundo. Pero la mirada de Taro le dijo algo contrario. "¿Yuuri? ¿Te sientes bien?" La mano libre de Taro se apoyó en su frente, por primera vez sentía la palma del ex entrenador fría contra su piel.

"… Sí… es, sólo… un poco de sueño…" de reojo notó las cejas de su entrenador fruncirse. Pero trató de salir lo suficientemente rápido de la situación. Se metió nuevamente a la habitación, buscando cosas en su maleta, extrañamente el pantalón deportivo que quería usar no estaba entre sus cosas, obviando el hecho tomó otro y corrió al baño, dándole una pequeña seña a Taro para que esperara unos segundos; dentro del baño y cómo pudo ocultó las ropas mojadas que estaban dentro de la bañera… por unos segundos mientras tomaba la bata blanca que estaba en el piso aspiró con fuerza… ahí estaba, la fragancia conocida en medio del aroma del agua clorada de la piscina, apretó la mandíbula y la metió dentro de la pequeña caja de ropa sucia… Ya lo tuvo… quizás –sólo quizás- podía repetirlo.

Después de media hora ambos bajaban donde se harían los exámenes de sangre de todos los participantes del Trophée de France*, una forma de práctica de buena fe entre atletas, intentando de alguna forma de ayudar a los competidores rusos manchados por un problema que iba más allá de ellos o de algunos entrenadores.

Obviamente las cámaras estaban allí y los reporteros intentaban hablar violentamente con cualquier patinador que saliera de la salita que contenía al equipo médico, miembros de la ISU y algunos representantes de los patinadores en los cuatro continentes. De un segundo a otro Taro tomó sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos, intentando liberar la tensión en los hombros de Yuuri… tensión que no existía.

"Todo va a estar bien… respira, Yuuri." Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, recién percatándose que lo había tenido contenido quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Y de un segundo a otro fue el momento de ingresar a la salita. Aspiró profundo una vez más… él –al menos- no tenía nada que temer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de tomar la muestra de sangre, el médico le sonrió y tomó su antebrazo con fuerza. Mirando a Taro, quien no había dejado su lado en ningún momento del proceso.

"… Señor Aoe… su patinador está pasando por un cuadro febril…" rápidamente y sin aviso la mano del médico se posó en su frente, gesto que lo alertó, quitándole la respiración y paralizándole el corazón por una milésima de segundo.

"… ¿perdón?... doctor… usted…" el médico tomó la mano de Taro y la posó suavemente sobre la frente de Yuuri que en ese momento se sentía como una rata de laboratorio.

"… me atrevería a decir que su patinador tiene un par de grados más de temperatura por sobre la regla normal… supongo que no lo está sobre exigiendo…" la mirada desaprobatoria del médico alertó a Yuuri, pero Taro sólo sonrió.

"… no, por supuesto que no. Iniciaré los procesos médicos adecuados, muchísimas gracias por su comentario, doctor…" el hombre de anteojos asintió y de pronto un par de otras personas con batas blancas aparecieron.

"… El señor Katsuki está presentando fiebre, un paracetamol no generará un problema… pero indiquemos en agenda que se le inyectara una dosis de antifebril… ¿es esto adecuado señor Johnson?" el representante de la ISU se acercó y escribiendo rápidamente en una libreta asintió; el médico se volvió hacia Yuuri, quien no sabía exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo ¿fiebre?. "Yuuri, solo será un pinchazo, debes intentar descansar por hoy… pero conociendo a los patinadores, dudo que sea posible "Se giró a Taro y sonrió para luego continuar hablándole a Yuuri. "… Aun así, la ingesta de líquido debe ser aumentada al menos por el próximo par de días… Un gusto Yuuri, señor Aoe."

Luego del pinchazo y ya saliendo de la salita, la mano de Taro se posó suavemente en su frente, el ceño fruncido y la mirada abrumada.

"… En cuanto te vi hoy supe que algo no estaba bien… Es mejor que descanses un poco antes de la práctica- "

"¡No…!... es decir- yo… no es necesario. Prefiero practicar un poco mientras todo el circo esta aquí… estoy bien, Taro… lo prometo…" el ex patinador le dedicó una larga mirada y de pronto Yuuri notó que no lo estaba mirando a los ojos… si no más abajo; instintivamente su mano se movió a la velocidad de la luz hacia la zona del cuello en donde recordaba muy bien cómo los dientes de Victor se habían incrustado. Pero Taro continuó mirándolo, esta vez a los ojos con una expresión casi ausente. Suspiró largamente antes de continuar. "… deberemos tapar eso con algo de maquillaje, tu traje no cubre esa zona… Te veo en la arena." sin decir más el ex patinador se volteó y camino hacia la salida del hotel. Yuuri se quedó estático, aún con la mano cubriendo su cuello… aquella voz y mirada que Taro había utilizado para con él era extraña: claramente apagada y monótona… meneo la cabeza y sintió todo darle un poco de vueltas, pero debía entrenar… ahora debía buscar el primer lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento, en donde había clavado solo dos de sus saltos mientras respiraba trabajosamente y tomaba un poco de té helado de su botella recibió una video llamada de Pichit. Miró a todos lados, Taro solía ser categórico en la utilización de celulares en horas de entrenamiento… pero por algún motivo hoy había estado distante… quizás luego de ver la marca en su cuello –la que él mismo revisó una vez en su habitación- y con por la cual sus mejillas aun se sonrojaban, pero no tenía mucho sentido… aunque la verdad otro notición chismoso no le haría bien a nadie en competencia.

"… ¡Pichit!" la cara del thai no era de las mejores, transpirando profusamente y con una toalla en el cuello su amigo no se veía mejor que él.

"… ¡Yuuri!... ¿¡que mierda está pasando en Francia!?" Yuuri sonrió.

"… hubo algunos problemas con WADA Moscú, pero aquí todo está bien… en teoría… ¿llamabas por eso?" Pichit chasqueó la lengua, gesto que le recordaba sin lugar a dudas al Chico Malo de Rusia.

"… pensé que tendrías algún chisme más allá de lo que Celestino me informó… cómo sea… ¿Cómo va todo Yuuri?... te noto un poco acalorado…" Yuuri sonrió, era obvio que no le diría a Pichit lo que el médico le dijo.

"… todo bien por aquí… entrenando, como siempre…" Pichit soltó una risa sincera, que de cierta forma aligeró el peso en su pecho.

"¡tienes que ganar, Yuuri! Celestino está llorando por los rincones por no poderte acompañar…" de pronto la cara de sorpresa del Thai alertó a Yuuri. "… lamento tener que entrenar con él… sé que ustedes tienen una relación estrecha y…" Yuuri se dedicó, casi quince minutos, en explicarle a Pichit que no era importante, pero aún así el Thai, luego de que el entrenador gritara su nombre –cosa que fue obvia para Yuuri- antes de cortar lo miró con algo parecido a la vergüenza, se veía complicado. Pasó a desearle toda la suerte del mundo para la competencia y cortó la llamada antes que pudiera decirle nuevamente que no se preocupara.

Guardó su celular en su chaqueta y suspiró, justo al momento en que escuchaba aquel apodo que de cierta forma había aprendido a querer.

"¡puerco!" las cuchillas sonaron veloces por sobre el hielo y jamás imagino que al levantar la vista, la sonrisa del Chico Malo de Rusia fuera dirigida a él.

"… ¡Yuri!" se levantó cuán rápido pudo de la grada caminando los tres pasos restantes para estar al lado de la baranda que separaba el hielo de la alfombra, tomando con fuerza el pasamanos al sentir un leve mareo que intento ocultar lo mejor que pudo.

"… ¿cansado ya?... hubiera imaginado que estarías histérico…" Yuuri sonrió ante el chasqueo, que segundos antes había hecho Pichit, mientras apretaba con fuerza el pasamanos, intentando respirar en intervalos constantes.

"… estuve, sí… pero después de dos horas no queda mucho más que hacer…" El adolescente asintió y comenzó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Yuuri dirigió la vista sobre las manos del muchacho, que nerviosas se escondían en la espalda.

"… Sé-es decir, sé que has estado nervioso… pero todo está bien ahora, así que sólo dame la mejor de las peleas… Yakov dijo que serías un duro competidor… y bueno… yo… ¡cómo sea puerco! ¡tienes que estar en tu mejor forma!" Yuuri sonrió, asintiendo despacio y así evitar que el incipiente mareo que sentía se viera intensificado. Trago saliva con fuerza antes de contestar. Aquella era una de las típicas señales de apoyo que tenía del muchacho.

"… gracias, Yuri… yo-" escuchó su nombre en la voz de Taro, un tanto cruda y volteó; el entrenador le hacía señas desde la puerta que daba a los vestidores.

"… Tch… parece que tienes que seguir a su majestad… hey, puerco…" Yuuri volteó y nuevamente aquella sonrisa extrañamente cálida que Yuri le daba de vez en cuando estaba en su campo visual. El muchacho hizo una mueca. "… buena suerte…" Yuuri asintió mientras veía como Yuri se deslizaba por el hielo, con los mismos movimientos que él realizó cuando Yakov le pidió hacer los obligatorios… hacía ya tanto tiempo… y el mundo se revolvió un poco, pero logró retomar el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

Después de tomar su mochila y medio corriendo hacia donde Taro estaba, sintió el mundo darle vueltas de nuevo, estiró la mano para tomar la baranda a su lado, pero no encontró nada y su vista se convirtió en un vórtice de todo mesclado: colores revolviéndose y figuras desvaneciéndose… calor envolviéndolo completamente y todo fue sombras.

::::::::::::::::::::::

No abrió los ojos inmediatamente, pero ahora consiente, notó que estaba en posición horizontal sobre una superficie suave, algo frío sobre su frente y voces medio gritando a su alrededor.

"¡sólo cállate!... ¡Puerco!... ¿Estás bien?" parpadeó un par de veces. La cara de Yuri sobre la suya, profunda mirada de preocupación, intentó levantarse pero una fuerza externa lo obligó a mantenerse en aquella posición tan agradable. Una severa presión en sus sienes evitando cualquier otro pensamiento.

"… hey, Yuri… ¿Por qué estás aquí?..." El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de su cara, los brazos cruzados en una firme posición.

"… ¡qu-qué¡ ¿¡cómo que por qué estoy aquí!? ¡eres un imbécil, puerco! Pero si su majestad no se hubiese empecinado en hacerte entrenar esto no estaría pasando…" Yuuri frunció el ceño y miró la cara de preocupación de Taro, que estaba parado en la esquina más alejada de la cama… ah, era eso… pero no había sido culpa del ex patinador.

"… Yo - qué… ¿Cuan-Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?" Taro miró el reloj en su muñeca mientras Yuri refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo.

"… media hora…" Taro levantó la vista, profundo retraimiento en su mirada. Sin apartar los ojos de Yuuri siguió hablando. "… Gracias por tu ayuda, Yuri. Pero es mejor que vueltas a tu entrenamiento, no quiero problemas con Yakov." El adolescente iba a gritar algo, pero luego de mirar a la cara de Yuuri, se contuvo.

"… ¡Tch!... vuelve a tus sentidos, puerco. No quiero que te desvanezcas en medio de la competencia mañana…" Se estaba levantando mientras Taro caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada, tomó la mano de Yuri levemente.

"… Yuuri…" el muchacho frunció el ceño, de reojo intentando ver al ex patinador antes de voltearse.

"… ¡hey, pueco! No te vas a morir… eso si su majestad te deja descansar… te veo luego." Mientras Yuri se iba se sentó en la cama, el mareo ya pasado y sintiendo menos calor rodearlo, sintiéndose en muchas mejores condiciones en comparación al primer encuentro con el Chico Malo.

Después de unos segundos Taro volvió a aparecer en su campo visual, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Yuuri le sonrió, pero el ex patinador sólo frunció el ceño, aún parado a los pies de la cama.

"… sé que no es el momento, pero tienes que aprender a cuidar tu cuerpo. Si vas a tener sexo trata que no sea un día antes de la competencia y dile a tu compañero que deje menos marcas en tu cuerpo, considerando sus profesiones lo mínimo que podrías pedir es que fuera cuidadoso, más aún tu mismo. Hay agua fresca en la mesa de noche…" se iba a voltear, pero por un segundo dudo, miró nuevamente a Yuuri; el tono y mirada dolida cambio radicalmente de un segundo a otro, después de un suspiro se giró completamente, encaminándose a la salida. "Está prohibido que pises el hielo hoy o que recibas visitas…vendré a verte para la cena." Y quedó sólo, preguntándose por qué Taro estaba teniendo ese tipo de reacción, apretó la mandíbula mientras su mirada se posaba en la nada. Esto no era habitual, aquella sensación de ahogo en respuesta a las palabras que Taro le había lanzado tan brutalmente no era conocida y por primera vez se sentía entre la espada y la pared... Taro siendo la pared... y su deseo la espada... quizás, sólo quizás... terminaría por ser atravesado de lado a lado por su deseo y profundamente oculto amor... ¿Iría de frente a la ruina?... sí... bienvenida fuera, pero antes de eso tenía unas cuantas medallas que ganar.

* * *

*Ina Bauer: es un movimiento de campo, o solamente movimiento en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Los patinadores van en dos filos paralelos, un pie esta adelantado sobre un filo y la otra pierna (trasera) en el otro filo de la cuchilla. La pierna trasera debe ir extendida mientras la delantera esta levemente doblada. Muchos patinadores doblan la espalda hacia atrás en este movimiento, que aunque no es obligatorio, da una mejor forma; cuando la curvatura de la espalda es completa el movimiento tiene el nombre de Ina Bauer acostado. (conocemos el movimiento, pero preferí poner una pequeña explicación).

*WADA: (World Anti Doping Agency) Agencia mundial de Anti Doping. Es una fundación parte del comité olímpico internacional con sede mundial en Canada. Promueve, coordina y monitorea la lucha anti drogas en los deportes. Hace algunos años (2012-2013) hubo un gran problema con el laboratorio de WADA Moscú a cargo de Grigory Rodchenkov luego de que se generaran rumores sobre las drogas utilizadas por atletas rusos, las cuales eran utilizadas bajo mirada constante del gobierno ruso y la WADA Moscú. El propio Rodchenkov (luego de algunas consultas el profesional admitió haber destruido por lo menos 1417 muestras antes de la auditoría) dejó saber algunos de los usuales movimientos que las muestras de sangre de atletas rusos tenían dentro del laboratorio y de la ayuda que WADA Moscú brindaba a los equipos olímpicos para el consumo de drogas que aumentaban el rendimiento atlético. Debido a esta investigación a algunos atletas rusos se les fue denegada la participación en los olímpicos de Brasil (entre otras competencias).

*Trophée de France: Premio de Francia. Competencia internacional parte de la ISU Grand Prix en nivel senior organizado por la Federación Francesa de Deportes de Hielo. Generalmente el evento tiene lugar en Paris, pero otras ciudades también han sido sede (Lyon, Boudeaux, etc).

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer, lamento no tener tiempo para responder a los comentarios, pero... por favor, no se sientan mal: **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER! SON LO MAXIMO!**_

 _Tambien lamento lo poco, pero fue lo unico que mi tiempo me pudo dejar hacer, espero que el proximo chap sea más largo y con mas trama!, promero actualizar antes de Navidad!_

 ** _Muchos cariños a todos y mil gracias por leer, tambien no olviden si tienen alguna idea pueden dejarme un comentario que staré feliz de leer!_**

 ** _Cariñotes a todos y todas!_**


End file.
